Two of A Kind
by M-Angel 05
Summary: Ichigo failed to stop Yhwach and now he is dying. Fate sees this, but someone changes his destiny. Life is paused, erased and renewed. He is given a second chance, but this time he isn't alone. This time fate seems to have changed for everyone involved, including adding something new.
1. Failure

**Chapter 1** : _Failure_

* * *

Ichigo's breath came in ragged breaths. He knew he was dying. He'd failed. The hole in chest was a testament to that. He had known that this was a possibility, but hadn't truly thought about it. His mind was shutting down too, as his sight had darkened slightly; everything around him was as black as the night was in Hueco Mundo. As he gasped for breath his lungs gave a shake before blood was expelled from them, or he should say from his remaining lung, as the hole in his chest was a through and through and there was no lung there any longer. Memories began to flicker in his mind as his remaining hand clutched Zangetsu's hilt, his sword broken once more. He could barely see the two spirits that had always been with him. They were flickering, like ghosts, in his mind's eye.

He still could remember seeing Zero squad dead in the royal realm. The monk that had helped train him and Rukia, cut into pieces by Yhwach. Hearing his voice telling Ichigo to call his name; Hyousube Ichibei, and suddenly he came back to life. Him asking Ichigo to defeat Yhwach and protect soul king, but at the same time saying that because they were humans they couldn't defeat Yhwach.

He could still see Yhwach when he arrived in the Soul Palace and say, "You are to be crushed atop the gears of fate. A small insect like you has no need to curse his destiny...Be thankful...It shall be by these very hands that you perish."

 _How true those words turned out to be._ he thought as a single tear escaped his eyes. More blood dribbled out of his lips as his breath became even more ragged. _I'm drowning in my own blood._ he thought grimly as his eyes became even more blurred.

What he hadn't known at the time, was that Kisuke's plans were almost complete as he, Chad, Inoue and Yoruichi had gone to save the Soul King. Hiyori and the rest of the Visoreds had appeared in the Research and Development building shocking Shinji who's standing next to Soi Fon waiting for Kisuke to finish telling them what to do to get to the Soul Palace. Hiyori yells at Shinji for dumping his workload on them while he was off helping save Soul Society with Urahara's help. Hoyori sprays the area with a fume that looks like a liquid, it's a substance created between the distortion points between Soul Society and the Dangai. He had no idea how much they truly were helping Souls Society and the Gotei 13. They had regained their Shihakusho from Urahara, though Hiyori had fussed only to have Love stop her by slinging her over his shoulder and walking away with her and the others. Urahara had created a gateway between soul society and the royal realm with the help from the Captains of the Gotei 13.

Yhwach had said many things, such as being able to see all. At the time Ichigo hadn't understood, not like he did now. He even asked, "You've seen all? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" like the cocky teen he was.

"I saw everything." Yhwach had said, "That you would in fact come here and that the you who came here..." He moves aside. "Would be too late to change anything." Ichigo gasps in surprise when he saw Yhwach's sword piercing the Souls King 's body. "The soul King is dead. There is no longer anything you can do to remedy this." Yhwach had said so proudly and being so stupid he had run to grab the sword to pull it out but just then his Quincy blood began to activate forced him to kill the Soul King.

Ichigo shivered as his body began to feel cold. _I killed the King. How could I allow this to happen? The King is dead because of me? I should've been stronger? No, smarter; maybe? It was a trap. He egged me on and I took the bait._ His thoughts began to feel clearer, even as his body began to shut down.

Only moments ago he and Renji were fighting Yhwach in Soul Society along side Aizen, who had used his sword Kyouka Suigestu on Yhwach. Never in a million years had he thought he'd fight along side that traitor, but if had happened.

 _But it failed_. he thought grimly as he closed his eyes, his breath coming out in slower, softer puffs.

Killing Aizen and then cutting Renji's sword hand off, Yhwach came after Ichigo, who dodged the attacks the best he could. Yhwach had smiled, "You've got some annoying, persistent good fortune, Ichigo." he said this before snarling in anger at the boy.

Zangetsu had merged into one sword from being two, Ichigo had thought he had, had the edge. His sword was stronger, so was he. He no longer doubted himself or the spirits within him. With double bladed weapon in his hand, he prepare for the next attack. The reiatsu around the them had tripled, causing the ground to break up. Ichigo was already so tired but he knew everyone was depending on him to stop this monster.

 _If only I had been stronger._ He thought mournfully.

Yhwach had seen his exhaustion and chuckled because of it and Ichigo felt his stomach drop at his next words. "You're hanging on by a thread, Ichigo."

 _I used that form too soon_. he thought dimly aware that something or someone was watching him. Cracking his eye open he saw nothing but shadows.

Ichigo had prepared for the final attack, but Yhwach moved too quickly, faster than any flash step Ichigo had ever seen and as his arm is torn from his body Ichigo hears Yhwach's voice again. "Nothing escapes my gaze." he says as his hand reaches for Ichigo, the young man gasps as his sword shatters before his very eyes. "Rest in pieces, Ichigo." He suddenly felt his chest exploding in pain as a hole the size of a fist appears in his chest. "It's been fun, Ichigo." Yhwach's voice wavered as his ears rung from the pain he was experiencing. He barely caught the next few words. "…resistance was ...amusing...best.

Ichigo had suddenly felt his body hit the ground as he was cast away from Yhwach, gasping for air, blood splurtting out of his mouth as he coughed up blood. His lungs, one of which was gone, filled with the red liquid. _Karin, Yuzu... Forgive me._ he had thought as he had lain there dying. In the distance he heard Renji's voice screaming his name.

From the corner of his eye he had seen hand appear out of thin air and pull him into a hole of darkness where he began to lose consciousness; however, now that he was there he found himself feeling oddly at peace as the final moments of his life was spent regretting that he had failed his friends and family.

Just then a soft and gentle voice fills his mind. "My warrior, you have not failed. I should've made two, instead of one." Ichigo could feel his very soul shaking at the voice.

Turning his head to the side where the voice had been, he saw nothing but a shadow. "W-who…are you?" he gasped as his throat filled with blood once more. Coughing the blood up, it sprayed everywhere.

"It doesn't matter. But now know I will make this right." The shadow said as it lifted a hand and Ichigo began to feel tired, even more so than he had been. Silence filled Ichigo's mind and slowly his consciousness comes to an end. "I know how to fix this, I've just got to do it quickly." the shadow stated as it began to fade. "To you it'll be years before we meet again; but to me, it'll be seconds." The shadow became a whisp as the power that bound it to this plain of existence began to fade away. A bright yellow light shot out from the whisp as it quickly faded and entered the dying young man's body.

Outside the plain of existence everything froze in place before like a machine it went backwards and everything began to rewind until it came to a certain point in time. Inside the separate plain Ichigo's body shrunk until it was that of a babes and then it glowed as he turned into a ball of energy and vanished first into one ball of energy until it suddenly split in half, a glow surrounding both as if it as if it was trying to protect the two halves of its host until it vanished inside of the two orbs.

In the real world the hands of time stopped for only a moment as it was turned backwards before it begun once more. A shinigami male with dark hair and a quincy woman with reddish brown hair stared at each other before they began laughing lightly as the hands of destiny began to pull the two souls together once more.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So here is my next Bleach story. I thought I'd test it on here before posting it on AO3. So what does everybody think of the beginning? This story will probably make it to around 30-50 chapters.


	2. The Excitement Begins

**Chapter 2** : _The Excitement Begins_

* * *

"Isshin!" a feminine voice cried out in the small medical clinic in the town of Kurakura Town. The young woman who yelled was leaning against the kitchen counter, her usually tied back hair was cascading around her face in long waves of orangish brown, her bangs shadowed her brown eyes; concealing them. Panting lightly she grasped her very large pregnant stomach as pain radiated across her womb. _It's time._ she thought as she felt a surge of joy radiate through her entire being. They'd finally get to meet their child. She truly hoped it was a little boy, she wanted a son so badly; though Isshin had his heart set on a daughter. They hadn't looked on their last several sonogram pictures, she had made sure Isshin wouldn't cheat. The little one was a week overdue, but that hadn't worried her, it just meant she could protect it a little longer with her body.

She lifted her head at the sound of a crash. Her dearly beloved husband had crashed into the new table she'd moved, again, when he had tripped over his own two feet. Covering her mouth she began to laugh lightly. Oh how she loved this man. He had sacrificed everything for her. After being injured by a hollow, she'd begun to hollowfy only for him to save her by binding his soul to hers. She hadn't married him straightaway; instead she made him go to the Tokyo University and get an education in order for him to care for her and any children they had. He had been...reluctant. However, it wasn't like he could return to where he'd come from; at least not until she passed on in life. Her husband had been a Shinigami and she was a Quincy. Their people were supposed enemies, but she couldn't help herself when she'd fallen in love with him.

Isshin fell to the floor with a groan before looking at the offending object he had run into. "Did you move that again?" he asked her before rushing over to her when he saw that she was in pain. He went over to the phone that was on the wall and dialed a number. After a few rings a voice came through the receiver. "Hello?" the voice on the other end sounded condescending.

"Ryuken." Isshin spoke into the phone gaining a groan from the male on the other end.

"Shiba, how many times have I said to lose this number." the man growled in annoyance.

"Masaki has gone into labor." he said with a smile on his face. "I thought as her cousin you should know." A sigh was heard on the other end of the receiver.

"I'll be at the hospital." was the male's reply before he hung up.

"Isshin." Masaki's voice gained her husband's attention. "Let's go." She said as she headed towards the door.

Isshin smiled happily. "Yes, my beloved Masaki!" he yelled as he chased after her, grabbing a bag on his way out.

* * *

Isshin paced back and forth in the waiting room. His wonderful, beautiful wife had kicked him out of the room because he was making her nervous! It wasn't fair! The second most joyful day of his life and he couldn't watch because his wife told him to get out. Of course he had pouted like a child at being thrown out of the room by one of the nurses, but at least he wasn't alone. His eyes turned towards Ryuken Ishida, the man was currently reading a book, with his pregnant wife Kanae Katgiri next to him. Neither looked nervous or upset that he was there, but Isshin was. This was his first child and he'd been denied access!

"Sit down." Ryuken mumbled as he turned the page to his book he was reading. Lifting his head up he looked at the former Shinigami, his glasses gleaming in the fluorescent lighting. "Sit. Down." He emphasized.

Isshin couldn't understand the young man's hostility lately. True, their people were enemies, but he'd never hurt either Ryuken or his Masaki. Lately Ryuken reminded him of the stuffy old elders of the Shiba clan back in Soul Society. He slowly sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs, his knee bouncing with his nerves. He heard Kanae giggle before shushing her husband as he went to once again say something.

Suddenly the door opened and an older doctor came out. Isshin liked this man, mainly because he reminded him of his old advisor and friend; Jushiro Ukitake. The man's silvery white hair was tied back as he walked up to Isshin. "Mr. Kurosaki." he greeted Isshin. "Masaki did just fine. She is resting and waiting to show you what she's had." he chuckled as he was careful of his words. "She wants it to be a surprise."

"Can they come?" he nodded towards Ryoken and his wife, Ryoken pushing his glasses up his nose as he stood.

"Are they family?" the doctor asked, gaining a nod. "Then of course." he replied with a bright smile.

Being led down the halls of the maternity ward, they were led passed the room with the babies in it. Isshin felt so nervous as he was brought to the door of Masaki's room. The doctor chuckled as Isshin opened the door and stood stock still at what he saw in the room. Laying in Masaki's arms was a baby swaddled in a blue blanket and in the hospital bassinet next to her was a second baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"WHAT?" He cried out in surprise "TWO!?" He yelled before rushing over to his wife who giggled at his words. Isshin kissed her cheek. "What a surprise." he said a bit quieter. He pushed the blanket off his sons head and paused before laughing. "He's got orange hair!" he laughed loudly causing the amber brown eyes of the little boy to open for a moment. Isshin swore the boy was glaring at him.

Ryuken watched his wife push the blanket back from the little girls head, bright orange hair was met by a similar giggle from the other woman. "Seems you have a matching set." he responded before looking at Masaki. "Congratulations." he said with a nod of his head towards her.

"Thank-you, Ryuken." she said tiredly.

* * *

Later that night in the halls of Kurakura Hospital in the maternity ward where the babies were kept, the newly born Kurosaki twins slept peacefully before an unseen dark aura settled around them. Their eyes opened simultaneously, black eyes with golden pupils stared at the world around it, before the eyes returned to the normal color.

Outside the hospital a tall lean-built man with light skin and grey eyes stood outside the Kurakura Hospital, having felt a familiar reiatsu. His dark green haori coat blue in the light breeze, his eyes were hidden in the shadows under his stripped dark green and white bucket hat. His feet made a clink sound as he walked with his geta sandals. He slid through the hospital doors silently, the night nurse none even looking up, as she wasn't spiritually aware. He was in a spirit form as he walked through the halls of the hospital in search for the hollow-like reiatsu he had felt. It almost felt like…

He paused as he felt something nearing him. A woman with dark purple hair and wearing a bright orange jacket appearing before him. "Yoruichi." he said her name with respect.

"Kisuke." she replied softly, a half smirk on her face. "You felt it to?" she asked as watched him pull out his fan.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he feinted as he moved passed her.

She chuckled. "Sure." She said as she followed him through the hospital until they came to the maternity ward. "There's a hollow nearby." she said gaining a hum of affirmation from him. She looked at the babies as they passed by them before Kisuke turned towards them. He pulled a device out of his coat pocket and began to scan the children until he paused over two.

"My, my…" he said as his voice turn to one with curiosity in it. "It would seem these two were born with a hollow in them."

"How?" Yoruichi inquired as worry began to work its way into her system.

"Unknown. But they seem to dormant right now." he scratched his chin. "They have a huge amount of reiryoku." removing his hand from his chin he watched as first the boy looked directly at him before the girl did the same. "They see us." he realized.

"Newly born souls usually can, can't they?" she asked him. "Or is it the hollow in them."

He looked at the children before turning his attention to their family name. His eyes widening as he recognised the family name. "Isshin." he said softly causing Yoruichi to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Shiba?" she inquired as she looked at Kisuke who was now smiling. "Kisuke?"

"I believe the future is about to get interesting Yoruichi." he looked at her. "If you wouldn't mind, could you watch these two? Try to ensure neither of their parents know who you are."

"Sure, but you owe me." she said with a smirk.

"I'll have Tessai make your favorite meals when you visit." he said knowing her weakness.

"Oh?" she chuckled before vanishing into a plume of smoke. A small black cat sat in her place. "This should be interesting." the cat said as it took off to find a good hiding place.

Kisuke kept looking at the orange haired newborns and smiled. "Indeed, it should be, my old friend." As he walked away from the children and hospital itself he looked around to see if he could sense any Shinigami nearby before he tipped his hat back, his blonde hair being messed by the light wind on the late summer night. _I think it's time to check in with some old friends and tell them what I've discovered._ He thought as he wondered how these particular people will react to his discovery.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'll probably pick up in updating this story once I finish a few of my Akatsuki no Yona stories, but for now it'll be a once a week update. ^_^ I do hope everybody enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Siblings

**Chapter 3** : _Siblings_

* * *

 _ **"Nothing escapes my gaze." a man with black hair says as his hand reaches for the orange haired boy. A shattering sound fills the air as the sword he held in his hands turned to dust. "Rest in pieces, Ichigo." He suddenly felt his chest exploding in pain as a hole the size of a fist appears in his chest. "It's been fun..." the man's voice wavered as his ears rung from the pain he was experiencing. He barely caught the next few words. "…resistance was ...amusing...best."**_

 ** _Ichigo had suddenly felt his body hit the ground as he was cast away from the strange man as he was left gasping for air, blood splurtting out of his mouth as he coughed up blood. His lungs filled with the red liquid. Karin, Yuzu... Forgive me. he had thought as he had lain there dying. In the distance he heard a voice screaming his name._**

"ICHIGO!"

Brown eyes opened instantly as the owner of those eyes woke up suddenly. A crash was heard as the young boy of six fell from his bed. His father's voice the reason he'd been forced to awaken. Above him he heard the bunk squeak and saw his face mirrored by his twin, who is trying to suppress a giggle. The Two had been sharing a room ever since they'd been born. Strange as that seem, what was even more so was the fact that if they did sleep in separate rooms they usually would find their way back to each other. The bunk beds had been their father's idea. The same father who always acted like an idiot and would do the strangest things; like rude awakenings on the weekends.

"He does know it's Saturday, right?" she asked him gaining a scowl from her brother.

Her answer came a second later as the door burst open and a black haired middle-aged man came into the room yelling. "MY BABIES!" Both children glared at their father. "RISE AND SHINE!" he laughed as he went to pull them into his arms.

"ISSHIN!" came their mother's returning yell.

The twins watched their father freeze and slowly turn around, both smiling twin smiles at the turn of events. In the doorway was Masaki with Yuzu on her hip and Karin on her other hip. The two, two year olds having been awakened by their obnoxious father's rather loud voice. Masaki was like a mother bear when it came to her children and he had disturbed their beauty sleep.

"Masaki, my sweet-" he began when he froze at the glare in her eyes. _Uh-oh._ he thought and knew he was in for it.

"Why are you yelling at seven a.m. in the morning, on a Saturday?" she demanded as she was barely holding back her anger at being awaken so rudely by her husband's voice.

"Saturday?" he questioned gaining sweat drops from his eldest children. Thinking quickly he answered. "Saturday morning cartoons. Daddy time!" he said excitedly.

Masaki's eyebrow twitched. "You woke the children for mindless cartoons?" she asked sounding annoyed as she put the two younger children down who ran over to Ichigo who was now watching this little drama like it was the best entertainment going on. He helped both girls into his bed and watched what would unfold next.

Isshin laughed nervously. "Now, Masaki." he began only to have his wife walk up to him and snag his left ear and tug it hard until he was crying out. "MASAKI!" he cried as he was pulled from the room. All four children following to watch their tall father be punished by their short mother. Smiles on all four children's faces, especially the two older ones who were used to this kind of thing.

"Dad never learns." Ichigo stated with a grumble before looking at his twin who held Yuzu in her arms. The little one looking tired still. "You still want to sleep Verena?"

The older girl sighed as she looked towards him. "You know he'll just sneak us down later." she said tiredly.

He gave a nod before picking up Karin, the dark haired child wrapped her arms around his neck as he took her downstairs, clutched in her hands was her baby blanket, as Yuzu sucked on her pacifier. Both of the older twins sat their siblings onto the couch before turning on the tv and searching for the cartoons. Once the station was found they went into the kitchen that was next to the living room and began searching for their cereal. Once four bowls were filled, they went back over to the couch and sat the bowls on the table. Yuzu and Karin climbed down onto the floor and began to eat their breakfast with their older siblings.

A couple hours later Verena looked towards the stairs to see their Mom walking down them looking quite happy. "Who's hungry?" she asked causing the children to look at their empty bowls on the table.

"I am!" came their father's voice from the upstairs.

"We ate." Verena stated as they continued to watch the tv.

"Really?" Masaki took in the mess in the kitchen and the bowls on the table. "I see." She walked over to the couch and kissed Ichigo and Verena's foreheads. "What helpful children I have." the praise caused both children to smile. "Why don't you both go get dressed and afterwards we will go to the park."

"Okay!" was their duel answer as they ran up the stairs to go get dressed. They almost caused Isshin to fall as they ran through his legs.

"Whoa!" he cried out. "Where's the fire?" he asked as the two disappeared upstairs.

Masaki laughed at her husband as he came around her and kissed her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Help me with Yuzu and Karin and we'll go to the park to have family time?" she asked him causing him to smile.

"Of course my beloved." he kissed her cheek before rushing over to the twin girls. "Who wants to get dressed?" he asked them only to have Karin grab his nose and pull hard. "Ouch!" he cried out and began to rub the offended appendage.

"Silly Daddy." she said before sliding off of the couch and running off as Yuzu began laughing as she chased her sister.

"That hurt." he mumbled causing Masaki to chuckle before she scooped Karin up into her arms. Isshin grabbed the second child and began to make their way up the stairs.

* * *

Once in the park Verena and Ichigo ran off to hide from their father who was chasing the other two. Verena noticed Ichigo was starring off into the distance, a frown marring his face. "What is it Ichi?" she asked him as she looked off to where he was looking.

"Do you see it?" he asked as he continued to look off into the distance.

"It?" she asked as she looked into the distance but saw nothing but trees there.

"There's a woman crying there. She's see through though." he stated.

"A ghost?" she asked him with wide eyes.

He gave a nod. "I've seen them before, but never this clearly." he said. "I told Dad, but he says he can't see them." he looked away from the woman and up into the sky. "I've been having weird dreams again." he looked at her.

"Of you dying?" she asked. He nodded as he shuffled his feet in the dirt. "Have you told Daddy or Mommy?"

He shook his head. "No." he stated as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I had dreams of a person who looks just like me but has white skin and hair, but has black and golden eyes too." he looked at his sister. "He's in this world with buildings facing sideways. He talks, but I can't hear him. It's like his voice is on mute or something."

"Maybe you need to listen more carefully." She stated. "Next time he appears, you should listen really, really carefully to him. Maybe he's like your invisible friend or something." she laughed at his confused look.

"Why would I need an invisible friend?" he asked her only to get a shrug as she took off in a run. Deciding to chase her, he took off after her and left behind him the gloomy thoughts as he tried to have fun with his family.

* * *

It was a couple days later when Ichigo and Verena were at school when a new kid was introduced to the children. He was tall and lanky looking. He called himself Lee and almost instantly Ichigo didn't like him and as the kid came out onto playground later that day, Ichigo found that the feeling was mutual.

Lee, it turned out, was a bully. He pushed Ichigo around on the playground. Calling him names like freak, berry boy, strawberry and flower. He also pushed, punched and kicked Ichigo and nobody seemed to care as he was being beat up. He was suddenly pushed against the fence between the first years and the nineth year classes and was about to get punched in the face when suddenly a hand grabbed Lee's and pushed it away. Ichigo opened his eyes to find his sister's angry looking face as she suddenly kicked Lee between his legs. Ichigo winced as he saw the boy go down clutching his privates.

"Leave my brother alone you big bully!" she yelled as she kicked the downed boy in the gut. Grabbing her brothers hand she pulled Ichigo with her to find a teacher and show them Ichigo's bloodied nose.

After that incident everybody knew not to pick on Ichigo. It was also after that moment that Ichigo decided he'd get stronger. He didn't want to see his sister get hurt because of him. She wasn't just his sister, she was his protector; but the same could be said of him, he wasn't just her brother, he was her protector too.

In the end though, it was Isshin and Masaki who decided it was time they both learned how to defend themselves. They began to go to the dojo that was nearby. It was there that they met Tatsuki Arisawa, a young girl who was also taking martial arts and was really good at it, so much so that the two began to learn from her. Instantly the twins liked the girl and almost as fast the three became friends. It was here that the hands of time began to once again change.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Ichigo and his sister are so cute! I wanted a name that was similar to Ichigo's as his sister's name, which is why I gave her the name I did. I do hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

 _Verena_ \- German in origin. Means _Protector_.

Now to answer a question left by a reviewer. The reason I created a new character to be Ichigo's twin and did not use Karin or Yuzu is because those two go really well together as sisters. There is no actual twin to Ichigo unless you are talking about his Hollow side. Also, I liked the idea of Ichigo having a twin sister. It had nothing to do with Karin being a tomboy, one of my best friends is like that. It also had nothing to do with Yuzu being too girly, because every girl has that potential in them. I wanted my story to be different and not like any other, most give him a twin brother. Yes, I know original characters have gained a bad rep on this site and yes that is because a lot of them become like self-inserts; but I've used original characters in my stories for years. I even used one in two different fandoms and have retired that character because of that. I'm sorry to hear that you won't be reading my story because of this. I hope my other readers don't do this, but if they do, I'll understand; but that won't stop me from writing my story.


	4. Monsters Exist

**Chapter 4** : _Monsters Exist_

* * *

Three years had passed since Ichigo and Verena had begun going to the dojo. Both passing every obstical that came at them. Their best friend Tatsuki had passed her tests faster than they had because, as it turned out, her family owned the dojo and therefore she got more practice then they did. Their father, however, did give them someone to beat up on though. The older man never learned not to provoke either of them and as they got older the two began to teach Yuzu and Karin how to defend themselves; which pleased their mother greatly; though it sent their father into tears very often. Ichigo was better at hand to hand combat while Verena was best at using her feet to keep her enemies at bay. She was faster than Ichgo, while he was stronger than she was. However, both children had a slight habit of crying when hurt, like every child their age. They were both determined to get rid of such a weakness, even if they did like the attention from their mother when she would see those tears.

Neither used their newfound strength at school, they thought it would give them an unfair advantage. That didn't mean there weren't times that they would react on instinct to protect themselves or those around them from bullies; especially the bullies. In fact, bullies learned early on never to mess with them if the two Kurosaki children were near one another. Separate, the bullies thought they would be weaker, but that's when their inner strengths would come forward, giving them time for the other to appear.

Currently Ichigo was looking at a spirit child that was crying. Looking around himself he noticed that nobody was paying attention to him. The park was busy, as it always was after school. The trees swayed gently in the breeze and the birds chirping kept most children's attention off of him. His father was busy with his younger siblings, so he went to see if he could help make the spirit child happy. He found years ago that he could see spirits and the older he got the bigger the spirits he could see and hear; Verena didn't always see them.

Standing in front of the little spirit girl, he spoke gently to her. "Hey." he greeted her causing her to look up at her. "Why are you crying?" he asked already knowing the answer. She wasn't the first spirit he had spoken to, nor would she be the last. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." he held out his hand to her. "You need help to stand?"

"You-You can s-see me?" she asked as she sniffed her nose.

"Yeah." he said with a smile. "I've always seen spirits."

The little girl took his outstretched hand. "I-I'm Nia." she sniff as she wiped away her tears. "I'm lost."

"Where do you live?" he asked looking around for his father who was now looking his way. "My dad can take us there." he said pointing at him.

The little girl gave a nod. "I live by the river."

"Ichigo." Hearing his name spoken he turned around towards Isshin.

"Goat face." he said with a teasing smile. "There's a little girl spirit that I want to help."

Isshin sighed as he looked at his son. Just beyond his son was the child spirit in question who was looking at him with hope in her eyes. For years his boy had spoken about seeing spirits. Masaki and him both told Ichigo that they couldn't see them, but the truth was they could, just not like they use to due to what had to be done in order to save Masaki's life many years ago. "Where to?" he asked his son a gentle smile appearing on his face. Just because he couldn't see the child very well couldn't help it.

Ichigo gave a blinding smile. "Thanks Pops!" he turned to Nia. "Let's go." he grabbed her hand causing the spirit child to laugh happily.

* * *

They stood in front of a big yellow gated house that stood in front of the river with the big bridge that went into Kurakura Town. The house was burned in one window and had crime scene tape around the entrance of the house. Ichigo looked at his father. "What happened here Goat Face?"

Karin looked down at her papa as he had her on his shoulders. She was curious for the answer as well. Yuzu and Verena looked at him from their place next to Ichigo. Isshin scratched his face as he tried to figure out how to explain that there had been a fire where the child more than likely died in. "Well, you see..." he began only for the child to explain.

"I remember now." Nia said as her memory became clearer. "I was sleeping in my baby brother's room because he was always crying, but when I slept in there he stayed quiet." her mind filled with images from the memory. "I fell asleep but was woken up by a weird smell. I tried to leave the room but the door wouldn't open. I then opened the window and began coughing. I went back and grabbed my brother and wrapped him in his blanket. I dropped him out of the second bedroom window onto the bushes below. Then something fell on top of me and then..." she paused and looked at Ichigo. "Then I woke up in the park."

Ichigo relayed what she'd said to his father. "It sounds like a frightening experience." his father stated.

Just then Nia ran off yelling. "Mommy!" the child ran up to a thin brunette woman with a chain in her chest.

"Nia!" the woman cried out as she held her daughter close to her chest. Both began to cry. She looked at Ichigo. "Thank-you."

"Dad." he looked up at his father. "Her mom is here." He watched the two turn translucent before vanishing. "They're gone."

Isshin had never seen a spirit cross over on its own. His eyes were wide at what Ichigo had done, before he looked down at his son, pride swelling in his chest. "I-" Verena began, her own eyes were wide. "I saw them." she looked at Ichigo. "I saw them before they disappeared!" she yelled excitedly.

Ichigo smiled brightly at his sister's admission. "It's cool, isn't it?" he asked as they began to walk down the street near the river.

"Uh-huh." she said nodding before noticing Yuzu's pout. "What's wrong Yuzu?"

The little girl looked at her older sister. "I wanna see the spirits too!" she cried out in dismay.

Everyone began to laugh. "Yuzu." her twin called out from on top of Isshin's shoulders. "I can't see them and neither can Mom or Dad."

"But they can!" she yelled as she pointed at their older siblings.

"Within time perhaps you'll be able to too, like Verena." Ichigo said softly. "Until then, leave the spirit stuff to us."

Verena suddenly paused as she felt a shiver run up her spine and looked towards the river. A feeling of dread filling her as a soft voice whisper in her mind to stay away from the river. Ichigo looked back towards her. "Sis?" he inquired causing her to look back towards him.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran towards him.

* * *

It was a few weeks later after Verena and Ichigo's birthday, they were standing around waiting at the dojo for both of their parents. They always came together whenever it rained when they had to come pick up them. Both began to horse around with each other, Verena wrapping an arm around Ichigo's neck and trying to make him fall while Ichigo wrapped both arms around his sister and squeezed. Tatsuki turned towards the noise and began to watch them in case they got too rough with each other. She was slightly jealous that the two had each other and she had no younger siblings, but being their friend had its perks as suddenly she snuck up behind them and took them both down. She stood over them and laughed before she noticed tears on Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo! Verena!" came Masaki's voice causing the tears to dry up instantly before both children ran over to their mother.

Isshin smiled as he picked Verena up into his arms. "How was practice?" he asked as put the umbrella up over their heads. Masaki doing the same thing as her husband as Ichigo walked between his parents smiling happily up at both of them.

"Fun!" Verena yelled happily.

"I beat Verena." Ichigo announced as he kept pace with his parents on the sidewalk.

"Really?" Isshin asked before looking at his beloved daughter. "Do you need more practice on your old man?" he asked her causing Verena to giggle.

"No." she said with a bright smile. "I don't wanna hurt you Daddy."

Laughter from Masaki caused Isshin to frown. "I'm not that old yet." he complained causing all three to laugh at him as they walked by the river.

Ichigo suddenly caught sight of a girl about to jump into the raging river and let go of his Mom's hand to rush off to stop her. Time seemed to stand still for a moment before a voice in Ichigo's mind yelled. **_STOP!_** Ichigo stumbled before he fell onto his stomach. At that same moment he heard both of his parents voices and then a shimmer appeared in front of him. He felt pressure and heat.

"Masaki!" came a cry from his father.

"Daddy!" another scream, this one from Verena.

Finally the creature appeared in front of him. A mask on its face, a hook that held the young girl from before. A loud cry sounded from the creature. He felt arms wrap around him and his mother's perfume scent filled his senses. He felt a heated wetness touch his face, his eyes widening as he heard his mother give a pained sound before she pulled him tightly against her body. The creature snarled before the hook turned into a spear, the girl vanishing. His father's form appearing different than it had. He now was wearing black hakama with a black and white robe. A long sword in his father's hands with a blue tassel and red handle with hexagonal tsuba and a white cloth wrapped over his arm and shoulder. As his father cried out as he charged the creature and his mother's body began to feel heavy.

"Ichigo." he heard her say softly. He turned his attention towards her and looked at his mother. "Run."

"M-Mom?" he saw blood dripping down her forehead, but her hand was glowing blue with odd ruins on it.

Her eyes met him as a steely look appeared in them. "ICHIGO!" she yelled at him grabbing his shoulders. "RUN!"

Startled Ichigo turn towards his twin, who was shaking their father's body trying to get him to respond and grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could just as his father's voice rang throughout the area. "BURN ENGETSU!"

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Oh boy! Now the question is, should I do the battle of Isshin and Masaki against Grand Fisher or not? Would anybody like that? I could do a big battle. Tell me in your comments below! Next weekend I won't be updating due to Ohayocon, but I'll try to update it that following Monday.


	5. Grand Fisher vs Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba

**Chapter 5** : _Grand Fisher vs Isshin Kurosaki-Shiba_

* * *

Isshin could feel his heart clench as he heard Masaki's voice scream for Ichigo. Instantly he turned his head in time to see his beautiful and wonderful wife fall to the ground. The strange binding kido that tied his soul to hers suddenly snapped. Fear hit Isshin so quickly that no other emotion was present. The fog that kept him from seeing high powered hollows, but allowed him to see low powered plus spirits, lifted. He jumped out of the gigai that he'd used for over a decade without thought.

In front of his eyes laid Masaki in her spirit form, her chain of fate unbroken at the moment, but it was the monstrous hollow that had his attention. _Of all the hollows to attack..._ he thought grimly. _It just had to be Grand Fisher._ Raising his zanpaktou, hearing the sword's voice for the first time in many years. _It's good to hear you again old friend._ he mentally whispered to the spirit. A beautiful woman with ruby red eyes and waist length white hair appeared in his mind with blue flames surrounding her. Her gaze met his for a solid moment before he drew his sword from its sheath and he yelled, "BURN ENGETSU!" at the top of his lungs.

The large hollow lifted his visage from the spirit form that was the woman who had caused him to miss that brat. Yes, women were his favorites to attack and kill. Their souls tasted good to him and allowed him to get others, but that boys spirit pressure had been so high and it smelt good! "Shinigami!" he snarled before laughing at the enraged man. _So this man had been with the woman_ , as he could see the downed false body nearby. "Her soul belongs to me!" he screeched as he took a swipe at the Shinigami with his lure.

"Not this one." Isshin said his sword in front of him, ready for the attack and successfully blocked it.

"You are nothing, I cannot even sense your power." the hollow stated dismissively. Raising the hook lure on its head it went to strike Masaki's body once more and this time take her soul and add it to its collection. Suddenly the hook was cut from his head in a single strike, disappearing from sight. Blood sprayed every which way from the new wound. Screaming from more anger than pain, Grand Fisher rushed towards the Shinigami with fury written across his face.

Bringing Engetsu up in defence, Isshin was unprepared to see the large hollow move so quickly _. I'm out of practice_. he thought feeling a fear that was beginning to eat away at his stomach. As the hollow grabbed his sword with its teeth, Isshin could hear Engetsu screen in pain as large cracks began to form on the blade. "Getsuga..." Isshin began as a claw came at him at the side. "tensho!"

A huge raise in Isshin's reiatsu caused Grand Fishers eyes to widen as suddenly a black arch slash shot out of the blade, a blade that he still had his teeth on. Ripping his mouth from the blade, he barely moved away in time as the attack took off one of his legs. The appendage he had been about to use to gut the Shinigami, had been cut from his body and purified. The stump dripped blood from the wound.

"I have been around for hundreds of years..." the hollow began. "and you think that you will kill me?!" he yelled. "I'll devour you, then that woman and finally those brats that the bitch made me miss!" his eyes flashed with anger, his reiatsu swelling and growing larger with his anger.

 _Master_. Engetsu's voice whispered into his mind. _We don't have time to dawdle. We must strike with our strongest attack._

It'd been years since he'd used his bankai, but Isshin knew that he was being given no choice. You're right. he thought as he began to feel the intense pressure being released by this creature. If he keeps going then the weak souls nearby will begin to fade.

 _Call it._ she said with a smile that would send chills down most enemies spines, but it only made Isshin smile his own smile that was equally scary looking.

"Shirohi Engetsu!" he cried out. White flames surrounded Isshin's hand as his blade thinned out like a samurai sword flames engraved upon the blade began to light up before flames surrounded the sword also ate away the top of his uniform. Large station's upon his shoulders lit up a blue and silver color. When Isshin lifted his eyes, they were bloody red like those of the spirit inside his sword. Drawing his reiatsu into his sword, a flash of power exploded around Isshin as his spiritual powers were fully released. "Shiro Hi o haku Isshi." White hot flames shot out of the sword as it was swung at Grand Fisher, the hollow screamed its fury as it was destroyed and purified by the white flames that seemed to burn the very air itself.

Isshin suddenly felt weakened from releasing his zanpaktou for the first time in over a decade, thus he fell to his knees. _Masaki_. he thought as he crawled over to her fallen form. Pulling her into his arms, he could see a hole appearing on her chest. He did not know what to do. His beautiful, wonderful wife was dying. Slowly her body was turning into that of a hollow. He heard the sudden use of a flash step and looked up in time to see the only man that might be able to help her. "Urahara Kisuke." he spoke the man's name as if it was a taboo to be spoken.

"What happened?" Urahara inquired as he quickly approached the two. His eyes quickly going to the slowly forming hole. He could also feel her Spirit cores were beginning to shut down at the same time. If he didn't act quickly to help her, she would die and soon.

"Grand Fisher." was all Isshin said at first.

Frowning, Urahara knew what was going to happen. _Another victim to the hollow._ he thought sadly, his mind calculating on what could be done to stop her death, but he was coming up with a blank. They couldn't bind Isshin's soul with hers again; not with her soul beginning to evaporate.

"I killed it." Isshin said, tears beginning to fall. "Please. She can't die." he pleaded with the former Squad Twelve Captain and creator of Research and Development.

Kisuke's eyes met those of Isshin's. He gave a deep sigh. "I cannot-"

"If you need something, take it from me!" Isshin yelled. "If she dies, I cannot live!"

Kisuke's eyes widened at Isshin's shout. "There may be a way, but you will die." he explained.

"I don't care." was Isshin's answer. "Our children cannot live without their mother and I _will_ die without her." he explained trying to get his message across to the man in front of himself. "She can go on. She will survive this. I **_will_** not."

"Isshin." Kisuke said his name softly. Knowing he had very little choice, Kisuke gave a nod. "Okay, but this will hurt. What I'm about to do is dismantle part of your spirit and soul, which in turn will enter her, balance her spirit and soul and bring them back to a normal process." his eyes looked sadly at Isshin. "You will be awake for all of this. As soon as she awakens when I place her back into her body, you will begin to fade and finally," he took a deep breath before finishing. "You will die."

Without thought of his own fate, Isshin gave a nod. "Do it."

Kisuke nodded as he watched Isshin place Masaki down. Forcing the other to lay down next to her, Kisuke placed one had over Masaki's core where her soul was to be balanced, then placed his other hand on Isshin's body and began to whisper words that were suppose to be forbidden. This technique had been developed, not by himself, but by another and because of the dangerous implications it carried, it had been forbidden to be used by Center 46 many years ago. Isshin's screams of pain could be heard as a part of his soul and spirit was being ripped from his body, turned into energy and placed back into Masaki's body to heal the damage done by Grand Fisher and White many years ago.

Isshin trembled on the other side of Kisuke as he tried to breathe while Kisuke picked Masaki's soul form up off of the ground and back into her body. "Put...me...back." Isshin gasped as he nodded towards the gigai.

"It won't allow you to live much longer than a few moments." Kisuke warned him.

"It...'ll...be enough." he gasped, his spirit becoming translucent for a moment before returning to solid form. Kisuke did as he was asked, it was the least he could do for the dying man. He helped Isshin back into the false body before standing. "Please..." Isshin gasped. "find my...children."

Kisuke sighed sadly, but he could not say no to this small request. "I will. Rest assured, I will find them." he said before turning away and flash stepping away from the two. His heart feeling heavy at the feeling of losing a good friend and ally.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I had an awesome time at my first con this weekend. So many characters from anime, magna that I've never read before and games. I saw Halo, Mass Effect, Zelda and Mario characters galore! I even got to be apart of the full Bleach Photoshoot! If you wish to see these pictures go to my deviantart page. Link is on profile. I got to see both Kingdom Hearts and Pokemon shoots too! The Dealers room had so many things in it. I could've gone hog wild, but I restrained myself to only buying a couple of things.

Anyway, on to my author's note: It was a hard decision, but after long thought, I decided to kill off Isshin by him sacrificing himself for Masaki. A switch to see how things would change should she be the one to raise the kids instead of Isshin. So what did you guys think of Isshin's bankai?

 _Shirohi Engetsu_ \- White Fire Cressent Moon

 _Shiro Hi o haku Isshi_ \- White Flaming Death (had to look up translations for words for this attack)

Okay now to answer a question raised by a guest commenter. - Rukia is listed as a main because she will become a main part of the story very soon. It'll take a few more chapters before she makes an appearance since she doesn't appear in Ichigo's life until he is 15. So please be patient. I promise, she will appear soon. ^_^


	6. Getabushi

**Chapter 6** : _Getabushi_

* * *

Ichigo had never been as scared as he was in that moment. His heart pounded in his chest and he swore he cold feel his heart in his throat too. He refused to release his twin's hand as he ran, even as she screamed at it to let her go. Mom had told him to run so fervently that he had known that he **_had_** to listen to her. He loved his mom and seeing her hurt so badly had made him ache inside but he was so small and the monster had been so big. He suddenly tripped on his feet as his shoes became untied and as he went down so did Verena. He felt a sudden pressure seize through the air and heard his sister gasp as she suddenly couldn't breathe. Grabbing her he pulled her into an alley and hid behind a dumpster. Covering her body with his, Ichigo prayed that somebody would come to help them.

It was then Ichigo felt something drip on him that wasn't rain, but was wet and sticky. Looking up he saw a different monster cackle high above them thinking they were easy prey. As its mouth came down to grab them with its sharp teeth, Ichigo felt something snap inside him. Suddenly he felt as if he was falling backwards into a sea of darkness and as he fell he saw a white haired being with gold/black eyes rise up past him.

 _Don't worry King, I'll take care of it._ he said causing Ichigo to wonder, who is was that was about to help them.

Black seeped into Ichigo's eyes as gold took over his pupils. A hissed escaped his lips as he lifted his visage up at the monster trying to kill him. Raising his hand up and pointing a finger at the creature a ball of red energy formed and blasted upwards towards the sky. As the energy connected with the creature s head, it was obliterated.

Verena had looked up at her brother the moment that she had heard the hiss escape his lips. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw her brother create a ball of energy that had suddenly shot forward from his hand and killed a creature she hadn't known had been there moments ago. As his eyes turned back towards her she was left breathless as those black/gold eyes looked back at her. He placed a finger had his lips, a silent request for her to be silent about what she'd witnessed before his eyes returned to their normal color. When his body slumped forward towards her, Verena caught him and held her brother close to her. Silently she began to cry. Verena did not understand what had happened nor why it had happened; but she did understand one thing and that was that nothing would be as it was.

Sudden noise caused Verena to turn her head sharply towards the entrance of the alley see a man wearing geta shoes, a cane and a striped bucket hat. Her eyes were wide with fear as he approached her, his wooden shoes making a clicking sound with each step. Tightening her embrace upon Ichigo as he he bent down to her cold and shaking body. He spoke a single word before unconsciousness claimed her. "Sleep."

Kisuke watched as the girl slumped forward against her twin's already unconscious form. Looking behind him, Kisuke spotted one of his old companions appear from thin air. "Shinji." he greeted his old friend.

"Felt somebody release a cero nearby." he said with his usual swagger as he approached the once long ago captain his once long blond hair was cut to his chin. Noticing the twins, he raised an eyebrow at them.

"Likewise." was Kisuke's response as he ran his hand over both children trying to sense which one had done so with a bit of kido, but found that whoever had done it was now back in the inner world of one of the children. Sighing he stood up and looked towards the vizard. "It was one of them, but I cannot tell which one."

"You better figure it out soon or else we'll have a problem on our hands." Shinji said briskly before looking around himself. "We don't need the Shinigami looking around this town." he pulled his newsboy cap down over his eyes as he turned to leave the alley, a man with corn rows waited by a truck nodded at him as he did so.

When Kisuke poked his head out of the alley he smiled at his childhood friend. "Tessai." he waved at his friend to come help him with the children.

* * *

Masaki held Isshin's head on her lap as he laid gasping in pain, a gurgling sound coming from his throat as he tried to breathe. "Ma...saki." he gasped her name blood dripped from his mouth as he did so, his body was breaking down from the inside out.

She grasped his hand to her face. "I'm here." she said quietly as tears began to fall from her eyes.

His eyes slowly opened, allowing him to see the woman he loved. "You...mu..st find..them." he gasped.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you Isshin." she said tearfully when suddenly the air filled with powerful spirit pressure. Looking towards the horizon Masaki witnessed a pillar of red energy shoot into the sky.

"Cero." Isshin whispered. "Find them." he spoke once more before his breath left his body forever, his body shimmering before Turning into spirit particles and floating off into the night.

Masaki covered her face with her hands as she cried when she felt the presence of somebody watching her. Looking up she saw an older man that she recognized looking at her. Older with slightly greying hair, but still had those gentle and caring eyes. Soken Ishida looked at her with such caring eyes. He moved from the sidewalk and gently placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"It is okay to cry child." he said gently having seen what happened. "After your time of mourning is over, come find me and I will help you become strong once more."

She grasped his hand. "We have children." she stated.

"Then I will teach them as I do my own grandson." he stated confidently as he helped her stand even as her tears overtook her once more.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up he found himself in a bed that wasn't his own. Next to him Verena laid wide awake as she watched him, her hand clashing his tightly. "Sis?" he questioned her with uncertainty.

"You okay Ichi?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

Okay, that set off alarms in his head. His sister did not do quiet or meekness and that was definitely what she was doing. "Yeah." he answered with a frown. "Are you?"

She nodded as she pulled him closer. "You scared me." she mumbled in his chest.

"Sorry." he replied with honesty in his voice. "Mom said to run, so I grabbed you and ran." She nodded against his chest. "Sis, where are we?"

"I believe I can answer that question." came an unfamiliar voice. Turning his head Ichigo frowned as he looked at the strange man in the bucket hat, geta shoes and oversized clothes. "My name is Urahara Kisuke, though my friend's call me Kisuke, acquaintances call me Urahara." Kisuke said as he used a paper fan to cool himself.

For some reason neither of those names seemed to fit the man in Ichigo's opinion. "Where are we Getabushi?" he asked once again.

"Eh?" he questioned. _Geta what?_ he asked himself, not quite getting the name the boy had used.

Ichigo looked at the man with an annoyed look before looking at his sister who giggled. "Is he fer real?" he asked her causing her to giggle again.

"Of course I am." Kisuke said with a sigh. "As to answer your question, my doubting friend, you are at my home and business."

"Business?" Ichigo inquired quizzledly.

"I am the proud owner of Urahara's Candy Shop." he announced happily.

"Candy shop?" Ichigo repeated gaining a nod from the strange man."Are you a pervert?" Ichigo questioned causing Kisuke to deflate in defeat.

A chuckle gained Ichigo's attention casing the boy to look towards a cat who suddenly was being glared at by the strange man. "Hush Yoruichi." he commented towards the cat.

Ichigo felt a bad feeling bubbling up as sweat dripped down his neck. _The guy is talking to a cat like it understands him_. he groaned inwardly.

"He's a smart kid." the cat responded back.

Ichigo's jaw dropped. "Ichi, the kitty talks!" Verena exclaimed.

 _No shit!_ "I've got ears Vere!" he yelled back his shock still evident. He turned his attention back to the other two occupants. "Okay, what the heck is going on?" he demanded

"What's the last thing you remember?" Kisuke inquired as he batted the paper fan at his face.

"Running." he stated quickly.

"Think about it." Kisuke said gently.

Ichigo groaned as he flopped back on the futon and closed his eyes. A flash of white blazed before his eyes. "I.." he began. "I saw a kid that looked like me." he said still thinking out loud. "He said something, but I don't remember what it was. I do remember wondering who he was." Kisuke looked at Yorichi who gave him a look. "Does that help?"

"It does Ichigo." Kisuke said as he stood up to leave.

"Hey Getabushi?" Kisuke turned towards the boy. "How'd you know my name?"

Kisuke chuckled. "I'm a friend of your parents, Masaki and Isshin." he answered before closing the sliding door and walked into the store area where he found Masaki waiting.

"Are they okay?" she asked.

Kisuke knew it was best to tell her the truth, but he didn't want her to be fearful of the boy. "The twins have a lot of reiatsu within them. I have examined them and I believe Ichigo may become a Shinigami one day soon, especially with how much reiatsu he has." he sighed with he saw her shoulders sag a bit. "They could both become Shinigami, but Verena could also become Quincy. Ichigo has...something there. It's quite possible he may have some hidden Quincy powers."

"They'll need training, no matter what." came an elderly voice from the doorway.

Kisuke looked at the older Quincy, who had showed up out of nowhere, and gave him a nod in agreement. "Perhaps Ishida, perhaps." he said ominously.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry about the week long delay it took to upload this chapter to this story. I got sick and only just recovered. I'm also working on chapters 7-10 in advance, just incase this happens again. So what do you think of the story so far?

To answer a reviewer, _Indiferent_ \- Thank-you and yes. I was quite shocked when I received that review and because of it I have turned on my profanity filter in my reviews since some people cannot help themselves. I've been here for close to 13 years now and this is the first time someone has left a comment like that on one of my stories. I love writing and seeing something like that, really annoys me; especially since I cannot remove it.


	7. Shinigami and Quincy

**Chapter 7** : _Shinigami and Quincy_

* * *

Ichigo glared at the glasses wearing self-proclaimed true Quincy boy, Uryu Ishida. He did not like the other boy. His mother stood off to the side with a sad look that he was really starting to hate seeing on her face. He really missed goatface himself and since that day he'd been forced to train with the old man, Soken Ishida; who wasn't that bad of a person to train with. Next to the old man was Getabushi who he and Verena trained with on weekends. He just had a sneaking suspicion that the pervert just liked beating kids up, because he swore that's all anybody had been doing to him lately.

 _Focus King!_

Outside his own head, Ichigo cringed at the loud noise that weird echoing voice always seemed to make whenever he wasn't paying attention. Next to him Uryu once again glared at him. Today they were learning how to created their Quincy bow's, which seemed dumb to him, but he wanted to see his mom smile at least once today. _Focus_. he thought to himself only to hear snickering in his head that echoed. Maybe he was going crazy and that's why he heard voices in his head, though lately his dreams were filled with a white haired boy chasing him around a world with huge skyscrapers on their sides or upside down. It was really weird.

Upon hearing his name called, Ichigo stepped forward and stood next to old man Ishida. Listening to the instructions once more, Ichigo took a deep breath and focused on the energy around him. He could barely sense it, by he did feel something around him. Pulling it close and gathering the energy to himself, a bow slowly formed. It was small, but the color was not the blue-ish white color that Uryu's had been, but black with red around it and finally a blue color around that. He was proud to have even created a bow, but suddenly the energy flared and he lost his focus.

Soken Ishida created a barrier in a blink of an eye around Ichigo and stoped the energy from doing harm to anyone, Ichigo included. "Well...that was a good try." he said with a shaky voice, obviously not having been sure what would happen.

"Can I try now?" Verena asked excitedly.

"Of course." Soken answered his eyes shining as he smiled at the small girl.

Ichigo went back to standing next to Uryu, who pushed his glasses up his nose as he spoke with a condescending voice. "You lost focus, that's why it flared."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at him. "No kidding." he mumbled, sounding annoyed.

"You should quit." Uryu said as they watched Verena create a true Quincy bow without any problem. Ichigo gawked at her bow with wide eyes as his jaw dropped at her ability to create one with ease. "You may have Quincy blood, but you have a red spirit ribbon." A Ichigo's confused look he continued. "Only Shinigami have those."

"Shuddup." Ichigo growled at him with annoyance in his tone.

Verena suddenly turned her eyes away from her target and looked at her brother, his face contorting into anger. Creating an arrow, she shot it. The arrow struck a boulder and went right through it, causing it to split in half. Calling away the bow she went up to the two boys and pointed a finger at them. "Stop arguing with each other or I'll bang your heads together!" she yelled at them.

Both boys felt sweat drip down their necks as Verena went back to stand next to Soken who chuckled at her threat to the two boys before going on to the next part of the lesson. "Kurosaki." Uryu began causing Ichigo to look at him. "Your sister is a bit scary."

Ichigo sighed. "Try living with her." Ichigo countered. "As much as I love having a twin, she can get too serious sometimes."

Uryu looked at him. "I'll cut you some slack as long as you keep her from killing me." he said looking completely serious.

"Say you'll help me understand this stuff too and you've got a deal." Ichigo countered with a grin. In other words if Uryu didn't agree to this amendment, he was on his own against Verena.

Uryu sighed but conceded to the terms. "Agreed."

The two boys stiffened when she eyed them with a glance behind her before returning her attention to whatever the older Quincy was saying. Sometimes Verena could be very frightening, even to Ichigo and when it came to her learning something new, it was best to never get in between her and that.

* * *

Ichigo charged right at Urahara. It was Saturday; which meant underground training! Like every weekend since their Dad's death two months ago, both Verena and Ichigo had been coming to learn how to fight, to protect themselves and those around them. With a fake wooden sword in their hands they really couldn't cause too much damage to the shopkeeper.

Tessai sat on one of the boulders with an apron on and a cup of tea in his hand as he sipped it. The black cat that followed the children around, Yoruichi, sat next to him watching both children chase after Kisuke with wooden swords. "They're getting faster." she said as she noticed the increased speed in both of the children. Not saying anything, Tessai looked down at her. "He's having fun." she said noticing the slight smile on Kisuke's face.

"The boss enjoys teaching." Tessai said in agreement. "Any news about what happened?"

Cat eyes looked up at him. "Yes." her deep voice answered. "It seems that the Noble Council of Elders felt the explosion of reiatsu and matched it to deceased Isshin Shiba." she watched as Ichigo suddenly tripped on his own two feet before standing up and running full throttle at Kisuke who seemed shocked at the boy's sudden speed and strength. "They're launching an investigation due to the fact that Aizen reported his death nearly fourteen years ago. Five years before those two were even born."

"So keep an eye out?" he inquired just as Ichigo sprung at Kisuke and snagged a leg causing the shopkeeper to hop on one leg to try and dislodge the boy only for Verena to grab onto the other.

Yoruichi chuckled at the sudden look her old friend had upon his face. Total and utter defeat at having two adorable children grasping onto him. "Definitely." she said as she stood up, stretched out and then quickly ran off before the children noticed her.

Kisuke may have looked busy, but he had seen Yoruichi with Tessai as he trained the children. When Ichigo had tripped, he had purposely slowed his speed down to allow the boy to catch up. Kisuke hadn't expected Ichigo to jump at him, neither had he expected the boy to have a crushing tight grip on his leg. Distraction seemed to be his downfall, as Verena had followed her twin's actions by grasping his other moments later and he soon found his balance thrown off by both children refusing to move off of his legs and instantly fell onto his back.

"Oof." he gasped as he sound both children laughing. Duel grins on their faces. Both gave each other a look before he found them pouncing on him like a predator on its prey and it seem his game of catch me if you can had suddenly turned into a tickle fest. Well this was a game he could definitely get down with as he snuck both arms around the twins tickled their sides relentlessly. Their laughter echoing throughout the training room.

An hour later both children were upstairs eating a late lunch snack that Tessai had prepared as Urahara spoke to Masaki. "How are they doing?" she asked wondering if they were gaining in strength or not.

"Ichigo is a very fast learner." he told her as he sat down. "He makes a mistake once and learns quickly how to overcome it." he took his cup of tea and sipped it before continuing. "This is something that most don't learn so quickly, it takes years of overcoming mistakes; but Ichigo overcomes obstacles so much faster. Speaking of speed, he is very fast on his feet. Next week I'd like to test his endurance a bit more, to see how quickly he can move."

"Verena?" she inquired as she heard sudden laughter as the twins did something in her absence.

Urahara smiled. "Like Ichigo, she is fast; but she seems to follow her brothers lead." he then paused in thought before continuing. "Both have a ridiculous amount of spiritual power that's emanating from them." he pointed to his wrist. "I've given them both bracelets that will help hide away their power until it grows again; which it shouldn't for another year or two."

"How much power are we talking about?" she asked, remembering how strong Isshin had first been when she'd met him.

"Hmm..." he thought for a moment. How to put it in perspective? He sat his cup of tea in front of her. "This is an example." he told her. "This cup represents the normal amount of power in a spirituality active child." he picked up the tea pot and sat it next to the cup. "This represents you children's powers." Her eyes widen at this. "Grand Fisher was more than likely attracted because of this power that's flowing from them." he place both the pot and cup back. "I'm hoping to prevent that tragedy from happening again by placing these bracelets on them that will create a barrier around the children, stopping their spiritual energy from leaking around them. Hopefully this will stop both hollow and Shinigami from sensing the children."

Masaki suddenly thought of her other children. Would this happen to them too? "What about Karin and Yuzu? Will this eventually happen to them as well?" she asked him, fear in her eyes and worry in her voice.

Truthfully, he wasn't sure. Shaking his head he answered. "I don't know." he told her. "Both girls show no signs of sensing spirits and until they do, I have no idea of whether they'll need the training or the protections that their older siblings do need." Both adults sat in silence as they tried to figure out what would be best for the children and their future.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So this week has been absolutely hell for me. Been very stressed but thankfully I pre-wrote this chapter last Sunday. So I currently do not have the next chapter written but I do have a rough draft of it. So that is good. I'll try to have chapter 8 out by next Sunday, but that all depends on how busy I get. Tell me what you guys think of this chapter in the comments!


	8. Strange Dreams

**Chapter 8** : _Strange Dreams_

* * *

Blood dripped onto the ground causing the red liquid to stain the dirt. In front of Ichigo he could see a man with black hair wearing a long black jacket next to him another stood wearing black sunglasses. The two looked one and the same, but something was off about the older one. An evil presence was about him, making the hair on the back of Ichigo's neck stand on end. He suddenly felt an odd presence behind him. Turning his head Ichigo saw that crazy kid standing with his back to him.

"Yo, King." the other greeted him.

"Who are those other two men?" Ichigo asked. "Usually it's just you here."

A frown marred the other's face causing the black/gold eyes to look oddly confused. "There's only one other here." he told Ichigo. "You saw the old one?"

Ichigo looked back to where he'd seen the two men but saw nothing now. "There were two. One with sunglasses and the other looked, evil."

His white haired doppelganger stood next to him. "Well, they're gone now." he muttered. "It's good you saw the one." a frown was still present on his face though. "As for the other...I don't know."

Ichigo looked at the other boy. "So, you're not trying to hurt me this time." he said this as an observation. "Why are you always chasing me?"

"Tch." the kid looked away from him towards another sideways building. "I'm not chasin' you." he told him.

"Liar." Ichigo said in a challenging tone causing the other to stared at him with wide eyes. "I think I may know, but I'm not sure." Ichigo heard another dripping sound in the distance. The ground began to turn red once again. Ichigo looked at the other. "You've at least have be able to see that."

The white haired boy looked down at the ground below the buildings and saw the ground turning red. His frown deepened. "I don't like that." he mumbled. "You've got to get stronger King. Something big is coming, but I-"

"You don't know what it is." Ichigo finished for him. "I've been having odd dreams lately. This place included." The kid blinked at him before a grin appeared on his face, an echoing laugh came from him. "It's not funny!" he yelled at the white haired boy.

"Sure it is." the other said with a wide smile.

"Well, why don't you dream about black haired girls with pointy swords then, along with a crazy white haired kid chasing you for no reason!" he yelled at the other, who began snickering. "Oh! And toss into that mix, monsters with masks that are trying to devour you and everyone you know!" Ichigo threw up his hands in frustration before he ran them through his unruly orange hair. "My life is so confusing and weird!"

"Try being me." the other muttered quietly before he turned towards Ichigo and yelled. "I'm bored in here! Give me something ta fight or else I'm goin' ta go ballistic!"

"Argh!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. "Why must I fight!?"

"Because," the other grinned. "You're a protector King. It's just who you are."

Ichigo suddenly found the odd world begin to fade away as he woke up in his bedroom. The bottom boards of the top bunk stared back at him. Pictures of him and Verena with goatface were plastered on the boards. In one it was just his parents smiling back at him. The four pictures had been taken on his and Verena's ninth birthday, just a few days before goatface went and got himself killed.

A protector. That's what he was or could become. It's what his name meant. Sitting up, Ichigo opened the window and looked out at his neighborhood. No spirits on this early Saturday morning, but he could definitely sense something in the air, but was unsure what it was.

* * *

In Urahara's shoten a blond man twirled his newsboy cap by the forefinger of his left hand as he waited in a spare room for his old friend to return when he suddenly heard a noise that sounded oddly like children laughing. Placing his hat on his head he walked out of the room only to find two children with orange hair turn towards him. "Ah, Shinji, good you're here." Urahara's voice caught Shinji Hirako's attention.

Shinji looked from the children to Urahara and was about to speak when the boy spoke up. "Who's piano mouth?" the kid asked causing Shinji to look at him with annoyance written across his face.

"Shinji is an old friend." Urahara stated as he pushed his strip bucket hat up slightly.

"So he's a pervert like you Getabushi." the boy said with a grin, obviously teasing the other man.

Shinji snorted. _Getabushi. It so fit Urahara._ He suddenly froze as he realized what the kid had said. "Hey," he said with a whine. "I'm not a pervert." he pouted at this.

The young girl giggled. "Ichi, be nice." she told him before turning her attention back to Urahara. "Are we doing more running today Mr. Getabushi?"

Urahara sighed in defeat. It was obvious that he wasn't going to ever get these two to call him anything other than that cursed name. "Not today." he told them. "I was hoping Hirako would join us. Mostly for your benefit Ichigo."

"Me?" The boy, Ichigo, asked with surprise in his voice. "Why? What'd I do?"

"Nothing!" Urahara exclaimed. "It's the reiatsu that I sensed last week when you tackled me. It wasn't just yours that was there." Ichigo suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Kisuke smiled as he saw how Ichigo was squirming. So the boy knew something. He'd had a feeling. "You want to tell me something?" he asked Ichigo as he bent forward so that he was looking at Ichigo at the boy's height.

Ichigo avoided Urahara's gaze. "You sensed him too, didn't ya?" he asked.

"Who is he?" The shopkeeper prodded.

Ichigo shrugged. "I've got an idea, but I haven't asked him if it's right yet." Ichigo said. "He calls me King. He looks just like me, only with white hair and gold eyes. He also wears a white kosode and hakama with a black obi. He's crazy, but kind of...cool."

 _Aw, King...didn't think ya thought I was cool._ the echoing voice of the spirit spoke. His voice sounding like he was teasing Ichigo, but Ichigo knew that wasn't the case.

Frowning Ichigo looked towards Urahara. "He's not a bad guy." he told him. "He's just a kid, like me."

"Sounds like either a zanpakuto spirit," Shinji began, "or a hollow." he said this with a dark tone to his voice.

Urahara stood up before rubbing his stubble on his chin. "Or perhaps both?" he inquired.

 _Shit._ Ichigo heard the kid in his head curse. _He's annoyingly good._

Ichigo chuckled causing both to look at him. Shrugging his shoulders he then felt Verena tap his shoulder causing him to look at her. "Is he the reason for your bad dreams?" she inquired.

"No." he said with a shake of his head. "I think those dreams are a remnant of something."

Verena cocked her head. "A remnant from what?" she inquired.

 _A past life?_ he heard the white haired kid question. Even he didn't know where those weird ass dreams were coming from.

Ichigo shrugged. "A past life?" he asked with uncertainty.

"What kind of dreams?" Urahara inquired out of curiosity as he opened the trap door to the training room/basement.

"Of death. War mostly." he told the older man as they were led to the training room. "Of people in black outfits fighting people who look like Quincies." he then paused for a moment, debating on telling the rest. When the arrived in the training room he could tell they were waiting for the rest of it. "A really scary man that I know is evil is trying to kill me. He seems to succeed, but then a bright light appears and then I usually wake up." he scratched his head. "There's this really weird guy there too. He's got a beard, is round and fat."

"Almost thought he was gonna describe Hachi there for a minute." Shinji joked causing a sly smile to cross Kisuke's face.

Ichigo frowned. "No." he told them causing both to look down at the boy. "His name is Ichibei." Shock crossed both men's faces as they both knew exactly who the boy was talking about. But how it possible that he even knew the name of one of the members of zero squad, was a mystery to both men.

"It's official," Verena began as she punched her fist into Ichigo's shoulder. "my brother is weird."

"Am not!" Indigo yelled at her, his face flushing.

"Are too!" she yelled back. "You see spirits, both the good and bad ones." she pointed out at him. "But that's okay." she giggled. "I'm weird too."

Indigo flushed. "Yeah, you're definitely weird." he mumbled only to get punched again. "Hey!" he cried out, swiping his palm at her, only for Verena to dodge him. The two then began a game of chase.

"You are crazy to be training those two." Shinji mutter before lifting his cap to scratch his head. "I must be crazy too for even considering in helping train that boy."

"Hmm..." Urahara hummed as he was now deep in thought.

"One question, how do you think he knew that name?" he inquired from his old friend.

Urahara watched the two children play fight for a moment before answering. "I don't know."

Shinji turned his attention to the two siblings before summing up his thoughts. "That's scary." he admitted because for once it would seem Urahara Kisuke was stumped by something.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another stressful week. Hopefully things will get better. Thankfully I already had this chapter written, so that was one less thing to worry about. Hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. No questions needs to be answered for non-logged in comments this week. ^_^


	9. Giant Heart

**Chapter 9** : _Giant Heart_

* * *

Verena yawned as she sat in math class listening to the teacher drone on. Ichigo looked like he was about to pass out himself as Uryu was busy taking notes behind him. Grinning, Verena couldn't believe that those two had teamed up together over the last two years of their training. Since Quincy training was easier for her than it was for Ichigo, she supposed it made sense. It also gave Ichigo a male family member to pick on other than herself. The two bickered like an old married couple some days. It was fine with her though, after all, it allowed her to focus on her own training.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened to reveal a tall kid that looked to be sixteen or perhaps older. The teacher turned towards the young man and took the paper he handed to him. The teacher gave a sigh. "Students it would seem we have received a new transfer student." he looked at the boy. "Go ahead, introduce yourself."

"I'm Yasutora Sado." he said as he stood there towering over everyone. "I've been living in Mexico and only just returned."

Couple of the boys behind Verena began talking about inviting Sado to play on the basketball team or see if he was any good at soccer. She nodded at their choice of a teammate. Their team would definitely have an advantage if he was any good. She watched the darker skinned boy walk by with his chocolate colored hair. He was a cutie, but she wished she could see his eyes better. Verena blushed at those thoughts before grasping her text book and avoiding any eye contact with anyone until after class was over. She really needed to beat something up.

* * *

A week later Verena came across a scene after school that had her smiling. Ichigo was laying on his back holding something up at Sado, who was tied up. Walking over to the two boys just as Ichigo was undoing the ropes around the new student, Verena saw the group of thugs that were beat up and unconscious. "Looks like you've been having all the fun Ichi." she joked at him.

"Chad, this is my twin sister Verena." he said before glaring at her. "You know I don't go out looking for trouble."

Verena waved her hand at him. "Of course not, it just comes finding you."

"Exactly." he agreed with a grin on his face.

"Sister?" they both heard Sado question.

"Yeah. We look exactly alike; except he has a penis." she pointed at Ichigo who began sputtering.

"Don't say that out loud!" he yelled feeling embarrassed as his cheeks flushed.

"What?" she asked confused. "Its not like you have-"

He slapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't. Say. It." he growled.

Verena stuck her tongue out to lick his hand and grinned loudly as he yanked it away. "You're too easy to rile up Ichi." she giggled. Turning away she looked over her shoulder. "You two coming?"

"Sure." Ichigo said as he wiped his hand on his jacket just as the ambulances began arriving with the police.

"You'd think the gangs would learn to stop picking fights with you." she stated as the passed them by. "You're always kicking their asses."

Ichigo grinned. "Well this time I didn't start it." he said with a shrug. "I couldn't let them hurt Chad."

"My name-" Sado begun to correct them.

"Well perhaps _Chad_ needs to learn when to hop into a fight if you're gonna be protecting him." she said.

Ichigo laughed. "We just made an agreement. I'll use my fists to protect his back as long as he does the same."

Verena looked at Sado. "Do you even know how to fight Chad?" she inquired when she saw him give a sigh.

"Yes." he told her, feeling insulted she'd think otherwise.

Verena grinned. "Great. Then you can come to Urahara's shoten with us." as she turned down the road towards the shopkeepers store.

"Eh?" Ichigo questioned as Sado looked between them questioningly.

"What?" she asked Ichigo.

"I don't think-" he began.

"Then don't." she grinned as he glared at her.

 _Is this how all siblings act with each other?_ Sado thought to himself before smiling at how Verena teased Ichigo who always seemed to take the bait. _They seem to enjoy teasing each other._ He continued to walk silently behind them as the two siblings picked and teased each other.

* * *

Urahara scratched his head as he looked between the two pre-teens to the giant of a boy that stood between them. "So, you want to train with them?" he asked the boy.

Before Sado could answer Verena spoke. "He says he's going to watch Ichi's back from now on as Ichi is going to watch his back." she explained before pointing at Ichigo. "He kicked the butts of a dozen grown ass men. Albeit they were just a bunch of gangsters trying ta hassle Chad, but still...look at him!"

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Okay, they got a few lucky strikes in." he admitted. "But it's not like I'm I'm laying on the ground in pain moaning for my Mama." he told her.

Sado sighed. "I want to help Ichigo." he said causing Urahara to smirk. He could definitely sense something from this young man, but what that something was, he wasn't quite certain.

Bringing out his paper fan he chuckled. "You're in luck!" he said cheerfully. "I'm willing to take on more students. The more the merrier!" he then looked at the young man with a serious look. "I just hope you understand what it means to be their friend." This caused the twins to grin at the shopkeeper.

* * *

Uryu climbed the last stone boulder to the clearing where he was meeting his grandfather for some special training when he heard a sudden noise. Reaching out his senses he felt a disturbance ahead of him. Running forward, pulling his Quincy cross out he prepared himself for whatever was ahead of him. Hollows were attacking his grandfather who was outnumbered by the monsters. Fear crippled the young boy. He couldn't move, let alone create a bow to help in protecting his grandfather. He watched in borrow as Soken fell to the ground dead.

Hiding himself behind a tree, Uryu prayed for the monsters to leave. Screeches were heard along with death cries. Peering around a tree he saw some men in lab coats and wearing Shinigami clothes. On the ground was his grandfather, bleeding out. Nausea hit him as he placed a hand over his mouth to stop himself from making any noise. His grandfather was dead. _Why hadn't those men shown up sooner?_ he wondered. _They could've saved his life!_ Fisting his hand, Uryu felt anger unlike anything before slam into him. Grandfather. He watched them pick up his grandfather's body and leave through a Senkaimon.

Uryu felt his legs give out from under him, as he slid down the tree he'd been hiding behind. His shoulders began to shake uncontrollably. Ever since his mother's sudden death he'd lost a connection with his father. He had nobody now that his grandfather was dead. _I'm alone._ he thought as tears threatened to fall down his cheeks. _I can't let them get away with this._ He fisted his hands once again. _I'll get stronger, then I'll kill the Shinigami!_ An image of Ichigo and Verena appeared in his mind. His fisted slackened. _I can't hurt them. They've done nothing to deserve that._ He then recalled the red ribbon wrapped around both of them. _They're Quincies, but they're also Shinigami._ He leaned his head back against the tree trunk. _What do I do?_

The wind began to blow around him causing Uryu to feel the cold come over him. "I'll have to tell Ryoken." he said to nobody but himself. "He won't do nothing. He never does." Standing, Uryu began the long trek back to the city, all the while thinking of how he'd get his revenge for his grandfather's death.

* * *

Ichigo woke up in the sideways world that he Now knew was his inner world. On one of the skyscrapers not too far away he could see his white doppelganger standing looking off into the distance. Jumping from his own perch and running towards the other, he came to a sudden stop.

"Been awhile King." the pale version of himself said. On his back was a sword that was wrapped in bandages.

 _That's new_. Ichigo thought as he looked at it.

Noticing what Ichigo was looking at, the hollow doppelganger laughed, his voice echoing creepily. "Like it King?" he asked. "Yer not ready to use it yet, but yer gettin' close." he smiled. "Wanna play?"

"Tch." Ichigo snorted. "You'll cheat again." he complained as he placed his arms over his chest.

The hollow laughed once again. "When's piano mouth coming back?" he asked as he changed the subject.

Ichigo grinned at the doppelganger's nickname for Shinji. "Not sure, but he said he was bringing a friend this time."

The hollow's got wider, if possible. "This is gonna be fun King."

Ichigo grinned as he too thought that whoever Shinji was bringing would make training even more fun. "I agree."

In the distance a black cloaked, man watched the two talk from his perch on a pole. His eyes were covered by dark sunglasses even though the sun barely shone in the inner world of his young master. He stayed silent as he watched the boy interact with the white haired hollow. Even though most saw hollows as monsters this boy saw his hollow as a friend and ally. He wondered how his young master was going to react when that once longtime ally would one day attack him in order to make their master stronger. It was something he looked forward to witnessing.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So this chapter could've been longer but I really want to get to bringing in Rukia and if I had done a huge hollow battlescene between Soken and the hollows I may have not gotten to doing Sado meeting the Kurosaki twins in this chapter. Also, I wasn't certain when Soken died because it really never said in the anime or manga. So if he was younger than twelve, sorry. I just know Uryu was young when Soken died. Also, who thinks it'd be cool for Tatsuki to get some powers like Orihime did? I'm thinking she may gain two short sword daggers. What does everyone think of this?

Now to answer a question by **_Mike_**. Yes Ichigo is recalling his past/future. These are like premonition memories where he can see what's going to possibly happen in his future and he can change what occurs to a certain degree.


	10. Birthday

**Chapter 10** : _Birthday_

* * *

Masaki smiled as the morning light came through the curtains. The small shrine she had been praying at in her home was decorated with mementos and pictures of her beloved husband Isshin, whom she missed dearly. She had been trying her best to remain happy for her precious children over the last six years. Verena and Ichigo were both aspiring fighters, Verena taking after herself as Ichigo was very slowly morphing into Isshin. Both had their father's loud qualities, though Ichigo had a quiet streak. Verena was a Quincy with some Shinigami powers and Ichigo seemed to becoming a strong Shinigami. She had yet to see Ichigo create a true Quincy bow and hold onto its form for more than a minute. However, it would seem both of her children had inherited her blut vene ability. Ichigo still used it without actually thinking about it, while Verena could actually activate the defensive ability.

 _Our children are so strong Isshin._ she thought as she sat at his shrine. _You'd be so proud of them._ She felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. _Especially Ichigo. He called out his sword's name yesterday during training. Zengetsu is rightfully named after your sword, my love. I worry for him though. I worry that Soul Society will take notice as he is still becoming stronger._

She folded her hands over her chest before taking a deep breath and closed the shrine cupboard doors. Standing, Masaki walked into the kitchen. It was Ichigo and Verena's birthday today. So it was time to cook their morning breakfast, her special pancakes. Mixing the batter as the oil heated, Masaki smiled brightly as she heard thumping noises above her head along with Ichigo's indignant outcry as Verena beat him to the bathroom this morning. A moment later there were more outcries as Karin and Yuzu tackled Ichigo in the hallway. Their brother's noises of laughter led her know what the twins were doing. The laughter turned into cries as something else occurred, a moment later Ichigo came down with disheveled bedhair with Yuzu slung over his shoulder and Karin under his left arm.

"Mom!" both girls cried out before Ichigo dropped Karin onto the nearby couch as Yuzu was placed at the breakfast nook counter.

Ichigo came around and looked at breakfast. "Need help?" he asked.

"No!" Yuzu cried out. "You'll burn it big brother!" she pouted at him, obviously not wanting crispy pancakes for breakfast.

"You're outnumbered this morning son." she smiled as a chuckled escaped his lips.

"I guess." he said as he scratched the back of his neck. He then took several glasses out of the cupboard and began to fill them with orange juice.

Verena came downstairs with wet hair, her brush in hand and dirty clothes. "Shower is open." she announce just as Ichigo finished placing the cups at the table. Ichigo rushed ahead of the twins who gave yells at him jumping three steps at a time. Verena chuckled as she came around the counter and hugged her mother. "Morning Mom."

Masaki smiled down at her daughter. "Good morning." she then began to pour the batter into the skillet.

"Need help?" Verena asked as she brushed the knots out of her long hair before she put it in a quick braid.

"I've got it dear." she assured her daughter as she flipped the pancakes.

"Okay." Verena began to set the plates out, noticing that the forks were already in place. She then got the sugar and syrup out of the refrigerator and cupboard. Pulling out her art book she began to finish off the finishing touches of her picture for class, just as Ichigo came back down after a quick shower.

Ichigo peered over her shoulder. "Art class?" he asked.

"History." Verena told him before glaring at him. "You've got the same assignment Ichi."

"Uh." he began as he scratched his temple. "I do?" he asked sounding confused.

"Really Ichi?" she asked as she began to get upset.

"I'll doodle something later today." he assured her as he sat across from her at the table.

Masaki stayed quiet as she listened to the two. Verena could sometimes be a lot harder on Ichigo than she ever could be, but if it was something she needed to speak up in, she would say something. "Ichi, do you even know what the assignment was?" he gave Verena a confused look before looking at her picture. Sighing, she gave him the rundown of the assignment.

Karin and Yuzu appeared just as the pancakes were placed on the table, along with two gifts. Verena and Ichigo grinned at their mother before snatching up the presents and devouring their breakfast.

* * *

Verena smiled happily as she bounced a little bit as her new earrings sparkled. Next to her Ichigo was looking at his new watch. "Think Chad will already be at Getabushi's?" she asked him.

Ichigo looked away from his new watch towards his sister. "No." he said knowing his sister was developing a bit of a crush on his friend. "You know he's not interested in you like that."

Verena blushed at her brother's words. "I know." she said looking away. "I think Karin can see spirits now." she told him, trying to change the subject.

"I know." he said with a grave look in his eyes. "I've noticed her spirit pressure getting higher lately."

"We'll have to see about getting Getabushi to train her." Verena stated as they turned a corner that led to the shopkeepers place.

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting Tessai to train her." Ichigo said before pulling his phone out of his pocket. Verena raised an eyebrow at him. "Just Keigo." he told her with a roll of his eyes.

"He's a bit of an oddball." she mumbled. "So why Tessai?"

"Her reiatsu seems high enough that she could become a kido expert in no time at all." he said with a grin.

"You suck at kido." she said with a tease.

Ichigo glared at her. "So what!" he yelled feeling a bit of his pride being hit by that.

Verena laughed. "Well, at least you know the name of your sword." she countered calming him down.

"Still can't hear yours?" he asked as they came to a stop in front of Urahara's shoten.

Verena looked at him. "I'm not the one who has been talking to one half of my sword for six years." she told him.

"Yeah, yeah." he agreed. "It took me awhile to get that both those spirits are Zangetsu."

"Was it really that hard?" she inquired.

Ichigo leaned back against the wood fence that went along the store property. "White Zangetsu never told me, but I guessed what he was." he said as he leaned his head back. "Old man Zangetsu kind of freaked me out a few times."

"Why?" Verena inquired, wanting to see if his experience could help her.

Ichigo looked at her with a dark and gloomy look in his eyes. "Because he almost looks like the guy from my dreams that will kill me one day." he said before sensing something. Looking to his left he saw Yoruichi in her cat form. "Yoruichi." he greeted her.

"You look upset." the cat woman stated having observed the two since they arrived.

Ichigo closed his eyes as a cocked grin appeared on his face. "Not really." he said wanting to avoid that conversation.

"If you say so." the former kido corps captain said as she walked away towards the back of the shoten, both teens following her. "So if you're not upset..."

"It's our birthday today." Verena stated trying to help her brother out with this one.

"Oh?" Yoruichi asked with a cheshire grin on her face. "I didn't know that."

Ichigo felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Liar." he said with a suspicious look appearing on his face.

Yoruichi was about to argue that when Verena piped in. "We know everybody is here." she said as she picked the black cat up. "Besides, nothing gets by you, Yoruichi." she said a little smuggly.

"True." Yoruichi agreed as they entered the backyard where a party had been set up for the twins by the Visoreds and Urahara.

"About damn time!" screeched a short blond haired girl who was wearing a red jacket over her white t-shirt. "I'm hungry!"

"Hiyori-" Shinji began as he stood up from the back porch.

"What!?" she yelled at him, a flipflop ready to be thrown was in hand.

The weapon was suddenly snagged by the dark haired girl next to her. "Lisa!" she yelled.

"Quiet down." she told the other girl.

"Where's Kessei and Love?" Ichigo inquired as he decided to sit down next to Shinji.

"Went to get more food with Tessai." Urahara stated from the back door.

Ichigo looked behind himself towards the shopkeeper. "Oh, okay." he said.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" another blond man inquired from a lawn chair across from him.

"I'm fine Rose." he assured. "Why is everybody asking that?" he was beginning to feel agitated.

"We worry is all." Shinji assured him with a tap on his shoulder.

"How about I give you both my presents?" Urahara asked as he held up two small boxes.

Verena and Ichigo felt sweat drip down their necks. Last year the shopkeeper had given them a vacation giveaway that turned out to be a weeks worth of training with the monks in the mountains. It had been the worst gift ever. "Y-You didn't have to." Verena stuttered nervously.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed with a nervous nod.

"Nonesense." Urahara placed the two gifts in each of their hands.

Yoruichi jumped onto the table with a chuckle at the look of apprehension from the twins. "Damn it." Ichigo cursed as he gave in first and opened the gift. Inside was a silver ring with a red stone placed in the setting. It was a simple design meant for men, so it wasn't gaudy. Ichigo placed it on his forefinger and smiled. "Nice. Thanks." he looked at his sister who was looking over a charm bracelet she'd been given. Lisa was helping her put it on.

"Not bad." Shinji said with a nod as he saw instantly what those pieces of jewelry were doing.

"What?" Ichigo inquired as he looked between his two mentors.

"Ichi, your reiatsu is gone." Verena stated with a bit of alarm in her voice.

"While in human form, those pieces of jewelry will help hide your reiatsu from everybody and anything that can sense it." Urahara said with a little bit of pride. "It's taken me a few years to get them to work like I wanted, but finally they're doing what they were designed for."

"You said human form." Verena said, pointing out his wording.

"Indeed, I did say that." he said with a grin as his eyes peeked out from under his hat at them. "In soul form they'll help amplify your powers, including kido." he then pointed at Ichigo. "However, you need to stay away from high power kido spells until you're able to control them without that ring."

"Yeah, yeah." Ichigo waved at him to stop him from worrying. "I know that already."

Just then the others arrived with the meat that was to be grilled upon the grill. The party really began to get started after that. Hiyori yelling at Kessei as Shinji tried, without success, to stop her from starting a fight with the former captain.

Ichigo looked at the older man with cornrows in his hair. "Tessai, I was wondering if you could teach my sister some kido." he asked.

Tessai looked over at Verena. "She seems to be doing fine with learning from the boss." he told the young man.

"Uh, not Verena." he said trying to correct himself. "It's Karin. Her reiatsu is beginning to get a little high. Vere and I are certain she can see spirits by now. Probably has for a while too."

The other man touched his chin in thought. "I see." he gave a nod. "I can teach her some defensive techniques until the boss can create her something like what you and Verena got today."

Ichigo sighed in relief. "Thanks." he then turned towards the party and watched everyone joking and talking with each other. It was nice, but something had him on edge. As darkness came over the town as the duo walked home, Ichigo could sense change was coming and with it, danger. Ichigo could sense something on the wind. Within his mind he could see both of his spirits, his hollow seemed edgy today as well. Hopping from foot to foot, as if anticipating a fight. The dark haired, old man, spirit looked off in the distance with a look that told Ichigo that he too sensed something on the horizon. Coming back to the present, Ichigo smiled at Verena, who he could tell sensed something just now as well.

Off in the distance a senkaimon opened from soul society. A single figure came out of it and stood overlooking the city of Karakura Town. Off in the distance a hollow's screech could be heard. A instant later the figure vanished from sight.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, next chapter I can finally bring Rukia into the story. I mean, I did bring her in at the end here; but the next chapter is my version of _Death and Strawberry_ I will try not to messed it up. ^_^

Now, I have gotten a few questions on what the pairing of this story is. It is a Ichi/Rukia. I have not decided on Verena's pairing just yet. I've got three that I'm leaning towards. Yes, Chad is one of them. We shall see who it will be as the story progresses.

Also, nobody commented on my idea of giving Tatsuki some powers. Does anybody like this idea?


	11. Death and the Strawberry

**Chapter 11** : _Death and Strawberry_

* * *

Walking home from school was never a dull thing when it came to either of the twins, whether it be Ichigo and Verena or Karin and Yuzu. However, unlike the older pair, the younger were less violent in taking care of bullies; usually. Today the two sets had met half way home, unusual because the twin girls usually had after school activities that they joined in on. As they turned down their street the came in contact with a group of boys that were standing around, but it was Ichigo that suddenly got upset.

On the side of the street was a vase with a flower that had been tipped on its side. A child spirit stood nearby looking frightened. Karin pushed Yuzu to the side where the spirit was as Ichigo proceeded to begin beating the teens up. "Question one! What the heck is that?" he yelled at the boys that stood dumbfounded at seeing their friends getting beat up by an orange haired kid. "You there, stinky looking one!"

The older boy pointed at himself. "Me?" he asked, all three girls could've facepalmed at his question. "An offering to the kid who died here recently?" he answered with a question.

"Great answer!" Ichigo stated as he did a flying kick to the face of the larger teen sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Mit! Bro-." his friend began only to be interrupted.

"Question two!" Ichigo yelled gaining the three of the four punk's attentions.

"Mit?" the skinny friend questioned his friend to see if he was okay.

"Then why is the vase..." Ichigo began as he glared at the group of boys. "knocked over?"

All the boys began to feel nervous. Who was this kid? Could he be one of _those_ people? "T-That's cuz we knocked it over..." the skinny kid answered. "while skateboarding."

"I see..." Ichigo's voice sounded dark and dangerous. "Then shouldn't you apologize to her!" he yelled while pointing to the child standing close to him, her face was bloody and clothes stained from being injured, though the boys couldn't see her.

"Otherwise..." Verena began as she put her two cents in. "She may begin to haunt you and drag you to hell with her." she said darkly.

All four young men fell to the ground in fear. "I'M SORRY!" they began repeating over and over. "WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" they then turned and ran from the Kurosaki twins.

Yuzu burst out laughing next to Karin. The spirit child giggled as well as the boys vanished down the street. "Tch." Ichigo groaned as he picked up the vase and flower. "Sorry I had to use you like that."

"It's okay." she told them. "You were the one to bring me flowers in the first place." she said "It's only right that I cooperate in the end."

"I'll bring you some flowers soon." he promised the child as he waved good-bye to her.

"Thanks mister!" she grinned. "Now I can spend my time quietly."

As they neared home, Yuzu grasped Ichigo's hand. Looking down as she looked up at him, Ichigo gave her a grin as she gave him one. Looking up at the old sign that read Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo felt a deep ache within himself. He wondered what goatface would've said or how he would've reacted had he learned of the many things he and Verena could do now. Protecting spirits was only one of many things they did these days. Grinning he could practically hear him making jokes about it. "We're home." he announced as he opened the door.

"You're late." he looked up to see his mother standing in the hallway before suddenly she hugged all four of them at once.

"Mom..."

"Mother..."

"Argh, Mom..."

Each child began to groan out at the embarrassing hug, though they secretly enjoyed it. Seriously though, did she have to always hug them when they arrived late. "It was Yuzu's fault." Karin stated.

"Nuh-huh." Yuzu said in defense. "You wanted to wait for Ichi and Vere." she told everyone.

Karin flushed. "Did not!" she yelled before turning on her heel and running upstairs.

"Is something going on with her?" Masaki asked her two eldest who gave each other a look.

"We think she's beginning, if not already, to be able to see spirits." Verena answered as she sat her book bag on the floor. Stretching out she grasped the hairtie in her hair and pulled it out. Her long orange hair cascaded down her back. "I'll go talk to her." she told her mother as she walked up the stairs after Karin.

"Karin has been able to see spirits for awhile." Yuzu stated as she began to stir the hot pot on the stove.

Pulling a chair out at the breakfast nook, Ichigo sat on the stool. "How long?" he inquired, worry eating at him as he fingered the ring on his hand.

"Hmm.." Yuzu thought as she blew the spoon before licking it. "A year." she answered. "I'm just beginning to see blurry images myself, but they don't look like anything to me." she pouted.

Ichigo stretched his senses out and sure enough could tell that Yuzu's spiritual pressure was beginning to rise, but not by much. Frowning, he stood up and grasped a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup before leaving both his mother and sister to finish up dinner as he got to watch television for a moment. Taking his ring off, Ichigo looked at the gem within it and wondered just how this tiny thing could possible block all his power from escaping.

* * *

Upstairs Karin was still fuming. _Why am I even mad?_ she asked herself as she sat on the bed. _It's not like it's not true. So why did I-_ her thoughts came to a sudden screeching halt as a woman in a black hakama and top came through the wall of her bedroom. _Who the hell-_ she began as the woman spoke. "Wha-" was all Karin could say as she stood suddenly, the strange woman looking around her room and walked right passed her.

"It's near..." she said not even seeming to notice Karin in the room.

Annoyed as she was, Karin picked up her soccer ball and yelled, "Near my ass!" and kicked the ball hitting the strange woman in the back of the her head. "Are you a burglar?" she asked angrily. "It doesn't matter! Get the hell out of my room!"

"Y-You can see me?" the black haired woman asked as she looked at Karin while rubbing the back of her head. "I mean, you just...with a ball?" she looked confused as she looked between the object that had hit her and Karin.

Now it was Karin's turn to be confused. "What the heck are you talking about?" she asked. "Of course I can see you." Wasn't that obvious?

The door suddenly opened. "Karin!" Verena yelled happily, "I just-"

"Can you see her?" Karin asked her sister.

Verena turned her head towards the young woman on the floor. Of course she could.

"Normal humans cannot see me." the woman explained to Karin. "I am a Shinigami."

Verena shut the door behind her and walked up to the black haired woman and touched her shoulder and leaned forward. "I guess you could say," she began before her voice turned a bit darker. "I'm not a normal human either."

The woman's eyes widened further as she felt a sudden presence that was unlike any other she'd ever felt. _Those in this house..._ she thought. _Such power. But how?_

* * *

Verena rubbed the bridge of her nose as Karin spoke. "So you say you are Shinigami, who came from Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit." the woman on the ground nodded. "Like I'd believe that shit."

"You can see spirits but you don't believe in Shinigami?!" the woman asked flabbergasted.

"In the year that I've seen the spirits, not once have I ever seen a Shinigami!" Karin yelled. Then she paused before looking at Verena. "Are they real?"

"Of course we're real!" the woman yelled out seeming to be getting annoyed. "You spewing nonsense!" she suddenly moved her hands in a way that Verena had seen Kisuke and Tessai do when using kido. "First restraint! Obstruction!"

Karin cried out as suddenly her arms felt tied to her back. Crying out in more fear than pain, she fell to the floor.

 _Shit._ Verena rushed over to her sister. "It's okay Karin, don't be scared." she said. "This is a type of kido. Just don't move."

Karin tried calming herself down. "O-Okay." she mumbled.

Verena heard the sound of a sword releasing from it's sheath. Damn it. she'd gone and given the Shinigami woman a perfect target. Her back.

"How do you know of Kido." she asked Verena, her eyes narrowing at her.

Verena smirked. "Shinigami, aren't the only things out there." she answered as she popped into her mouth a tiny pill. Separating from her body, Verena was in her own spirit form, she looked like a Shinigami, but with a white and blue cloak on her shoulders that stopped at her knees; it held the Quincy cross upon its sleeves and back. "I am a Quincy/Shinigami." In her hand was a glowing white bow as on her hip was a sword with a chain wrapped around it and it's sheath; as if it was sealed away.

The Shinigami's eyes widened. "A Quincy and a Shinigami?"

 _Shinigami are real._ Karin realized as she watched her older sister confront the other woman. _And my sister is one of them!_ Of course she knew about her older siblings Quincy training, but shed never heard anything about Shinigami. _Why had that part been hidden from me?_

A sudden screech was heard, shaking the entire house. "What was that!?" Karin screamed gaining the attention of both women in the room.

The black haired woman felt her breath escape her. "A hollow." she gasped.

"You led a hollow here!" Verena yelled at the woman. "I've got two other siblings and our mother! You bitch! Why didn't you pay attention?"

"I don't have to answer to you, Quincy!" the woman yelled at her.

"Vere!" Ichigo suddenly came into the room and came to a screeching halt when he saw the Shinigami in the room. "What the hell?" he questioned his sister when he saw Karin on the floor. "Fuck."

Verena held her hand up at her brother. "I've got this. Go protect mom and Yuzu." she told him, her eyes never leaving the Shinigami's.

A scream had both siblings suddenly freeze. It was Yuzu's.

"Yuzu!" Karin screamed as she stood up, sweat breaking out across her face.

Such spiritual pressure. the woman thought as she watched the girl struggle to remain standing. "Stop it!" she yelled at the girl. "You cannot break that incantation with a human's power! Your soul will-" she gasped as suddenly the kido spell she had used was destroyed by Karin's will to get up and help her sister.

As Karin ran off both Ichigo and Verena smiled at each other. "Told you so..." he said to Verena.

"Hn." she acquiesced as they followed their sister and the Shinigami downstairs. This was about to turn out to be an interesting evening after all.

In Urahara's Candy Store two children and two adults froze at the sudden feel of a hollow's power as a familiar power began to rise near the clinic where a very special family lived. Tipping his hat back, Urahara Kisuke looked up at the clear night sky and sighed. _It would seem things were about to begin to get complicated once again. Ah well, I've been waiting for something like this to happen for awhile._ he thought. _Should be interesting as to who was sent this time._ He grasped his cane, just in case it was needed and began the short journey to the Kurosaki household.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I cut this chapter short because the next one is going to be from Rukia's POV. Quesion, I forget, but was it an order from Yamamoto who ordered Ukitake to send Rukia to the World of the Living or was it just an order from Ukitake for her to do this stint in the World of the Living? Anybody know?

As for the question about Yuzu gaining Quincy powers? Hmm... I have not thought about that as of yet. Let's see where this takes us with Karin first. ^_^


	12. Rukia Kuchiki

**Chapter 12** : _Rukia Kuchiki_

* * *

Having a three to four month assignment in the World of the Living from her captain, Rukia Kichiki had found it mostly uneventful. She slept outside, or in a dilapidated building when it stormed at night. She still hadn't mastered any of the packages that humans placed their foods or drinks in yet, but her main concern was the enormous amount of spiritual energy that was in her assigned area of Karakura Town, a small suburb outside the city of Tokyo.

On this evening, her soon to be last night in the World of the Living, she'd been tacking a hollow, but as soon as she entered a community area where a bunch of homes were, she lost it. Jumping from home to home, she was about to give up for the night when she was slammed by a huge amount of reiatsu. Tracking the energy output, she found a small two story home with a clinic next to it. Jumping into the first room she found that the energy was strong there, but it was even stronger on the other side of the wall opposite of her. Passing through the wall she found that there was a single occupant, but surely the energy wasn't coming from a human.

She was wrong.

* * *

 _How can this be?_ Rukia wondered as she looked between the three humans in the room. _Shinigami and Quincies are enemies. We don't get along. So it has to be impossible for children to be born between us, and yet..._ She looked at the two orange haired teenagers. _Undoubtedly both of these two are hybrids, but how?_

She then yelled at the raven haired girl as she begun to struggle within the incantation she had upon her. "Stop it. What are you doing!?" she watched in horror as the young girl stood on shaking legs. "If you force it, your soul will-" she froze as she watched the girl break her incantation. _How?_ she thought as the girl ran out of the room. The two orange haired teens smiled at each other. _To release a kido form with human power?_ she questioned as she turned to follow the others. _I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing!_

She saw the boy suddenly swallow a small pill. As he popped out of his body, Rukia's eyes widened like saucers. _He-He has a shihakusho!_ Her mind went blank for a moment from shock, her jaw slightly ajar. _But how?_ She eyed the young man. His shihakusho was a bit different from hers or any other shinigami she knew of. Yes, he had the standard black garment, but what threw her off was the white garment around his hips that crossed over his chest and was held on by a shoulder pad on his left shoulder. _It looks like part of a captain's haori._ He also had a ridiculously large sword upon his back, and a second shorter sword upon his hip.

 _Two zanpakuto's?_ she questioned, her mind going to her own captain and his two swords. Duel spirits. That's what she'd heard once. That to have a true dueling zanpakuto that it meant you had to have two spirits within your sword. _How strong is this boy?_

"Kon!" she heard the boy yell out causing his body to jump up. "Protect Mom!" he then took off after the young girl with his sister following close behind him.

"Geesh! Can't I even say hi?" the young man's body looked at her before seeming to get nervous.

"A...mod soul?" she stuttered out loud. How many surprises was she going to witness tonight?

The soul suddenly grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You've heard of them?" he said before Turning to where the others had gone. "Shouldn't you follow Shinigami?" he pointed towards the door before Turning towards Masaki. "Hey Mom, it's Kon. Can I eat while Ichigo goes to kill some hollows?"

Rukia stared in shock at the mod soul. _Just what is going on here?!_ She turned towards the open door and rushed out. _I'll demand answers afterwards._ she decided as she exited the home and found herself staring at a huge hollow holding a young child within its hands.

"YUZU!" the raven haired girl screamed, the bat in her hand shaking slightly from her fear.

"Ready Ichigo?" the teenage girl inquired.

Rukia watched the young man smile towards her. "Any time Verena." he answered her.

 _Verena. Ichigo._ Rukia repeated their names in her mind. _I must remember them in order to report them to Captain Ukitake._ "Idiots!" she yelled. "This is my job!"

Both looked at her, though it was the male who answered. "They're our family." he said with a look of determination in his brown eyes. "We'll protect them, but give you the hollow to kill."

"Karin, stay where you are!" Verena yelled as she ran passed the younger girl. Pulling her bow back she concentrated on where she was aiming her shot. Six arrows formed as she released them, the shots hitting and destroying the arm that held Yuzu as Ichigo jumped into the air and caught his youngest sister as she fell from the monsters grasp.

 _She didn't destroy it._ Rukia saw the arm disintegrating as it fell. The hollow released a yell of pain at having its arm destroyed. _It's still alive?_

"It's yours Shinigami." Ichigo told her as he sat Yuzu down onto the ground.

"YUZU!" Karin cried out.

"Don't loose focus girl!" Rukia yelled at her. "Your sisters soul is still intact. The hollow didn't eat it."

"So hollows eat the souls-" Karin paused. "Why didn't it eat her soul?" She asked as she looked between her siblings and the shinigami woman.

"Hollows wonder searching for souls with high spiritual pressure." Rukia stated as she raised her sword to fight the hollow. "For that, some weak humans are attacked...I have never seen, nor heard of a human who could see, or defeat lisp on their own..." she eyed Karin. "Its target was most probably...you because of your high spirit pressure." she then looked at the teens. "But why it couldn't sense you two, I don't know. Even I cannot."

"So this...is my fault?" Karin inquired as she looked at her injured and unconscious twin. Her eyes widening in horror. My fault? It's my fault Yuzu is hurt! Tears began to form.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled angrily.

"Wait. I did not mean..." Rukia turned towards the girl with concern when suddenly a giant hand slapped her away across the street and into the fences.

"Shinigami!" Ichigo and Verena yelled out in shock never seeking Karin run off down the street to get away from everybody.

 _To neglect defending my back before an enemy._ Rukia thought as she slowly stood back up. "I was careless." she muttered more to herself than to anyone else.

"Hey! You! You want my soul?" Everyone turned in horror as they saw Karin standing in the center of the street trying to gain the hollows attention. "Then fight me and leave them out of this!" Too good of an opportunity to waste, the hollow charged her to kill the impudent human and eat it's precious soul.

"Fool!" Rukia cried out as Verena pulled her bow back just as Ichigo flash stepped away. Grasping Karin in his arms, Ichigo held up his larger zanpakuto and blocked the hollows attack. As a second attack came down upon him, Rukia jumped into the fray to cut its head off; instead the hollow threw its fist at her, punching her threw her gut. Blood splattered onto the ground and the fence behind her as she was flung to the side of the road like a rag doll.

"Shinigami!" Karin cried out.

"Fool..." Rukia muttered softly. "It's not...Shinigami." she groaned as the pain became intense. "It is Rukia Kuchiki."

In front of her, Ichigo smirked. "I see. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia felt her eyes widen when he spoke. "Verena Kurosaki." Verena spoke as she held her attack, waiting for Ichigo's signal.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki." Karin said.

Ichigo grinned at them all. "Let's pray this doesn't become our last greeting...for all of us." he told her as he swung his blade and blocked the hollows attack easily. It gave a screech which Rukia heard as she was beginning to loose consciousness from blood loss. She then heard Ichigo yell, "Getsuga Tensho!" An arch of dark power flew out of the giant blade, at the same moment a blinding light exploded from Verena's bow as she shot a single large arrow that penetrated the darkness. The combination of the two attacks destroyed the hollow instantly.

As darkness began to Rukia's senses she had a feeling of something, something powerful coming from the young man shed just felt. _That power...that spiritual pressure of his. Could it be so high that I cannot sense it?_ As Her eyes closed she wondered. _This guy, exactly, who is he?_

* * *

As the dust settled Ichigo looked over towards the unconscious Shinigami. Rukia Kuchiki, huh? he thought before a grin cross his features. She's going to regret meeting us. Suddenly sensing something he turned his head. "Midnight walk Getabushi?" he asked gaining a grin from the ever mysterious shopkeeper.

"Oh, I thought I sensed something going on." was his calm answer as he walked over to the unconscious Shinigami woman. "My, my...what do we have here?" he began examining her wounds. "Her reiatsu is completely diminished."

"Will she live?" Ichigo inquired when he suddenly felt Karin tug the sleeve of his shihakusho. "Uh, Urahara?"

Urahara looked up from the deep wound that the Shinigami soldier had suffered to look at Ichigo only for his eyes to come to rest upon Karin. "Oh dear..." he said softly as he sensed the reiatsu pouring from the young girl. "You should have mentioned this sooner." He then turned his head towards the road behind him just as a vehicle came to a stop and Tessai stepped out of the drivers side of the old truck. "We shall take the Shinigami. Bring Miss Karin by tomorrow after school." he told the teen before looking towards the house. "Tessai will come by to help fix up the damages later tonight." he told Ichigo as Tessai picked the Kuchiki girl up and placed her in the back of the truck.

As they drove off Verena placed her hand upon Karin's head. "Exciting night." she said trying to lighten the mood.

"Were you two ever going to tell me about the Shinigami shit?" she inquired as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, after you came into your powers." Verena said sincerely.

Ichigo sighed as he stepped in front of Karin. "What we do is very dangerous Karin." he explained. "You could've died tonight because we never properly informed you of anything." he bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, whatever." she mumbled as she turned her head away from looking at Ichigo. "Just next time there's something important that I need to know, tell me!" she yelled at them as they walked back over to where they had left Yuzu only to find their mother, Kon and Verena's soul mod waiting for them by the unconscious girl.

After switching back, the siblings waited for Yuzu to wake up before relaying what exactly had happened that night and gave Yuzu and Karin the story of who their father really was, what a Shinigami was and how them being Quincies fit into all of that. To say it was a long night for all involved would have been an understatement. When all was said and done, the entire family retired for the night; all unaware of the chain of events that was about to take place.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So there's the battle with fish face. I hope I didn't mess this up too badly. ^_^ How'd everyone like Rukia's shock on everything? She's going have questions which Ichigo and Verena will have to answer. School will be interesting.

As to _Amethyst Hazel_ , I've stated this before in an author's note, but I'll say it again. Yes, this is an Ichi/Rukia story. I just haven't decided who I'll pair Verena up with as of yet. It's early still. So you never know who it will end up being. _Wan_ , I like your Bladed Boots idea but I think it'll be too close to the fullbringer Jackie's Muddy Boots; however Tatsuki having the opposite power of what Chad has is a great idea.


	13. Explainations

**Chapter 13** : _Explanations_

* * *

Verena and Ichigo both could feel a knot appear in the back of the heads when at school the very next day the Shinigami, Rukia Kuchiki appeared in the class. They knew Kisuke was a genus at fixing things, but the girl had been injured the night before. Shouldn't she have been resting at the shoten?

Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder and looked behind him at his annoying cousin. "A friend of yours?" Uryu asked sounding quite annoyed at him.

Ichigo scoffed. "Tch." he leaned back in his seat. "I'll explain later, but try to ignore her."

Sado eyed Ichigo, the two shared a look as Ichigo nodded towards Keigo and Mizuiro. An unspoken request was sent from one to the other to protect those two. Sado gave a nod before returning his gaze to the seemingly innocent looking young woman before him. Over the years he'd begun to develop extra sensory abilities after meeting the Kurosaki twins. He could see spirits as well and right now he could sense something from that girl, but he was unsure as to what it was.

Verena watched Rukia walk towards her like nothing was going on and that it was the most normal thing in the world. To outside spectators, it was just that. To her, she was dreading the next hour of having to sit next to the Shinigami. Lunch couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

Walking up the stairs to the roof, the twins walked next to each other with the Shinigami following them when they got to the roof is when she began to talk. "Bringing me to an empty place. What dost thou intend to do to me?"

Both turned and gave her a weird look. "Stop talking in that weird way!" Ichigo exclaimed.

 _Weird?_ she wondered having recalled some of the books she'd read the night before. "How rude! Is it not good for someone who has learned in one day?" she asked.

"Perhaps if we lived in the fifteenth or sixteenth centuries." Verena explained to her as she sat down upon the ground with her legs crossed in front of her.

"If you're walking around, uninjured, why the hell haven't you returned to Soul Society?" Ichigo asked her as he leaned against the chain fence behind him. "Isn't your job over? Why are you even in my class of all places?"

Verena shook her head as Ichigo's anger started to rise a bit, along with his voice. "Calm down Ichi." she told him as she took a sip from her juice box.

"You fool!" Rukia yelled back at him. "Only Shinigami can return to Soul Society. Right now, I'm unable to return there..." She rubbed her arm and looked away from him with embarrassment crossing her face.

"Huh?" he questioned, looking at her confusedly.

"Because I've lost my Shinigami powers!" she exclaimed angrily.

 _Huh. She has an angry streak too._ Verena smiled. _Ichi may have met his match here._ She continued to sip her drink.

"Huh? How?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"When I was attacked by that hollow last night." she told him in a huff. "Something happened. I don't know how it stole my powers." she clenched her fist. "But I _will_ get them back somehow." she sighed as she looked at him. "I have but barely any abilities left. I'm forced to be in this artificial body." she pointed at herself.

"A gigai." both twins said in unison.

Rukia looked at them with surprise. "Okay, now I must know." she began, "What are you two and how do you exist? I know you stated you were a Shinigami/Quincy..." she pointed at Verena. "but that's impossible! Quincies are enemies of Shinigami and visa versa."

Verena chuckled. "It's a bit of a story..." she eyed the Shinigami woman.

"I have time." Rukia told her. The two stared at each other before Verena grinned.

"Okay." she said. "Our father was a Shinigami named Isshin Shiba, captain of the tenth." She watched Rukia's eyes widen at the name of their father's name. "He came to the World of the Living because of reports of a powerful hollow in the area and decided to handle to situation himself."

"He found the hollow." Ichigo continued as he pulled the juice box out of Rukia's hands and opened it for her before handing it back. "It was a possible Vasto Lorde class, but he wasn't certain. It was fast and destructive."

"That was when a Quincy woman appeared, she saw this hollow overpowering the Shinigami and went to assist him." Verena said as she recalled the tale their mother had once told them. "She would later become our mother."

"She destroyed the hollow." Ichigo told her with a small smile appearing on his face. "She obliterated it, unfortunately, she got injured. Badly."

"Isshin, our father, had fallen in love with her after witnessing the strength this human woman possessed." Verena saw that Rukia was listening to every word they were saying. Beyond the doors to the roof she could sense their cousin listening to them. Uryu was trying to hide his reiatsu, but was unsuccessful when it came to her senses. "The injury caused by the hollow had some of the hollow's reiatsu within it and was beginning to hollowfy her."

"Unfortunately, Quincies don't really hollowfy; they just die a very painful death." Ichigo explained. "Pop didn't want to see this become her fate." he chuckled. "That's when Getabushi appeared."

 _Getabushi?_ Rukia wondered as she continued to drink her juice. _Who is that?_

"He helped Pop by sending him into Mom's inner world where he fought and sealed the hollow." Ichigo told her. "Unfortunately, the only way to stop the hollowfication was to bond Pop's soul to Mom's."

"Pop lost his powers, was placed into a Gigai and then married Mom after she'd graduated high school." Verena told her. "He went to college, became a doctor in order to support her and himself."

"Then they had us." Ichigo finished as he took a bite from the sandwich that Yuzu had packed for him.

 _You're forgetting to mention me King._ Ichigo heard his hollow chuckle.

 _Yeah, I know._ he told the white haired being. _I've come to terms what you are, but something is telling me not to say anything about you._

 _Oh?_ the white haired hollow went silent for a moment. _You think she'd try something?_ Ichigo stayed silent at that. _Gotcha King. I'll stay in the background._

"Where is Isshin Shiba today and why don't you go by his name?" Rukia inquired but suddenly got a sense that, that had been the wrong thing to ask as both teens suddenly gave off a sad vibe.

"Our father was killed by the hollow called Grandfisher after he had killed the monster and sacrificed himself to save our mother's life once again." Verena stated with some sadness to her voice. "We use our mother's name because our father _did_ have enemies who may try to harm us."

Rukia's eyes had gotten wide at this revelation. _Grandfisher? He's a very powerful hollow. I know he has been on the list of deadly hollow's for many years._ Rukia bowed her head in respect. "I'm sorry." she apologized at bringing up obviously painful memories. _Another Shiba was killed by those monsters._ She felt her own emotions try to come forward as the memory of her mentors fate came to the forefront of her mind.

Ichigo cleared his throat, regaining her attention. "Getabushi trained us with Mom's permission." he told her. "He's the one that gave you that body. We were going to check up on you after school, but since you're obviously alright..." he went to walk towards the school doors.

"Wait!" Rukia yelled out. "I have a request for both of you." she bowed to the ground. "I cannot continue my duties, so I plead with your honor. Please take over my duties and keep this town safe for me!"

Ichigo gave her a gentle push with his foot. "We'd do that any way," he grinned. "so there's no need to ask when it's already a given."

"Thank-you." she sighed as she was helped into a standing position by Ichigo a second later.

"Tag team?" Verena asked as she stood up to follow them. Sensing Uryu leaving she supposed it was time to return to class.

"Sure." Ichigo agreed as he opened the door for the girls. "I get the first week, you get the next and so forth."

Verena chuckled. "Should we bring Uryu and Chad with us?" she asked with a grin.

"Uryu will make it a competition." he grumbled as he followed them. "Chad can't fight yet."

Verena raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that?" she inquired with a tease in her voice.

Ichigo blinked in surprise at her. Could Chad fight hollows now? He shook his head at the notion. How would that work? He stayed in his thoughts until he returned to class where he soon was distracted by a new problem, math.

Across town a black hole opened up, a garganta. Crawling out of the darkness a multi-legged hollow began it's prowl for it's next meal and prey.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Now that Rukia knows who they are, and who Getabushi is, she can begin to understand the two a bit better. I'm thinking of having her just watch the two and how they fight in order to assess how strong they truly are before making a judgement on the two. Also, yay for new readers! Hehe... ^_^

Hope everybody had a wonderful Passover and Easter weekend! ^_^


	14. She's Staying Where?

**Chapter** **14** : _She's Staying Where?_

* * *

Ichigo groaned in the middle of math class just as Rukia's phone went off. Verena blinked in surprise as she too felt it, a hollow was nearby. _It's not a very strong one_. She thought as she continued her classwork. Out of her peripheral vision she saw Ichigo toss back Kon's soul mod candy. Taking soul form Ichigo quickly took off out of the classroom window towards the park.

"Jeesh." Kon complained quietly. "He just had to leave me in this boring class."

"Kon, hush." Verena chastised the soul mod.

That was when Kon noticed Rukia was sitting in the classroom. Feeling suddenly nervous, he quietly whispered to Verena. "Psst. What's she doing here?" he asked her.

"Getabushi sent her here." she whispered back as she reached over to Ichigo's desk and snatched up his notebook and began taking notes for them both. Kon wasn't much of a note taker or a test passing kind of guy. He was handy to have in a pinch and could fight, as long as he didn't get hit on the head or in the stomach. He could be reliable, though he was a big pervert. Turning her attention back to the teacher, Verena ignored the itchy feeling of needing to go help her brother.

Behind her Rukia wrote down the events of the day in a report format for Captain Ukitake. _If I ever get back to Soul Society I need to ensure that my captain in well informed about these two, no-_ She thought back to the man they called Getabushi. She knew who he really was, Urahara Kisuke, who was wanted in the connection of the deaths and hollowfication of Captain Shinji Hirako, Captain Rojuro Otoribashi, Captain Kensei Muguruma, Captain Love Aikawa and the four lieutenants that were with them of the night that Urahara Kisuke and his companion Tessai Tsukabishi. _There are four people I must watch now_. She tapped her pencil on her booklet and frowned. She'd discover both men along with two children Ururu and Jinta living in the candy shoten. _They're not even trying to hide._ She paused in tapping her pencil. _Do they want to be found?_ She shook her head. _No. Then why are they not in hiding? I've got to find out what Urahara's connection with these two is._

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he landed on the ground after having run using flash step to get to the park. _Huh_. _There's usually a child playing nearby._ He thought this as he entered the park. The only thing he could hear was the wind. Feeling with his senses, he felt something rushing towards him from the right side of the park, near the playground. It was then he saw the giant spider-like hollow chasing after the spirit child of a five year old boy. He'd seen the child a few times before.

 _I've gotta help him_. He felt both of his inner spirits agree with him on his assessment. He couldn't let that boy die. Jumping over the barrier fence, Ichigo pulled Zangetsu off of his back and slammed the blade into the face of the hollow without much thought of his safety. Blood splattered onto the ground and around the hollow's now cracked mask.

The boy gave a gasp of surprise. He had thought that he was going to die for good this time. Putting his hands over his head he gave a slight cry of fear as he felt pressure pushing against his body.

Slashing in a downward stroke, Ichigo sliced the beast in half. The monster vanished into dust. Looking down upon the frightened child spirit Ichigo bent down to him. "Hey kid," he spoke causing the boy to look up at him before smiling through his tears. "You okay?"

The boy nodded. "Thanks to you mister." he answered as he turned himself around and sat in front of Ichigo.

"Good." Iconic touched the boy's head. "You know it's not safe here like it use to be." He looked off into the distance. "Maybe you'd be happier somewhere else."

"Where?" the boy asked curiously.

"I want to send you to Soul Society," Ichigo told him but saw the sudden look of fear upon the child's face. "but only if you agree to go."

The boy looked off towards the playground. "I like to play, but I have nobody to play with anymore." He looked back towards Ichigo. "Will I have friends there?"

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "Sure, if you know how to make friends." he told the boy nervously. "I've never actually been there myself." The boy cocked his head at that. "But I've heard good things about the place.

 _Really King?_ He heard his hollow ask him. _All the visoreds hate that place._

 _They're bias to that._ he countered back to the white haired doppelganger. _Yoruichi has good things to say about it. Plus, it has to be safer than this place._

He was met with silence for a moment. _True_. The hollow agreed before sinking back into the background.

"Okay mister." the child agreed. "I'll go. Maybe I'll find my grandfather there. He died before I did."

Ichigo smiled at the boys optimistic outlook. "Okay." he said as he tapped the butt end of his sword's hilt to the child's forehead. The five year old child glowed brightly before becoming translucent and disappearing into a burst of energy that vanished on the wind. Placing Zangetsu upon his back he turned around and smiled at the two people standing there. "Yo, Shinji. Rose."

The short haired blond grinned at him. "Thought we sensed something going on here." he stated.

The long haired blond pulled his sunglasses off of his eyes. "We were in the area and thought we'd check in to see what the commotion was all about."

"Minor level hollow." Ichigo told the two. "Though you might want to be careful about walking around for awhile."

Both raised their eyebrows at him. "Why? What's going on?" Shinji inquire as he pulled his newsboy cap off of his head before inspecting it.

"A Shinigami is in town." he said. "She got hurt protecting Karin. Getabushi fixed her up, but she's not any better. Something about flooding her Shinigami powers in the process, though the hollow that attacked her did not leave any trace of itself behind on her. So, I'm not sure what happened."

"Urahara helped her?" Rose inquired sounding surprised. Looking towards his companion he continued. "Guess we can't walk around like we like." He turned his head back to Ichigo. "You'll be coming by this weekend, right?"

Ichigo grinned. "Of course." he said this sounding a bit excited. "You two just better be ready to get you're asses handed to you."

"Cocky kid." Shinji chuckled as he and Rose left him behind in the park.

Ichigo looked up at the clear blue sky and decided to head over to the shoten and question Urahara on where he planned to have that Rukia girl stay. _It better not be where I think it is._ he thought as an annoyed look crossed his face as he took off using his fastest flash step.

* * *

Verena had, for her own sanity, tuned Rukia out, for the most part, the moment she'd begun speaking on the walk to Urahara's shorten after school. Kon on the other hand, was actively talking to the Soul Reaper. She had begun to talk about how mods like Kon were illegal and that she'd been informed that they'd been destroyed. Que Kon going full throttle on her in explaining his situation. Verena was about to put in her ear buds when she saw Yoruichi in her cat form watching them. She waved Kon to continue onward as she went to see what the cat-woman wanted. Rukia eyeing her as she went over to the cat, stopping her conversation with Kon.

"Something wrong Yoruichi?" she asked as she bent down to the black cat and began to scratch her behind her ears.

"Keeping an eye on our new friend is all." she stated as she began to purr at the petting she was receiving.

Verena glared at her. "A warning would have been nice." she grumbled.

Yoruichi stopped her purring to eye Verena. "Where's the fun in that?" Standing Yoruichi began to walk towards the shoten porch where Rukia was waiting for Verena.

Kon opened the door just in time for them to hear Ichigo yell, "No way! She's not staying at my home!"

"Kurosaki-" Urahara tried to calm the Orange haired teen down.

"No." Ichigo growled at him.

Verena walked in, passing Rukia who was standing in the doorway of the shoten. Walking up to her brother, who was still in spirit form, she grasped his shihakusho by the back and threw him towards Kon. "Get in your damn body Ichi, then we'll talk."

Ichigo looked at her with wide eyes as he sat on the floor where he'd landed. "Sis?" he questioned her. Looking behind him, he saw both Kon and Rukia.

"Er...Ichigo-" Kon began but was interrupted when Ichigo stood up and knocked on the back of his head causing Kon's mod soul candy to pop out of Ichigo's body's mouth.

Once Ichigo was back in his body, he looked at his sister and was about to speak when she beat him to it. "Shut it Ichi." She turned her attention towards Urahara who looked a bit nervous at the glare that was presently on her face. "Why does Rukia have to stay with us, other u not wanting her around here?"

Urahara sighed. "It's not that I don't want her here, it's the fact that if she's caught with me, she will get into trouble." he told her sincerely. "However, if she's with you two, she might be able to learn that not everything she's heard about Quincy/Shinigami relations is true." He pushed his hat up slightly so that his eyes were a bit more visible. "Plus, I think she may be able to do something I can for you."

That got Ichigo's attention. "Like what?" he asked before receiving a glare from his sister to shut up.

"She might be able to help you unseal your zanpakuto." he spoke to Verena

Rubbing her bridge of her nose, Verena looked at Rukia. "We have to talk to mom about this, but if she says yes, we have rules you must abide by." she old The raven haired woman.

Rukia blinked in surprise. "Of course." she agreed.

Looking at Ichigo, Verena walked up to him before punching him in the face causing Rukia to gasp in horror. "Next time you leave me with that pervert all day, I'm going to kick your ass from one side of town to the other!" she yelled at him.

He frowned at her. "I had a few hollows-" he began only to get her foot to his face.

"I felt them!" she continued to yell. "They were weak ass hollows that you destroyed in a few minutes!"

Ichigo suddenly kicked her leg out from under her. "Well I was bored!" he yelled back to her after she'd fallen on to her butt.

Rukia's eyes were wide in shock as the two siblings began to yell and punch at each other over something so silly. She was so distracted she my noticed Urahara had to stand beside her. "Kuchiki, I do hope you can take of them for me." he said. "As young as these two are, they may be the only difference between life and death one day for us all."

Looking towards him, Rukia frowned at his words. "What do you mean?" she inquired with curiosity in her voice.

Urahara pulled his hat down a bit. "You shall see." he said as he walked off towards one of the other rooms in his shoten, leaving Rukia to wonder just what he meant and how could two human children be that important.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : *grins* I love how many reviews this story is getting. I'm so happy that so many of you like my story. It makes me feel so happy about writing it. Also, I've decided that I'll be writing more than one chapter a week starting May as my gift to myself, but come June it'll go back to the once a week updates. This is due to May being my birthday month. I do this every year to one of my stories. Hope you guys like that idea. ^_^

Sweet no questions this time, however I do feel like I should say that the reason I made Uryu Ishida the Kurosaki's cousin is because I remember reading that the Ishida's adopted Masaki into their family. True this was an attempt to get Ryuken and Masaki to marry, but that adoption kind of made her like a sister to him in my mind or am I wrong in thinking this? Any way, with Ryuken and her marrying different people their kids would have been cousins due to the adoption thing. I hope that explains things a bit. ^_^


	15. Warning

**Chapter 15** : _A Warning_

* * *

Walking home from Urahara's shoten that night was awkward as Ichigo ignored Rukia the whole way leaving Verena to listen to her, though she really wasn't saying much. Looking towards the dark haired girl, Verena saw that she seemed to be getting lost in her thoughts. Deciding that this could be dangerous, as Ichigo did the same thing by overthinking things, Verena wrapped an arm around Rukia's neck pulling her towards Verena's side.

"Wha-" Rukia cried out as she lost her balance and fell against Verena's side.

"Well since it's official," Verena began as she smiled down at Rukia. "that you're stayin' with Ichi and I, we should totally have an all girls night."

Up ahead of them Ichigo suddenly froze in mid-step. "A girls night?" Rukia asked curious about that prospect. _What does this entail?_

"Yeah!" Verena exclaimed as pure happiness seemed to be gushing from her. "We can have Tatsuki, Orihime, and our sisters join, oh! Mama too!" Verena waved a finger in the air as she said each person's name as she spoke. "We'll do each other's hair, fingernails, watch girlie flicks and girl talk."

As the two passed Ichigo he made a face at of the mentioned things his sister would do with Rukia. He was **_so_** going to be out of the house when they did this. _Perhaps Chad will let me crash at his place._ he thought, having been to his best friend's home a few times but he had never spent the night.

"And Ichi can be our servant boy for the night!" she teased Ichigo knowing he was more than likely thinking of a way to avoid this.

"No." he said sternly as a frown crossed his features.

"Aw, but Ichi!" she pouted at him causing his frown to deepen.

"No." he repeated vehemently.

"Yuzu can make her curry." she offered knowing he really liked their little sister's curry.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed because he knew his twin was exploiting his one weakness, Yuzu's curry. His stomach rumbled at the thought of eating that. He gave a deep sigh causing Verena to smile in victory. "Fine." he mumbled in defeat as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

 _Amazing!_ Rukia thought in awe. _She got him to agree even when he didn't want to do it._ Her eyes were wide as she watched Ichigo pout as they walked down the street towards their home. "When will we do this?" she inquired, now very curious to see how servant Ichigo differed from normal Ichigo.

Verena smiled. "Next weekend." she said. "I'll have to arrange things with the girls this week."

* * *

School the next day began as normal, Keigo came into the classroom to give Ichigo his morning greeting, only to get a foot in his face. A surprised cry from across the room caused everyone to look only to see Chizuru grasp Orihime from behind, her hands landing on the young girl's breasts. It was quickly taken care of when Tatsuki hit the strawberry blond over the head, as she pulled Orihime behind her for protection.

Verena sighed deeply before shaking her head at the other girls. _One would think Chizuru would learn not to mess with Orihime when Tatsuki is in the area._ she thought as she took her seat next to Ichigo as Rukia took the seat ahead of her. Peering over Rukia's shoulder she found a grin appearing on her face at what she was writing. "If you want to know how to talk more modern you should read a magna or two."

Rukia looked over her shoulder at the orange haired girl. "Really?" she asked, amazed that Verena was helping her.

"Sure..." Verena grinned. She knew Rukia would most likely do it and not pick up that she was just kidding around.

"Thank-you!" Rukia exclaimed happily.

 _She's too easy to pick on._ Verena thought as boredom began to fill her. _Tomorrow we are to go for our weekly training with Shinji and them. Wonder how we're gonna do that with miss soul reaper around?_ she wondered as she barely paid attention to their homeroom teacher. Looking over to Ichigo she saw him grin at her. Groaning, she knew exactly what was going on. Ichigo had jumped out of his body again and Kon was left in charge again. _I'll kick his ass later._

* * *

Later that afternoon Ichigo was back in charge of his body when he met up with Rukia and Verena in the park. Verena was swinging around what looked like a bat and hitting balls filled with something. Verena stopped swinging the bat when she saw him. "Your turn." she said as she threw him the bat. "Hit the balls with faces on them." she told him. "Rukia's idea of training." she explained.

Ichigo gave her a confused look. "You've gotta be kidding me?" he asked her before looking at the scribbles on the balls. "How many times?" he asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Only a hundred." she replied as she sat next to Rukia who was reading a horror magna from the library. Verena still couldn't believe she had actually gotten it. Looking up into the sky Verena watched the clouds go by slowly. "You do realize we've been training since we were kids, right?" she asked Rukia.

"I did not." she answered as she continued to read her book. She was becoming really involved in the storyline. _"Give me the box! Sister Marianne! Now!"_ _"No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No!"_ Rukia felt her heart begin to accelerate and just as she was about to turn the page, a voice broke her concentration.

"What are you doing?" the deep voice asked.

"Ahhh!" Rukia cried out in surprise. Both Verena and Ichigo began to laugh. "Not funny!" Rukia yelled at them both.

Ichigo recovered first. "What are you reading anyways?" he asked as he went to grab the book.

"I'm studying up on modern speech." she stated as she pulled the book away.

Ichigo caught sight of the cover. "You're reading a horror magna." he said in a deadpan voice. Verena let out a snort causing her brother to look at her. Verena instantly pretended to be innocent in this.

"Did you hit the balls?" Rukia asked as she tried to get Ichigo's attention off of her.

"Yeah. I'm done." he said seeming to be bored. "Breaking open a hundred pepper filled balls. What kind of trading is this?" he asked her. _S_ _ounds like something Getabushi would've done when we were kids._ he thought as his mind was suddenly filled with an image of Urahara fan himself and laughing at them when they were kids.

* * *

Across town Urahara suddenly sneezed. His eyes widening in horror. Looking around himself to be sure nobody heard him, he quickly sequestered himself away from prying eyes into his laboratory.

In the kitchen Tessai heard the sudden sneeze and went off to find out who was the one who had made the noise. The thought of one of the children getting sick was something he could not handle, worse yet would be if it was his closest friend who was getting sick. _Perhaps I should find one of my home remedies, just in case._ he thought as he went find where he had stashed it years ago.

* * *

"Sneaking up behind a hollow and defeating it in on strike is the basics of defeating them..." Rukia went to continue only to have Ichigo hit her on the head. "Gah!" she cried out.

"What kind of coward do you take me for!?" he half asked, half yelled at her. "You fight your opponent head on!"

"Fool! Save that kind of fighting for humans." she growled at him in frustration. "Your opponents are hollows. The same rules do not apply."

Ichigo grounded himself in his stance. "Perhaps, but then again I've been doing this for awhile now." he glared at her. "I'm helping you, but I'm not doing it your way. I'm doing it the Kurosaki way."

"Wha-" Rukia began only to be interrupted by a yell.

"HELLO KUROSAKI!"

"Aaahhhh!" Ichigo and Verena both cried out and jumped slightly as Orihime yelled at both from behind them.

Ichigo, who had fallen to the ground looked at her with surprise evident on his face. "Inoue?" he questioned. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he stood back up.

"Oh, I just bought some onions, butter, and banana's and gelatin for dinner." she told him.

 _What is she planning on doing with that?_ Both of the twins thought in unison.

Verena quickly pulled out her flip phone and sent Tatsuki a text about perhaps making sure Orihime had a good dinner tonight as Ichigo and Rukia spoke to the sweet girl. "What happened to your arm?" she heard Ichigo ask her. Looking up Verena saw the bandage around Orihime's upper arm.

"Oh! This?" she asked as she pointed at the bandage. "I got hit."

"H-Hit!" he yelled. "By what? A car? A bike?"

"A car." she answered as if it was the most natural thing. Ichigo and Verena felt sweat drip down their necks. "Actually I've been getting hit a lot by a lot of things lately." she rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I zone out a lot."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at the young girl. _So she's just an airhead._ Rukia then noticed a marking on her leg. "May I see that mark on your leg?" she asked as she bent down.

"Oh sure. That must've happened last night too." she mumbled as Rukia examined her leg carefully. "Does it hurt?" she asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Much more than my arm." she said pointing at her arm.

"Eh?" Ichigo questioned her. "Inoue..." he was about to say something when Verena beat him to it.

"You should go see a doctor." Verena told her with concern in her voice.

"Huh?" Orihime asked before looking at her watch. "I've gotta go. It's getting late!"

"In a rush?" Ichigo asked her.

"Yes! Laugh Hour is almost on." she stated as she turned and ran off.

Verena looked between Rukia and Ichigo as they began to talk about Orihime's older brother who had died three hears prior. The mark on Inoue's leg was concerning. It made her stomach start doing twists and she didn't like the bad feeling she was suddenly getting. Something bad was on the horizon for her dear friend and she had to be the one to stop it. Orihime had already suffered from the loss of her brother, she wouldn't let the girl suffer again if she could prevent it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the late update. I wasn't feeling too good this weekend, so I wasn't able to update until now. Next chapter will have some action in it. I'm thinking of doing a bit of a twist on how Orihime's brother attacks his sister.

Shocked! I was told this story is boring. Sorry! Not all my chapters will be action packed as I'm trying to develop my character Verena along with a few others. I'll try to add a few fights in between chapters.


	16. A Brother's Spirit

**Chapter 16** : _A Brother's Spirit_

* * *

Ichigo pushed the door to his bedroom open and found himself staring at the raven haired woman Rukia, who was sitting on his bottom bunk. _Really?_ he asked himself. _Couldn't she stay in Yuzu and Karin's room?_

Laughter filled his head as the image of his hollow filled his vision. _I'm starting ta think she's got somethin' fer ya King._ Laughter filled his mind once again for a moment.

 _Go away._ Ichigo stated causing the albino hollow to laugh even more before the hollow vanished. Poking Rukia in the arm, causing her to look up, he spoke pointing his thumb behind him. "Get off my bed."

"Sorry." she mumbled having forgotten that Ichigo slept on the bottom bunk. Opening the closet she jumped onto the shelf turned bed and looked out towards the two. "So..." she began nervously. "What exactly is this girl party going to entail?"

Ichigo sat down looking over some homework as Verena spoke from the higher bunk. "Well, I think we covered it earlier when I said we'd do each other's hair, make-up, nails, and probably tell ghost stories." she smiled from above. "Mama knows the best ghost stories."

Ichigo chuckled from below. "She's got a point there." he pointed out. "Only Mom can scare Verena with her stories."

Verena blushed. "I can't help it." she defended herself. "They're scary!"

"Yuzu and Karin haven't heard them yet, so don't ruin it for them." he warned her.

Verena poked her head over the side to look down at Ichigo, her long orange hair falling like a curtain over the opening of the bunk as she did so. "I wouldn't do that!" she yelled.

"Yes you would!" he yelled back before looking over the booktexts he had to finish. "Not on purpose, but by accident."

Verena sat back up and pouted. "You're mean Ichi."

Ichigo scoffed before smirking at her. "Not always." he answered as he began to write the answers into the blanks on the pages he needed to finish.

Silence fell over the room when suddenly Rukia's phone began to go off, at that moment both siblings sensed something coming. "Shit." Verena cursed as she jumped from her bunk and ran to the door with Ichigo jumping from his body as soon as he popped Kon's soul candy into his mouth and following her to the room down from them. Rukia chased after them.

"Karin!" Verena called out causing her dark haired sister to look up from her soccer magazine.

"Huh?" she questioned when she saw Verena suddenly dove towards her, grabbing her by her arm and twisting their bodies away from her bed just as an arm crashed through the wall and destroyed her bed. "What the h-" she began only to be interrupted by Ichigo crying out as he brought his sword out to cut the appendage off.

Verena saw the hollow suddenly come through the wall as if it wasn't even there. Ichigo jumped backwards as the second arm of the hollow came at him to grasp at him. "Go for the head!" Rukia screamed from the doorway.

* * *

Downstairs Masaki suddenly gave a gasp as she felt a sudden spirit pressure, something she hadn't felt for years. _I don't understand..._ she thought when she heard a crash upstairs.

"What is Karin doing?" Yuzu asked as she turned to go up to yell at her twin.

"Yuzu!" Masaki cried out as she grasped her daughter's arm and pulled her away from the stairway just as there was a yell.

"Go for the head!" the voice yelled.

"I know!" Ichigo's voice soon followed.

Masaki covered her mouth with her free hand. _How can I sense a hollow?_ _My powers are gone._ she thought to herself as worry ate at her. Unbeknownst to her, Masaki wasn't just sensing hollows, but she could now hear her son while in soul form, something that should've been impossible for her.

* * *

Upstairs Ichigo's sword came in contact with the mask of the hollow. Crying out he channeled his spirit pressure into Zangetsu, which caused the large sword to glow mightily. The sword went through the mask like a hot knife through butter. The hollow screamed as blood gushed from the head wound on the top of its head as the mask cracked and shattered on the left half of its face. A deep gash appearing on the hollows face as it screamed in utter pain.

Going in for the killing strike, Ichigo rushed forward with the large sword. Going in from the side the hollow suddenly dashed back out of the room, escaping through a dark portal.

"He got away." Rukia stated with disappointment in her voice.

Ichigo frowned as she spoke. "What is it Ichi?" Verena inquired as she helped Karin stand back up.

"That hollow..." he began as he looked at her. "It was Inoue's older brother."

Rukia froze upon hearing this information. "Are you certain?" she inquired from him and got a nod from him. "I told you before that sneaking up behind a hollow-"

"That hollow was formally a normal soul." Ichigo told her. "I know that already. My sword purifies evil spirits which then allows a purified soul to enter soul society." Rukia looked at him with an impressed look upon her face. "I do pay attention to what Getabushi says." he mumbled a hint of redness crossing his cheeks.

Verena sighed. "We've told you, Getabushi has been training us since we were kids." She then looked towards Ichigo. "Do you think it's going to go after Orihime now?"

"More than likely." Ichigo told her as he looked towards Karin. "You okay?"

Karin gave a nod. "Yeah, but why did it attack me?" she asked him.

"Your spirit pressure." Rukia told the younger girl. "It must have sensed it and because it did not get you, it's going after the next best thing. The one thing that it cared for most in this life..."

"Inoue is in danger Ichi." Verena pulled out her flip phone and began to text someone.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked as he opened the window in his little sister's room.

"Texting Tatsuki," she told him causing him to look at her. "because she's with Orihime." Ichigo's eyes widened as he gave a sudden jump out of the window, engaging flash step as he did so. Verena jumped from the window as well, only because she was still in her human form, she engaged her Quincy ability of Hirenkyaku; which was the Quincy version of flash step. The two siblings quickly vanishing into the night, leaving a fuming Rukia behind.

* * *

Tatsuki had come over to Orihime's place after having been told by Verena that their friend was hurt and had been acting oddly at the park. When she had arrived she had found Inoue about to make herself one of her crazy concoctions. Tatsuki had saved the other girl the trouble of cooking by bringing over some of her mother's home cooking. It was then that Orihime gave her a recount of what had happened at the park when she'd seen the Kurosaki twins with the new exchange student, Rukia Kuchiki.

"I can't believe you gave up a perfect moment like that." she complained slightly. "You see a moment like that and you must **_GO_** for it."

"Go?" Orihime inquired, quite confused what her friend meant.

"I mean, you scared him when you could have tackled him and taken him down!" she bemoaned at missing that perfect moment herself.

Orihime felt her cheeks light up on fire. "T-Tatsuki!" she cried out in embarrassment.

The other girl started laughing at her friend's embarrassment. "Orihime, come on! It would've been perfect!" she laughed when suddenly her phone began to go off. "Huh?" she looked at the message and saw a dozen texts saying the same thing.

GET YOURSELF AND ORIHIME OUT OF THERE! NOW!

Sweat dripped down her back. Verena never sent texts like that unless they were important, but what could be so important that she'd type something like this. "Orihime-" she began when she heard a screaming sound that did not sound human at all. _What the-_ She stood up suddenly causing her friend, who was hearing it as well, to look at her curiously. "We need to go." she told her.

"Why Tatsuki?" Orihime inquired, confused by her friend's change in what they were doing.

"Because Verena says we're in danger and she sees spirits, so I tend to listen to her!" Tatsuki cried out as the noise suddenly stopped. Her heart was beating wildly. Turning she grasped her friend's hand and pulled her uninjured arm. As she opened the door, there was a crashing sound just as the toy bear fell to the ground. Tatsuki had a sudden bad feeling as she pulled Orihime out of the room and down the hall towards the stairs that led to the exit. Just then the entire apartment exploded above them causing the two girls to gasp as they fell down the final steps.

"Ouch!" Orihime cried out as she looked at her now twisted ankle.

Tatsuki helped her stand up and get away from the apartment complex just as the windows above exploded, glass raining down upon them. Suddenly they were both grabbed by the back of the shirts and pulled backwards. A large table crashed were they would've been moments ago. Behind them Verena stood over them like a guardian angel.

"You two okay?" she asked like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Behind her Ichigo was fighting Inoue's hollow turned brother. The snake-like creature he had been turned into was leaving quite the path of a destruction behind him.

"Verena!" Tatsuki cried out. "What the hell is going on?" she demanded, her voice carrying over the noise causing the hollow to cry out as it spotted them.

Verena touched her friend's shoulders. "I'll explain later." she assured her. "For now, get to my house and don't leave it."

"That's a fifteen minute run!" Tatsuki yelled at her.

Verena turned away from her friend and spoke over her shoulder. "Just do it." she said sounding cold. The look in her eyes made Tatsuki realize that something bad was going on. Nodding, she grasped Orihime's wrist and ran as fast as she could with the limping girl behind her.

* * *

Ichigo jumped away from the hollow as it lashed out at him with its tail. _This one is stronger than most. An Adjuchas perhaps?_ he wondered as he pulled his smaller sword from it's sheath on his hip, ready to perform an attack to kill the monster when a white arrow flew by his head and embed itself into the hollows shoulder.

The creature retaliated by whipping its tail around blindly, destroying half of the building that had been Orihime's home. "A warning next time!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Stop fucking around and kill that damn thing!" she yelled back at him.

 _Come on King._ Ichigo heard his hollow say as the image of old man Zangetsu appeared next to the hollow.

 _Let's finish his, Ichigo._ Old man Zangetsu said looking semi-excited for once.

Ichigo felt his power expand slightly. He knew it was dangerous to perform this attack. He'd only practiced it in his inner world and never outside it. Condensing his energy, Ichigo drew a line of energy on the horizon with the smaller sword which was quickly divided by the larger sword. The two energies exploded into a cross shaped attack that was sent forward as he yelled out the attack at the hollow. "Getsuga Jujisho!" When the light from the two attacks vanished, the hollow that had been there had been disintegrated into dust as the soul was purified by the heat of Ichigo's attack.

Off in the distance Rukia Kuchiki once more was left with more questions than answers. That attack was different from the first one she'd semi-witnessed that first night. _Just how powerful is that boy?_ she wondered but couldn't help but smile. If he could do this in shikai form, she wondered what he'd do once he'd achieved his bankai.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I did a longer chapter than I usually do. ^_^ I'm so proud of myself! I hope everybody enjoyed this battlescene. I'm still working on my sword fighting battles. I've done a few in a couple of my stories, but I'm still not 100% confident about the battlescenes.

I decided to posted this two days early because I have some things I'll be doing this weekend and I may not have been able to write this chapter.

Also, Old Man Zangetsu is still around because I never truly understood on whether or not he vanished once Ichigo knew about his Quincy powers and his father's/mother's past. I know he's suppose to be a representation Ichigo's Quincy powers and takes on the look of Yhwach, but I wasn't sure if he just vanishes after Ichigo got Zangetsu reforged or not. Yes I've read the magna, but I'm still not really certain. Anybody know the answer to this?

I kinda feel silly asking that, but I'm still curious. ^_^


	17. A Revealing Fact

**Chapter 17** : _A Revealing Fact_

* * *

Tatsuki was glaring at Verena during homeroom. The entire time Verena was really trying to ignore her. Thankfully Orihime either had blocked the night before from her memory or really had forgotten it. She did remember Urahara once saying that he had a device that could erase memories. The thought of her and Ichigo's creepy, but brilliant teacher going near Orihime made her cringe slightly. He may have told them he wasn't a pervert when they were kids, but now as teens they could really see it, though it was usually directed at Yoruichi.

After class Verena found herself caught by Tatsuki and forcefully pulled into the girl's bathroom. "Okay, spill it!" she demanded. "What the hell happened last night?"

"T-Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out in shock.

"What?" she asked from her friend angrily.

"Look, last night was one of those times where it's best not to questions things and let it go." Verena told her the irate girl.

"Not happening." Tatsuki slammed her fist onto the counter. "Something was happening last night. I could feel this...evil presence in Inoue's apartment and minutes after you sent me that text you were there! You saved our asses!" She looked at Verena in the eyes. "I want the truth. What occurred last night and why?"

Verena frowned for a moment. _This isn't just my story to tell._ she thought. _Chad has known for years, mostly because of his training with Urahara._ Biting the bottom of her lip, Verena gave a nod. "Come to the roof during lunch. Ichi and I will explain then."

The dark haired girl scoffed before looking away from her. "You better." she mumbled as she walked away from Verena, leaving her with Orihime who was looking at Verena nervously.

"Is there something that's bothering you Orihime?" she asked the gentle girl.

"Well..." she began as she playing with her fingers. "I know I was hurt last night when I went to bed at your home, but this morning I was better." She pointed at her ankle. "Then I know something happened, but it's all jumbled up in my mind."

Verena looked at her with a soft expression. Touching the other girl's shoulder she smiled warmly at her. "I promise, we'll explain it." she promised to the girl.

Orihime gave a nod. "Okay." she said softly before running out of the room.

"You shouldn't have promised them that." a voice from one of the stalls stated. Verena jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Rukia walked out of the bathroom stall. "To reveal yourselves to them would put those two in unneeded danger." she told Verena, a frown of disapproval appearing on her face.

Verena was getting the feeling that Rukia would always disapprove everything she and Ichigo did. "They're our friends. They already know we see spirits." She looked Rukia over. "Look, in this world, friends mean something. They're important to Ichi and I. We want them to be safe, but sometimes they'll be put in danger regardless of us not telling them things, but if we train them in how to defend themselves they'll have a better chance at surviving."

"That's-" Rukia was about to argue when the bell went off.

"I've got to get to class." Verena began to walk away.

"Wait!" Rukia cried out as she rushed to Verena's side. "I know friends are important. They're important in Soul Society too. Without your friends keeping watch over your back you'll be attacked from behind."

"Sounds more like comrades." Verena muttered causing Rukia to frown at her. "Yes, friends have your back, but they're also there to support you emotionally in life, but sometimes physically too."

"Physically?" Rukia inquired questioningly.

Verena grinned. "Like if I was scared to talk to a guy I liked, it would be my close friend's job to encourage me to do so or push me, literally, to talk to him." she stated as an example.

Rukia looked at her nervously. "I don't think I've had those kinds of relationships before." she said before she recalled her red haired friend. "Well, there was Renji." she said thinking out loud.

Verena raised an eyebrow. "Was he a love interest or just a friend?" she inquired with a wide grin.

"A friend!" Rukia cried out in surprise as a blush rose up across her cheeks.

Verena laughed as she opened the classroom door. "Just checking!" she yelled at her as she took her seat for the next period.

* * *

As the lunch bell rang, Verena finally got to pull Ichigo to the side near his locker. "What do you want Vere?" he inquired as he pulled out his lunch.

"Tatsuki and Orihime want the truth about last night." she told him gaining a surprised look from him.

"I guess I should be surprised." he said As he scratched the back of his neck before releasing a deep sigh. "Chad knows. I suppose they should too." He looked off go the side towards Chad who was surrounded by Keigo and Mizuiro on either side of him, though it was Keigo who seemed to be the only one talking. "When did they want to talk?"

"Now." she answered as she went to grab her lunch out of her locker that was across from his.

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Now?" he asked having been wanting to actually eat today.

"Yep." she answered him as she began to leave the room and walk towards the stairway towards the roof. She heard Ichigo's slow steps behind her and knew he was afraid Tatsuki was going to beat the scrap out of him for this. She smirked at that thought. Tatsuki had been their friend for years. It was doubtful she'd hurt either of them very badly, if ever.

When the two got to the roof they found it empty except for Tatsuki and Orihime who standing near the chair linked fence near the edge of the roof. "Yo." Ichigo greeted Tatsuki who gave him a smile back. "I hear you want the truth."

"Yeah." she said with a nod, a frown was still on her face.

Ichigo took a deep breath before releasing it in a long winded sigh. "Okay." he agreed. "You know sis and I see spirits..."

"Sure." Tatsuki said with a nod. "You've said that since elementary."

"Last night an evil spirit called a hollow tried to attack Karin." Ichigo said with some worry etching into his features.

"Ichi fought off the spirit." Verena added.

"But it looked...familiar." he said nervously as he looked towards Orihime. "I'm sorry, but it was Inoue's brother. His spirit had turned evil and after leaving my home he went to hers to hurt her."

"My brother would never hurt me though!" Orihime yelled out as she tried to defend her brother.

"When he was human he wouldn't have, but he wasn't human." he said as he stuffed his hand into his pocket as he sat his lunch on the ground. "As a hollow he wasn't a human spirit any longer and needed to be purified in order for his soul to return as it once was." He tried to explain though a deeper explanation would need to be given later on.

"So Orihime's brother was the one to completely destroy her apartment?" Tatsuki asked with doubt in her voice.

"Ichigo may have helped in that." Verena joked with a grin.

Ichigo looked away nervously. "I already asked Mom if Inoue could stay until her apartment complex is rebuilt." he told them.

"Of course she's staying." Verena stated matter of factly. "My brother can't purify a hollow without doing damage."

"Really?" Tatsuki asked with a grin spreading across her face.

"Remember the blackout that covered half the city for a week last winter?" she asked before pointing at Ichigo. "He fought a hollow near the power station. It moved and instead of it getting hit, the generators got hit. Boom! Big explosion." She laughed at Ichigo's embarrassed flush that spread across his face.

"Well you still can't use any real power yet." he challenged her.

Verena scoffed. "I've got my bow." she told him.

"I've got a sword and a big ass arrow." he told her.

The two siblings began to glare at each other causing the two girls to look between the two. Tatsuki sighed. "It may make me seem crazy, but I actually believe you; even if I can't see these spirits like you two can."

"I really don't know what to think." Orihime spoke softly. She was having mixed emotions about all of this. _Did my brother really try to kill Ichigo's little sister and I last night?_

Verena walked over to Inoue. "I don't blame you for feeling confused or angry over all of this." she told her friend. "Whatever you decide, we won't hold it against you; even if you decide not to believe us."

"Ah, it's not that." she state nervously. "I'm just having a hard time believing that my brother wanted to your sister and myself. It's so out of character for him." She touched her hair pins. "He always did things to make feel loved and always tried to make feel safe. For him to want to hurt me makes me wonder what made him turn his heart evil." She sighed sadly. "It's just going to take me some time to get use to all of this."

Verena smiled softly. "That's alright. We know it's a lot to take in." She then went to sit down to eat her lunch when Tatsuki spoke.

"So are we still on for this weekend?" she inquired as she joined Verena in opening her own lunch.

"I've got movies we can watch!" Orihime exclaimed joyfully as she too joined them on the rooftop.

Ichigo sighed internally. He was glad that neither of the girls seemed to hold it against them for hiding this from them. Verena seemed equally happy as she joined in on the conversation. As Ichigo took out his lunch and joined the three girls, he wondered exactly what the weekend would hold for them. It was as the first bell rang signaling that lunch was over that Ichigo had a nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. Shrugging his shoulders he figured it would come to him later if it was important.

* * *

Later that afternoon Ichigo seemed to remember what that day was. Training day with the Visoreds. This meant that he and Verena had to find a way to ditch Rukia. Thankfully they didn't have to do anything drastic. As the end of school bell rang, the twins walked out of the schoolyard to find one Urahara Kisuke waiting for them at the gate.

"Good afternoon Kurosaki." he greeted them with his usual fanfair with his fan pulled out hiding his smile that was obviously behind it.

"Getabushi." They both greeted in unison and in the same deadpan tone.

Rukia walked up behind the two, her eyes widening as soon as she saw Urahara. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh, Kuchiki!" he exclaimed with false surprise in his voice. "I've come to get you of course!" Rukia seemed surprised by this. "Before you ask, it's to test your powers and see if your reiatsu has returned."

"It hasn't." she told him in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh?" he asked. "It should have begun to by now. In fact, it should be leveling out to your normal output. For it to not be doing so means that something terribly wrong could be going on." He grabbed her wrist. "Kurosaki, I'm sure you two don't mind me borrowing her, do you?" He winked at them before pulling Rukia up next to him.

Both of the twin's blinked in surprise as Rukia was suddenly being dragged off by the essentric man that they'd called teacher for the last six years. "Seems like Kisuke had taken the Shinigami away." A voice behind them spoke.

Turning around Ichigo smirked as he spotted Uryu Ishida standing behind them with Chad only a few feet from them. "Yo, Uryu."

"It's Ishida at school you idiot." he stated with mild annoyance in his voice.

"You're our cousin." Ichigo said. "As family I can call you whatever I want." His voice was challenging causing Uryu to get upset.

"Ichi stop." Verena told her brother as she looked at him over her shoulder. "We're going to be late. I don't want to deal with a pissed off Hiyori."

"Hiyori is always pissed off." he grumbled as he eyed Chad. "You coming Chad?"

The larger darker skinned boy shook his head. "Not today. I have things to do."

"Where are you two off too?" Tatsuki's voice caught them all off guard causing the two other boys to look at her and Orihime nervously.

"Training." Ichigo answered with a grin.

Tatsuki grinned back. "Oh? With ghosts?" she asked.

"Please be careful Kurosaki." Orihime fretted. She still wasn't certain about everything she'd been told about her older brother, but it sounded to her that it was dangerous in what the two Kurosaki twins did.

Verena smiled at the blush on Orhime's face. "Would you two like to come?" she inquired gaining a nervous look from her brother. "What?"

"Hiyori hates people." he stated. "Especially when it comes to normal people."

"Sounds like this Hiyori needs an ass whoopin'." Tatsuki joked gaining a chuckle from Ichigo.

"If you could see her, I'd love to watch you kick her ass." he told her before shrugging. "But you can't. Neither of you can." He gave them a rare true smile. "I'll see you both later." He turned away from them and followed Verena off to the warehouse district.

* * *

Shinji was waiting at the entrance of the warehouse with a mildly annoyed looking Hiyori who threw her shoe at Ichigo the moment she saw him. "You idiot!" she screamed at him. "What do you think you have been doing?!"

After years of practice and years of being hit by the offending shoe, Ichigo caught it in mid-air with practiced ease. "What are you so upset about?" he asked her as he threw her shoe into the warehouse behind her.

"What am I upset about?!" she half asked half screamed at him. "You fucking idiot lit up the entire skyline last night!"

"Oh. That." he said as if just remembering it. Stopping in front of her, Ichigo sighed. "I had no choice. It was that or use my Getsuga."

Hiyori seemed to not like that answer as she tackled him immediately. "You're going to bring Soul Society down upon us!" she screamed as she began punching at Ichigo.

Verena walked up next to Shinji to watch the two for a moment punch and kick at each other. "Hachi is downstairs, right?" she asked gaining a nod from the blond.

"He always is." he replied as he decided to pull Hiyori off of their star pupil.

Verena grinned at him before walking into the warehouse. Kensei looked up from the newspaper he was reading as she walked inside. "Heard you two have a visitor staying at your house." he stated causing her to pause in walking towards the stairs that led down into the training room.

Mashiro suddenly jumping down from the rafters near him. "A Shinigami?" she asked causing him to glare at her.

"You already know that." he growled with annoyance.

"Kensei!" she cried out. "Don't be mean!"

Verena smirked at them. "Yeah, but she isn't that bad." she told them causing both to look at her with worry.

"You need to be careful around them." Mashiro told her as she walked over to Verena. "They might act like your friend, but given the chance they'll turn on you."

"For once she's right." Kensei agreed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Just don't let your guard down."

"I won't." Verena assured them. "She doesn't approve of how Ichi and I do things." She said. "Rukia is always seeming to find fault in the way Ichigo fight. I'm surprised he hasn't gotten angry enough that his hollow comes out."

"I do have some control sis." Ichigo's voice sounded behind her. Looking over her shoulder Verena saw that Shinji had Hiyori in a chokehold with her head under his arm as her hands flailed around trying to get him to let her go. "Besides, he's calm as long as she doesn't threaten the girls or Mom."

"I still find it strange how your hollow is so calm and you've hardly had any problems with him." Kensei grumbled.

Ichigo grinned at him. "I think it's because we've been partners since the day Pops died." he stated as he looked towards Shinji. "Besides, he's kind of itching to fight someone today. It could be me, but I think he's wanting out more often."

"Then let's see if he's up for a challenge." Shinji said as he released Hiyori who began gasping like someone who hadn't had air in a long while.

"Shinji! Are you trying to kill me!?" she groused. "You stink!" she yelled as she pointed at him.

"I do not!" he yelled back.

"And people think we're bad when we fight." Verena stated as she made a face. "At least you never smell." she told Ichigo who chuckled as Shinji continued to yell at Hiyori.

"True." he staid softly as he followed her down into the training room.

* * *

Karin glared at Tessai as she tried, and failed, to understand what he was trying to teach her when it came to the kido. It was hard, very hard. Condensing her spiritual energy while chanting out the words, but keeping her energy in a regulated flow was hard, especially since she was really bad at controlling how much of her energy flowed around her. Turned out she was like her older brother, or so Tessai said. Ichigo couldn't use any Kido above thirty-five because of how horrible of control he had over his reiatsu, or spiritual energy. Basically, she was screwed.

With sweat dripping down her forehead, Karin began chanting out another kido based enchantment. She wasn't even certain if she could do this correctly. She had already burnt herself once, she really didn't want to get burnt twice. This one was a low level bakudo spell or binding incantation that was used as support towards others. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number 9: Geki." she cried out as she used it on Jinta who was suddenly engulfed in a red light and paralyzed. Ururu touched him and caused him to fall over on his side to prove that he was unable to move.

Tessai nodded as she finally used one of the incantations correctly and it didn't fire back upon her. Bending over he touched the red headed young boy. "Release." he said softly causing the binding spell to come undone. "Very good Kurosaki. Again."

"Eh!" Jinta yelled at the older man. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Pushing his sunglasses up Tessai looked at the younger boy. "I never kid about kido." he told him.

Jinta felt sweat drip down the back of his neck before looking at Karin. "Please don't miss." he begged her only gain an evil grin from the dark haired girl.

* * *

Rukia sat as still as she possibly could as Urahara poked and prodded her throughout the entire afternoon. The former captain and now exile looked at the data he was receiving. The gigai that he'd given her would power down her powers in order to hide the device he'd stored in her soul form, but it wasn't to completely take away her powers. He tapped the computer console. If her powers vanished completely she'd become human and he knew she wouldn't enjoy that experience. Cupping his chin he tried to figure out how to gain the right balance. Typing a few more buttons a new set of data come through giving him a new idea. Nodding he began typing into the console once again before standing up and finding a needle to inject her with a new compound that would allow some of her powers to leak through a little better, but not so much so that she'd be detected by Soul Society; just yet.

"That should do it Kichiki." he told her as she continued to glare at him.

"And my powers should come back after this?" she inquired.

"Your reiatsu should stabilize to the point that your powers will fully heal." he partially lied to her before giving a deeply troubled sigh. "However, there is a chance you may loose all of your powers. If that happens, you'll never be able to return to the Seiretei in Soul Society."

Her eyes widened at his words. "Never?" she inquired.

"Not until that body breaks down and that could take a hundred years." he told her as he sat back down in the chair by his computer. "When I build things, they tend to last a very long time." He looked at her seriously. "If that happens, what will you do?"

Rukia sighed. "I'll have no choice." she told him. "I'll have to integrate into the Living World's society."

Urahara nodded. "True. So very true." he told her before he turned back towards his computer screen to file away everything he'd done for the day as Rukia got up off of the table and turned to leave. "Kuchiki." She turned towards him. "Don't tell either Kurosaki about this. They'll end up blaming themselves somehow." Rukia gave him a nod before leaving him in his laboratory.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Wow, I think I may have gone way over what I usually do on this chapter. Also, just as a reminder starting next week I'll be posting two chapters a week for the Month of May. I also just posted a poll on my profile that deals with the Arrancar Arc in this story, which won't come into play for a little while. It's possible I'll start around chapter 50 or 60, that is if I don't do the Bount Arc. I may do another poll on what Arcs I should or should not do. I know how I want to end the story, it's getting there that's the journey for me. Also, thank-you everyone for answering my question that I asked last week. That really helped clear things up for me.


	18. The Sleepover

**Chapter 18** : _The Sleepover_

* * *

The weekend couldn't come quick enough for Verena. She hadn't had a sleepover like this in a very long time and with Ichigo going along with it like he was, it made things even better. As the final bell rang Verena practically jumped out of her seat with joy. It was the start of her three day weekend with the girls. Looking over at Ichigo she could tell he was both dreading this and was a bit apprehensive about it. She knew from her past sleepovers that she and Tatsuki had basically tormented Ichigo, Tatsuki more so than she had; but this time would be different.

As the she waited by the outside gate Verena noticed a bunch of punks waiting around across the street. Ignoring them she hoped they'd be gone before Ichigo arrive, unfortunately it seemed they were waiting for her brother because as soon as he arrived they began to cross the street towards them. Ichigo placed himself between Verena and the three punks. The leader he recognized from his altercation to help Chad a few years back. "Hey, if it ain't the orange haired rat." The skinny guy began as he looked Ichigo up and down. "Seems you grew an inch or two since I last saw you."

Inside his inner world white Zangetsu cracked his knuckles. He knew his King wouldn't call on his strength to take care of a bunch of pricks, but still, the hollow really wished he could assist his King with people like these. As for Ichigo, he stayed calm on the outside though he really wanted to kick this guy's ass. "Go away." was all he said, it was also the only warning the gangster punk was going to get from the orange haired teen.

The man chuckled as the two others flanked him. Verena wasn't new to fighting idiots like these, but she knew Ichigo wasn't one to fight unless someone he cared about was in danger or if he was the one about to get his ass kick. Fortunately it was at this time that Sado Chad came around the front gate with both Tatsuki and Orihime in tow. All three teens saw the situation, but it was Chad who reacted first. The tall darker skinned youth ran forward and before the lanky skinny gangster could react he was suddenly getting a face full of fist. One of the lackey's, a fat man, went to attack Chad from behind with a pair of brass knuckles in his hands. Ichigo saw this and kicked the fat man in the face sending him sprawling on the concrete. The third guy thought going after Verena would be a good idea; instead he found himself flat on his face grasping his privates as she had kicked him between the legs as hard as she could.

Tatsuki grinned and nodded at the results of the fight as three men were now either unconscious or about to pass out on the pavement. "Nice kick Verena." she praised her friend with a thumbs up.

Rukia then came around the corner after having heard a commotion and came to investigate it. She really shouldn't have been surprised to find the Kurosaki twins in the middle of a fight, but what really surprised her was the reiatsu coming from the tall youth, Sado Yasutora. The young man was always sitting behind Ichigo, but she never paid much attention to him. Now, however, she could sense something powerful coming from the young man. _This shouldn't be possible_. She looked between him and Ichigo, the smile on the orange haired boy's face was nice to see. It was then something came to her. _What if Ichigo is leaking his spiritual powers? Could that in fact lead to Yasutora gaining his own powers, similar to a Quincy, but not?_ She was curious and this new mystery just added to the strange things that were happening around the two siblings. She had to talk to Urahara about this.

"So what are the plans girls?" Tatsuki inquired as they left the punks behind them. Ichigo trailing behind the three girls with Rukia staying silent next to him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kept pace with her steps, which meant they were going slower.

"This world and its customs still confuse me." she told him. "From watching how girls seem to approach the boys at your school to seeing how Verena can take on a full grown man with no problem, they seem to conflict each other. The girls act so fidgety around the boys they like, but your sister goes against the norm and does whatever she wants."

Ichigo nodded. "That's Vere for ya." he said. "She's a lot like me. We both go against the norm. Hell, we're not normal. We've been able to see spirits since we were kids. I could hear my Zanpakuto since I was nine when a hollow attacked my parents and I long ago." He saw Rukia looking at him with wide eyes. "It's how we lost my father. He was a Shinigami, which is why we're part Shinigami."

"Right, you said his name was Isshin Shiba, but you go by Kurosaki to hide from his enemies." She looked up at him once again. "What enemies and where are they?" The only reason she asked was because she wanted to know if she had to be on alert.

"I don't know. Mom never talks about it and Urahara keeps quiet about it." he said this with a shrug. "One day I hope to figure it out, but for now," he pulled his school bag over his shoulder. "I just want to get through high school."

Rukia sighed as she walked next to Ichigo. _They hold so much power and have such responsibility, but sometimes even I forget that they're just children._ "Urahara thinks I may be here longer than originally planned." she told him. "So it looks like I'm going to be needs lessons on how to act human."

Ichigo smirked at her words. "I can give you a few pointers." he joked.

"I'd appreciate it." she said before they went into a easy silence.

Meanwhile Tatsuki looked behind her as Orihime was telling Verena of the sweet bean whatever that she'd created for tonight. Watching how Ichigo interacted with the Kuchiki girl made her grin. "Yo, Verena," she began, interrupting Orihime in her description of her latest concoction. "I think your brother likes the Kuchiki girl."

Verena looked over her shoulder and watched her brother who was looking down at Rukia as they walked side by side. "I wouldn't doubt it." she replied back as she turned her focus towards her friends. "She's staying with us too."

"Eh?" Orihime inquired. "Why haven't I seen her? I've been there all week!" She began to fret that perhaps she'd overlooked something.

Verena started yo laugh. "I wouldn't doubt that you have seen her." she stated. "You've been too busy watching Ichigo most nights."

Province's face turned bright red at being caught. "Oh?" Tatsuki questioned as she looked at her friend with a lecherous grin on her face. "Do you have a crush on Ichigo?"

Orihime's suddenly felt trapped. Her face was feeling overly hot. "I-I-I..." she stuttered. "I do!" she cried out gaining Ichigo's attention from behind her. She began to feel very nervous. "I like him. A lot." she whispered feeling as if all eyes were on her. "He's alwAys been kind to me and never makes crude comments about me and if he hears somebody doing so he stands up for me, along with Sado. They're both so kind to me and I-" she flushed. "I like him. Ichigo is kind."

"Yeah, my brother is kind." Verena agreed with her friend. "I don't think you have much to worry about with Rikus though."

"Why?" Tatsuki inquired as Verena took a few steps ahead of them before Turning a grinning at them.

"She's a Shinigami, but a cool one." she stated before taking off.

"What?!" Tatsuki cried out before running after Verena with Orihime seeming to freeze up.

As the two caught up to Orihime, Ichigo caught her attention. _Can it be true?_ she wondered as she looked over towards Rukia who seemed to be in deep thought. _Is Kuchiki a Shinigami? But if so, how can we see her?_ she wondered as she walked quietly beside Ichigo who was now wondering what got Tatsuki so excited a few moments ago. He would've asked Orihime, but she seemed to be in deep thought.

 _You good King?_ Ichigo heard his hollow speak.

 _Yeah, why?_ he asked the albino being.

 _The sun just vanished._ the hollow pointed out. _It comes out when you're happy, but leaves when you get sad. It rains when you're depressed though._

 _Are you complaining?_ Ichigo asked.

The hollow scoffed. _Hell no!_ he yelled before going silent for a moment. _The old man hates the rain. I hate when it floods._

 _I'll try to stay happy._ Ichigo told the white haired doppelganger.

 _I'd really like that._ The hollow grinned. _So are you going to cause trouble tonight?_

Ichigo grinned evily. _Hell yeah_. He felt his hollow side suddenly grin at this. Tonight was going to be fun. A little payback for the years of torture by Tatsuki and his sister. He was going to scare them. Besides, his mother was in on his prank. He just hoped she'd be able to keep quiet about this until he did it.

* * *

Verena eyed Ichigo carefully. He was being nice, way too nice to everyone. He was getting them snacks, filling their drinks and he even let Yuzu put bows in his hair, which made him look ridiculous. Bright pink did not go with orange hair very well. Both Tatsuki and Orihime were having fun as they watched a comedy on the tv. She enjoyed the curry that Yuzu had made, though she did get some satisfaction when Rukia seemed to get red faced at eating the spicy food. Maybe she was looking too far into things and Ichigo was genuinely being nice to ensure the girls enjoyed their first real sleepover.

"I don't get it." Karin said suddenly as she looked behind her at Verena. "The guy likes the girl, but he's going to let her marry another guy just to let her be happy, but in doing so will make him sad. Shouldn't he fight for her?"

"He may realize that it's a lost cause." Tatsuki told the younger girl as Orihime finished painting Rukia's nails. "She's a ditz anyway for choosing the other guy over him. He's a doctor and helps the poor, but the other guy is a total looser and more than likely he's only after her money, since she makes way more than him as a lawyer."

"But he's a sweet guy and has his own business." Orihime pointed out. "I don't think he's a looser."

"But he is after her money." Tatsuki challenged.

"Or is sleeping with her best friend." Verena added causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh. My." Orhime gasped.

Tatsuki blinked in surprise. "I didn't think of that one!" she yelled.

"He might be gay but over compensating by marrying her." Ichigo put his two cents in. Suddenly he got four pillows thrown at him.

"Ichigo!" Verena chided.

"Is that true?" Rukia whispered having not even thought of that one.

Orihime giggled. "I think so." she answered.

Rukia chuckled. "Nice guess Ichigo." she told him with a thumbs up.

Ichigo chuckled as he pulled one of the pillows off of his head before throwing them back at the girls. "He's seen it." Verena pouted. "Now the movie is ruined."

"Well, he didn't say if the two go through with the marriage or if she finds out and leaves him for the guy she really belongs with." Orihime stated causing everyone to sigh.

Ichigo covered his mouth as he did know the ending, but knew if he spoiled it that he'd really get it. "Who wants ice cream?" All eyes turned towards Masaki as she came into the room with two bowls of ice cream. She looked up at the movie. "Oh! Have you gotten to the part where she finds out her fiancee is gay yet?"

"Mom!" Verena complained as everyone began to groan.

"Oops." Masaki covered her lips as she looked apologeticly towards her daughter. "I'm sorry sweetie."

Tatsuki clicked the movie off. "Okay, that's ruined." she said as she went through the dvd's. "How about the grudge? Has anybody seen that?"

"Is it scary?" Yuzu asked.

"Uh..." Tatsuki began.

"It is and if you think you can't handle it, you can go upstairs." Karin glared at her twin. The younger of the two stuck her tongue out at her.

"Put it in!" Yuzu commanded Tatsuki as she pulled her teddy bear close to her chest.

Karin grinned as she was given her bowl of ice cream. "What's this one about?" Rukia asked Verena.

"A vengeful spirit and a curse it's put on people." Verena told her. "It's spooky." She grinned when she saw Rukia lean forward to prepare herself for the movie. It was just as the movie hit the really scary part that the girls were so into the movie that they hadn't noticed that Ichigo had disappeared nor had they noticed that it was completely dark in the house except for the light coming from the television. Rukia and Orihime were so engrossed into what was happening in the movie, at the same time both Yuzu and Karin were gripping each other waiting to see what was about to happen when from behind the couch Ichigo made his move.

Jumping out with a ghostly mask over his face he roars out at the girls just as the main character is about to be killed by the ghost. Mayhem occurred afterwards with both Tatsuki and Verena kicking out at him hitting Ichigo in the face ans chest as both Orihime and Rukia cry out in fright. Yuzu screamed as Karin threw a nearby soccer ball at Ichigo's head, only to hit Verena. In the end Ichigo's hollow is left cackling as everyone is yelling at Ichigo who is left sprawled out on the floor after being kicked by both his sister and Tatsuki. In his defence, he may not have thought this one through.

A flash of light, along with a clicking sound caught everyone's attention. The lights suddenly turned on revealing Masaki with a camera and a bright smile. Ichigo suddenly grinned up at Verena who was rubbing the back of her head. Another click of the camera occurred before Ichigo raised his hands up and pulled both Tatsuki and Verena down onto the floor by their shirts, causing the both to land on him when he suddenly burst out laughing at the put off look Yuzu and Karin had. Orhime began laughing as Rukia peered around the back of the couch at the Orange haired teen, a soft smile upon her lips. Another click was heard, but nobody paid it any mind as they were now enjoying themselves in getting back at Ichigo and him scaring them.

Outside near the river that ran through Karakura Town a bright light exploded throughout the darkness of night as a Senkaimon opened from Soul Society. A single shinigami soldier walked out. His person was covered in a dark cloak as he raced out of the portal into the town in search of one Rukia Kuchiki to bring her back to where she belonged.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know, nothing happened in this chapter, but in the next chapter there will be a bit more action in the story. Just a reminder, I have poll up on my profile that pertains to the Espada arc. Please check it out. Thanks!


	19. Noticed

**Chapter 19** : _Noticed_

* * *

A large computer covering an entire wall with a single occupant in the room watching it had numbers and figures flashing across the screen. The occupant didn't seemed bothered by the large computer or the numbers; instead he. was more worried about the numbers flashing across the screen of the smaller computer that was on the panel in front of him. The overly large male looked worriedly at the screen. The numbers just weren't adding up correctly and it was giving him a slight headache. The sound of the door sliding open and shut behind him had the man looking over his shoulder towards his new companion, Rin Tsubokura.

"Rin, I need your assistance." he spoke, his voice shaking slightly with nervousness.

"Huh?" the brunette held his coffee in one hand as he walked over to the larger male. "W-What is it Hiyosu?" he asked, his voice was even more nervous that his companion.

"The numbers are not adding up correctly." he stated. "There has been a large output of spiritual pressure."

"Where?" he asked not knowing just what could cause a large output like that. His eyes running over the scans, a frown appearing on his his visage.

"The living world in a suburb of Tokyo City." the overly large man moved his hands across the panels to zoom into the epicenter of the large output. "Karakura Town."

"Do we have anybody monitoring that place?" he inquired as his eyes widened at the numbers that the output was giving. "This is impossible." he muttered mostly to himself. "These numbers put the output at above captain class." He looked up from the papers he was looking at towards the other man. "Have you called anybody about this?"

"Uh..." the large man began to think for a second. He had sent out an alert for Rin to come, but had he asked for anybody else? "Oh!" he exclaimed as he recalled. "Third seat Lieutenant Akon."

Rin gave a satisfied sigh. _At least it wasn't the captain._ he thought. Nodding to himself he walked over to his seat. "Send me all the data you've collected. I'll see if I can made heads or tales out of this before Lieutenant Akon gets here." He took a sip of his now cold coffee and groan internally at the bland taste before getting down to business.

* * *

Hours after the request for the Lieutenant to arrive, Akon was found going over the data that his two colleagues had discovered. The energy source had not only the power of a shinigami that was above the captain class, but was even closer to the head captain's spiritual pressure; however there was also a hollow undertone to the energy output along with an unknown power classification. Whoever or whatever this source was from they were extremely powerful.

He looked up from the console with the data collection on it towards the other two in the room. "I'll take this to the captain. Return to your posts and continue to monitor Kurakara Town."

"Yes sir!" The two quickly returned to their seats to their computer monitors.

Akon sighed as he straightened his back out. Picking up the papers that had the data on them, the lieutenant quickly made his way down the dark halls of the twelfth. The glass windows showed that it was night outside. It was going to be another all-nighter it would seem. He cringed had the thought of going into his captain's personal laboratory, but he needed to give under the papers for him to look over. This finding could be important.

Pushing the two large double doors open that led to his captain's private laboratory, he soon found himself face to face with a skinny dark haired girl name Nemu Kurotsuchi, who was both his captain's created daughter and the first lieutenant of the twelfth."Master Mayuri cannot be disturbed at this time." the girl spoke in a monitored voice that always gave Akon shivers that went up his spine.

Ignoring her words he handed he the pages of data that had been collected. "Tell Captain Kurotsuchi that we've discovered something that needs his attention immediately." he told the girl in a tone that told her he was very serious about this.

Nemu quickly looked over the the pages of data, a frown appearing on her face as she did so. "An energy source that is both shinigami and hollow, but has traces of unknown power with it." she stated as looked the papers over once more. Yes, her master would be very interested in this. "I'll take this with me. You can leave." she told him before pressing a button that made the floor beneath his feet suddenly vanish causing him to drop down through the tunnel below and drop him outside of the laboratories.

Turning around, Nemu followed the lights of electricity ahead of her. Her master was in the middle of another one of his experiments with his newest captured hollow. A parasitic hollow that seemed be able to heal itself at an alarming rate. Regeneration was always a handy tool to have and her master had taken a special interest in this particular hollow. However, this data showed something very unique he might be interested in it. "Master Mayuri, sir." she held out the papers before sitting them down behind him.

Mayuri pulled the goggles he'd had over his eyes, the white makeup on his face seeming to be untouched by the goggles. "What do you want you stupid girl?" he groused before picking up the papers that she'd brought for him to look at. "Tch." he dismissed the papers as nothing.

"Third seat Akon and his group has discovered an energy source within the living world in the city of Kurakara Town." she told him as she outlined what the papers said. "The energy in higher than a captain-class, almost to the same level as head captain Yamamoto."

Mayuri, who had turned back towards the regenerating hollow, looked towards her as a sadistic grin began to cross his face. "Really?" he asked, sounding very interested.

"The levels that this being gave out were mixed with two types of familiar reiatsu energy," she told him. "and a third that is unknown."

The scientist captain quickly picked up the papers and quickly began to scan the energy output readings and what the three types were and the analysis data that identified the reiatsu as shinigami, hollow and -

His grin got broader as he realized what the third energy source was. "A Quincy!" he exclaimed. "Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy. For those three reiatsu's to be in this single being would mean that a Shinigami had to have bred with a Quincy that had been infected with hollow reiatsu or even the other way around." His grin became almost feral at the thought of finding this being and capturing them. "Do we know exactly where this being could be in that living world city?"

"Negative." she answered and flinched at the yell she received.

"Idiot! Then get me more data or better yet, bring me the creature yourself!" he slammed the papers down before returning his attention to his experiment, feeling slightly pissed off at not being able to experiment on the creature with those three reiatsu energies. That being would be extremely powerful and would be prize worth its weight in gold. Oh how he couldn't wait to get his hands upon it.

* * *

Nemu Kurotsuchi walked down the courtyard of the eleventh division. Fighting sounds were coming from the dojo building that held most of its members in. The extremely large amount of reiatsu coming from the building also told her that the captain and his first lieutenant were both inside. Standing outside the building was dark haired male with an orange turtleneck over the top half of his shihakusho and yellow feathers attached to his right eye. This was seventh seat Yumichika Ayasegawa, which mean his loud bald headed companion was nearby. A loud yell from inside proved her right as a bald headed man went flying over the crowd of men and landed off of the steps of the dojo. Third seat Ikkaku Madarame slowly sat up before reaching to rub the new bruise that was steadily appearing up on the top of his head.

All eyes turned to the loud boisterous laugh that came out of the dojo as the rest of the men were tossed to the side like flies. "You boys are filled with excitement today!" The tall man with the tattered white captain's haori spoke with a large grin on his face.

"Yay Kenny!" A pink haired girl cried out with absolute joy in her voice. "You beat them all!"

"I'll beat you yet Captain!" Madarame yelled with excitement in his tone.

"Not yet you won't." the captain told his third seat before he noticed Nemu. "What ya want?" he asked her causing everyone to take notice of the strange girl.

"Master Mayuri has made a request in which I will need the assistance of one of your men." she eyed the men, all of whom started looking at her nervously.

"That madman can shove it." the large man told her, his attitude turning hostile.

"Captain Kenpachi, I assure you that this isn't one of my master's-" she began only for him to turn his back to her.

"Go bother squad two." he told her, a grin appearing on his face. "Go annoy Soi Fon."

Nemu gave a sigh before giving a nod as she turned away from the captain of the the eleventh. It would have been interesting to see if the strongest shinigami squad could take on the creature with three types of reiatsu energy signatures. It didn't take her long to reach the second squad as she used flash step to get there. The captain of the squad was gone as was the first lieutenant, however there were plenty of others within the stealth forces. Her target wasn't hard to find, Eikichiro Saido stood next to a gambling table and was trying to win some of his money back. He wasn't very lucky today it would seem.

As soon as he stepped away from the table Nemu approached him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Bet everyone thought I was going to send Kenpach, didn't you? ^_^ Admit it, you thought that for a second. LoL. Okay, so this makes it my third update this week. Bet everybody is enjoying this May of super updates! ^_^ I know I am.


	20. The Cursed Bird

**Chapter 20** : _The Cursed Bird_

* * *

A tall dark haired youth sat on the ground outside of the park with two others. With a construction site behind the fence that they were sitting next to, Sado, "Chad" to his friends at school, listened intently as his frightened friend told him about the bird in the cage in the midst of them.

"They say it's cursed." the youth told them. "I heard all of his owners died horrible deaths. So it gets passed around quickly."

The bond youth on Sado's right shivered at that thought. "So it's now with you?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." the dark haired boy stuttered. "So I'm really scared now." he admitted as he tore at the grass growing in between the cracks of the tile ground.

"So do you want it Shigeo?" the boy asked his friend hopeful he'd take the cursed animal from him before calamity hit him.

"How could I after hearing that!" Shigeo yelled at his friend, horrified he'd offer such a creature to him.

The youth looked at Sado. "What about you Chad?" he asked with an equally hopeful tone. "It's cute!"

"Idiot!" Shigeo yelled. "You know he can't say no to cute things like th-"

Suddenly behind them in the construction site a crashing sound caught their attention. When they looked up, to their horror a large beam was heading their way. Without thinking, Sado moved quickly. His years of training with Urahara had taught him to always be ready for an attack when he was outside. Standing over his friends, with his back hunched over them, the beam came crashing down against his strong body.

"Ch-Ch-Chad!" both boys yelled at their giant friend. "Are you okay?" the blond asked as the other stated dumbfoundedly. "You caught a falling beam on your back."

"It's nothing." Sado stated in a monotoned voice. Compared to Urahara's training this really wasn't anything. He'd been inches from death with the crazed teacher/scientist. This was just a scratch compared to that.

"Nothing!" Shigeo yelled. "You're bleeding!" He pointed towards the cut on Chad's head.

"Thanks for saving me." A voice sounded causing everyone to look at the parakeet. "My name is Shibata Yuuichi. What's your name?"

"Wh...What's with this bird?" Shigeo asked.

"It's as if it understands whats going on." the dark haired boy stated with a frightened look.

"Sado Yasutora." Sado replied easily. As he reached out his senses towards the bird, he gave a nod. There was more to this animal than meets the eye.

 _Huh_? The blond looked towards his friend. _Chad's responding to the bird?_

All the while the dark haired youth felt as if his brain was going to shut down. _I'm..I...that bird..._ he thought as he gave a groan.

* * *

The next afternoon on the school roof Ichigo was rubbing his head trying to get rid of a headache when he felt something touch his temple before the pain vanished. Looking to his right he saw Rukia looking up at him. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah." he touched his temple before giving a nod. "How'd you do that?"

"Kido healing arts." she stated matter-o-factly. Before frowning as she looked at the juicebox in her hand. She'd used these before but Ichigo or Verena usually opened them. "How do you open these?" she muttered softly trying to not get noticed, but it was too late.

Ichigo leaned back against the fence. "The straw." he answered with a smirk.

"Straw?" she questioned him as she looked up at him from the object of her ire.

"What's this?" a gentle voice questioned causing both to look towards the owner.

"Mizuiro." Ichigo was surprised to see his friend.

"You two are together again." he said as he sat by them on the ground. "You two sure do get along well." He smiled at this.

Ichigo frowned at him. "Does this really look that way?" he asked.

Mizuiro chuckled. "Well if you say so." he conceded, not wanting to fight with his friend as Ichigo Sat down on the ground. "But you should be careful. You're sending the wrong signal to other girls."

"Idiot, if I cared what those girls thought, or anyone thought, I would have dyed my hair black years ago." Ichigo stated as he pulled out his juicebox and stuck the straw through the hole, Rukia watching what he'd done and repeated it, triumphant at her success.

"That's true." Mizuiro agreed.

"Oh! If it isn't the beautiful transfer student, Miss Kuchiki!" An ever loud, boisterous voice boomed across the rooftop causing Ichigo to groan.

"Keigo." Ichigo greeted his friend, even if he was a bit annoying.

"Why is she here?" he asked the other two. "And where's Chad?"

"Ichigo is wooing her." Mizuiro teased gaining a sputter out of the orange haired youth.

"I AM NOT!" Ichigo yelled as his face heated up.

Rukia covered her mouth to hide her laughter at this. Ichigo was being ganged up and teased by the two human boys. It was quite the sight to see. Out of the corner of her eye, Rukia saw somebody approaching them but ignored them for the entertainment in front of her when suddenly that person kicked Keigo in the back, causing the young man to stumble forward.

"Whoa!" Keigo cried out in surprise as he went flying forward, o my to be caught by Ichigo's quick reflexes. "Ouch! What are you...do..." Keigo froze as he caught sight of who it was that had kicked him.

"Yo...Kurosaki." A mean older looking teen greeted them roughly.

"O...Ooshima." Keigo said the man's name nervously. "They lifted your suspension early." He felt his throat tighten as he looked at the older teen.

"I'm talking to you, maggot." the other growled causing Keigo to whimper away from him. Behind him a second teen appeared, this one with darker hair. "Hey Kurosaki, when are you gonna to dye your hair?"

Ichigo continued to sip his drink before speaking. "With that bleached hair of yours and drooping eyes, you'd think you were copying me." he stated which began to angered the other. Getting annoyed Ichigo glared at the other. "Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you. This is my nature hair color and I'm not copying you." He then smirked, his next statement would have his inner hollow cackling for the next day or two. "Do something about your own hair, Chicken head. Go lay an egg."

"YOU BASTARD!" the skinny delinquent screamed at him.

"Please, don't fight." Keigo pleaded between the two. "We already know how strong you are. We can't beat you."

"Get lost Asano, you little weak bitch." Ooshima growled at the younger teen.

"Don't be stupid." Ichigo muttered as he stood up with Rukia standing next to him. "I'm a thousand times stronger than that weak baby chicken."

"Bastard!" Ooshima yelled as he reached into his shirt to grab something inside. The piece shone brightly in the sunlight. "I knew one day I'd have to settle things with you good for nothing." Once the device was on his hand he lifted it to strike fear into the orange haired teen. " I'm gonna kick your arse!"

"Iron knuckles!" Keigo gasped loudly.

 _Did he just say your arse?_ Ichigo wondered gaining more cackles from his hollow as he was certain the old man was shaking his head at this situation.

 _Is nobody going to make fun of that statement?_ Muzuiro asked himself before looking around. _Guess not._

"It's too late to..." Ooshima didn't get a chance to finish when suddenly he was airborne and flying across the rooftop. Everyone looked from his prone form to find Tatsuki and Chad both there. Tatsuki's leg still lifted as Chad's fist was still in striking position.

The other older teen ran to his friend's side. "This is why I told you not to do this Rei!" he yelled as he pulled his friend by his clothes to get him away from the dangerous teens.

"Chad, Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted them.

"Ichigo." Chad and the other clasped hands in greeting.

It was then Ichigo noticed something on his friend's face while Keigo was talking. Interrupting him, Ichigo spoke. "You're injured." he frowned causing Chad to look at him. "What happened?"

"My head is from a steel beam." he simply stated. "My hand is when I got hit by a motorcycle this morning." He eyed the other three, ignoring Kuchiki who seemed to be studying him. He gave Ichigo a look that stated that they needed to talk privately. Tatsuki saw the look and went to distract the others, but gave Ichigo a look that said he had to explain.

"I'm gonna take him to the nurse to have a look at his wounds." Ichigo lied, though the two guys bought it, Rukia didn't.

As the two went down the stairway halls, Chad sat the large bag that had been on his back and opened it to reveal a birdcage. "I think a hollow is trying to kill this bird." he told his friend.

"So it's trying to kill you too!?" Ichigo yelled at him. "I know you like cute things, but this is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous?" Verena's voice caused both both to look at her, the bird too. Verena suddenly felt reiatsu coming from the bird, though it was pretty weak. It took a second before she realized something. With wide eyes she asked "So, is somebody going to explain why there's a human spirit inside the bird?" She questione gained surprised looks from everyone in the stairway hall.

"I will." the parakeet said in a saddened voice as it begun it's tale.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm really enjoying myself in focusing on one story lately. The inspiration juices are flowing! Next chapter will have the spirit child's story in it along with the battle between the hollow and our hero's.

 _Conerned One_ \- I love rant reviews! They are so welcomed. I loved yours. Hehe... As for the choices in my poll, I have reasons for each Espada being there and I have some altered back stories for each one, in case that one is chosen. As to why they're the way that they are...it'll spoil my surprise, so...*grins* Instead of continuing I'll say that it's Aizen's fault. ^_^

 _Mike_ \- LoL. Yeah, she'll definitely get after Ichigo now, at least once she finds out about it.


	21. Where Evil Goes

**Chapter 21** : _Where Evil Goes_

* * *

Listening to the spirit within the parakeet tell his story was very sad. Basically his mother had been a murder victim by a man who had attacked her within their home, only to die when she had fallen through glass of the veranda. The boy had been tricked by the killer, who the boy had accidentally killed. The murderer made him think he could bring his mother back if he could survive three months in the body of the parakeet.

"I can't believe this." Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his hand over his face. "So the killer is a hollow?" he asked the parakeet.

"Yes." was the spirit's reply.

"Ichigo..." Chad began when they felt something. The hollow was coming near them. Chad's eyes widened.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed as he popped Kon's soul candy into his mouth, appearing in his soul form just as the side of the school building fell apart. Chad grasped the bird cage to stop it from falling. "Chad, run!" Ichigo yelled at his friend, as the hollow appeared front of them. "There you are." Ichigo commented as a grin crossed his features.

"A soul reaper." the hollow said before laughing out at this coincidence. "Here I was hunting my latest victim and you show up." The grin on his mask seemed to get bigger. "How delicious!"

Ichigo felt his own hollow surface slightly. _Is this guy fer real King?_ he asked sounding bored. _Kill him! He's a weakling._

Suddenly the hollow was throw back by a kick to the head from above as Rukia jumped from the rooftop and landed on the hollow before she jumped back held her hand out a recited an incantation. "Mask of flesh and bone flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance. upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. Hado 33: Sokatsui!" A ball of blue light flashed from her hand and hit the hollow on the back of the head. I could fire it! she thought happily. Yes! Some of my power is returning... Her thoughts came to a stop as the smoke from the attack cleared to reveal a very loaded off hollow. What!? The hollow slammed its fist into Rukia, throwing her away from it. "Ugh!" she groaned in pain.

"Shinigami power." he growled as he eyed the raven haired girl on the ground. "But yours is weak. I didn't feel a thing!" The hollow burst out laughing as it went to thrust its fist into the downed shinigami woman only for Ichigo to use flash step, grab her into his arms and flash step away towards the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

 _Damn_. she thought as she gritted her teeth together as pain was running up and down her stomach and back. _So I haven't recovered enough to use that level of power yet._ She looked up towards Ichigo and saw the way he looked at her with concern. _Why is he looking at me that way? Shouldn't he be more concerned about the others?_ "I'm fine." she told him.

 _She's lyin' King._ He heard his hollow say.

 _What's more..._ Rukia thought as she really looked at Ichigo. _I could've sworn..._ She pushed her senses to their limit as she tried to find that presence shed felt coming from Ichigo, but found nothing there.

"Right." Ichigo set her on her feet. "I don't know why you're lying, but try not to get yourself killed next time." He pulled his sword from it's place on his back.

"Another shingami! That explains why this place smells so good!" He was practically salivating. "They taste the best!"

"So I'm guessing you're the murder that killed that boy's mother and ultimately tied him to that body of a bird." Ichigo stated causing Rikus to look from the hollow towards Ichigo with wide eyes. She knew she'd sensed something from the bird, but hadn't thought it was much of anything. This changed things.

"Oh?" the hollow turned its attention back to Ichigo. "So the brat told you?" he scoffed. "It's not like it matters now." He chuckled lightly. "It was so easy to feed him that lie! All he wanted was that bitch of a mother back. I killed her, but then that boy went to stop me by grabbing my shoe laces. I died by falling over the veranda! What a damn shame too. I had plans."

Ichigo scoffed at the hollow. "Like I really care." he told the creature. "What I care about is this game you've been playing. It's now involved me and my friends, and I can't have that." He moved his sword from his shoulder to the front of him. "So I'll just get rid of you now."

"So you think you can do that?" the hollow asked. "Let's see..." He held his hands out causing wings to shoot out from his arms and suddenly he was airborne.

Ichigo grinned as he engaged flash step again, this time going straight up into the air. Suddenly the hollow begun to fling out toad-like creatures from it's body, when the creatures got near Ichigo leaches came out of those creatures and began to explode in the air around him. When the smoke from the attack cleared it was revealed that a glowing shield had surround Ichigo.

Rukia turned around and saw Verena had just called out a barrier incantation to protect her brother. Verena grinned at Rukia. "You're not the only one who knows hado and bakudo." she told the raven haired girl.

Rukia smirked. "I didn't think so." she said softly as she saw Chad running towards them with what looked like a...telephone pole in his arms. The two girls watched the large man launch that into the air and tear right through one of the hollow's wings in his arms. "He can see hollows?" Rukia asked causing Verena to grin.

"That's not all he can do." she told the other before she went to assist Ichigo in killing the hollow with another incantation. "Sprinkle on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. Sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikoho" A massive wave of yellow energy flew out of her hands towards the back of the hollow causing the creature to scream out in pain as it's back was burned.

The scent of burnt flesh filled the air. Ichigo raised his sword up over his head and swung it down upon the hollow's head. His reiatsu glowing bright blue as he brought his sword down upon the hollow, killing it; however, unlike the others, it's body didn't disappear. "What the-" Ichigo began when suddenly two enormous red doors appeared with skeletons on them. "What?" Ichigo looked up at the large doors with wide eyes as a foreboding feeling filled his being. He could even feel his hollow felt nervous about these doors.

"What is that?" Verena asked, in front of her Chad could feel his heart accelerating at the appearance of those doors.

"They're the doors towards hell." Rukia told them solemnly. "When a soul has done many evil things in their lives when they were living they go to that place, not Soul Society because a zanpakuto can only cleanse that spirit of the sins it has committed after death; not before." Smoke began to come out of the doors as they began to slowly open. "Look there! The gates of hell are opening!" she yelled at them causing the teens to look on in apprehension, a bit of fear coming off of both of the twins.

Suddenly the hollow stood straight up as the doors were fully opened. A sword suddenly slammed through the torso of the of the hollow. As the hand of the being that held the sword began to pull the hollow into the gates of hell frightening laughter could be heard. The gates then slammed shut before vanishing altogether.

"So that's hell." Ichigo stated, not expecting anything to be said.

"So what do we do about the kid?" Verena asked causing Chad to look towards her.

Rukia spoke, causing everyone to look at her. "I need to look at the child." she said. "If his chain of fate isn't severed then he can be returned to his body."

"And if it is?" Chad inquired looking worriedly at her.

"Then he can be taken to Soul Society." she told the larger boy. "He will be alright either way."

Chad gave a nod and led the group to where he had left the parakeet. The tiny bird looked up as the group came into view. "Mister!" he cried out happily as he spotsaw that his friend was still alive. Flapping his wings excitedly, he hopped on the swing in the cage. "You're alright!"

Chad gave a nod at the parakeet, the child's spirit seeming to be very happy. "Well?" Ichigo's voice sounded causing Chad to look towards his friend. "How is it?"

"It's a shame but," Rukia began as she examined the spirit inside of the bird. "the chain of fate has already been disconnected. No traces of it are left. Too much time has passed." She looked at the bird. "It's impossible for you to return to your body."

"No way." the bird began to cry lightly at this revelation.

"Shibata." Chad whispered the child's name.

"Don't worry!" Rukia exclaimed surprising the boy a bit. "Soul Society is a place where you have nothing to be afraid of." She suddenly looked a bit nervous as Ichigo stared at her with a non-believing looking. "Such as never being hungry. You body feels light and it's nine out of ten times better than this world!"

"You...you don't say?" Ichigo asked as he tried to believe that on but couldn't, especially with all the complaints he'd heard about Soul Society from Shinji and them. Rukia gave him a look that said please go along with this. "But that may be so." He smiled at the parakeet that was looking up at him. "At least...if you go to the other world you can see your mom again."

"That's right!" Rukia said excitedly as she turned away from Ichigo towards the spirit inhabited bird. "It's not impossible for her to have gone there, so if you go as well, you'll be able to look for her."

Ichigo smiled friendly at the bird child. "This time, you're mom will be waiting for you." This perked the spirit child up. "So, should we send your soul off now?"

"Yeah!" the child seemed happy before looking towards Chad. "Mister. Thank-you for everything."

"Hm. It was nothing." Chad said as he leaned against the back fence behind the school.

"Because you carried me around I never got hurt!" the bird flapped its wings as it tried to get across how much this meant to him.

"Hm.." Chad hummed in acknowledgement as he gave a nod. "It was nothing."

Seeming to give up the boy responded. "Well I should get going."

"Yuuchi." Chad called out the boy's name as the spirit left the bird's body. "When I doe and go over there...Is it alright if I carry you around one more time?"

The boy beamed with happiness at this. "Sure!" he exclaimed happily.

Ichigo smiled softly at the boy. "Are you ready?" he asked as he turned the butt of his sword towards the child, ready to konso him.

The boy grinned up at him. "Yeah!" he said happily.

As Ichigo's sword touched the child's forehead a brilliant blue light erupted around the spirit before it turned into soul particles that drifted up towards the sky in the form of a black swallowtail butterfly.

On the edge of town Eikichiro Saido, stealth officer sent to Kurakara Town to investigate the mysterious reiatsu that had appeared, but then disappeared was scanning the entire town with a device that Lieutenant Namu had given him that would tell him where this energy source was. The screen upon the device gave a beep causing him to examine it. Frowning he saw that the educational buildings were covered by the mysterious reiatsu, so was a huge location in the residential area, along with an area near the river and bridges, but what got his attention was an area near the docks and industrial buildings near the putter edge of town.

Smiling, he began chuckling as he pulled his amigasa hat down to cover his face a bit more. "I always love a challenge." he said to himself as he jumped from the tree limb he'd been sitting on. "Let's just see if I can find this energy source in record time." Engaging his fastest flash step he headed towards the first place on the map, the deserted industrial sector.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I had been planning to post this chapter on Friday, but then I got really busy and I found a new anime that caught my attention. Felt sick on Saturday, so I was determined to get this out tonight. Hope everybody enjoyed this.

 _Concerned One_ : I totally agree with Orihime healing Nel's mask. I really hated that we barely got to see Nel fight. That is something I want to make happen, along with amplifying Orihime's attacking capabilities. I want to make Orihime and Tatsuki like Ukitake and Kyoraku, in that one fights defensively as one fights offensively. That's kind of how I've always seen those two fight. As for healing Kukaku's arm, I like that idea!


	22. Chappy

**Chapter 22:** _Chappy_

* * *

Ichigo was sitting on his bed finishing up some homework when the memory of the afternoon before popped into his head. The fight with the hollow and seeing hell's gates open for the first time ever. _In the years since I've been able to see spirits and since learning to fight with Getabushi, I've never seen anything as creepy as that._

 _Creepy?_ his hollow asked. _More like downright wrong. I felt as if something was gonna jump out and grab at me! That shit shouldn't exist!_

Ichigo grinned wryly at that. _Like you should?_ he asked the albino hollow.

 _Okay, I'll be the first ta admit that maybe I shouldn't be in yer inner world._ the hollow grinned at his King. _But if I just up an' left ya, you'd be bored._

Ichigo coughed to cover up a laugh. _True, though I'm certain I'd find something to entertain myself with._ The hollow blink before grinning and laughing. It took Ichigo a moment realize what his hollow thought he meant. _Not that!_ He felt a headache coming on as his hollows laughter got louder.

 _Can't help it King, ya set yourself up for that one!_ The hollow's laughter tappered off as he went to bother the older spirit within Ichigo's world.

"Ugh!" Ichigo groaned as he fell back against his pillow.

The door to the room opened to reveal both his sister and Rukia. Ichigo suddenly realized that Rukia was finally wearing something other than the school uniform. It was a cute sky blue shirt and dark pants. Was it him or had he never noticed how cute she really was? Shaking his head to be rid of that thought he went back to his second worst enemy, math.

As Verena dug through her and Ichigo's desk, Rukia found a good spot on the floor. Once Verena turned around she handed Rukia a book. "It's an empty sketch book." she explained. "Since our project for art is to draw what we think the future holds for our town I thought you might want to have one of these." She then opened her own sketch book that was already particularly filled with images.

 _Amazing!_ Rukia thought as she spotted several very nicely drawn landscape sketches. "You're really good." she commented in hopes of making Verena feel good about herself.

Verena blushed but before she could thank her, Ichigo spoke. "Vere has been drawing since she was in diapers practically." Verena glared at him angrily for revealing that to Rukia. "Though she's gotten better since she took those art classes back in the sixth grade." He looked up from his homework to give Verena a soft grin. "I like these drawings better than your early on ones."

Verena flushed at her brother's compliments. "Thanks Ichi." she replied softly. She then stood up and looked over his shoulder. "Need help?" she asked noticing what he was working on.

"What do you think?" he asked with a roll of his eyes.

"That you understand very little about the new chapters." she answered as she made him move to the side and began to help him out while Rukia watched them.

An hour later the soft squeaking noise could be heard as Kon walked into the room in his lion teddy bear form. Noticing Rukia on the floor he ran over to her. "What are you drawin' sis?" he asked her.

Rukia looked away from her sketches towards the mod soul and frowned. This wasn't the first time the creature had called her that name. "I'm drawing something for a school assignment." she told him as she tried to ignore how he seemed to stare at her. He really made her feel annoyed and upset a lot. She'd kicked him a few times at some of his more perverted moments.

"Oh?" he said sounding interested. "Can I see?" he asked as he moved closer. Lifting her book she revealed her version of what the city could look like in the future. It kind of looked the same, except everyone looked like bunnies. "Cute!" he exclaimed gaining a surprised look from her.

"Really?" she asked, surprised that somebody actually liked her pictures.

"Definitely." he told her as he gave her a thumbs up.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and as the two were talking he snagged the book out of Rukia's hands. "Why are their bunnies everywhere?" he asked as he looked at the poorly drawn sketch.

"They're not bunnies!" Rukia yelled at him in defense. "They're chappy!"

 _Chappy?_ Ichigo asked himself. He'd never heard of that character in anything. "Uh..." he looked at her questioningly as she grabbed her book back.

"Very imaginative." Verena said with giggle. "But I don't think that's what the teacher is looking for, though she did say to use our imaginations in our designs."

"Vere..." Ichigo began only to grimace as she squeezed his shoulder a little too tight.

"She's using her imagination Ichi," she looked at him with a look that said to agree-with-her-if-he-knew-what-was-good-for-him. "isn't that a good thing?"

"Y-Yeah." he answered nervously.

 _Seriously King_ , He heard his hollow begin. _your sister is scary as fuck._

 _Yeah_. he agreed with his hollow before closing his book and leaving those two to themselves.

* * *

Masaki looked up from her cooking when the doorbell rang out front. "I'll get it!" Yuzu yelled leaving Karin to push pause on the video game the two were playing. Spotting Ichigo, she gave her son a soft smile as he came around to sit at the breakfast nook to watch her make the dumplings for the soup she was making.

"Smells good." he commented as he could smell the different spices cooking in the broth.

She gave a slight giggle. "You're father use to love this dish." she told him. "Dumpling soup was his favorite, though he did say he loved everything I cooked, therefore everything was his favorite."

Ichigo smiled at her as she spoke about his father. She rarely talked about before they married and it was ever rarer for her to talk about his father's favorite things. "What was his favorite sport Mom?" Karin asked from the sofa.

"Hmm..." Masaki touched a finger to her chin. "Well, I'm not really sure."

Karin deflated at this. Upon seeing his sister's upset expression Ichigo began to think back. "Soccer." Ichigo answered. "He took Vere and I to a game once before you and Yuzu were born. It was when Mom was sick and couldn't take having two three year olds yelling about everything." He saw Karin light up at this. "He also liked watching the sword fights at festivals."

"That's true." Masaki said with a nod upon remembering that one.

"Mom!" Yuzu called out causing her and Ichigo to look over towards the entrance hall, only to see Urahara standing behind her.

"Evening!" he exclaimed as he lifted his hat off of his head before replacing it.

"Getabushi." Ichigo greeted him.

"My, my, what smells so good?" he asked with a smile as he walked into the room, it was then that Ichigo noticed that the blond was missing his shoes.

 _Something is going on King._ the hollow told him. Ichigo agreed with that wholeheartedly. In the six years he'd known the older man, Kisuke had only been to their home once and that was the week that their father had died.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked him, his eyes meeting those of the shopkeepers.

"Not at all." Urahar dismissed his fears but the frown didn't disappear from Ichigo's face.

"Ichigo." His mother's voice caught his attention. Turning his head towards her, he saw that she was looking a bit nervous. "I asked him to come here." she said.

All thoughts came to a screeching halt. "Huh?" he asked.

 _Uh-oh_. the hollow said.

 _What?_ Ichigo asked him.

The hollow looked away with a wry grin. _Nothing!_ the hollow quickly went silent.

Ichigo's frown deepened. "Why?" he asked her trying to understand.

"Something I'm curious about too." Urahara watched Yuzu walk back over to the couch next to Karin who was watching intently.

"Well..." Masaki began nervously when something clicked in Ichigo's mind.

"Don't tell me you've developed feelings for this weirdo." he pointed towards Urahara.

"Eh?" Kisuke looked a bit surprised at this one.

"Ichigo!" Masaki cried out in surprise, her cheeks flushed. "Oh goodness! No, honey, that's not it." She began to laugh lightly as Urahara flushed, mostly in embarrassment. When Masaki calmed down, she saw grins on all three children's faces. "What?" she asked them.

"You haven't laughed like that since Pops died." Ichigo stated causing her to smile.

"My children have such imaginations."she said as she shook her head. "As I was about to say," she looked towards the exiled agonising. "I think my powers might be coming back. I can sense reiatsu better than before. Strong spirits I've been able to see once more. I know for a fact that my Blunt ability is gone, but I feel like I have power in me; it just doesn't feel the same as before."

Urahara nodded as she spoke. "When did you first notice this?" he asked as he eyed Ichigo whose eyes were wide at his mother's confession.

"A few weeks ago." she answered. "It was weak, at first; but it's gotten stronger over the last few days."

"Then perhaps I should examine you." he told her.

"After dinner." she replied as she began to drop dumplings into the broth. "I promised you a meal if you came."

Urahara chuckled. "Yes you did."

* * *

After dinner both Urahara and Masaki disappeared into the closed clinic next door. Both Ichigo and Verena were waiting by the office doors with Rukia and their sisters waiting nearby. "Do you think Mom's powers really are coming back?" Yuzu asked Karin who shrugged.

"You're mother is a Quincy, right?" Rukia inquired causing the four children to look at her. "How did she loose them to begin with?"

"A hollow." Ichigo answered. "Twenty years ago she was attacked by a hollow and began to hollowfy. Getabushi saved her by binding Pop's soul to hers. She lost everything but her Blunt ability."

"Then Pop died." Verena stated as she leaned against the doorframe. "She should have hollowfied, but somehow she didn't." She shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know why."

"Could the hollow reiatsu have vanished?" Karin inquired as she looked between her two older siblings.

"No." Rukia answered. "Isshin's soul was bound to her, but then he was killed by a hollow." Her eyes widened. "The only way for her to have not turned would be if something was still bound to her."

"That is correct Kuchiki." Ichigo moved away from the door as Urahara walked out. "Before Isshin died he had me save Masaki once more. The only way was to dismantle is spirit and soul and place that inside of her to return her to normal or so I thought."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as his hands turned into fists.

"Well, basically your mother is gaining powers similar to that of a shinigami." he answered shocking everyone in the room. "But here's the kicker, she is also regaining her Quincy reiatsu. So she's much like you and your sister. A Quincy/Shinigami hybrid."

"But one that was created, not born like us." Verena stated with a frown.

"Yes." Urahara answered with a nod. "For now her reiatsu is stable. I've placed blocks on her powers to ensure they don't grow to quickly for her to be able to control."

"Will she have to train, like me?" Karin asked, a bit worried about how her mother was taking all of this.

"Definitely." Urahara answered. "Starting tomorrow." he said As he began to leave. "I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to her." he told the children before leaving.

Inside the office Masaki sniffed as she tried to control her crying. _Isshin_. she thought as she touched her chest. _Why? You would've lived, wouldn't you have?_ The image of her husband's face came to the forefront of her mind. _No. You wouldn't have, not if you could have saved me._ Wiping her cheeks Masaki picked up the telephone that was on the office desk and dialed a number. After a moment a male voice came over the receiver. "Hello?"

"It's me." she said softly.

"Masaki, what do you want?" the man inquired.

"Something has happened to me." she said. "I need to talk to you."

A deep sigh could be heard. "Very well." he agreed. "Where and when?"

"The park. Tomorrow when the children are at school." she answered.

"Alright." he agreed once more.

"Thank-you Ryuken."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Rest assured I have absolutely no plans of matching Urahara up with Masaki. This was a just a funny I thought of to tease Ichigo with. LoL! I'm a total Kisuke/Yoruichi shipper. Other than that, I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter!


	23. Another Day

**Chapter 23** : _Another Day_

* * *

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as the noise behind her continued. She usually wasn't irritated about things so easily no matter who it was that either pointed them out or was the one irritating her, with that said, she was irritated today. Why would you ask? Ichigo. Plain and simple. He seemed to do everything possible to irritate her today. From him pointing out about her drawing skill, again, to him poking and prodding her arm whenever he'd grab her in school for no reason. She was reaching her max of this boy today.

"Wanna go spar today?" Verena's voice pierced through Rukia's fog of irritation.

Turning her head she looked towards the other girl and gave a sigh. "I do." she stated, her shoulders sagging slightly.

Verena smiled at her. "It'll be at Tatsuki's dojo, not Urahara's training facility." she told her, gaining a cocked eyebrow for her to say why. "I've been sensing something around Tatsuki lately. I want to see what it is." She shrugged her shoulders. "I just want to check up on her."

Rukia recalled earlier that day that Tatsuki had been missing from the afternoon classes after having fallen asleep during the morning ones. From her observation of the girl, this was unusual behavior. Nodding, she agreed, it might be prudent to check up on her. "Alright." she then looked behind her at Ichigo and his friends who were following him today. They were way too noisy and Ichigo seemed to enjoy picking on the Keigo boy.

"It'll be just us, that way you can let go of all that annoying irritation out on me." Verena said with a knowing look in her eyes.

"How do you put up with the noise?" Rukia inquired, truly curious how the other girl hadn't killed the boys yet.

"Ichigo is usually a quiet person, but add his friends into the mix and you get a bunch of noisy boys." she said. "Ichigo alone is fine, but when he's like that, small doses are the best thing; otherwise, I think I might strangle his friends." She admitted the last part quietly but it still got the intended effect, which was a laugh from Rukia.

Behind the girls they could hear Keigo whine loudly. "Come on Ichigo!" he whined. "You've gotta know a few good moves, how else did you get Kuchiki to look at you the way she does?"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked confused. "Rukia looks at me in no special way." _Unless she's annoyed._ he thought with an inward smirk. He'd be the first to admit that he was kind of going out of his way to annoy her, but her reactions were so entertaining.

 _I'm surprised yer sis hasn't knocked you one for annoying Rukia._ He heard his hollow comment offhandedly.

 _She doesn't really like her._ Ichigo told the albino. _You've been quiet for the past week. Something going on?_

 _Nope_. The hollow said quickly before he receded back into their shared inner world.

Ever since his mother's big announcement of feeling reiatsu she'd been training daily with Urahara, but what was weird was that Uryu had vanished from school all week long. Perhaps I should drop in on him. He suddenly stopped walking causing the other two boys to stop and look at him. "I just remembered that I have something to do guys." he was lying, but they didn't need to know this. "Perhaps we'll hang out another day?"

"Sure." Keigo said a bit surprised that Ichigo had forgotten to do something. After seeing him take off he looked at Muzurio. "Usually he's apt to do everything on time, this is new."

"So, he forgot to do something," Mizurio said nonchalantly as he continued to read the book in his hand before looking up to notice that the girls had vanished. "Huh. Kuchiki and Ichigo's sister are gone."

Keigo turned his head quickly towards where the girls had been. "What?!" he cried out in surprise. "We've been dumped." He said this in such a shocked manner that it caused Mizurio to chuckled. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." he replied before heading off towards the opposite street. "See you later!" he yelled out as he turned down the street that would lead him home.

Keigo stood in the middle of the side walk with a shocked look. _I've been left behind._

* * *

As Rukia and Verena entered the dojo, Verena waved at a couple of people, the instructor being an older man gave a nod towards her as she headed into the back where the living corridors were. Climbing the steps the two girls went upstairs. Knocking on a door with a pair of kick boxing gloves on it, they waited for the door to open. "Verena, Rukia." Tatsuki greeted them both as she opened the door. "What are you two doing here?"

Verena crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, when you skipped afternoon classes I thought we'd come check in on you." she told her friend as she entered the room and collapsed onto Tatsuki's comfortable bed. "You okay?"

"Yeah." she stated as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I've been feeling weird lately is all." She sighed as she sat down next to Verena.

"Guess you're not up for a spar?" Verena challenged causing the other girl to grin at her. Challenge accepted.

"Hand to hand or kendo?" she asked with an equally challenging grin.

"Oh?" Verena asked sounding surprised. "You've begun learning kendo?"

Tatsuki smiled. "After you and Ichigo begun talking about it back in the seventh grade, I began looking into it." she admitted. "I'm still no good. I'm way better with karate."

"Karate it is." Verena said deciding to do something that her friend was more familiar with. Tatsuki nodded as she led both girl downstairs into an unused room to show off that she was still better that Verena. As the three girls entered the room, Rukia frowned as she sensed a different kind of reiatsu beginning to emanate from Tatsuki.

* * *

Ichigo felt the edge of his lips tug slightly as he saw the irritated look upon Uryu's face as the other teen opened his apartment door. "What do you want Kurosaki?" he questioned him as he pushed his glasses back up his nose, though it would fall once again in a few minutes.

"What?" Ichigo asked feigning innocence as he walked into the apartment. "I was worried about you."

"Tch." Uryu passed him by as he headed into the kitchen. "I don't believe that. You probably needed a reason to get away from that soul reaper or something."

"Jeesh." Ichigo said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his bright orange hair. "You know that's not true. You've been MIA for a week. It's my duty to check in on family if they go missing."

"Duty..." Uryu felt an eyebrow twitch. "Your duty should be to keep those appalling grades of your up to where they should be."

"Ugh!" Ichigo groaned as he flopped onto the couch. "Not you too!" he cried out. "I got yelled at by mom last night for my bad grades in math and history."

Uryu smirked at the admittance. "Do you need a touter?" he asked with some sincerity as he handed Ichigo a cup of tea.

"No. I can ask Getabushi." Ichigo replied as he took the tea, though he grimaced as he realized it didn't have any sweetening in it. "So why have you been missing classes?"

"Training." Uryu answered as he sat across from Ichigo. "I began to think about those dreams you always talked about after experiencing one for myself." He pulled out a book and handed it to Ichigo. "My dreams are filled with images of this man."

Ichigo froze as he looked at the all familiar image. "This man?" he questioned Uryu. "You've been dreaming of the same man who will kill me? Why?"

"You tell me." Uryu demanded. "You use to talk about those dreams all the time, only to suddenly stop. Why? What do you know about this man?"

Ichigo growled. "I know shit!" he exclaimed. "I stopped talking about those dreams because they're disturbing. People being killed left and right by this guy. Quincies and Shinigami alike!" He shook his head. "I can't understand why I have them but I know they're a forewarning of something bad that's going to happen." He placed the book down along with the tea. "Why do you think I threw myself into training with Getabushi after Soken's death?"

"You know very little about what it's like to be a Quincy because of that training." Uryu stated. "I'm the last true Quincy. You seem to have forgotten your heritage."

Ichigo grinned up at him. "I know more than you think." he warned his friend. "I have two spirits in my inner world. My hollow and the old man."

"I know that." Uryu scoffed.

"But did you know they're both my zanpakuto?" he asked causing his cousin's eyes to widen. "My hollow is my true zanpakuto. The old man held my powers back because he didn't think I was ready for them and to a point my hollow did the same. Once I accepted them both, my Shinigami, my Hollow and my Quincy sides, I got stronger then I had ever been before." He stood up. "So don't think that I've forgotten who I am. I know exactly who I am and what I am."

Uryu sighed. "Fine. I'll drop it." he said as he looked out of his balcony window. "But what do we do about that man?" he asked. "Even with all your power, you'll fail in fighting him. You've seen your death at his hands."

"Perhaps I'm meant to change that." Ichigo told him.

"How?" Uryu asked as he watched Ichigo walked towards the window and look out of it.

"I don't know." he admitted. "And that scares the shit out of me."

Uryu stared at Ichigo for a moment as his mind began to think up possibilities on how to help his friend out. He would need to do a bit more of digging into his grandfather's old things. He had books filled with images of ancient texts and other things. He wasn't sure if the man he had drawn was a Shinigami or a Quincy, but one thing was certain, both he and Ichigo were connected by this man for in his dream he had seen Ichigo's death as well.

"Memories." Uryu's voice broke the silence. "Could they be memories of some sort?"

Ichigo frowned. "Like a past life?" he asked.

"Or a future one." Uryu stated with uncertainty in his voice.

"I'd have to talk to Getabushi." Ichigo said. "That question is above anything I know."

"Probably above anything you know." Uryu jabbed.

"Funny. I was thinking the same for you." he teased back causing the other to chuckle.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Uryu inquired thinking of what he had to make for them both if Ichigo stayed.

"No." Ichigo answered with a shake of his head. "Mom is testing out a new recipe and she likes my honest answers." He noticed how Uryu had gone silent added to the invite, he gave a small smile. "Would you lime to join us?"

"Me eating with a soul reaper in the room?" he asked causing Ichigo to burst out laughing.

"I see your point." Ichigo turned to leave, with Uryu following. "See you at school next week?"

"Sure." Uryu nodded as he closed the door behind Ichigo, who was in deep thought about their conversation the whole way home.

* * *

Eikichiro Saido stood in front of a dilapidated old manufacturing building. The walls were crumbling and it looked quite dangerous, on the outside. He however sensed a very strong barrier around this building. Not only that, but he sensed great power beyond it. Whoever or whatever was inside was very powerful and it really didn't want to be disturbed. It however was not the energy source he was looking for, but that didn't mean he shouldn't have this place investigated on a later date.

 _Perhaps Captain Kyoraku would like to check this place out? Just in case it'll take someone of his power to destroy whatever that is inside._ he thought before quickly engaging his fastest flash step to get out of there before he was discovered by whatever was inside.

Meanwhile inside the building eight former captains and lieutenants waiting inside nervously. Having sensed the single shinigami the group waited for their discovery to be made, but as the minutes ticked by the realized that the scout must have left. This, however, made them even more nervous. It was time to move to a secondary base before they were discovered.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I'm on a roll this week. I know there wasn't any fight scenes in this chapter, but the next one there will be. Promise!


	24. Red Moon

**Chapter 24** : _Red Moon_

* * *

Ichigo watched as the rain fell from the sky to the ground causing puddles to form. Watching the rain fall from the window next to his bed, Ichigo realized how it was six years this week since his father's death. _It was raining then too._ he thought. _Pop saved Mom's life by giving her his power and all._ He rubbed his temple. _I don't understand everything, but I understand that without having done what he had done Mom would've died and he probably still would've too_. His mind filled with those thoughts, meaning he hadn't heard Rukia or Verena walking into the room.

"Yo Ichigo." Kon said his name but got no reaction from the gloomy looking teen. "Hey!" Kon jumped onto the teen's bed. "Ichigo!"

"Ichi?" Verena said his name, almost instantly getting a reaction as he turned his head towards her.

"What?" he asked sounding irritated.

Kon's eyebrow twitched on the stuffed lion plushy. Rukia would've chuckled had she not notice how strange Ichigo had been acting as well. "Ichigo, your been spacing out lately. Why?" she asked him.

"Have not." he argued as he laid back onto his bed.

"You were ignoring Kon." she pointed out. Kon was tapping his foot at the teen looking irritated and bit upset.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"Ah-ha!" Kon cried out as he pointed at Ichigo. "You never apologize to me. "So now we do know something is going on with you!"

Ichigo's left eyebrow twitched. "I'm fine! Alright!" he yelled at them.

It was like it suddenly dawned on Verena what was going on. "Ah, it's almost been six years. Huh Ichi?" Ichigo was silent as she sat down on the edge on the bottom bunk. "It's been harder for you because you two were close."

"Not as close as I am with Mom." Ichigo pointed out. "I was a mama's boy."

"Still are." she teased him.

Ichigo's cheeks flushed. He really couldn't deny that. He loved his mom and would do anything to keep her and his sister's safe. "Goatface and I use to tease each other and wrestle a lot." he said. "I think had he lived, I may have learned from him and not getabushi. Probably taught me some family secrets or secret styles that I don't know." He laid his arm across his eyes. "I miss him is all."

"Even though he could annoy you?" she asked recalling how their father would pick on them until it became annoying. She giggled at the memory. "Remember the first time you kicked his butt?"

Ichigo grinned as he removed his arm from over his eyes. "I threw him down the steps, literally." his smile didn't quite reach his eyes, but it was a start. "How about when that bully pushed Karin off of the swings?"

"I thought he was going to go ape shit crazy on that boy's father." Verena stated as she remembered the bruise on Karin that had brought on the semi-fight. "Though you weren't too far behind him on that one." She could still recall the look of pure hate towards the boy that Ichigo had held on his face. The little boy had been lucky that Ichigo had been reigned in by their mother or else he'd had been beaten up.

Ichigo gave a small chuckle. "I'll admit, I had been mad. Dad was worse though." he said. "You would've thought the boy pulled a knife on her and not just pushed her off of the swings."

"Dad really was protective of all of us." She looked under the top bunk to the photo's Ichigo had tapped onto the boards. "Wonder how he would've reacted to you being so strong."

"He would be proud." Rukia told them causing the teens to look at her. "Both of you are strong, though I've noticed that Ichigo is alot stronger than you are, Verena." She touched her cheek in thought. "I wonder why that is?"

Both teens looked at each other before looking away nervously. It was obvious as to why Ichigo was stronger. His hollow made him that way, plus he was different from Verena as he had his full shikai and she had yet to learn the name of her zanpakuto. She had trained more with her Quincy powers as Ichigo had trained more with his shinigami side, though lately he'd been able to access both due to him having accepted all sides of his nature. Shinigami, hollow, and quincy, they equalled everything that Ichigo was, while Verena was only two of the three. "It doesn't matter." Verena told her, hoping she would drop it, but knew that was doubtful.

* * *

Karin rubbed her temples as she sat the book down that she'd gotten from Tessai. It had several kido spells written within its pages, though she could only do three of them. One was for defense, one was healing and the third was an attack. "Ugh!" she groaned as she laid back on the floor with the book next to her causing Yuzu to look down at her from her bed.

"Are you okay Karin?" she asked sounding worried about her twin.

Karin looked at the leather bracelet on her wrist that had tiny beads embedded into the leather. "Yeah. My head just hurts from all of this information." she told her twin. Looking towards her from the floor, she saw that Yuzu was making something. "What are you doing?"

Yuzu grinned. "I'm making clothes for Kon." she said sounding proud of this.

Karin raised an eyebrow at this. "He's a stuffed plushy." she said sounding as if this should be obvious to her sister.

"But he never has an clothes that are his own!" Yuzu whined. "They belong to Ichi when he's inside Ichi when Ichi goes to hunt hollows."

"Guess that...kinda makes sense?" she said sounding unsure. _Doubt he'll wear them though._ she thought to herself as she closed her eyes. _Chiyudou number five Kire no kizu is used to heal cuts to the body, but doesn't heal internal bleeding._ She frowned as she thought about this. _Guess it's like a bandage or something._ Yawning Karin felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

When Karin opened her eyes she was in a field of grass under the night sky with a large red moon above her head that looked as if it was on fire. "Flames..." she mumbled. "Why is the moon in flames?"

" _Why indeed._ " a feminine voice spoke from behind her.

Spinning around Karin saw a beautiful woman with black hair that had silvery highlights and red eyes. She was thin,with a voluptuous body. She wore a red tank top that shimered in the moonlight and black shorts with a short blade on her left hip. "Who are you?" she asked the woman.

" _Ask your siblings._ " she answered her before giving the girl a glare that made her look like a demon to the young girl.

Karin felt a bit afraid of the woman before her but she held her ground. "Where am I?" she ask the woman.

The woman's ruby red lips lifted as if she was sickened by the questions she was being given. " _Figure it out. I'm not a babysitter._ " She stated as she threw her hand up. Karin found herself airborne before she suddenly woke up with a start.

Yuzu looked up from her crafts when she heard her sister give a gasp. "Karin?"

Karin sat up quickly before standing and leaving. Running down the hallway she pushed the door open to her older siblings room. "I need to talk to you two!" she yelled with wide eyes. Her body was still rushing with adrenaline.

Both Ichigo and Verena looked from each other towards their younger sister. The disheveled look along with the wide wild eyes upon her face made them both realize that something had happened to her. "What's going on?" Rukia asked the younger girl, knowing that something had occurred for her to have that kind of look.

"Karin, are you hurt?" Verena asked as she looked her sister over, but didn't see anything.

"I'm fine." the dark haired girl said as she brushed her sister's concern off. "I just had a really weird dream and I think I need to talk to you guys about it."

Ichigo sat up on his bed before patting the mattress. "Sit." he told her.

Karin walked over to her brother and sat down before she began to explain what had just occurred. "I was studying the book Tessai had given me when I fell asleep." she explained as Verena sat on the chair next to the desk. "I woke up in this field with tall grass. Above me was the night sky, but the moon was on fire. Flames were coming out of a crescent moon, making the sky glow red." She the licked her lips as she continued. "A woman with black and silver hair appeared behind me. She had red eyes and a sword on her hip. I asked her who she was. She said to ask you guys." Karin then looked annoyed. "I then asked her where I was. She said she wasn't a babysitter. She flung her hands at me, then I woke up."

Both Ichigo and Verena looked at each other with wide eyes. "Impossible." Rukia's voice caused them to look at her.

"What is?" Karin asked her. "Do you-"

"You were in your inner world." Rukia explained to her. "That was your zanpakuto that you were conversing with." Rukia looked between the siblings. "I can't understand this. How can all three of you gain these powers so quickly?" She shook her head. "It can't be just from who your parents are. There has to be a reason." She turned towards the door. "I'm going to talk to Urahara. He has to know what's going on. This just isn't natural!"

After Rukia left Karin looked eco-friendly between her siblings. "Is something wrong with me?" she asked them.

Ichigo frowned towards the door before looking down at his sister. Placing his hand on her head he gave her a gentle smile. "No." he told her.

"Ichi was nine when his zanpakuto first made contact with him." she said looking serious towards her sister. "This just means that you're getting stronger and soon you'll learn your zanpakuto spirit's name and that'll make you even stronger!" She gave her sister and excited grin. "Heck, I don't even know what my spirit looks like, but I know he's a guy. His voice comes to me from the shadows in my inner world."

"He likes to tease you." Ichigo told her as he removed his hand from Karin's head.

"Then why is Rukia upset?" Karin inquired, recalling how Rukia really did look upset about this new development.

Both siblings sighed. "Because you're getting stronger, but she's getting weaker." Verena answered. "And we don't know why."

Outside of the Kurosaki household a lone figure watched from the shadows as Rukia ran from the home. Frowning, the stealth force shinigami decided to follow her and see why the Rukon Princess was still in the living world and hadn't returned to the Seiretei. This mission to the living world was turning out to be interesting after all.

* * *

A large hollow screeched as its body suffered from electrocution. It's body writhed in pain before it's body exploded. The sugegasa straw hat upon the pink clad shinigami's head threatened to blow away from the reiatsu released by the blast of the dying hollow. Having used a very deadly electric type kido to exercise the killing, the captain class shinigami turned his head towards a noise behind him. Four more hollows had appeared behind him. Unknown to the pink kimono wearing captain he was being watched from the shadows.

"My, my..." A silver haired man said. "It seems Captain Kyoraku has stepped into your trap." His eyes seemed to be closed, but he could see through his slanted eyes after years of practice and deception. Over his shoulders was a white captain's haori.

"Gin, be quiet." A brunette male with glasses spoke. On his shoulders was a white haori, meaning that he too was a captain. "This is quite unexpected. I was anticipating a low level soldier from the eighth to be dispatched, not for the captain to come himself."

"These modified hollows won't last long against him should he use his bankai." the dark skinned man beside them spoke softly as to not give away their position, though that was very unlikely.

"That will not happen." the brunette told his companion. "Kyoraku has yet to use that technique in all the years I've known him. No, he will use his shikai only."

"I'm surprised he came." Gin said sounding truly surprised. "Isn't this the time of day he usually is asleep or trying to hide from his duties?"

"He is a person of habit." the brunette smirked as one of the parasite hollows went in for an attack only for the duel wielding captain's zanpakuto to slice through the hollows body like a hot knife through butter. "Impressive as always. Amongst all of the gotei, I believe only he could be a true challenge."

"What about Kenpachi?" Gin inquired, his voice as always had the tone of someone who knew a secret but wasn't about to reveal it.

"He's a buffoon, though his reiatsu is the strongest, he is still no match for myself." The brunette continued to watch the battle and before long it was over. "Let us depart."

"Of course, Lord Aizen." Both of his men said before the three left, leaving no trace of them being there.

Kyoraku turned around at the feeling of something being off. Pushing his hat up slightly he allowed his brown eyes to scan the area. The twenty some hollows had been destroyed. It was true that he could've sent one of the lower seats to take care of this problem, but ever since Isshin Shiba's supposed death twenty years ago, he had begun to be a bit more diligent in what he did or who he sent out on missions. Something had felt off about this fight. The hollows had all seemed slightly, off. They had more aggressive in their attacks, but their movements had been almost coordinated, like they had talked this battle out amongst each other.

 _Hmm..._ he thought lazily, his mind feeling suddenly tired as his body ached slightly from the battle. _Something is going on here_. He began to walk towards the nearest village, thinking perhaps he'd find some food and drink before returning back to his squad. _I'm going to need to talk to Jushiro about this soon._ Pulling down his hat to cover his eyes slightly, he walked off still aware of having been watched.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Not as exciting as I'm sure everyone was expecting, but I did have a battle going on here. I'll admit, I could've gone into detail with the battle but didn't. Also, does anyone have any ideas on what Verena's zanpakuto should be called. I've got an idea but I'm not sure it's very good, which is why I'm asking everyone. Also, the poll closes in a week.

 _Juti_ \- If you don't like the Ichigo/Rukia pairing why did you read the story? I have it clearly marked that they are a pairing in this story. Also, fanfiction is just that, fan based fiction; not canon. I'm certain that there are uncanon likes from other fandoms you like, but you don't dis the people who like canon just because you dislike it. Yes, Orihime and Ichigo are a canon pairing. Yes they are cute together. This story is not canon.


	25. The Pink Clad Captain

**Chapter 25** : _The Pink Clad Captain_

* * *

Kyoraku laid his head back on the fluffy pillow that he had found. He was laid out in one of the personal rooms that his best friend had at the thirteenth. The white haired captain was currently busy, but that didn't mean Kyoraku had to leave. As soon as he could, Ukitake would join him in the room with some tea. Putting his hat over his face he closed his eyes, his mind going back to the coordinated _hollow battle he had been in, in the deep rokengai. It definitely was a coordinated attack, but saying that would put Yami-ji on full alert. He gave a deep sigh. Of course he'll want to know what made me think this and I'll have to reveal some things I'm not ready to reveal._ Another sigh escaped his lips as his body began to fully relax. _Like the fact I know there's a traitor amongst us. Trouble with that is, I don't know who it is; yet._

The sounds of birds singing in the background along with a windchime making a noise as the soft breeze moved it could be heard along with soft footsteps over the wooden floorboards. Kyoraku smiled under the hat as he heard the sliding pocket door open before it softly closed. A soft sigh escaped the person who had entered the room as a small serving tray was placed on the chabudai. "Have fun in the rukon?"

Pushing his hat off his face Kyoraku chuckled. "How'd you know I wasn't asleep?" he asked curiously towards the silver haired captain.

"You snore when you sleep." was his reply.

Sitting up quickly, Kyoraku sputtered. "I-I do not!" he tried to defend himself a flustered flush gracing his cheeks, this only seemed to cause his friend to laugh. "You're mean Jushiro. Picking on your tired old friend."

"Old?" Jushiro inquired. "When did you get old?"

"Nice." Kyoraku chuckled a smile appearing on his face as he took a sip from the cup he'd been offered. "To answer your question, not entirely." His voice took on a deeper tone causing the silver haired man to take notice.

"Is it bad?" he inquired.

"Perhaps." Kyoraku edged around the question.

"I wish you'd let me help you with whatever is going on." Jushiro told him as he noticed the tired look in his friend's eyes.

"No you don't." Kyoraku told him, knowing that if he did bring his friend in on this, things could get dangerous; for them both.

"A change of subject then Shun?" he asked, knowing he wouldn't get a straight answer from the man before him until Shunsui was ready to reveal what he knew.

"Yes please." was his answer as another tired sigh escaped his lips as he finished his tea.

"A member of my squad has gone missing." Jushiro said causing Kyoraku to look up at him, his brown eyes darkening at this information.

"Who?" he asked knowing Ukitake wouldn't have brought this up unless it was important.

"Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki." was his answer.

Kyoraku could see the worry etching his friend's features. _He still hasn't forgiven himself for losing the Shiba boy._ he thought as a second cup of tea was poured. "When did she go missing?" he inquired.

"She was assigned to Karakura Town, but was to return over two months ago." Ukitake answered as he took a sip from his own freshly poured cup of tea. "I'm worried."

"Is she a deserter?" Even as Shunsui asked this he knew that wasn't the case.

"No. I don't think so." he answered. "I want to investigate, but there's not enough evidence to state that she's missing or a deserter. For all I know, she could be investigating something or-"

"Would she do that without contacting you or telling you she was going to extend her stay in the living world?" Kyoraku saw Ukitake stir his tea aimlessly.

"No." Ukitake answered with sadness in his voice.

"Hmm..." Kyoraku pushed his hat up to reveal caring eyes. "I might be able to check things out, if I get my report in by the end of the day." Hope filled his best friend's eyes. "Just don't get yourself all upset."

Ukitake took in a deep breath before releasing it in a sigh. "Thank-you."

Shunsui smiled genuinely at him. "What are friends for?" he asked with a wide grin.

"To help you get out of trouble?" Jushiro asked with a smile of his own.

Shunsui barked out a laugh. "Or to help you get into trouble." he answered joyously. Ukitake joined him in his laughter. It wasn't a long visit, only because Shunsui was now truly curious as to why the Kuchiki girl had gone missing. _I wonder why Byakuya hasn't made an inquiry into why she hasn't returned?_ he thought as he headed towards his squad. He could hear yells and cries as he went passed the eleventh and just chuckled at the sounds coming from the toughest, roughest squad in the gotei. _Of course, Byakuya might think that this is normal. She's done missions that have probably lasted three or four months, but still...she's suppose to be his little sister. You'd think he'd get worried._

It was as if his thoughts had made the stuffy noble lord appear because as soon as he rounded a corner he saw the dark haired Kuchiki leader. "Ah, Captain Kuchiki." he greeted the up tight young man who looked at him with surprise. He probably didn't notice my presence because I've been hiding my reiatsu.

"Captain Kyoraku." the younger squad captain gave an inclination of his head to acknowledge the older man.

Just then a cry came from behind the captain causing a slight frown to mar the otherwise perfectly calm features of the Kuchiki leader, this caused Kyoraku to smirk as the red haired loud youth came out from squad nine. "Captain!"

"Lieutentant Abarai." the dark haired man turned his head towards the red haired man. "Have I not told you that you should not yell so loudly when approaching me?"

Kyoraku watched as the younger man rubbed the back of his neck as he apologized. "I'm sorry captain, it keeps slipping my mind." he stated as a flush graced his cheeks out of embarrassment. This seemed to cause the black tattoo lines to stand out on his olive tanned skin.

Byakuya gave a sigh as he gave his lieutenant his full attention. "What is that you found so important that you needed to scream so loudly for?" he inquired, slight annoyance could be heard in his tone, but only to those who knew the captain could actually hear it.

"Ah." Abarai gasped as he brought the papers that he held in his hands up. "Captain Tosen wanted me to give these to you. Said it had to do with those attacks in the upper rokangai. He says there's evidence of a shinigami being the one to be bringing in those hollows. He wants to borrow a few of the sixth in order to monitor a certain area where he believes the next attack will come in at."

Byakuya held out his hand, his lieutenant gave the papers to him. As the captain of the sixth division looked over the papers, Kyoraku read some of them from over Byakuya's shoulder. _Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks there's a traitor amongst us._

"He believes the next attack with come in two months." Byakuya looked up from the pages towards his lieutenant. "Abarai, I want you to choose the men for this. Train them, and when Captain Tosen comes to our squad for the men, you're to go with them to ensure they come back with the traitor still alive."

"Yes Captain!" the red haired, tattooed youth grinned as he took back the papers before bowing and leaving.

"Captain Kyoraku, may I inquire why you're still here?" Byakuya looked a bit annoyed at having been watched by the elder shinigami.

"No reason." he said with a light chuckle. "I take it that the reason you're having Abarai go with the men has to do with the fact that the hollows might end up protecting their informant?"

Byakuya gave a slight nod. "We cannot afford to lose anyone to something that might turn into a trap." he said as he began to walk away. "I trust you will be sending men just in case this turns into something more."

Shunsui lifted his hat a bit so that his eyes could be seen better. "Why of course!" he said with a smile. "We can't have a possible traitor hurt anyone too badly." Byakuya gave a nod before walking off away from the captain of the eighth. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_ he wondered as he continued to make his why back to his squad.

* * *

By the time Kyoraku was done with his paper work, much to the surprise of his beautiful lieutenant; he was exhausted. Having made a promise to check things out in the living world, Kyoraku made sure his weekend was clear before heading off towards the senkaimon. Making sure to leave a note on his desk, he left without a word to anyone.

As his feet touched the green grass of a grassy hill that overlooked the river that went through Karakura Town. _Hmm..._ he thought to himself as he noticed the many buildings that surrounded him. _Seems there are more buildings than there use to be. Humans evolve so quickly here in the living world. Things change so fast, that if you blink you'll miss it._ Taking a deep breath, he quickly shielded his reiatsu and quickly began to search to city for the Kuchiki girl's reiatsu, but found that he could not sense it. However, he did sense two or three powerful reiatsu's along with a dozen or so others that seemed to be growing in power.

 _Now this is interesting._ he thought as he took off towards the nearest one to see what exactly he was sensing. He found himself standing outside an apartment complex that looked to have been repaired due to something. Stretching out his senses he felt a slight residual reiatsu energy lingering in this area. The power had been very strong. There was also some hollow energy in the area, but the hollow's reiatsu had been overwhelmed by the unknown reiatsu. _Seems something was strong enough to kill a hollow and leave powerful residual reiatsu behind._

"Captain Kyoraku?" a voice behind him caused the pink kimono clad captain to turn towards the voice.

"Hmm?" he answered, his eyes landing upon the figure of a shinigami male he could swear he'd seen before.

"Captain, why are you here?" the man asked.

"I'm checking up on a friend's squad member that was stationed in this town." he answered truthfully, though he didn't mention why he was doing so. "I feel like I should know you, but your name escapes me."

The soldier seemed go groan at this. "You're not the first to say this to me tonight." Standing straighter he began to introduce himself. "I'm Eikichiro Saido of squad two..."

"Oh! You're one of Soi Fon's men." he knew he'd seen the younger man before.

"Yes captain." was his deadpan answer.

"Well, I'll be off." Kyoraku was hoping to leave the stealth soldier to continue whatever mission Soi Fon had him on.

"Captain, you wouldn't be looking for Rukia Kuchiki would you?" Eikichiro inquired from the captain of the eighth.

"Now why would you asked that?" Kyoraku had a sudden bad feeling come over him. His Hand lazily reaching down to caress his zanpakuto hilt.

The soldier seemed yo be nervous suddenly. "Because, I came in contact with her tonight. I almost didn't know it was her." her answered not liking the sudden menacing feeling he was getting from the captain of the eighth.

"I see." Kyoraku gave sigh. _So the girl is alive. Good._ He gave an internal nod. _Now to find her and bring her back to Ukitake before anything bad becomes of this._ "Where is she?" he inquired.

"The thing is, I don't think she's going to come back without some force." Eikichiro answered. "Tonight I witnessed something that I always thought impossible and Lieutenant Kuchiki is at the center of it sir."

"Tell me everything soldier." Kyoraku demanded, his voice going deeper causing his zanpakuto to give off a dark pulse. Eikichiro felt something crawl up his spine and knew he would be in a lot of trouble if he did not do what the captain was ordering him to do.

"Yes sir." Above them lightning flashed in the evening sky as dark clouds began to gather as Eikichiro Saido began the tale of what he had witnessed.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Next chapter will be the chapter where Uryu and Ichigo go head to head with that Quicy bait. I'm going to be giving it a bit of ist here and there. I hope everybody enjoys it and that I do it justice. That was one of my favorite episodes in the anime and loved the magna version. Also, I might not post a new chapter until Tuesday because of the Memorial Weekend. So enjoy your weekend everyone because I'm going to be very busy over the next few days. ^_^

 _AmberDeath15_ : I would answer you in a PM, but you've disabled it and I don't want to ruin the story for everyone else, so let's just say that it's a big surprise and everyone will hopefully like it. With that said, I'm glad you like my story! ^_^

 _Antx- The Legendary Zoroak_ : Yes, it's Urahara's fault. Btw, love your name. It's so unique! ^_^

 _Juti_ : Orihime will not be crushed. I have plans for her and no it's not Ulquiorra.

 _GunBlade2018_ : At this moment they're still working on the friends bit. The Ichigo/Rukia pairing won't happen until after the Hueco Mundo invasion arc, closer towards the TYBW arc when Ichigo is closer to eighteen.


	26. Bait

**Chapter 26** : _Bait_

* * *

Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch as he looked down upon the frightened us spirit. It was of a overweight male, but once again Rukia's cell phone had brought them to a spot where no hollow was. "Damn it!" he cursed before looking over his shoulder at her. "This is the fifth time this week that thing has gone off only for no hollow to be waiting for us, what the hell is going on?" He was upset because he'd been interrupted in the middle of an important history test and had been forced to leave Kon in his place. _Good thing Kon knows to make an excuse, like faking sick, to get out of a test._ he thought as he looked around the area but found no hollow anywhere. "I'm beginning to think that thing is broken.

"How odd." Rukia stated curiously. "It shouldn't be like that."

Just beyond their senses a man watched from the shadows as he took notice of the younger male shinigami that was with Rukia. He had lost her the other night when she'd left the human house, but then found her a day later. Since then Eikichiro Saido had kept pace with the woman. Right now the two were arguing like they were siblings or maybe worst enemies?

"Give me a break! I'm in the middle of exams right now!" Ichigo yelled at her.

"So am I!" Rukia yelled vehemently at the orange haired teen.

"Deal with it! This happened because that machine of yours is broken!" Ichigo yelled louder causing the plus spirit to shrink away in fear.

"I told you that it can't be!" Rukia countered even louder.

"So what, are you saying there's another shinigami running around town?" he asked her exasperated. "That he or she is killing the hollows before we do?"

Rukia blinked in surprise, she hadn't thought of that. "Err...no. Shinigami are strictly sorted into different districts. So that not it...I think?"

Silence filled the area before the plus decided to jump out at them. "I was really really scared! Thank-you so much!"

Ichigo slammed his foot into the plus spirit's face. "So tell that to the guy who saved you!" he yelled at the spirit.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled in shock as she felt a headache coming on. _This boy is going to drive me insane!_

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on." the plus spirit said. He then pulled out a figurine. "I'll give you my magical girl figurine as an apology."

Both Ichigo and Rukia gave the man a deadpan look before Ichigo began to approach the spirit. "Okay, I think it's time for a konso." Ichigo said trying not to sound annoyed by the spirit.

The spirit shrank back. "What, what are you doing with that sword?" he whimpered in fear as Ichigo brought the butt end of his short sword to touch the man's forehead. A brilliant blue light filled the area before a swallow tail butterfly was seen flying up into the sky.

* * *

"I still can't understand it." Rukia muttered as she looked her cell phone over later that afternoon. _This can't be broken._ she thought, but in the back of her mind the thought that perhaps it _was_ malfunctioning, was there.

"Cell phones break." Ichigo told her as they walked towards the boards that had the grades from the exams earlier that week. The exams they were currently taking were the harder ones, the ones already done were a breeze to go through. Ichigo felt his brow twitch at seeing that Uryu had bypassed him once again, as had Chad. _Damn it._ He cursed inwardly, both of his spirits were being quiet at the moment, but he knew they were holding back their chastisement due to him already feeling bad about his grades.

"Looks like you're eighteenth Ichi." Verena told him as she had come up behind him. "You should've studied more and made the top ten."

"How?" he asked as he pointed towards Rukia. "She drags me off every time that damn phone rings."

"Break it." Verena told him gaining a glare from Rukia.

"I can hear you two!" she hissed quietly at them.

Verena chuckled as she nodded at her own grades. "I passed." she pointed at her name being close to sixth. Ichigo glared at her, causing her to laugh lightly at his pain. "At least you didn't get a failing grade." She pointed out causing him to groan at that thought.

"True." he relinquished a sigh from his lips. In the background the siblings could hear Keigo complaining about the unfairness of Ichigo being smarter than himself. As the two siblings went to leave school they saw Uryu standing by the gates. "Was that you this morning?" Ichigo inquired.

Uryu pushed his glasses back up his nose. "You're getting slow Kurosaki." he said coldly, but the sly smirk on his face said he was teasing Ichigo.

"Maybe if I didn't have these exams plus a visiting shinigami on my back, I'd have gotten it faster." he grumbled.

"Ichigo has gotten faster over the last year Uryu." Verena told the other boy who looked towards her like he'd just noticed her.

"What about you?" he asked. "Where we're you?"

Verena gave him one of her smiles that said to tread carefully. "Killing a hollow near the grade school." she answered softly when Rukia came up to them.

Rukia looked at Ishida for a second, she'd never met the other boy before but she knew the twins knew hi. because of the photo's at their home of them with a younger version of this boy. "I don't think we've met." she said. "I'm-"

"Rukia Kuchiki." Uryu interrupted her. "You're the new transfer student." His glasses slipped down his nose a bit. "You're also a shinigami."

Rukia glared at the twins. "Did you two-" she began.

"They didn't." Uryu said coldly. "I'm their cousin through their mother's adoption by my grandparents." Rukia's eyes widened at this as the meaning wasn't lost on her. "I'm the last true Quincy."

"He's the reason the hollows have been being destroyed faster than we can get to them." Ichigo smile. "Guess I owe you an apology." he told her. "You're device isn't broken after all." He grinned at this, but the frown on Rukia's face had the smile vanishing. "What?"

Rukia had a mildly annoyed look to her face. "Another Quincy?!" she asked. "And he's your cousin!"

Verena stepped back near the wall Uryu was standing by. "This is gonna be good." she said to him with a grin.

"You purposely didn't tell her about me, didn't you?" he asked only gaining a light laugh from her. He gave a slight smirk at this.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

"It was none of your business!" Ichigo yelled back as he towered over her trying to intimidate her.

Rukia grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to her level. "It is my business when it concerns hollows!" she growled at him. "Quincy upset the delicate balance of souls! Even one Quincy can upset that balance! When they kill a hollow the souls inside are not purified and given entry into soul society. They're completely obliterated and can no longer return to be reincarnated."

* * *

Back in the classroom the girls were looking over the top students with the best scores. "Amazing! Orihime came in third. She's that smart?" one of the girl's asked causing Inoue to blush.

"Are you kidding?" Tatsuki asked the surprised girl. "She's been like this since middle school. I know she doesn't look it, but really is smart!" She said this with great pride in her tone.

"Ryo is second." Orihime said trying to get the spotlight off of herself.

"She's got brawn and brains." Tatsuki said with a grin As she crossed her arms over her chest. "She was also the freshman representative we had during the opening ceremony."

"Eh?" Chizuru asked with surprise in her voice. "No wonder the teachers respect her." She chuckled. "I heard she's entering the national competition with her track team."

"Really?" Tatsuki inquired. "I'm actually entering the nationals as well." This seemed to get a few gasps. "I thought I told you guys this." Everyone shook their heads no. "Oh well, back in May I won the competition in Tokyo. Our karate club this year is awesome! The boy's team is also going. After all, I'm the girl who won three consecutive national competitions has joined!" She sounded very proud by this fact.

An outcry caused the girls to look over to see Keigo crying about the unfairness of both Ichigo and Chad being on the board along with calling both nerds. "They're loud as ever." Chizuru muttered with mild annoyance in her voice.

"Ichigo did make it to eighteenth." Tatsuki stated with a grin.

"Verena is sixth!" Orihime said with a gasp.

"Well, she is the smarter of the two." Tatsuki stated as she turned towards the door to leave the classroom. "Are you coming Orihime?" The Two best friends went to leave the room only to be followed by Chizuru who was talking about the scores shed seen Verena get over the course of the school year.

* * *

Ishida continued to watch Rukia and Ichigo argue for a moment. "You'd think they were married with how they fight." Verena joked.

"As entertaining as this is," he began as he stepped towards the two. "I have things to do."

As if he had been waiting for that Ichigo turned away from Rukia towards his cousin. "Hey Uryu, don't be a stick in the mud."

"Don't be rude Kurosaki." Ishida replied. "I'm not a _stick in the mud_ as you so aptly called me."

"Yes you are." Ichigo stated with a wide grin.

Ignoring Ichigo's taunting, having known the orange haired teen for years Uryu knew he wouldn't quit until one of them challenged the other. "As for how I knew what you are Miss Kuchiki, is simple." He held his hand out to the side causing spirit ribbons to appear around them.

Beyond the gates across the street high above them Eikichiro Saido saw the ribbons appear. _Reiraku_. he thought with amazement. _But only high leveled shinigami can call forth those or touch them!_ He gave a sudden grin at this. _My, my, what have you found here Miss Kuchiki?_

Rukia's eyes widened as the Quincy boy called for this technique. "While most have white reiraku, shinigami have red." He held her ribbon close to her face.

"Ichigo, would you like to fight me?" he asked with a sideway glance towards the other boy. "I wish to prove to this shinigami that we do not need her kind here. That shinigami are unnecessary in this world."

* * *

Across town in the candy shop Urahara waved his paper fan in front of his face to cool himself down as he continued to go over the data he had collected from Masaki's last training session. She was advancing a lot quicker than he had expected. So much so that he believed she might learn the name of the asauchi sword that he'd given her. Her spiritual power had increased to the point he was certain that it was caused by what Isshin had, had him do to save her six years ago. _Her power is not like Ichigo or Verena's._ He thought as he tapped a pen against a pad of paper. _In fact, if I were to guess, I would say it is very similar to Isshin's._ He froze in all movement before shaking his head. _No, that's not possible._

Standing up the shopkeeper walked out of his shop before pulling off his hat and looking out into the courtyard where Jinta and Ururu were playing one of their games. A wind began to blow bringing with it a coolness that was refreshing.

* * *

Ichigo felt his lips twitch before he spoke. "A fight...between you and I?" he asked. His sister walking over to them as they spoke.

"You two do remember what happened last time you two fought, right?" she asked them both grinning at her. Of course they remember. They only destroyed half of a mountain in that fight.

"Okay." Ichigo said with a shrug before taking Kon's soul candy out and tossing it into his mouth before popping out of his body in his soul form.

Uryu didn't show it, but he was impressed by Ichigo's new look. "You've got a new look." he muttered.

Ichigo looked at his clothes. "Ah, yeah, the white armor and straps appeared a few months back." he shrugged. "You should see my bow."

"Ichigo..." Verena warned her brother.

"I won't activate that. I promise." he said waving off her concern. He looked at Kon who was on the ground. "Kon, stay and watch the competition from here." He looked back at Uryu. "Now, hurry up and explain the rules of this fight." Ichigo told him.

Ishida pulled something out of his shirt pocket. He brought it up so the others could see what he had. "We'll begin the fight with this." he said. "It's called hollow bait. If I crush and scatter it then hollows will gather in the town. The one to kill the most within..."

"A day." Ichigo stated with a grin spreading across his face once again.

"A day." Uryu agreed. "Wins." He prepared to crush the disk. "Nice and simple rules."

"What the hell do you two think you're doing!?" Rukia yelled at them. "You're putting innocents in danger if you do this!"

"Keep your morality to yourself Shinigami." Ishida chastised her. "Worry about other people is unnecessary!"

"I will kill the hollows before they have a chance to hurt anyone!" Both Ichigo and Uryu yelled in unison as the disk was crushed by Uryu's hand and scattered upon the wind.

All across town cracks began to appear in the sky as hollows descended upon the once peaceful city. The first to truly appear was behind the teens and was the first to be killed by the Quincy boy. Ichigo pulled his sword from off of his back and took off towards the east that went towards the parks. He knew from experience that these places were always filled with hordes of hollows.

"First one down." Uryu said softly as he too took off in the opposite direction. _Let's see how strong you've really gotten Ichigo._ He thought as he took ran through the streets of Karakura Town completely unaware that he was being watched by Eikichiro Saido of second squad.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the late update. I did have this mostly finished last night, but my pad froze and erased half of the chapter. It took me another hour to finish it today. Next chapter will be the battle royale. Since today is the last day of May, this means my May madness is over. I will be doing my once a week update from now on.

 _GunBlade2018_ : I was actually think of some way to heal Ukitake and I do have plans for that. I hope everyone likes what I do.

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:_ It's two months and yes they will find out who the traitor is, though the question is, will it be in time?

 _PervyMast3r: I'm thinking you got your name from Naruto, didn't you? LoL. Sengetsu, (Crescent Moon) I like this! It's better than what I was leaning towards. Thanks!_


	27. The Battles Begin

**Chapter 27** : _The Battles Begin_

* * *

"My, my..." Kyoraku said as he listened to the story that Eikichiro was telling him. "Quincies and Shinigami have a very bad history, but this boy Ichigo seems to be trying to build a bridge between the two."

Eikichiro frowned at him. "Sir?"

"A competition, in normal circumstances would be an excellent way to create friendship between two warring people." he explained. "However, the way this Quincy boy went about things could spell trouble."

"Trouble?" Eikichiro asked before shaking his head. "More like a disaster!" he exclaimed. "If it wasn't for the people I was unaware of, I may have had to call for back up."

"Unaware of?" Kyoraku inquired as he pulled his hat up to reveal a raised brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Eikichiro began, "the boy was only the beginning." He stated as he continued to tell the captain of the eighth what had occurred.

* * *

Standing outside of the school dojo Tatsuki wiped her brow of sweat with the towel around her neck as she brought the bottle of water to her lips. The Tokyo competition was a victory. _I'm in good condition for the nationals. Things are lively with the team._ Drinking a little more she let her mind wander off towards what had been happening as of late. _Despite that I'm still lethargic. I can't focus very well._ She sighed as she heard kissing noises but tried to ignore it. _I've got a reason for this and I don't know why I haven't talked to Ichigo or Verena about it. Why is that?_ Another smoothing sound followed by giggling caused her to look off to the side in the sky. _They've been flirting all day long. damn it. They're just damn ghosts and they're getting more of that then I've ever seen from anybody, myself included!_ To her side the couple continued to kiss and love up on each other, oblivious that they were being watched.

"Tatsuki?" A soft voice broke through her thoughts causing her to look over to her right to see Orihime. "Can we talk for a second?"

 _The first time I felt something was the day before Ichigo and Verena told us about them being shinigami and that they fought evil spirits called Hollows._ she thought as she looked at her friend. _It started off vaguely. Then day by day, like a clearing of a fog, the became clear as day._ Clearing her throat she tried to ignore the ghosts. "So what is it Orihime?" she asked, trying to sound like she wasn't having an internal melt down about seeing spirits now.

"It's nothing big," her friend began solemnly. "but-" Suddenly a pressure hit the two teen girls, like something had just opened. Behind them the first floor of the school windows shattered, glass spewing everywhere. Above them the two saw a small crack appear above the city. Both let out a gasp as a creature appeared out nowhere. A strange mask covered its face as it outstretched its clawed hands to grab at them an arrow flew through the air cutting off its hand, its flesh smoking from the heat of the arrow. Both turned to see Verena standing there in an odd black shihakusho with a glowing blue bow in her hands.

"Run!" she yelled at them. Verena watched then run off, at that moment she felt a thrumming feeling against her hip as her Zanpakuto gave off a powerful feeling. _Does it want me to use it?_ she wondered as she jumped out of the way of the now angry hollow. Allowing her bow to disappear, Verena pulled the sword from its sheath, the chain's that sealed it to the sheath breaking as she did so. Verena's eyes widened as she felt power begin to flow out from the black and white diamond blade that sparkled in the sunlight. _I don't know your name yet, but if you help me to defend my friends and the people of this town, I swear I'll work hard to learn your name and be a respectable partner to you._ A pulse of power was her answer.

In front of her the hollow gave a cry as it charged a blast from its mouth. Lifting her sword she charged the hollow, as the blast was released her sword gave a pulse before it absorbed the blast and as she brought the blade down upon its head the sword released the blast down upon the hollow which then disintegrated the hollow. Breathing heavily, Verena stared in amazement at her sword. _Oh, my..._ she thought as a grin spread across her face. _This is so cool!_ Sensing another hollow not too far away, Verena took off after it; never noticing the shadow following her.

* * *

As Ichigo slashed two identical hollows in half, their bodies turning into dust as he did so, a sudden realization came to him. _Shit!_ he mentally cursed, this gained his hollow's attention for all but a minute.

 _What King?_ the hollow seemed to be talking a bit faster than usual due to it being excited at this challenge.

 _At this time of day Karin and Yuzu are no longer at school._ he stated as he spun around, brought his shorter sword down upon the head of an octopus type hollow causing its mask to shatter into bits before it died. _This is when they go home. So about now they're out playing._ Looking around where he was, he found himself on the edge of the main city park. _Where are they?_

 _Stop panicking and feel for her King or did you forget your training?_ the albino inquired with an annoyed voice.

Taking a second Ichigo calmed himself before stretching out his senses. Holding out his left hand that held the shorter Zangetsu Ichigo felt a tingle against his senses that would take him towards the soccer fields. _Of course!_ he gave a sudden smile as he felt a second familiar spiritual power. _Chad is close to them._

 _Then let the giant protect them if need be._ the hollow said before grinning. _Now, let's show Quincy boy what we're made of._ Ichigo shared an identical smile before flash stepping towards the nearest hollow.

* * *

On a nearby rooftop Uryu took out two hollows as they descended from the sky when he suddenly sensed something behind him. "Eleven." he counted so far before spinning around and taking out a bear type hollow with wings. "Twelve." Jumping from the roof to the next building he saw small fry hollows sanding around. Shooting a Single arrow he took all three out. "Fifteen." _Kurosaki won't win this time, but..._ He suddenly sensed four hollows being destroyed in a single moment. _...it would seem Verena has joined in this as well._ He frowned. _I don't sense her using an arrow to kill hollows though._ Sudden realization hit him. _Did her shinigami powers fully activate?_ he wondered. Ishida knew she had a shinigami form, but she couldn't use her zanpakuto. _Did her sword suddenly unseal itself?_ It was a question he'd soon have an answer for.

Jumping from the roof to a electric pole, Uryu raised his bow to take out a huge hollow that towered over an apartment complex. "Sixteen." he said As the arrow destroyed the enormous hollow in a single shot. Engaging hirenkyaku he vanished from sight to take out his next target.

* * *

Inside their hideaway the eight exiles suddenly sensed something as above the skies a huge crack began to spread across the entire town. Shinji Hirako was the first to open the door to their home and gaze up into the sky above, his eyes widening in horror at what was about to occur.

At the same moment those inside Urahara's shoten felt the sudden spiritual power associated with strong hollows. Standing, those inside quickly ran outside to witness the apocalypse about to begin. Tapping his staff, Urahara was suddenly carrying a sword as the illusion of a staff vanished. "Awaken Benihime." he called out as a dozen hollows suddenly appeared in front of his shop. "Nake, Benihime!" he called out as he swung his sword. An arched crimson energy blast took six of the twelve hollows out. _Seems these are not very strong._ He eyed the crack in the sky. _Whatever is coming will be stronger._ He heard the children and Tessai take out the others without a problem.

Near the central city park a group of students were traveling home when a dark haired male looked up. His eyes widening slightly at the sight. "Something wrong Chad?" One of his friends asked.

"No." he lied. "It's nothing." Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of some children playing on the soccer field. From his position, he spotted two children he knew. _Ichigo's sisters_. he thought. Turning he waved at his friend's. "I see some kids I know." He ran off towards the fields.

Both of his friends stared off after him. "What kids does he know?" one asked the other only to receive a shrug as an answer.

* * *

"Hey Kurosaki, kick the ball!" a young boy yelled at Karin who had stopped in the middle of the field as she felt the pressure around her change.

Looking up with wide eyes, Karin felt her heart freeze. _There's a crack in the sky._ she thought as her eyes widened. Around her kids yelled for her to kick the ball, but she found that she couldn't move. _What do I do?_ she thought as fear gripped at her.

Above the city a thunderous boom could be heard. It shook the air, caused the building the shake and the ground to shift beneath people's feet; before abruptly ending as quickly as it began. Normal people shook it off as nothing but a slight earthquake, but those who could see spirits or had high spiritual powers, they all could see what was happening as the dark crack opened up and nightmarish hollows began to descend upon the unsuspecting city below.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I tried to get this out last night, but I was unable to do so. I was very busy until 11 p.m. which meant by the time I got to my pad it was too late to write. The poll is closed. The results are up on my profile, but I'll tell you here. Primera Stark/Lilynette and Cuatro Ulquiorra are the two by an unanimous vote of 18 votes here and 3 on AO3. No votes for the others. Nice! ^_^

 _CO_ \- I myself always wondered why nobody else ever thinks of Orihime healing Ukitake. Yes, I plan to use her to do so, but she's going to get help in doing so. Hopefully you like what I plan to do with this and how I do it. Yeah, Uryu can be really stupid with his words by saying he's better than others and such. I get why he says this but it paints him as arrogant.

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Yeah, his personal life really does take hits in order for him to perform his duty.


	28. Inner Hollow

**Chapter 28** : _Inner Hollow_

* * *

Ichigo dodged the oncoming bull-like hollow that was charging him as another come from the sky. "Getsuga..." he began as he swung his sword. "TENSHO!" he screamed the last part causing the dark energy to do a wide arc. The red and black energy stretched and encompassed the two hollows who were completely destroyed by the attack. "Damn it..." he cursed as he realized he'd lost his kill count. "Was that twenty-three or thirty-three?"

 _No worries King, I'm sure I'm-better-then-thou is keeping track_. the hollow chuckled as Ichigo shook his head and began to rush off towards the docks where he sensed more hollows emerging.

At that same time Shinji pushed the doors to the hideout wide open. _Oh this can't be good_. he thought as he felt Ichigo's spiritual power going from one side of the city to the other. _Ichigo won't be able to defeat them all._

 _Hehehe..._ Shinji frowned as he heard his hollow laugh. It was rare for the being that shared his soul to appear. _Let's help those brats and show 'em who is really the top dogs in this town!_ The hollow seemed almost ravenous at the thought of finally getting to fight after all these years. Turning his head, Shinji could see the others looking at him questioningly. "Ichigo needs our help." he told them. "There's a shit ton of hollows coming out of that giant garganta that's forming in the sky."

"What about Soul Society?" Kensei inquired. "Surely they've sensed this happening by now."

"And if they haven't?" Lisa inquired as she pushed her glasses up her nose before pulling her zanpakuto from its place on her hip. "Ichigo and Verena will be overwhelmed, even with Urahara's assistance."

Hiyori stepped towards Shinji before looking behind herself over her shoulder at the others. "We'll deal with it as it happens." she said.

"We can't have the kids up show us." Love agreed with a nod.

"I'll go to the shoten and see if Tessai and I can fix the problem of that garganta." Hachi stated as he stood up from the boulder he had been sitting on.

Shinji smiled as he felt his personality begin to merge with his hollow's. "Then let's go." With that said the exiled group vanished from their hideaway as they flash stepped towards different sectors of the city to take care of the hollow problems.

* * *

Chad suddenly came to a full stop as before him the ground exploded as if a gas line had exploded. In fact that's what his friends thought, but he could see the real danger. A hollow that was tens of times bigger than the large teenager. "Run!" he yelled towards his friends before rushing towards the monster before him. The two years of training with Urahara was finally going to be tested today. "Branzo Derecha de Gigante!" he cried out causing his right arm to morph and change as black and purple armor covered it with large flanges to appear on his shoulder. A bright energy blast hit the hollow correctly in the face.

Chad's two friend heard his cry and turned to see a huge blast of energy appear out of nowhere. The earth become scorched at this energy output. _That wasn't..._ one boy thought. _No way. Chad couldn't have done that._ He thought as he saw smoke rise from the scorched ground.

Karin dove to the ground, as did her friends as the ground began shaking. She saw the monster appear before it was destroyed. A man came running out of the smoke created by the blast that took the monster out. _That's Ichi's friend!_ she thought happily. _Wait, how'd he do that?_ she questioned as the older boy came rushing towards the field.

"You children need to leave here." he told the boy's who all nodded numbly before running away towards their homes. Looking at Karin he looked beyond her towards the other girl. "You both stay close. I'll get you home."

Yuzu gave nod as she grasped Karin's arm. "Karin..." she said with fear in her voice.

When the group turned towards where the hollow had been they found that the creature was once again standing. "It's still alive!?" Karin yelled in surprise.

Chad did not like this. Grasping both girl's he threw them both over his shoulders and began to run. _I cannot fight and protect. So I must run to keep Ichigo's sisters safe._

"Chad it's coming from the right!" Karin yelled.

"You can see it?!" he questioned her, surprise evident in his voice.

"Of course I can!" she yelled at him. "I'm Ichigo and Verena's sister! We're all weird like that!"

"I'm not." Yuzu mourned.

"Be thankful." Karin muttered under her breath. Chad dodged the monster as it came in from the right to strike at them. Karin saw an opening as they passed by the creature. "Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo number nine: Geki!" As she finished the incantation the hollow was engulfed in a red light, completely paralyzing it. "Put us down and hit that thing with your strongest attack!" she yelled at Chad.

The large teen was quite impressed by what Karin had down. The younger girl wasn't as vulnerable as he had thought. Sitting both girls down, Karin grabbed Yuzu's hand and pulled her into the side alley away from the monster.

 _I have not used this attack outside of the training room._ he thought as he rushed towards the creature. "El Directo!" he cried out causing the flanges on his right arm to to flare out and open as he punched the creature right in the face. The creature screeched as its mask was completely obliterated, blood fell from the wound at the center of its head before Chad pull his blood covered hand out of the hole he had created. Brain matter fell to the ground before the hollow turned to dust.

As both girls peered around the corner Chad stood from the ground completely unharmed. _I protected them, Abuelo._ he thought as an image of his grandfather appeared in his mind. Clenching his fist he looked at the right hand. _My giant body is for the sake of protecting others. This way they have a chance in escape while I take care of the monsters frightening them._

"That was awesome!" Karin yelled bringing Chad out of his thoughts. "You're strong and powerful, like Ichi and Vere!" It was then she noticed his arm. "By the way...what's with the arm?" she asked as she pointed at it.

"I was going to ask the same thing." a voice sounded from above them causing the two to take notice. Yuzu looked up but saw nothing.

"Who are you?" Chad inquired as he went into a defensive position. The silver haired man didn't seem like he was a monster but Chad could definitely sense something was off about the man.

The man went to speak only for a second voice to sound from the building behind the group. "Kensei, be nice!" Chad turned to spot a girl in a white body suit with goggles upon her lime green colored head.

"Mashiro..." Kensei began with irritation lacing his voice.

"Mashiro?" Karin repeated before looking at the other. "Kensei..."

Yuzu looked at her twin. "Doesn't Ichi and Vere have friends named those two names?" she asked gaining a nod from.

"Ohhh!" Mashiro squealed. "Kensei, they're Ichigo and Verena's younger sisters!" Mashiro jumped from the building before approaching the two girls. "Hello." she held out her hand in front of Yuzu.

Karin looked at her like she had grown another head. "Yuzu can't see you." she explained before she shook her hand. "I'm Karin."

Kensei approached the group all the while looking the young man over. "What exactly is that?" he asked as he pointed at the right arm.

Chad looked his arm over. "Urahara has yet to come up with a term for it." he explained. "It appeared one day during training."

Kensei pondered that for a moment as he looked the arm over once again. He could definitely sense something was different about this young man, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. _Heeee smelllzzz like ussssss._ he heard his hollow hiss out. Shaking his head, Kensei ignored his hollow's voice.

"There is a large amount of spiritual pressure building up around the garganta." Kensei said as he looked up at the hole in the sky. It was growing larger. "We need to plug that hole before this town is overrun by hollows."

Mashiro looked away from the two girls. "Perhaps Kisuke has a plan already." she told the former captain.

Karin tapped Chad's unchanged arm. "I can get us home from here." she said sounding confident. "This sounds like it's serious, so go help Ichi and Vere. Maybe help these two get to Getabushi." Grabbing her sister's wrist she ran off, no giving the larger teen a chance to say no.

"You heard her kid, you're with us now." Kensei grinned. "What else can that arm of yours do?"

"I'm still training with it, but Urahara believes I have potential for more." Chad explained.

Kensei gave a nod. "Then we'll see what you can do so far." He then looked at Mashiro. "Get to Urahara's. I'll take the kid to see if we can get to the source of these attacks."

"Yes sir!" she yelled before engaging her flash step and vanishing from sight.

"Let's go kid." Kensei pulled his sword from his hip before it turned into a dagger-like weapon as he jumped from the ground to the building high above. Chad looked at the man nervously, he had yet to master anything like a flash step. This would make things a bit more complicated.

* * *

Chizuru Honsho looked at the mess before her of broken glass. _Really?_ she thought with an annoyed look appearing on her face. _All I did was hear a crashing sound and now because I came to investigate I've gotta clean this mess up._ Her eyes narrowed towards the building where some ruckus was coming from. _I bet it was caused from a member of the judo club. Nobody else could ever do it._ In her mind an image of the orange haired duo appeared in her mind. _Even they wouldn't do this. They're not like that. Though Ichigo is always angry looking and is barely somebody I can approach..._ She paused in her cleaning duties when she saw both Orihme and Tatsuki running her way. _I'm saved! I don't have to clean by myself!_ "Hey! You two-" she began as she waved at them to get their attention.

Without her knowledge a giant squid-like hollow was climbing over the gymnasium behind her. Both Orihime and Tatsuki looked horrified as the creature crawled over it, one of it's tentacles reached towards the unaware human. Thinking quickly Tatsuki grabbed her friend. "Hey!" she cried out in surprise as she found herself being spun around a few times.

"Let's go home together!" Orihime suddenly cried out, causing stars to appear in Chizuru's eyes. "We can have a sleepover, but only if we leave right now."

"I don't mind, but do you plan on going home in your karate clothes Tatsuki?" Chizuru asked with a smile.

 _Really?_ Tatsuki asked herself, as her eyes looked towards where the monster had been only to see that it was gone. "Uh..." she began when she spotted the creature was right above her best friend. "Orihime!"

 _It's here!_ Inoue thought as she felt immense pressure pushing down upon herself.

"You can see me..." the female hollow stated. "...can't you?"

"Orihime!"

"Chizuru, run!" Orihime yelled.

"Eh?" Chizuru felt confused. _What was going on?_ "Run? Why?" she asked as she saw absolute fear in her two friend's eyes.

Suddenly balls of energy shot out from the hollow, some hitting Chizuru dead on. Others headed towards Orihme, but then just as she felt hands wrap around her, at the same time something seemed to stop the balls of energy from hitting her. When she lowered her hands she found Tatsuki holding her, both were unharmed but it was Chizuru who was on the ground injured.

"Chizuru!" Both girl's cried out as they went to help their friend.

"I'm bleeding." Chizuru stated simply as she sat up off of the ground. Standing on wobbly legs the two girls paused in front of her. "But I seem to be alright." she said as she placed a hand over her wound but then moved the hand of her uninjured arm. "See." Suddenly that hand grabbed Orihime by the neck. "Eh?"

"Chizuru?" Orihime said her name as the hand began to tighten around her neck.

"I-It's not me!" Chizuru yelled. "I can't stop it!" she yelled this with alarm in her voice. _Why can't I control my hand? Stop!_ she yelled mentally but to avail, her hand seemed to tighten even more.

"Doesn't it hurt?" the hollow asked. "I don't like conflicts, so my ability is to create seeds and fling them into my victims who then do my bidding!" The hollow began to laugh. "And I'll have you kill each other instead!" Suddenly those who had come to investigate the scene earlier began to walk towards the group of girls as if they were zombies being controlled. "Now, shall we begin? It has been so long since I've seen a girl with abilities like yours. However, that doesn't mean anything if you get killed helplessly by your own classmates!"

Orihime screamed as she was suddenly being attacked by young men and women that were once her friends. Tatsuki struggled as her arms were grabbed a pulled this way and that. Upon hearing Orihime's scream, Tatsuki felt something rise up in her. _No! I won't let you...hurt...Orihime!_ she mentally screamed. Her chest began to glow lightly. _I won't...let you...make her...cry!_ Sudden strength came to Tatsuki unlike anything she'd ever felt in her life. Kicking the students off of her in one large sweep, she found herself suddenly in front of Orihime and punching the people in front of her, who seemed to moving so slow. Kicking left and right until none remained.

Standing in front of the monster she spoke. "You seem to have mistaken who you are fighting." she told the creature. Wiggling her finger in a come hither motion she got into a defensive position. "Since the days of old, I have always been the one who beats the shit out of those who make Orihime cry!" Slowly their classmates began to stand once more. Tatsuki grinned as she moved much faster with far harder kicks being dealt out at everyone.

Behind her Orihime stared in amazement. _Tatsuki, her legs have red and white armor on them._ She saw that her fists were covered by the same red and white colored fingerless gloves.

"Next!" Tatsuki yelled out as the next wave of student's came rushing towards her.

 _When she moves, she moves like lightning._ Orihime thought. _One second she's there only to be gone the next._

Around her body, Tatsuki glowed bright yellow before moving with lightning speed around the students as she punched and kicked them. Sending them all sprawling around the school yard."Come on!" she taunted them. "None of you are a match for me!"

"That's fine." the hollow stated. "For the livelier a girl is, the prettier her face is when it contorts when she cries!"

Behind her, Tatsuki sensed more coming. These were from her karate club, Chizuru was amongst them. They reached out for her, only to be kicked, punched or body slammed into the ground like nothing mattered. "Tatsuki!" Orihime cried out as she was grabbed at once more.

 _Orihime..._ Tatsuki thought. _I need to be faster._ she thought. _I need to be faster in order to keep her from being hurt._ Pain suddenly shot through her as she was hit by the creatures's tentacle as suddenly the hollow blasted more seeds at her. One about to hit her in the chest.

"TATSUKI!" Orihime screamed with utter fear. _No...No...NO! It was Tatsuki who always made me happy after my brother's death. My hair got cut by the third years in middle school. It was Tatsuki who beat them up for me and then yelled at me for backing down. I couldn't tell my brother. I said I decided to change it to avoid his questions. I could grow my hair out once again because of her. You protected me from my own despair and those around me._ Struggling against the hands on her that were trying to tear her clothes off. Orihime finally hand her hands free and pushed her feet to move faster to take that seed inside of herself. _However, this time, I want to protect you! So you won't cry either._ "TATSUKI!" she cried out.

Suddenly an orange shield surrounded the two girls as at the same time a blast hit the hollow in its chat causing it harm. With her hands outstretched Orihime stood in front of Tatsuki. "Tatsuki told you," she began as a fire entered her eyes, her position was to act as a shield for her friend. "you mistook your victims here." She glared at the monster, hatred unlike anything else filled her for the creature before her. "I will not forgive those who hurt Tatsuki!" Unknown to her Tatsuki could see something she was still unaware of. Tiny beings were floating around Orihime's body. Two were holding the bright orange shield as the others floated near her head, as if waiting for orders from the young girl. Tatsuki gave a sudden grin at this. Perhaps, just perhaps, they had a chance of winning this battle after all.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I've been writing three days on this chapter. Finally Tatsuki and Orihime's powers have appeared. Did everyone like the lightning speed I gave Tatsuki? That's only the beginning of her powers. She will gain two daggers later, but speed right now is her power along with strength. Also I have a new poll up that deals with the future. It will be implemented in a few weeks.


	29. The Awakening

**Chapter 29** : _The Awakening_

* * *

The hollow hissed at the young human girl in front of her. _How dare she!_ "Won't forgive me, you say. What's with you? Where did such confidence come from?" she began to get frustrated. _That brat! What's with her eyes?_ "What are those small things floating around you?"At this Orihime blinked in confusion. "Weren't you aware of them?" the hollow asked her.

"Of course she is aware..." a voice sounded above her head. "of our existence." A pause caused Orihime to look up. "After all, we are the ones closest to her." Orihime watched as one by one these small creatures landed on her shoulders. "Nice to meet you Orihime." A small female spoke ever so gently. "We are the Shun Shun Rikka. We are your power."

 _They're so tiny._ Orihime thought before smiling at the creature. Then as if they're presence finally effected her. _They're midgets! Tiny midgets!_ "Flying midgets are talking to me!" she cried out.

"Oh?" the tiny female creature asked before chuckling. "That's a good response." She then floated in front of her face. "But there's one mistake. We're not flying midgets. I told you. We are your power. We were awakened by outside influences. In other words we are your own self." Orihime suddenly grasped the tiny being. "Ow!" The female creature poked it's head out from between her hands. "Don't try to catch me because you don't understand my explaination! Besides, you're the only one that can see us!"

Orihime looked at her with a look of amazement. "Really?" she inquired.

"At most, only those like the Kurosaki's can see us." she muttered at Orihime, sounding a bit annoyed now.

"Why can they?" Orihime asked, not understanding fully.

The being smiled at her. "Why? You should know, since we were born thanks to them."

Suddenly a black haired being crashed into the the tiny female. "Ah!" Orihime gasped.

"Now's not the time for easy-going self introductions..." the tiny male began to yell. "You damn top knotted captain!"

"Ow! That hurt Tsubaki!" the tiny captain cried out.

"Of course! It was a painful kick! Don't act so timid!" he yelled at her.

Orihime watched the two. The little male had some material over the bottom half of his face that covered his mouth. He also wore all black clothing with a stripe of white on his pants and chest. He would've been adorable if she wasn't a bit leery of him.

"Oi, woman!" he suddenly yelled at her. "You don't need to know who or what we are at this moment. All you need to know is how to _use_ us."

 _For someone so so small, he sure talks big._ she thought before catching what he had just said. "Use you?" she inquired gaining smiles from the tiny little beings.

"Our power is the ability to _shield_ and _repel_." One yelled eagerly.

"What we need to invoke it, is you _mind_ and the _incantation_." a larger male stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Incatation?" she inquired suddenly feeling like she was in over her head on this one.

"Oi!" Tsubaki yelled at them. "It's coming!"

"What are you up to..." the hollow asked as it tried to figure out what her next move would be. "little girl!"

"Let's do this Orihime!" the second male yelled. "Call our names! I'm Hinagiku!"

"I am Baigon!" the larger male yelled out as he prepared for battle.

"I am Lily!" the tiny female yelled excitedly.

"Eh? Huh?" Orihime began as she felt overwhelmed.

"It's alright." the tiny captain said as she tried to calm the young girl. "Just repeat after me." She turned towards the others just as the hollow threw another attack at Orihime.

"Hinagiku! Baigon! Lily! Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!" The two yelled together. A large orange colored shield suddenly appeared in front of Orihime, stopping the hollow's attack.

Orihime watched in amazement as the attack never came in contact with her. "Their ability is to repel the outer shield." the captain explained. "A shield is raised between you and your enemy, and they repel the attack you receive." she explained. "Also, both of our abilities are to repel the inner shield." she said as she pointed towards another female with a covering over her head. "In other words we return a subject in the shield to the state they were in before taking damage." She smiled at Orihime. "I'm Shonou. She is Ayame." Orihime nodded before looking at her friends in the courtyard that were mostly unconscious. "Take up the incantation!"

"Shonou! Ayame! Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!" she yelled loudly. A huge shield began to cover multiple unconscious students. Their injuries all vanishing.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki gasped as she watched in amazement as their classmates began to heal.

Orihime looked at her mostly uninjured friend, tears falling down her cheeks. "Tatsuki." she said her friend's name softly as her emotions began to get the best of her.

"No time to cry woman!" Tsubaki yelled at her. "My turn!" He looked at her. "My ability is to repel both sides of the shield. I break through to the enemy, put up a shield inside of them and repel the combined substance. In other words, I split them in two!" Turning towards the squid-like hollow he yelled. "Say it woman. Say my name! Tsubaki!"

"Tsubaki!" she yelled his name as she pointed at the hollow. "Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!" The tiny male rushed forward and vanished from sight before suddenly the hollow exploded from the inside out.

Tatsuki gasped in shock. Her friend had just killed the monster, by herself! " I...did it?" she heard Orihime say before she saw the girl begin to fall.

"Orihime!" she cried out as she ran forward and caught her in an instant. Near her shoulders the tiny beings floated above her friend.

"Oh well." Shonou commented as she looked down upon the young girl with a smile.

"I had a feeling that was going to happen." Tsubaki said. "I figured that using all of us at once would be too much for the first time."

"Is she going to be alright?!" Tatsuki yelled at them.

"She's just tired." Lily told her.

Smiling down to the young girl, Shonou spoke to her, even though she couldn't hear her. "You did great Orihime." she said softly. "For now, we'll return to our form as well."

A pop of light occured, causing Tatsuki to shield her eyes before seeing the two hairpins drop to the ground. Picking them up, Tatsuki smiled before looking at her best friend. _Yeah, you did great._ Looking off towards the school, Tatsuki frown. _Something is inside there._ She looked down at her friend. _I've got to get her to safety._ But her legs felt like lead and she could barely move them. _Shit. Now what?_

Just then the windows of the entire school building exploded. Tatsuki gasped as she looked up just as the huge shards of glass were about to fall upon them. When suddenly a man with a stripped bucket hat appeared with a sword in his hand. Standing in front of the two girls he cried out. "Nake, Benihime!" An arched energy blast shot out of the sword, hitting the shards of glass and turning them into dust.

Tatsuki looked at the man as he turned towards them. "Who are you?" she asked him when suddenly she felt her energy vanish from her body. As she fell she spotted a large pink haired man standing next to a man with corn rows in his hair.

* * *

Urahara looked at the unconscious teens in the courtyard before looking at the two girl's that Hachi was picking up. "Who exactly are these two?" Hachi inquired.

"Ichigo and Verena's friends." Kisuke answered. "Have the others joined the fight?"

"Yes." Hachi answered simply as he looked around for a place to hide the youngsters.

"Inside in safe." He told the pink haired visored. "I cleaned out several low leveled hollows.

"What is causing this?" he asked as Tessai picked up two young men from the ground and followed them inside. Once inside a room he placed the two girls on the floor as Tessai continued down the hall with the other children.

"I have a feeling that this is being caused by Ichigo and his cousin, but it's more than what happened last time this happened between them." Urahara answered when he spotted Verena rush overhead.

Hachi sensed Verena's spiritual power from over head. "Hmm..." he saw her flashstep off away from the school.

"Urahara!" Mashiro's voice echoed off the walls of the room.

"Oh my..." Urahara muttered as she came to a stop in front of him. Looking around, he noticed something. "Where's Kensei?" he asked the green haired girl who smiled at him.

"We met somebody that was fighting hollows that wasn't either Verena or Ichi." she told him. "He was big and strong and said you've been training him."

"Big and strong?" he asked, an image of Chad coming to mind. "I guess I've been training someone like that."

"They went off to see if they could stop the cracks from forming." she said. "I was asked to find out if you knew how to stop them."

"Oh..." Tatsuki's voice sounded as she slowly sat up rubbing her head. A giant headache was coming to the forefront of her mind. Talk about taking one for the team. she thought as she continued to rub her head. Looking to her side she saw Orihime was slowly waking up. "Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I-I think so." Orihime replied as she sat up before seeing the three people in front of her.

Mashiro squated as she stared at the two girls causing both to feel a bit uncomfortable. _They're like the boy from before._ Her hollow told her. _They're strong._

Mashiro gave a nod in agreement. _That's a good thing_. she told her hollow before breaking the connection.

"Good, you both are awake now." Urahara's got everyone's attention.

 _Great. We were saved by that guy_. Tatsuki thought as she remembered what happened before she had passed out.

"Who are you?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki did recall asking that very question before she had lost consciousness.

"I am Kisuke Urahara." he said introducing himself. "I am both Verena and Ichigo's teacher and friend. I am also training Sado in his powers." This surprised both girls. "I believe your strange powers like Sado, have been born from your connection to both of the Kurosaki children." With that he began his long explanation.

* * *

Ichigo growled in frustration as he was kicked to the side by a huge bird-type hollow. He looked to his other side at the bat-like ones who were hissing at him. _Nice, King. You're surrounded._ His hollow seemed bored but pointed this out any way.

 _Shut up._ he grumbled before taking both of his swords and attacking with both as he was attacked on the left and right. Defending with the smaller one, he slashed the larger zangestsu down in a downward strike. Killing the bird-type he was about to kill the bat-type when a golden cord wrapped around the bat, causing it to screech as its body was destroyed by the cord.

Looking to his side, he saw Rose standing there looking as elegant as always. His blond hair blowing in the wind behind him. His hollow mask was in place. Touching the white bird-like mask, it shattered. "Looked like you could use some help." he told the teen.

Grinning, Ichigo yelled. "Thanks Rose!" He then turned on his heel to leave when suddenly he was kicked in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground. "Hiyori!" he yelled at the pigtaled blond girl.

"What the fuck is going on, you idiot!" she yelled at him. "What did you do this time!"

"Nothing." he told her. Upon seeing Shinji behind her, Ichigo realized something was going on.

"If you did nothing," Shinji began before pointing behind him. "then why do we have one of those appearing in town."

Ichigo turned his head around and spotted the crack in the sky. A giant garganta was forming. _Oh shit._ Both he and his hollow cursed at the same time. "That's new." he mumbled.

Rose slapped a hand over his eyes as Shinji just shook his head. "You didn't sense that!?" Hiyori yelled at him.

"Of course not!" Ichigo yelled at her.

Just then Ichigo saw a flash out of the corner of his eye. A small hollow had been about to attack him, but Rukia had taken it out with a kido attack. "Ichigo!" she yelled as she was running up to him, when she suddenly came to a sliding stop. "We've got a problem, you dumbass!"

"Stop calling me-" he was suddenly kicked in the face again.

"I'm calling you a dumbass because of that!" she pointed towards the garganta. "You said you'd protect everyone before harm could come to them. Because of you and that Quincy more hollows than necessary are going to bombard this town!"

"I've got it handled!" he yelled at her as he stood up.

"Handled?" she asked, looking as if she about to blow a fuse. "This is not being handled! People are getting hurt all over the place. You've got nothing handled."

Ichigo grinned. "I do now." he said looking towards Shinji, Rose and Hiyori. "You guys are going to help, right?"

Shinji grinned. "And let your Shinigami friend think we're being lazy?" he asked. "Of course we'll help."

Rose looked towards the sky before answering. "We can take care of the small fry. You take care of that before we have a real problem." he said as he nodded towards the garganta.

"Sure thing." Ichigo grabbed Rukia by her wrist.

It was as if it finally registered to her that Rukia took notice of the three people who were there. As she was being dragged away she voiced what she was thinking. "Wait a minute, who are those people?!" she half yelled, half asked Ichigo as he dragged her away. "Ichigo!"

"I'll explain later!" he yelled at her as he threw her onto his back and engaged his flashstep. Her scream was the last thing the visoreds heard from her.

"I'll take the river." Shinji told the other two.

"Huh?" Hiyori asked as he vanished from sight.

"I've got the gardens." Rose stated before calling his mask and leaving a bewildered Hiyori behind.

"Wait a damn second, why do I get the residential?!" she yelled angrily to no one but herself.

 _Hehehe..._ She heard her hollow laugh.

"Shut up!" she yelled before pulling her zanpakuto from it's sheath and going on a hollow hunt herself.

* * *

Across town near the business buildings, both Lisa and Love were working together to take down three crab-like hollows and a parasite hollow that could dodge in and out of existence. "People are going to start getting hurt if we can't stop these hollows from coming into the living world." she stated as the crab launched itself at her. Slicing through the hard armor shell, she killed the first hollow.

Slamming his zanpakuto turned club into the last two crab hollows, Love nodded in agreement. "I can sense Ichigo's reiatsu heading towards the garganta. Perhaps Urahara has come up with a plan." he stated as the parasite launched itself at them, it's jaw open to take a bit out of them when suddenly an arrow hit the creature in the side and killed it instantly. Both former shinigami looked towards the source. There stood Uryu with his bow, readying another arrow as another parasite jumped out of the building behind the two visoreds. The arrow went through the creature before exploding inside of it, turning it to the two looked towards the Quincy once more, he was gone.

"Since when has there been a Quincy around?" Lisa asked, getting silence from Love.

* * *

Verena dodged the energy blast sent by the odd looking hollow in front of her. The creature had four heads. One on it shoulders, one under each arm and a forth that was in the center of its back. Odd was an understatement though. The creature could control the elements, making it harder to fight it. It had already dodged her attempts at using her bow. Forcing her to fight with her still unnamed zanpakuto. Every so often she could feel a brushing against her mind, as if the sword was trying to communicate with her, but so far it had been silent.

 _It'd be so much easier if I knew it's name so I could use its shikai form to fight._ she thought as she hit from an ice type attack from the hollow in front of her. The ice began to creep up the side of a building causing it to begin to crumble. _It's a good thing this side of town is filled with dilapidated buildings that nobody lives in_. she thought as she felt the earth begin to move under her feet. _Shit_. she mentally cursed as she was forced into the air once again.

A fiery blast came her way when suddenly Verena was no longer in the spot shed been seconds ago. Turning her head she saw that it was her friend and mentor, Yoruichi. "Yo." The cat woman looked towards the monstrosity. "I think you could use my help." It was then she noticed Verena holding her sword for the first time. Smiling at her, Yoruichi spoke. "After we kill this hollow, you've got to tell me how you unsealed your zanpakuto."

"Sure." Verena agreed.

"I'll confuse it with my speed, while you take the creature out." Yoruichi decided.

"I don't think-" Verena began, only to be interrupted.

"It'll work." Yoruichi assured her. "Trust me."

Verena looked at her nervously. _Isn't she the one who said never trust someone who says trust me?_ she wondered as she followed the purple haired woman back into the fight. As Yoruichi sped up on her flashstep, to the point where she was making clones of herself, that's when Verena went in for the first strike."Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado #31: Shakkaho!" A blaze of red energy shot out of her hands towards the two masked faces under the arms of the hollow. Cries of pain came from the creature before spike of ice came flying towards Verena. Grasping her sword once more, Verena struck the ice down with a single swipe of her blade.

Behind the hollow, Yoruichi struck the third masked face with a kick that cracked the mask. Pouring as much spiritual power into her sword as she could, Verena struck the hollow in a downward strike. The mask shattered before the hollow disintegrated into dust.

* * *

"Hado #4: Byakurai!" A cry was heard from on high as a concentrated, powerful bolt of lightning shot out from the tiny female on Ichigo's back as she shot at the hollows in front of them. "You could've left me behind to help."

 _You would've gotten in the way._ he thought but kept his mouth shut. "I may need your assistance." he lied, partially. "I suck at kido." he told her.

"So what's the plan?" she asked him.

"I don't really have one." he mumbled under his breath.

"What?!" she yelled at him, when suddenly the hollow shed struck down suddenly was flying towards them again.

 _Shit!_ Rukia cursed inwardly. _My attacks aren't effective at all any longer!_ She touched her chest. _I've been stuck in this gigai for almost two months now and yet my strength hasn't returned at all!_ Ichigo slammed his foot into the face of the hollow causing its mask to crack before it was obliterated by a strike by his sword. _He's getting even stronger than what he use to be._ she thought. _Is it possible that he's surpassed what he was in power and is truly captain level? Ichigo...just what are you?_

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, so I'm late in posting this chapter by a few hours. I've had family over all weekend due to it being Fathers Day, so I've been busy. It did however take me since Friday to write this chapter. I was going to continue writing until I noticed the word count. LoL! I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter. Also, my poll will be up for one more week. I have a tie right now, so hopefully the tie will break by next Sunday.

 _GunBlade2018_ : That was my plan for both.

 _AmberDeath15_ : IchiRuki

 _Antex-The Legendary_ : Thanks!


	30. The Climax

**Chapter 30** : _The Climax_

* * *

Tatsuki rubbed her forehead as the information that they'd been just given was processed by her brain. _So basically it's Verena and Ichigo's fault that I now have powers_. she thought. Looking next to her, she saw that Orihime was in deep thought. _If this causes Orihime to cry at all, I'm gonna beat Ichigo up. Verena too; maybe._

"Boss." The two human girls turned their heads towards the doorway of the classroom when they saw a man with corn rows in his hair and a pink haired older man.

 _I'm starting to think Verena and Ichigo are no longer the only ones with strange hair color._ Tatsuki thought as she watched the green haired girl walk up to the two men.

"Is it ready?" Urahara asked the two men who gave him a nod. "Perfect." Turning away from the human girls he went to depart. "Are you two coming?" he asked. "If you are, we must hurry. Time is of the essence here, but know this once you step outside, you cannot leave; for what you see before you is the world in which you are now apart of." Standing quickly Tatsuki and Orihime quickly followed the group outside, not quite expecting to see what was happening there.

* * *

It was as Ichigo was flash stepping towards the sky that he and Rukia almost ran right into Uryu. "You bastard." Ichigo growled at him as he grasped Ishida's white shirt. "What'd you do, throw a second Quincy bait?" he asked angrily. "This didn't happen the last time!"

Uryu brushed Ichigo's hand off of him. "Of course not! Don't be foolish!" he yelled back. _It's not like I anticipated so many hollows answering the call. It's almost as if somebody has amplified the reaction towards the bait_. he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I've been fighting just as hard as yourself."

"Doubtful." Ichigo countered a grin appearing on his face.

"Both of you need to shut up and look up!" Rukia yelled from Ichigo's back. Following her fingers, both boys looked up, their eyes widening as they did so. "The cracks in the sky, they're coming together in one spot."

"The garganta is getting bigger." Ichigo commented.

"Wait," Uryu stopped Ichigo from running off. "I'm afraid that's not all." He pointed towards the horizon. "Look closely."

Ichigo's eyes widened even further. "The hollows are heading right for that point!" Rukia cried out.

Ishida pulled the string of his bow back, readying an arrow. "Wait! Ishida, we need to think up a strategy. There's too many for us to-" Ichigo was interrupted by the cocky Quincy.

"What?" Uryu asked with a challenge to his voice. "Are you afraid Kurosaki?" He then released the arrow which flew forward and killed a skeleton hollow instantly as it went through his head.

Ichigo grasped him by his neck and threw Uryu down onto the roof causing the other boy to gasp as his breath was taken from him. "Idiot! Do you want to die so badly? You're suppose to be the smart one, so for once use that brain of yours and come up with a solution!" Uryu stared at Ichigo with shock. "I swear, that after this we'll continue our challenge, but for now..." he held out his hand to help Uryu stand. "join forces with me and help me protect this city."

"In front of me is Shinigami who sees the Quincy as nothing more than a problem that needs to be extinguished. We are the exact opposite of each other." he Uryu growled as he glared at Rukia. "My grandfather-"

"-died trying to bring both Quincy and Shinigami together!" Ichigo yelled back at him. "In fact his greatest wish wasn't about proving the strength of the Quincy, but about working together with the Shinigami, wasn't it!?" Grasping Uryu by his shirt once more, he forced the other into a standing position. "So if you won't do that now, when will you? Shinigami and Quincy are exact opposites? That's fine!" He moved to cover Ishida's back. "In a fight against a large number of enemies, the best way to go about it is back to back!"

* * *

In the Kurosaki household Masaki was just finishing up with her daily chores when she noticed the time. _Karin and Yuzu are late._ She frowned at the thought. _Verena and Ichigo Haven't come home yet either. Where are my children at this time of day?_ She wondered as she took off her apron and began to walk towards the front door. Slipping her shoes on, she slowly opened the door only to stared at the sky in horror.

* * *

Kon was running towards the Kurosaki house to warn Masaki of what was going on when suddenly he was hit in the crotch by something. He fell to the ground instantly. _S...Sorry Ichigo, you'll never be able to use it again..._ He felt as if he couldn't breathe. Clutching his injured body part, he cracked an eye open and caught sight of Ichigo's sisters.

"Big brother!" Yuzu's voice caught his attention.

"You're not Ichigo, are you?" Karin asked.

It was then Kon noticed the baseball bat. "Why are you hitting people with that?" he asked, not noticing how high his voice was.

Yuzu noticed and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter. "Because all I have his stupid kido to protect myself and Yuzu!" she screamed at Kon. "So who are you?"

"You're siblings call me Kon. I'm a mod soul, an artificial soul that was created by scientists in soul society." he explained. "I help your big brother by inhabiting his body while he's out fighting evil hollows." He grinned proudly at this.

"Really?" she asked with doubt.

"Yeah." he replied as the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Okay, I believe you." Karin announced as she handed him her bat. "You might need this, since you probably don't have powers like our brother."

Kon felt touched that this kid trusted him like this. _I won't let you down Ichigo. I'll protect your sisters!_ He then grasped Yuzu's hand. "Let's get you two home." he said with confidence he hadn't felt in a long time.

* * *

Ishida frowned. "Do you mean to create a united front against these guys?" he asked as Ichigo held his large sword out as a couple hollows seemed to try to figure out which angle would be the easiest to attack from. "Why? Why do you fight for that Shinigami?"

"Of course!" Ichigo yelled at him before frowning. "Are we back to this Quincy vs Shinigami shit?"

"To the side!" Rukia yelled at them.

Ichigo grasped Ishida's shoulder and pushed him down as he swung zangetsu. At that moment another came at them from the other side. Uryu summoned his bow again before shooting a dozen arrows at the large hollow. The two stood back to back once more with Rukia still in the center on Ichigo's back.

"My father was killed by a hollow. If you were to ask if he's the reason I fight, I'd say you were correct." He looked at Ishida over his shoulder. "But I'd say the same thing if it were you, Orihime or Chad. I went through hell watching Verena, Mom, Yuzu and Karin cry over goatface's death. I don't want to see that any longer. I hate seeing sadness and if it means I have to fight these monsters with the Shinigami to stop those sad faces from ever reappearing, I will." He swung his sword at another hollow, taking down two at a time. He was beginning to get pissed off. "I want to protect a mountain of people."

An arrow went whizzing passed Ichigo's head towards the hollow coming at him from the side. "Fine. You win. I'll assist." Uryu had a cocky grin on his face. "If either of us do not survive this, it means we'll lose the one we're going to beat."

"Fantasic!" Ichigo grinned feeling more of his power coming forth as his second sword pulsed on his hip. Grasping it and pulling it from its sheath, Ichigo slashed another hollow as it tried coming from the side once again. "I'll make you cry afterwards!"

"By all means..." Uryu pulled his bow back again as he eyed another hollow. "If you survive, that is!" He challenged Ichigo as he released the arrow.

At that moment Ichigo called out his most powerful attack. His two swords creating a cross of energy. "Getsuga Jujisho!" he cried out.

Uryu turned his head towards Ichigo, his eyes wide as he noticed that the hollows they'd been struggling with were dead. _If he had that attack..._ he thought with eyes still wide in disbelief. _why didn't he use that in the first place?_

Turning towards his cousin, Ichigo spoke confidently. "Okay, let's go help Kensei and Chad close those cracks."

"Ichigo!" Rukia cried out as she spotted something falling from the sky; two somethings actually.

"They're going to crash!" Ichigo cried out.

"What did they do?" Uryu asked.

"This is only a guess," Ichigo began. "but it's possible they were trying to use they're spiritual powers to force the garganta's to close.

"Is that possible?" Rukia asked him, only to receive a shrug from Ichigo. It was then that a canon went off only for a giant rug to pass under the two falling people.

"Urahara!" Ichigo and Rukia cried out together. It seemed the shopkeeper had expected this to be a result and had a backup.

"That guy always seems to come up with something." Uryu commented. "But now the hollows are acting strangely."

"It's as if they're praying." Rukia observed.

The several small garganta's began to connect together as the cracking in the sky got bigger and bigger until suddenly a huge head came out of the hole. "What the hell is that!" Ishida yelled out, fear coming over him.

 _King!_ Ichigo heard his hollow cry out.

 _Oh this isn't good._ he thought. _Do I need to gain help from you?_ he asked the white haired being. _You know once I do, Rukia will know about you._

 _We may have no choice King._ the hollow told him. _There is one thing you can do._

"What do we do?" Uryu asked, hoping Ichigo knew. "We can't fight that thing while taking on all the smaller hollows!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him when the smaller ones looked towards them once more. Shit!

Just then all of the smaller hollows that had turned towards the three exploded as a machine gun sounded from a nearby building. When the smoke cleared all of them were dead. A small girl with black hair stood there with an embarrassed look on her face. "H-Hello." she stuttered her greeting. In her hand was a bazooka looking weapon that was smoking.

 _A little girl?_ Both Uryu and Rukia thought at the exact same moment.

"Yo, Ururu. Thanks for that." Ichigo said with a big grin As both of his companions looked between him and the young girl.

"Kurosaki!" Came the sound of the unusually loud mouth shopkeeper. "We came to your rescue!"

Ichigo put Rukia down on her feet as Jinta walked up to Ururu, Tessai standing next to Urahara. "What makes you think. need to be rescued, Getabushi?" Ichigo was teasing the older exile, but in reality he was happy to see him.

Both of the younger children began shooting or hitting hollows left and right. Uryu was shocked that such young children were helping out. He'd never seen these two before, which begged the question; who were they? Jinta used his club to crack the skull of two hollows before Ururu shot them with her bazooka weapon. As Tessai held his hand out and without an incantation used a kido attack that caused two hollows heads to explode. Blood and brain matter falling to the ground around the trio.

"They're so strong..." Uryu commented, truly impressed by the three.

Urahara approached Ichigo. "Are you alright?" he asked.

It was at that moment that Ichigo saw how worried Urahara had been, as it was all in his eyes. "Yeah." he said with a nod.

"We'll handle the small fry," he said as Ichigo caught sight of his sister and Yoruichi take out two together, and was that Tatsuki with them? "While you concentrate of fighting that one." Urahara pointed at the larger one in behind of Ichigo. That was when Ichigo saw a flash one moment and Shinji and the others appeared in the next moment. The whole group was here. "Look, now isn't the time for idle chit-chat."

"It's-" Uryu began.

"-coming out!" Ichigo finished.

"It's...it's...a Menos!" Rukia cried out in shock and fear.

"A menos?" Ishida asked her.

"It's a hollow that is made up of hundreds of hollows that have piled and mixed together." she explained to uncensored. "However, that thing, is only something I've seen in illustrations in a text book! The great hollow, Menos Grande!" Fear made her body shake. _Inconceivable...for that thing to come out. Only a captain level can defeat..._

"It's huge!" Such a ridiculous bulk!" Uryu stated as he felt sweat trickle down the back of his neck as fear began to set into his gut.

"Heh..." Ichigo chuckled. "Something that huge makes you want to laugh at it. I'm doubtful it's even a hollow." The smaller hollows began to scream out, as if in joy at the sight of the larger hollow. It was then that the larger hollow began to feed off of the smaller ones.

 _Well, I guess there's no choice King..._ His hollow grinned. _It's time to show everyone why you're our King. Call us!_

Outside his mind, Ichigo's body began to glow bright blue color. Noticing this Rukia cried out. "Ichigo! You can't-" she was cut off as Urahara stood in front of her to stop her from stopping Ichigo. "Urahara!" she yelled at him angrily. "Do you intend to let Ichigo get himself killed?"

"Of course not." he answered.

"Then move aside!" she cried out. You can't expect me to let him die! she thought tearfully.

"Please, watch Kuchiki." Urahara said softly as suddenly she fell to the ground, paralyzed by a binding spell that Urahara had cast without the use of incantations.

As the blue flame that represented Ichigo's spiritual powers glowed brightly, Ichigo called out to his sword spirits. "BAN-KAI!" he called out. An explosion of power was released. It swirled around the area and blew the wind hard against the buildings and the people standing there. Nearby, the Visoreds grinned as they felt the all too familiar release of power that represented Ichigo's bankai release. Verena and Yoruichi stood on top of a building waiting for the real battle to begin, both grinning like idiots.

At that very moment Rukia felt an incredible power suddenly release itself, a hollows powerful reiatsu joining in with Ichigo's power, as if it was apart of him. When the wind died down, and all were able to see him once again, Rukia found herself gasping in shock at the change in his appearance. Gone was the young boy and in his place was a being with a huge horn upon his head. From the side view, she could see a black line going through his left eye and down his face and neck. His clothes were torn at the arms and replaced with an even longer white haori that was torn at the bottom. His shihakusho was changed as it seemed to have fused with the haori, giving it a black and white look to it. His armor shoulder pads were gone, but the white straps that his shihakusho in place were still there. As for his swords, the two had become one, with white overlapping the black one. The sword was thinner than the larger cleaver one had been before, but it was still large looking. All in all, Ichigo now radiated power that Rukia had never felt in her entire life!

 _Ichigo..._ she thought as she watched him rush forward towards the creature, jumped into the sky high above it. Suddenly, from the tip of his horn she saw red energy gather at its tip before releasing down upon the head of the menos who screamed in pain and agony; however, Ichigo wasn't done.

Everyone heard him scream out. "GETSUGA..." He raised his sword high above his head. "TENSHO!" The black arched energy tore through the hollows body like a hot knife through butter. It was as if nothing was stopping him in this attack. As he fell to the ground and landed unharmed, the hollows body fell to opposite sides, as it was cut in half. Before touching the ground though, the beast turned to dust.

 _He..._ Ishida began to think.

"...did it." Rukia unknowingly finished Ishida's thought. She sat there in shock as Ichigo stood there with his sword upon his shoulders before walking up to them.

"Yo, Rukia..." he said with a grin.

"Ichigo..." she said his name softly gaining a grin from him as she too smiled up at him. Seconds later the binding spell vanished from her person, allowing her to once more move freely. Standing Rukia took his form in once more and had to admit that it seemed to fit his personality perfectly. Though the one black/golden eye did creep her out. Then there was the distinctive hollow reiatsu that clung to him like a second skin. Shaking her head, she spoke. "If you were always this powerful, why didn't you just use it in the first place?"

Ichigo blinked at her in surprise before giving out a laugh. "Next time I'll just do that." he told her before reached to his horn and broke it, thus losing his higher form and resealing his bankai.

Out of the corner of her eye Rikus caught sight of something on top of a nearby roof. Frowning, she decided to go check it out while everyone was celebrating.

* * *

Back in the present Kyoraku was looking down at Eikichiro Saido as he finished speaking. "You said the boy took down a menos by himself." he said, sounding impressed. _Those things are hard to kill for new captains, experienced one's can take them down easily, and this boy did it like he done so before._

"Yes sir." Saido replied.

"Did you speak to her?" he asked as he turned towards the river that flowed next to them.

"Yes sir." Saido replied. "She caught sight of me. She only wanted to know my mission and if I was going to report what I saw."

"And?" Kyoraku inquired.

"Well, I'm here looking for the energy source that the captain of the thirteenth had discovered." he answered. "As for the other, I believe I have just reported it to you sir."

Kyoraku chuckled as a sly grin crossed his features. "I believe you just did indeed." he replied with a nod before dismissing the soldier. _Lisa_. he thought as the image of his former lieutenant came to his mind. _Shinji, Rose, Hyori, Hachi, Kensei, and Mashiro. I'm glad that all of you have survive._ He looked up towards the full moon, it's light shinning down upon him. _Kisuke, I knew you were smart. I'm glad you could save them, but now I'm in a predicament. What to do?_ Pulling out his flask, he took a sip from its contents before turning around and calling forth a Senkaimon, he left the living world never noticing the golden cat eyes that had seen and heard everything that had been told.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I finished this chapter in a single night. It took 3 hours to write, but I finished it! The polled closed, the results are on my profile. It was a resounding **No**. Also, if nobody has checked out yet, I have another Bleach story post. _Double Trouble_ is story about Shiro (Ichigo's hollow). Also, if you are interested, go to my deviantart page and you will get to see an official picture of Verena. ^_^

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Haha...yeah. I think this will be the last action packed chapter for a little while. It took me five or six chapters to do this little battle arc. I hope you enjoyed it though. Yes, they're all getting upgrades in their training.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ \- Haha...thanks. I like long chapters too. You just get really into the story and then BAM! the chapter ends.

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_ \- I hate auto-correct. It sucks! Thanks for catching that.

 _TheWolf87_ \- I'm glad you are enjoying my story. No, Verena isn't going to be more powerful than Ichigo. She'll be powerful in her own way. ^_^


	31. The Traitors

**Chapter 31** : _The Traitors_

* * *

In a dark room overlooking screens three men wearing a white haori stood overlooking the battle that had just happened. "Hmm..." the brunette touched his chin, a smile on his face. "He's stronger than I anticipated."

The white haired male next to him looked at him. "He destroyed that menos like it was nothing."

"Gin," the brunette began. "do I sense a sort of astonishment coming from you?"

"I _am_ very impressed Aizen." he admitted.

Next to them, the third man was running his hands across buttons that were giving him a read out of everything that had happened. "What are the results?" Aizen inquired from the blind man.

"The numbers say that he is far above what you were willing to work with." Gin said.

"I believe that this boy's powers are still evolving and once they have matured that he could be at a level that is only seen in the royal realm." The blind man told his comrades.

"So he's too powerful?" Gin inquired.

"Not even you or I have this much level of potency to our powers." Tousen stated, speaking to Gin.

 _So this boy could be the one._ Gin thought as he tried to continue the facade that he'd been putting up for the last century of his life.

"We wait and see how Soul Society reacts towards him." Aizen said, a single look at him from his comrades and they knew he was already generating a plan in how they would either acquire the boy or kill him. "The plus side of this, is that we now know that we were slightly successful with the experiment with Shinji and his group."

"They seemed stronger than before." Gin commented as he turned to leave.

"Yes, they do." Aizen said with an ominous tone to his voice that had Gin coming up short.

"Are you planning on testing them now that you know where they are?" Gin inquired, quite curious as to why Aizen had allowed them to live this long.

"Perhaps, but not yet." Aizen assured him before the three quickly vacated the room before they were discovered by someone who could be monitoring g their movements. After all, one could never be too careful.

* * *

Ichigo glared at the horoscope that was written in the magazine he was reading. _I hate fortune telling._ he thought as a scowl placed itself on his face. Not just fortune-telling, _I hate psychics and any trade that gets people to give you money because of things they can't see._ His eyes scanned the horoscope once again. _So even though it is written that this week is going to suck for cancer, I'M NOT WORRIED AT ALL!_ He mentally screamed at himself gaining chuckles from both his zanpakuto.

 _Not even after tripping into traffic three times king?_ he heard the white haired hollow ask.

 _Or the fact you've lost your wallet once since the week began?_ the old man inquired.

Both grinned at their teases as the scowl on Ichigo's face deepened. _BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT SHIT!_ he mentally yelled at them. Laughter echoed in his mind from both zanpakuto.

Verena looked away from the television as Yuzu scanned for the show she was looking for. Upon noticing Ichigo's face she began to chuckle. Suddenly Ichigo heard a laugh that came from the television that sent chills up and down his spine. Turning he saw Don Kanonji on the television doing his very annoying laugher in front of the cameras.

 _A medium my ass._ Ichigo thought recalling how only a few weeks back that he and Rukia had the unfortunate encounter with the guy. _He almost turned a spirit into a hollow. If I hadn't acted when I did, that poor spirit would've been lost to us._

"You seem to be in a good mood Ichigo." Verena commented.

"After last week, yeah, I suppose." he said as his mind went back to the menos he had fought and defeated. _I've never fought a menos, but adjucha's I've fought once or twice_. He remembered the power output that those hollows gave off and shivered as recalled what Shinji once said. That when he'd trained with his hollow and went into that first form that he'd been an adjuchas level, but now he was passed an arrancars level.

 _Is there even a level for you King?_ his hollow piped in, the white haired being appearing in his mind as if they we back to back.

 _You tell me._ he told the being, which only caused the hollow to give him on of his manic smiles before going silent.

"So," Verena began as she turned herself around in her seat to face Ichigo. "has Rukia said anything about the visoreds?"

"No." he answered with a bit of annoyance in his tone. "She hasn't said anything about to me and my hollow either."

"So you explained to her what the visoreds are?" she asked, trying to get her twin to talk to her.

"Yeah." he answered as he pushed the chair back away from the table before standing. "She understands who they are or were when they left Soul Society. She understands that they each have a hollow within themselves. She also knows about my hollow." He felt his eyes twitch. "But she has yet to yell or scream at me or anything!" he yelled causing Yuzu to jump in her seat on the couch in fright.

"Ichi!" the young girl complained as she glared at him.

"Sorry Yuzu." he apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"What's going on?" Rukia's voice caused Ichigo to look at her. She wearing a cute romper jumpsuit with a bunny on the romper pants and tiny butterflies on her chest.

"Isn't that one of Mom's old rompers?" Yuzu asked as she looked the outfit over.

Rukia flushed before smiling. "Your mother just gave it to me." she told her.

Ichigo gave her a soft smile. "That just means Mom likes you." he told her before including his head towards the back sliding window door.

When Rukia followed him, she saw that he seemed a big tense. _I wonder what's wrong?_ she thought as the two went out onto the back cement porch.

Ichigo leaned against the siding of the house. "So have you decided?" he asked her as Verena came out from behind Rukia.

"Decided?" Rukia repeated, not understanding what he wanted. _Decide what?_ she wondered as a cool can of soda was placed in her hand by Verena.

"Whether you hate him and the visoreds." Verena explained as she walked over to her brother before handing him a soda as well. He looked a little sad as he awaited her answer. He really liked having Rukia around, but if she hated him now; then that was her loss.

"No." Rukia answered. "It has taken me all week of thinking about what happened, what was said and revealed." She looked at Ichigo. "A man that I really looked up to, Kaien Shiba was his name; he was a mentor and friend. He was killed by me after he was taken over by a hollow." she told them. "I-I have suffered because of his death. Losing him to the hollow and then being the one that had to kill him; it hurt me worse than I thought." She touched her chest. "Then you telling me what you did, about the hollow that lives inside of you." At that moment Ichigo could feel the hollow listening in. "You haven't turned into a monster. You're not being devoured by the thing inside of you. I don't understand why you and the visoreds are different from what happened with Kaien, but you are. You are stronger because of that being, aren't you? It's because of him that you are this ridiculously powerful." she concluded. "You haven't tried to hurt me or anyone around you; instead, you protect and fight the real monsters that are out there hurting people."

"Yeah, I guess I do, do that." he admitted as a soft smile reappeared on his face. "Thanks Rukia, for not hating me."

Her eyes widened before softening. "Idiot." she said turning away from him with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'd only hate you if you failed at your job." Ichigo's grin broadened.

* * *

Dark clouds gathered together as a storm system moved in over the Seireitei. Inside the meeting hall, all thirteen captains were gathered together, well almost all of them, as the captain of the eighth and the head captain were noticeably missing. Hurried footsteps could be heard throughout the room before the large white double doors were pushed open. The messed look Shunsui had must've been a sight as his best friend had wide eyes upon seeing his late arrival. Quickly taking his place next to Ukitake, Kyoraku had a grin upon his face.

"Why are you late?" Jushiro inquired in a hushed whisper as Shunsui quickly fixed his straw hat along with his haori and the pink kimono that was half hazardous thrown over his shoulders.

"Was finishing up a few things." he assured his friend. "Also, I found her. She's safe and I plan to help her."

"Help her?" Jushiro inquired, a worried tone coming over his voice..

"Rest assured, she is safe." he eyed his friend from his peripheral vision. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Jushiro said quietly.

Suddenly the head captain was seen walking through the doors. As he walked by Shunsui, the brunette hid his face slightly with his hat. It was a trick he'd learned over the years in order to avoid Yama-jii's gaze. An added plus was that it also annoyed the older head captain.

"I have received some troubling news." he announced. "It would seem we have soldier who has abandoned their station."

Captain Kurotsuchi took this moment to step forward. "Yes, one of my subordinates was doing some scans of the living world when we came across the missing Lieutenant Kuchiki's spirit pressure along with an image of her appearing on a human program."

"Human program?" A youthful voice inquired. All eyes turning towards the youngest member of the Gotei, Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, the captain of squad ten. The silver haired youth looked slightly annoyed. "Why is this a worry for all of us? Shouldn't it be something handled by the sixth?"

All eyes darted towards the stotic noble, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's adoptive older brother. "Actually," Kurotsuchi continued, a grin appearing on his face. "I've also discovered an anomaly that's in the same location as Lieutenant Kuchiki. An energy source that is so powerful that it can't be anything other than..." His grin broadened as he went in for the dramatic surprise. "...an unauthorized substitute shinigami." Gasps came from most everybody, except for Kyoraku.

"Hmm..." Shunsui began as he spoke for a change. "That's not too big of a surprise."

"What?" Kurotsuchi inquired though it sounded almost like he was demanding the captain of the eighth to explain what he meant.

"About three months ago I was in said area, during a chance at some leave, when I sensed something." he lied, though he wasn't giving it away to anyone. "I came across Miss Kuchiki. She told me that she was sensing huge amount of reiatsu but couldn't pin point it. Deciding to help her investigate, we came along a group of humans who were giving off quite a bit of reiatsu, but there were two were really giving it off unlike any other I've come across. I asked Miss Kuchiki to infiltrate their group and keep me informed on the developments of the group."

"You never made a report of this." Kurotsuki groused, his eyes narrowing at the captain.

"That's because the investigation isn't complete." he told the captain of the thirteenth. "And now you've gone and ruined my surprise." He gave a pout. Jushiro covered his mouth with his hand to cover his laughter. He could see right through Shunsui's lie, but was thankful for it.

The head captain's hum caught the attention of the gathered captains. "Have you gathered enough information on these humans?" Yamamoto inquired, his voice sounding very much like an exasperated father looking over some troublesome children.

"Some." Shunsui answered with a grin. "The one boy can leave his body like a certain other substitute could. As can his twin sister. Some of their friends have unusual abilities." He cupped his chin as he thought about how much he should say. "Rukia did mention something about one of the humans have super speed that rivaled the missing Yoruichi Shinoin."

"What!?" Captain Soi Fon screeched.

 _Knew that would get a reaction._ Shunsui thought deviously. "That's what she said the last time we spoke." he said with a shrug. "I was going to take Ukitake with me tomorrow to make contact with the group and see about us working together and learning more about these children."

"Children?" Gin Ichimaru's voice echoed through the room sounding quite curious about this bit of information.

Kyoraku pushed his hat up slightly to reveal the mirth in his eyes. "Yes, they're all young teenage children." he admitted gaining looks of shock from everyone in the room. His eyes scanning each person's reaction and found two to not be filled with shock. _Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tousen. What secrets are you two hiding?_ he silently wondered as more questions soon came at him from all sides, all the while watching the two men he was beginning to believe were the traitors he'd been searching for. Now, how was he to provide this gut feeling? Only time would tell.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So, I decided to post an early update because I finally got a job and will be working this weekend. I'm doing training. I'm very excited and so very happy. Any way, I hope you like my new twist to the story. Hopefully everyone likes it. ^_^

 _TheWolf87_ \- Yes, the group will get upgrades before facing off everyone in Soul Society. Renji is a very fair contender for Verena, but so is Shunsui and Chad.

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Aizen might try to, but I'm planning to make Ichigo even stronger and throw in another twist later on.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- I'm glad you really enjoyed that chapter.


	32. Shopping

**Chapter 32** : _Shopping_

* * *

Ichigo chuckled as Orihime and Rukia disappeared into the changing room as he was left with the bags. The shopping trip to Kyoto was his sister's idea. According to her, Rukia was in need of a wardrobe that didn't consist of borrowed clothes. In his hand was Rukia's hollow detector cell phone, as Kon's soul candy was in his back pant pocket. It was a cool day, so he wasn't bothered with being the girl's personal bag carrier. Off to the side he spotted Karin and Yuzu laughing as they tried on some clothes as well. Yuzu was in a pretty pink dress as Karin was in a pair overall shorts. The two looked happier than they had in awhile.

Sitting on a bench outside the women's clothing store, Ichigo waited for the others to rejoin him. Stretching out, he leaned back and looked up at the sky. When he heard a throat clear, he look to see who it was, only to see Inoue and Verena move and reveal Rukia in a pretty lavender summer dress with spaghetti straps. He felt his cheeks heat up lightly. _She looks beautiful._ he thought before looking away. "I like that one." he announced.

"Good," Verena told him. "because we bought it for her."

"I bought her a hoodie that was on sale." Inoue said cheerfully. "It's got bunny ears on the hood."

 _Rabbit ears?_ Ichigo felt his brow twitch. _Why am I not surprised?_ "Why are you obsessed with bunnies?"

Rukia frowned at him. "Is there something wrong with liking bunnies?" she asked, her voice getting defensive.

"When you like them like you do, yeah." he said with a smirk.

 _He's baiting her._ Verena realized before covering her mouth with her hand. _Oh Ichi, I didn't think you'd like her like this._

"Like you don't like something silly?" Rukia asked him.

"So you admit liking bunnies is silly?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

 _Damn King, it's fucking rainbows in here. Why are you so damn happy?_ his hollow groused.

The smile broader on Ichigo's face. "Ichi's smiling." Yuzu's voice caught the teen's attention.

"I smile." he defended as he stood, picking up the bags as he did so. His little sisters handing him their bags as well.

"Sure, fake ones." Karin muttered.

Ichigo frowned at them. "Fine. Whatever." he mumbled as he walked ahead of them towards the food court. Yuzu and Karin blinked in surprise at his attitude, before giggling. Ichigo smiled at hearing his sister's laughter.

"I don't get it." Rukia stated as she walked between Verena and Inoue.

"Ichigo only smiles like that when he's very happy about something and you were letting him tease you." Verena explained to her.

"Tease?" Rukia inquired before looking embarrassed. "I didn't realize that was him teasing!"

Verena laughed. "You still have to learn Ichi's little quirks." she told the other girl. "So," she began as she looked at Inoue. "I hear you and Tatsuki will be joining us in our training sessions now."

"Yes!" Inoue said with excitement in her voice. "I can't wait to begin."

"Hachi seems nice at first, but he can be a real ball buster." she warned her friend, who nodded at the information. "Be careful, he may ask Love or Rose to join in your training. Rose is sweet, but when he uses his Zanpakuto, it turns into a whip and that thing hurts when it touches you."

"I've heard rumors back at the academy that Love's zanpakuto turns into a club." Rukia said, gaining a nod from Verena for affirmation. "I didn't see him fighting when we had the menos problem."

"That's because he was with Chad." Verena told her as they sat at the table where Ichigo had left their sisters and bags. "I'm sure Shinji will be watching over everything to make sure neither you or Tatsuki get hurt or are pushed too hard." she assured Inoue.

"He's the one with the funny smile, right?" Inoue inquired as she remembered the faces of the Visoreds.

 _Funny smile?_ Verena questioned before Shinji's face appeared in her head. Bursting out laughing, Verena was laughing when Ichigo returned with burgers and shakes for everyone.

"What's got Vere going?" he asked his sister's.

Both girls looked at him, though it was Karin who spoke. "Orihime asked if Shinji had a funny smile or something." she reported.

Ichigo grinned. "Yeah, that sounds like Shinji, though I'd call that smile of his perverted or something." he stated as he sat down between Yuzu and Karin.

"Exactly!" Verena gasped out as she tried to calm herself down. "Hiyori has even called him one a few times."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "So, are we done shopping?" he asked them all. The girls all grinned at him, making him sigh as he realized that no, they weren't done yet.

* * *

Late afternoon was falling over Karakura Town when a senkaimon opened near the outskirts of the town. Out stepping two figures, both wearing a white haori, one with a pink woman's kimono over his shoulders as the other had his long white hair pulled back with a black cord. "Incredible." Ukitake spoke out loud in surprise.

"Mmmhmm." Hummed his companion. "It's stronger this time around. I don't think he's not letting us know where he is."

"Why would Kisuke do that?" Jushiro wondered thoughtfully. "He has to know somebody would sense his reiatsu."

"An invitation?" Shunsui inquired with a quirk of his brow at his friend who just chuckled.

"I doubt it." he answered. "But it wouldn't hurt to take him up on it if it is an invitation." The two shared a look before flash stepping towards the location where the reiatsu was emanating from. When they arrived in front of the small shop, the two shinigami captains stared at the building for a moment before approaching. Knocking at the door, they were a bit shocked to find Tessai the one answering the door.

"Tessai!" Shunsui said loudly with some excitement to his voice, a grin appearing on his face.

"Kyoraku, Ukitake, you both look well." Tessai greeted both men. "Come inside. The boss is waiting for you." He stated as he moved to the side to allow both men passage into the shoten. Leading the two men passed the candyshop and into the main backroom, Tessai opened a door to reveal Kisuke sitting on the floor in his usual attire, with papers strewn about him.

"Was wondering when you would show up, Kyoraku." he said looking up from one of the papers he was looking at.

"You seem no different from a hundred years ago, Urahara." Shunsui commented. "We're not here to cause trouble..."

"And yet, by being here you are." Kisuke commented. "How long do we have until Soi Fon suddenly shows up with her men to take us to the Maggots Nest or worse, Muken?"

Shunsui's eyes widened as he realized that they hadn't taken either of those facts into thought when coming here. "You're the one who is blasting their reiatsu out like a big sign." He threw back at their old comrade.

"True." Urahara said with a knowing smile. "It could have been a trap." he teased them.

"Yet it wasn't." Jushiro countered with a true smile. "You knew it was us the moment we began our approach."

"True again." Urahara teased them with a smile that was growing. "That's two for two." He waved a paper fan in front of him before nodding towards the two cushions that were placed on the tatami floor. "What can I help you two with?"

Shunsui sighed as he sat on the floor, a moment later a cup of tea was placed before him by Tessai. "Thanks Tessai." he said as he took the cup. "Well, perhaps you could direct us towards where Miss Rukia Kuchiki is?"

Jushiro perked up at the name of his subordinate. "Yes. Please?" he asked. "I have been so worried. When we arrived, I could not sense her, though I'm not certain if it is because your reiatsu energy is covering hers."

"Rukia was injured by a hollow several months ago." Kisuke told the white haired captain, however, upon seeing his worried expression, he continued. "I've been trying to help her, but her powers are in a slow decline. I believe her power will be completely gone within the next six months." Both captains had shocked looks upon their faces upon hearing this. "However, I haven't given up yet on returning her to what she once was." He was hoping this was placate the older men.

"I want to see her." Jushiro demanded, his eyes sharpening as he stared at Kisuke.

Urahara sighed. _Of course he wouldn't just take that._ he thought. _I really don't want them near the Kurosaki household._ Suddenly a thought came to his mind, something he had overheard Verena saying to Lisa. Something about going to Kyoto shopping with Rukia. _Verena could handle herself if need be. Hopefully, Ichigo isn't with them._ "I believe she's in Kyoto at one of the shopping centers with a young girl that she has befriended." He inched away from the subject by not saying Verena's age.

"She's befriended someone?" Jushiro inquired. Upon gaining a nod, he smiled. "I'm so glad. She's always been awkward when making friends. I'm glad she's got one here." He looked at his old friend. "Can we go?" he asked, sounding excited. His condition rarely allowed him long trips into the living world, so he needed to make this quick.

Shunsui chuckled. "I'd hate to make this such a short visit." he told Urahara. "But you know how he can get when excited about something." Jushiro flushed lightly in embarrassment.

Urahara chuckled. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "I don't mind. However, once you leave you will not be able to find this place again without help."

"Huh?" Shunsui asked only for Urahara to point at the cups of tea both he and Ukitake had consumed. "You drugged us!?" he asked in a loud voice before he burst out laughing. "That sounds like something _only_ you would do."

Urahara smiled behind the paper fan that was in front of his face. "You didn't think I wouldn't have a countermeasure, did you?"

"Of course not." Jushiro said with a slight nod. "We will be going now." It wasn't long after leaving that they really did loose the memory which would tell them where Urahara was and by the time they reached Kyoto, they had completely forgotten what city Urahara had been in, though they still knew they had visited him and what had been said.

* * *

Ichigo held his hand out at Verena as she snapped a picture with her camera phone of him next to Rukia both wearing rabbit ear balloon crowns on their heads. Yuzu had seen a clown making them and had gone to get a few made for everyone. After shopping they had gone on to a park where they had enjoyed a small festival going on. The girls had taken pity on Ichigo and had taken a few of the bags away from him; though he still carried the majority of them. Having found a picnic bench to sit at while the younger girls went to play some of the festival games, Ichigo had found himself suddenly wearing one of the crowns.

Inoue laughed lightly, happy to have been invited out on this trip. "Ichigo, you look adorable!" she giggled as his cheeks turned pink as Verena snapped a second picture.

Ichigo glared at his twin and mouthed _I'm-going-to-kill-you_ at her. Verena stuck her tongue out at him as Yuzu and Karin suddenly jumped onto their older brothers back, surprising the teen. The younger twins laughed joyfully as Ichigo struggled to sit up, Verena taking a few pictures of the scene and texting them to their mother back home. "Ack!" Ichigo cried out as he fell out of his seat and gained a mouthful of grass. Spitting it out, he took off chasing his sister's, who laughed at his silliness.

"I've never seen this side of Ichigo before." Rukia commented as she sat watching the scene. "He seems to care free."

"This is Ichigo without worries." Verena told the other woman. "This is big brother Ichigo making his little sisters laugh." She watched Ichigo grab Yuzu with one arm and then snatch Karin with the other and heft them both in either arm. Both girls laughing the whole time. "Goatface use to act this way once in while, so Ichigo acts silly like Pop did every so often, so that the girls have some fun."

"Like movie night." Orihime pointed out.

"Exactly." Verena stated with a nod.

The three teen girls watched Ichigo set his sister's down only for Karin to jump back onto his back to try and take him down. Yuzu going for the legs. With teamwork, the two brought Ichigo down. Placing his hands out in front he land with his arms outstretched to stop himself from faceplanting into the ground and to stop from landing on top of Yuzu.

Rukia held a hand in front of her mouth to stop from bursting out laughing. _He's different from my adopted brother. Big brother Byakuya doesn't seem to ever do anything other than follow the rules of the clan and of the Seireitei_. Rukia found herself wishing Byakuya would allow himself to show emotion more freely. She loved her older brother, but sometimes she found herself wondering if he even cared what happened to her. In the beginning when he had adopted her into the Kuchiki family she had done everything to make him proud of her, including cutting off ties with her best friend, Renji. Now, since meeting Ichigo and Verena, she had come to begin to doubt how her own brother truly felt about her. _These two have opened my heart to so many thing, but they have also made me question so many other things. I find myself wondering if the way we shinigami do things is actually right or if there is another way in doing them more efficiently. I_ t was then that all color from her face faded away as her eyes widened in surprise.

Verena felt Rukia stiffen next to her and looked towards the shorter dark haired girl. Upon looking at her, Verena saw her staring with wide as at something to the side of them. Turning her head towards what her friend was looking at she found two men standing their waving at Rukia. One with white hair, the other brown colored hair. Both wore white haori's, though one had a pink floral woman's kimono over his shoulders and seemed to be grinning widely. What's more, both wore the shinigami uniform. "Rukia, who are those two men?" she asked her.

Rukia's mouth opened but no sound came out at first. Fearfully, she spoke at last. "One is the captain of the eighth." She looked at Verena with worry etched onto her face. "The other is my captain." she answered. "Captains Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Surprise! Yes, I'm back with a new chapter to this story. I've been put on 5-11 night shifts all week and its taken me 3 days to write this chapter. Today was my day off, yet I was very busy until recently. Tomorrow I'll be working on a new chapter for _Double Trouble_. I want to update as many stories as I can on my days off. So, our two favorite captains have appeared on the scene, whatever shall happen now? Hmm...

 _Midnightscar17_ \- I'm sorry that this took nearly a week and a half to be updated, but as I stated above I have been very busy with my new job. I hope this chapter satisfies you for now. ^_^

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Yes. In the magna I thought that it was stupid that all of these smart captains never put it together before Ichigo arrived on the scene. I like Kyoraku and Ukitake, and them being the eldest amongst the captains; minus Yamamoto, you'd think those two would have figured it out.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ \- Yes, I'm planning an epic battle with Kyoraku and the traitors, but getting there will be half the battle. ^_^

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- He is! I'm glad you liked it.


	33. First Approach

**Chapter 33** : _First Approach_

* * *

When Ichigo saw the two men approach his twin and Rukia, he knew instantly that these two were not normal shinigami. "Karin," he spoke in a tone that got bot of his younger siblings attention. "take Yuzu and leave. We'll catch up to you two later." He then we on to walk towards his twin.

"Are they dangerous Ichi?" she asked, only she didn't receive an answer. Taking her sister's hand, along with their bogs, she make a quick exit from the area.

 _What do you think King?_ he heard his hollow asked.

 _Their reiatsu is enormous._ Old Man Zangetsu spoke, his voice taking on a leery edge to it. Meaning he was unsure of these two strangers.

Ichigo remained silent to even his two zanpakuto spirits. He was trying his best to keep his cool, all the while keeping an open mind about the two men he was walking towards. Meanwhile his reiatsu was pushing against the bonds that the ring kept hidden away. Slowly a crack began to spread across the gem on it.

* * *

Verena stepped in front of Rukia, thinking that perhaps she was about to be put into danger. Across the way she saw Ichigo send their sisters away, as the people around them seemed to slink away towards other areas of the ongoing festival. The white haired man seemed surprised by her move as the brunette just chuckled.

"My, my Miss Kuchiki, you seemed to have made yourself a protective friend here." Shunsui stated with one of his lazy grins upon his face. "We're not here to start trouble." he assured them. "In fact, we are here to just talk."

"Rukia, I'm glad to see you are alright and nothing bad has befallen you." Jushiro said with sincerity in his voice. "I have been very worried about you."

"I'm sorry Captain Ukitake." Rukia said softly, almost with a meekness in her voice. "I never intended to worry you." She bowed her head slightly. "I only wanted to do my duty, but unforeseen circumstances forced me to stay."

"Rukia save our sister's life from a hollow," Verena stated regaining the two captains attentions. "but by doing so, she was injured and she lost almost all of her powers because of it." At this Rukia looked ashamed. "My family took her in afterwards. She's been getting stronger."

"I see." Jushiro looked towards Rukia. "Rukia, I'm glad you acted the way you were trained, but I'm sad to see you have been injured in a way that you've lost your powers."

"It's only a small set back for her." Ichigo's voice joined the conversation.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said his name softly.

Jushiro and Shunsui did a double take upon seeing Ichigo. "Is it me or does he look..." Shunsui began.

"I see it too." Jushiro said as a gentle smile spread across his face. _But it's too soon for reincarnation to have taken place for him._

Shunsui looked between the two teens before chuckling. "Looks like you both got stuck with the wrong end of the stick." he commented with a grin.

"Don't know what you're taking about." Verena stated as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Shun!" Jushiro yelled in surprise as his friend continued to chuckle.

"Your hair..." Shunsui said with a grin. "is quite orange."

Ichigo growled slightly as an annoyed look came over his features. "It's natural." he said as his eyes narrowed at the man.

Shunsui put his hands up in defense. "I meant nothing by it." he assured the now annoyed teen. "I've seen some people with green or purple hair. It's from you having quite high reiatsu, it's affected your outside appearance." He then scratched his two day old beard. "Though the problem I'm having is actually sensing it."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck as Verena looked away, suddenly finding the sky very interesting. Rukia frowned as she realized something. _He's right!_ she thought. _I thought it was because of my decreased powers, but when he's in his shinigami form I can sense his enormous reissue; however, I can't when he's in his human._ She looked at Verena. _She's the same way. Why?_

Jushiro was about to say it didn't matter when he sensed it, a hollow. A screech went throughout the park, along with a flash of strong spiritual pressure. "Ichigo!" Verena cried out as she realized it was coming from the direction that Yuzu and Karin had run off towards.

"Shit." Ichigo cursed. He hadn't wanted to reveal his powers to these two men, but his two little sisters could be in danger, especially Karin with her powers the way they were. Popping Kon's soul pill into his mouth, he suddenly popped out of his body and quickly took off into the direction they had gone. Leaving Kon behind looking dumbfounded.

Orihime, who had been totally ignored until now, jumped when Verena spoke her name. "Inoue, let's go!" she yelled at her friend as she grasped the other girl's wrist.

"Idiots!" Rukia yelled as she ran after them. "That's the spirit pressure of a high class hollow!"

Both captains blinked in surprise as the young teens ran off, leaving them behind. "Were we just left behind?" Shunsui inquired as he tipped his hat back to watch them all run off.

Jushiro chuckled. "I think we were."

"Yo, old men!" a feminine voice caught their attention. Both looked to see that it was Verena. "What, do you need an invitation? Get your asses a movin'! We ain't waitin' all day!"

"Old men?" Shunsui asked incredulously before looking at his friend. "She's not talking about us, is she?"

"I think she is." Jushiro replied in a surprised tone.

Shunsui grinned. "Let's show these children just how old we are."

"That might not be a good thing." Jushiro joked as he followed his friend.

* * *

Yuzu coward behind Karin as her sister called up another kido spell, shooting fire from her hands that went out and attacked the invisible enemy. Sometimes she wished she could see the things her siblings could see, while other times she was glad she couldn't. She knew that the monsters were attacking them because of her sisters increase in power, but didn't that mean that Karin was more capable of defending herself? Wasn't she taking lessons from that Mr. Urahara guy? Something struck nearby making the dust and dirt shoot up into the air and around them.

"Karin!" Yuzu cried out in fear as she was overcome by the emotion.

"Brother!" Karin yelled out as she spotted the unmistakable form of her elder sibling.

"Ichi?" Yuzu asked as she looked up only to see nothing there. This was one of those moments she wished she could see her brother. She truly believed he must look amazing for Karin to always look so amazed when he showed up.

"Karin," Ichigo began as he brought Zangetsu up in defense. "Get yourself and Yuzu out of here."

"Yuzu! Karin!" Orihime's voice called out causing both girls to look at her. Yuzu could see that she was holding both of her hands out in front of her, a light seeming to appear in front of her; like a shield. "Run to me!"

Karin grasped her sister by her wrist and ran around the giant caterpillar-like hollow towards Orihime.

"Are you two alright?" Rukia asked as she appeared next to Orihime, behind her shield.

"Karin defended us as long as she could." Yuzu stated tearfully as she wrapped her arms around Karin before she began crying. "I was so scared!"

Karin patted her sisters head. "Everything is alright." she told her sister before looking passed the shield towards the fight. "Ichigo is fighting now. He'll kick that hollows ass."

Yuzu smiled at her sister, Karin's optimism gaining footing with her. Nodding, she agreed. "Right." A flash of energy sped by them suddenly before Yuzu saw a shadow th at looked like Verena standing there in front of them. She was about to ask what she was doing there when the shadowy figure vanished from sight. Was it my imagination?

"Verena is now here." Karin announced. "She's helping big brother now."

 _So I did see her._ Yuzu thought before smiling at this. She liked the idea of seeing her siblings fight against monsters, but at the same time it was a frightening thought.

* * *

Verena jumped into a nearby tree before shooting a dozen arrows at the hollow. The creature screamed as the arrows pierced its skin. Ichigo ran forward and swung his sword in a downward strike, cutting he caterpillar-like hollow in half. The two halves fell opposite of each other onto the ground. The twin siblings looked at each other with a frown. It seemed dead, but usually dead hollows vanished after a fight. This one was still there.

Cheers from the sisters and friends made them look towards them before looking back at the monster. "I don't think it's dead yet." he told Verena, who gave him a nod.

Releasing her bow, she pulled out her still unnamed sword. "Don't loose focus." she said.

Ichigo gave a slight nod in agreement. Reaching his left hand under his white/black haori he grasped the handle of his second sword. Both keeping a defensive stance, when suddenly the caterpillar's two halves began to move. They both stood up and when they did, it was then that the two saw that the two halves had become two separate beings.

"How's that possible!?" Karin yelled out.

"What?" Yuzu asked her sister who turned and explained what was happening.

"Don't care." Ichigo said as he turned towards his sister. "I'll take one."

"I've got the other!" Verena cried out as she went in for a strike against the monster.

Both hollows anticipated the attacks and turned their spiked armored backed to the two teens. Ichigo's attack bounced off of the plates of the one and went to hit him in the chest, only for the white haired captain to suddenly appear out of nowhere and yell out, "Nami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare." The sword in his hand turned into two swords with a cord held between the two. On the cord were white talisman. Holding out one blade, it absorbed Ichigo's attack. The talismans then glowed brightly before the energy was released ten times more powerful than the original attack by the second sword.

"Holy-" Ichigo began as he saw the end resulted in the hollow being turned into dust.

Shit! the inner hollow said as he finished Ichigo's comment. Zangetsu stayed silent, but his glasses did fall slightly on the bridge of his nose as he too was shocked at the speed of the white haired shinigami and the power he had just displayed.

Meanwhile with Verena, she was about to be impaled by the spikes when she was grabbed by her waist by the pink kimono wearing captain, who took out one of his swords and swung it in a downward strike. The hollow screeched as it's own spikes were thrown back at it. "Let me go!" Verena yelled at the older man.

"Aw, but I'm enjoying holding you." Shunsui teased.

Verena's cheeks turned bright pink. "I swear, if you don't..." she warned.

"My, my, you are a fiery woman." Shunsui commented, rather enjoying the nice weight of her body in his arm. "But first, let's destroyed this hollow before we try anything harmful on me."

Verena growled in frustration as she wiggled desperately trying to get out of this guy's arms. He actually tossed her onto his back, pulling out his second sword, just as the hollow turned towards them. "Hana kaza midarete, kashin naki, tenpu midarete, tenma warau." He mumbled softly, the poem-like incarnation caused Verena to look at the captain in awe as the long winded incantation finished revealing two heavily curved Chinese scimitars with silver edges. "Try not to move too much." He warned Verena, only gaining a glare from her. It wasn't like she couldn't feel the power emanating from the duel swords.

Spinning quickly, Shunsui rotated his swords facing in opposite directions from each other. This created wind blades that fire towards an opponent as he spun. Gaining both speed and momentum, Shunsui was constantly striking the hollow from all sides. Blood splattered as the strikes left deep hashes in the hollow's hide. As the spinning came to a suddenly stop, Verena saw the hollow fall backwards as its head fell forwards and off its shoulders.

As Shunsui's feet touched the ground, as they had been fighting high in the air, Verena finally was released and allowed off of his back. "Not back for an old guy, eh?" he asked her.

Verena turned towards him. "All you did was spin." she told him. She pointed at Yuzu. "My little sister can do that." she then turned away from him, smirking as she walked away.

Shunsui felt his shoulders droop a bit. "Only spinning, eh?" he chuckled as he felt his sword spirit grumbled at the audacity of that girl's words. "Oh...this girl is going to be trouble." he said to himself before grinning. "I could use a bit of trouble here and there."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another exhausting week of work, though I did get to go to the local fair this week with my awesome sister-in-law. Hope everyone liked the minor fight scene in this chapter. Below are the incantation sayings in english and my replied to your comments.

Shunsui's Shikai Incantation - Flower wind rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly wind rage and Heavens demon sneer.

Ukitake Shikai Incantation - All waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ : I hope you enjoyed this tiny fight scene. I'm glad you enjoyed the family scene in the last chapter.

 _GunBlade2018_ : Next chapter Masaki will be in it. I swear.

 _TheWolf87_ : I didn't like that these two were hardly ever used in the Bleach storyline and then Kubo killed Ukitake off. That just sucked. So I decided to bring them into the storyline earlier than in the original.

 _BioHazard82_ : Ill try to update a bit more often, but this chapter alone took three days to write due to my schedule.

 _Magapanda34_ : Uh...I might do a few arcs, but not all of them.

 _Kyouki no kitsune_ : Sorry! I tend to do a fa cliffhangers here and there.

 _lara5170_ : No, I don't plan to hook anybody up just yet. I'm creating relationships, but nothing will come of them for awhile. I agree. The more teachers he and Verena have, the better.

 _breannagabreil_ : Hope you made it to this point of the story.


	34. Healing

**Chapter 34** : _Healing_

* * *

Orihime ran up to her friends after the fight was over. The twins having been safe with her when she'd invoked her shielding power. She still was unsure how to call upon her powers, as they seemed to appear when she was in incredible danger and she'd yell out the command without thought. When she had tried doing so actively, nothing had happened. "Is everyone alright?" she asked as she examined Ichigo to ensure he was safe.

"We're okay Inoue." Ichigo said as he looked her over. "Are Yuzu and Karin okay?"

"We're fine brother." Karin stated with a thumbs up. "Shaken, but not hurt."

Ichigo sighed in relief. He knew Karin was getting stronger with her powers, but Yuzu had yet to even show a hint of having any kind of power. "Thank goodness." he mumbled softly.

Both of the older captains gave each other a look as they watched the group interact with each other. "Idiots." Rukia said loud enough that everyone heard her. "You could have been seriously hurt." she said sounding angry.

"You do realize that Ichi and I know what we're doing. We have been fighting these monsters for years now." Verena told her. "Besides, he's the one that took down the menos the other day. Those two were nothing compared to That thing."

"Arrancar." Ichigo said off-handedly. "They're the only kind of hollow I've yet to fight Rukia, so I'm confident that I can fight and destroy anything up to that level."

"Arrancar are rare and far in between." Shunsui added to their conversation as he lifted the edge of his hat up to look the teens in the eyes. "They're powerful and hard for even a captain level shinigami such as myself to fight."

"Have you ever fought one before?" Karin asked the older man.

"Hmm..." Shunsui rubbed his stubble. "I think the highest level I've fought is a Vasto Lorde. Yami-gi is the only one to have fought such a monster."

 _Monster?_ The white haired hollow asked Ichigo. _He's never actually met a monster, has he King?_ Ichigo stayed silent to his hollow. _Wonder what he'd think you were if he met you in your bankai form with me and you merged._ The hollow started cackling. _We are essentially an arrancar in that form._

 _No, we are not._ Ichigo said back to his zanpakuto spirit, catching him off guard. _We're different._

 _Different?_ the hollow asked. _Hmm... Yeah. We are._ After that he went silent just as Jushiro began a coughing episode.

"Captain Ukitake!" Rukia called out with worry in her voice as she ran forward towards her captain. Ichigo and Verena watched as blood dripped from the captain's mouth as he removed his hand from it.

"Oh dear." Shunsui said softly as he helped his dear friend to sit until the coughing spell would leave him.

Orihime watched as the white haired shinigami captain's form shook and heaved as he coughed and coughed. _He's hurt._ she thought. _But I didn't see the hollow attack him. Could he have been hurt before the battle began?_

"Orihime, what are you waiting for?" Shonou said as she appeared in front of her. "Use us. We healed those students."

"But I don't know..." she began when she heard another bout of coughing begin along with slight wheezing.

"Calm down Juu." Shunsui said softly. "You've excited yourself enough for one day." He rubbed the other captains back in gentle soothing motions.

"I suppose." Jushiro agreed. He looked at the worried faces before him. "I'll be alright. I've grown use to this." He tried to assure them. But he found that his chest was hurting worse than usual.

"We'll have to go soon." Shunsui told them. "We will have to go to the fourth before returning you to your family home for a little while."

Being a little out of breath, Jushiro gave a nod in agreement. "Agreed." he stated as he tried to regain his breath when suddenly an orange shield surrounded his form, forcing Shunsui to release his friend.

"Shonou! Ayame! Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!" Orihime cried out.

"What the-" Shunsui began as he reached for his sword.

"Wait!" Ichigo yelled. "This is Orihime's power." he told the older captain. "She wouldn't have invoked it to hurt him."

"Shonou says I can heal him." she told Ichigo. "I think I can."

Ichigo gave her a reassuring smile. "I believe in you Inoue." he told her, gaining a wide doe eyed look from her.

Verena gave a nod. "If Inoue says she can heal him, then I believe her as well."

Shunsui shook his head. "Even Retsu said she couldn't heal him, and she the best healer we have in all of Soul Society." he said with doubt.

Ukitake touched his chest as he felt the tightness leave him. The rattling feeling in his lungs soon vanished as well. A sudden feeling came over him as he swore he could breathe even better than before. Not just a little better, but a lot. Testing his lungs, Jushiro took a deep breath and sighed as there was no pain in doing this exercise. It was then that he felt a sudden power come over him.

 _Papa!_ he heard his zanpakuto spirits yell out at the same time. The two children spirits grinned at him. _You are gaining power Papa. We can feel your strength. It's immeasurable._

The spirits went silent as he came back to the now. The orange shield was gone. Shunsui was looking down at him with worry. Smiling, he spoke. "I can breathe much better now." he said gently. Looking from his best friend's worried face he looked towards the young woman who had helped him. "Thank-you."

Orihime smiled at him. "I couldn't just stand here and let you suffer." she said. "I hope you feel better very soon."

"We should go." Shunsui stated, wanting to get his friend to the fourth as quickly as possible.

"Agreed." Jushiro said softly as he stood up from the ground. "We will be back though." He looked at Rukia. "Continue to do what you are doing here. Keep these children safe and teach them what you've been taught. The more knowledge they have on what they are fighting the more likely they will be to survive their next encounter. Encourage them Rukia."

"Yes captain." she said as she watched him and Captain Kyoraku leave.

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck. "That actually went better than I thought it." he said sounding relieved.

"Ah-ha!" Verena yelled at him as she pointed her finger at him. "So you were nervous!"

"No I wasn't." he denied. Rukia began looking between the two before she began laughing quietly at them.

Leave it to those two to defuse a serious situation. she thought as a broad smile crossed her face. I do wonder though. She looked off to where the two captains had left. How did they even know about my situation? She felt an arm wrap around her neck and looked up towards Verena.

"Looks like you're stuck with us for awhile." She told the smaller girl with her own smile crossing her features. "Hope you don't mind the loudness of the Kurosaki lifestyle." Ichigo, who was back in his own body, grinned at her as he picked Yuzu up onto his back as Orihime and Karin grabbed up the bags from their shopping spree. Everyone looked at Rukia as she grinned back at them.

"Maybe I need a little loudness in my life right now." she answered. "Besides," she began as she pulled away from the orange haired teen. "you heard my captain, you guys are now my mission and I do take my missions quite seriously."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I did it! I finished another chapter to another story this week. Exhausted, but I got it done. ^_^ Also, forget what I said about stopping at 50 chapters. That's SO not gonna happen. I'll just write until I feel this story is completed.

 _GuestGuest_ \- Thank-you. I'm glad my rendition of the story is to your liking.

 _Kyouki no kitsune_ \- I like those two captains too. I know! I can't believe nobody uses Shunsui and Jushiro. They're awesome!

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Those two will show up a lot more now.

 _Cass_ \- I'm glad you like my story.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- I'm glad you liked my unique hollow. I'm thinking up other harder to kill one's as we speak.

 _Magapanda34_ \- I'm glad it was worth the wait.

 _Amethyst Hazel_ \- I am glad you like the slow and steady pace. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long and will be longer.


	35. The Dream

**Chapter 35** : _Dream_

* * *

Retsu Unohana prided herself on being able to heal just about every soul who came through to the healing center of the fourth division. Only one man had eluded her healing and that was due to special reasons. Jushiro Ukitake had been sick ever since he was a child. He had once told her that it was only because of Mimihagi that he was even alive. She agreed, to a point. The disease he had, had as a child had caused doctors in the noble houses to shake their heads and abandon him. His parents had made ask Mimihagi to heal their child. Such drastic actions had repercussions. His breathing was weak and he would often seize up to cough violently, which in turned caused him to bleed from excessive coughing episodes. Scans showed he had no lungs at all because Mimihagi had taken them, but as she scanned him as he sat on the table for his weekly check up, she found that he was inexplicably healed. Healthy lungs were where they should be. His breathing was at a normal percentage and there was a growing power within him that she could sense.

"it's impossible, but-" She began as she continued to examine him. "you are somehow healed of your sickness." She took a step back and looked at him directly into his green eyes. "You haven't found another healer have you?"

Ukitake laughed nervously at her words. Though she was smiling, he knew from her history that her smile could turn deadly in an instant. "Of course not." he promised as he waved his hands in front of his person. "However, while visiting with one of my people stationed in the living world, I had an episode and a very powerful human girl healed me."

"A human girl?" Unohana asked with curiosity in her voice. "This girl wouldn't be one of the humans that Kyoraku spoke about, would she?"

He gave a nod. "Yes." he answered. "However, the ones we were talking to were mostly the ones that Rukia Kuchiki has been keeping an eye on." He looked her into the eyes. "These young people are truly incredibly gifted."

Unohana sighed. "In order for such powerful humans to exist, there can only be one reason." she said with sadness in her voice.

Ukitake gave a nod as sadness entered in own eyes. "Yes." he agreed, knowing what she was thinking. "A great calamity is about to come upon our worlds."

* * *

Ichigo found himself in a great battlefield. The buildings were torn and wrecked, but he knew where he was; Karakura Town. In front of him were a dozen people attacking a single individual, but he was watching this with wide and horrified eyes. The person they were attacking wasn't the enemy, but a woman with dark hair. They were bring tricked! The trickster was escaping! Even Shinji, Kensei, Rose, Love and the others were attacking the girl who stood no chance at surviving the attack.

"What are you doing!?" he yelled as a silver hair young man ran his sword through the girl. It was then that their eyes were opened to the truth. The illusion vanishing and chaos occurred as they began to fight the true enemy, only to fall by the wayside.

The scene of the dream suddenly vanished as he suddenly stood before a man with brown hair, eyes that shown as if he knew everything before it would happen. He was speaking but Ichigo couldn't hear him. Then suddenly a person appeared between him and the man. Indigo found his breath stolen from him as he recognized the man before him. "Pop?" he questioned. The single sword in his hand suddenly falling from his hand as he reached out towards the dream version of his father only for him to fall to the ground below.

Next he was sitting next to his father in the ruins of Karakura Town. "I know you've got a ton of questions and we'll get through them-" he began.

Ichigo looked away. "Forget it." he said without thinking. "I don't know how to ask those questions right now without trampling all over your feelings and tracking mud all over them." he said as he reached for his sword, a sword that looked so strange to him for some reason. This wasn't the Zangetsu he knew, this one was different. "Until then, it's okay if we don't."

He looked to see his father smile softly at him. "You've learned to speak so smoothly, haven't you?" Ichigo's eyes widened as suddenly the dream changed once again, this time to the all familiar vision of his father's funeral. Shaking his head quickly, he willed himself to wake up.

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found he was unable to control his emotions. Seeing his father in his dreams was a new one. Tears began to fall down the sides of his temples as he cried quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. He did, however, sense the closet door open and turned his head to see Rukia looking at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Nodding, he covered his eyes with his arm. "I'll be fine." he tried to reassure her, but for some reason the tears wouldn't stop.

Not knowing what to do, Rukia suddenly remembered a moment in her past when Renji and her had been alone for the first time and she'd cried without knowing how to stop. Climbing out of bed, she walked over to Ichigo's bed and sat on the mattress next to him. Touching his head with her hand she began to pet the top of his head. Within a few moments she watched him begin to calm down.

"Thanks." he said after he'd stopped completely.

"A friend once did that for me." she told him softly.

"Were you two close?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of his dream.

"We were." she answered. "We grew apart after I was adopted by my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, who is the head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Must have been hard." Ichigo said softly as sleep began to sneak up on him. "You gain a brother, but lost your friend in the process."

Rukia blinked at this revelation. She'd truly never thought about it that way. She'd always kept tabs on Renji, but after becoming a member of the Kuchiki household, she'd pulled herself away from her old habits and the people who had brought her such joy. "I suppose." she agreed as she stood up from his bed and returned to her own. "Tomorrow I'll begin teach you and your sisters some things I'm sure Urahara hasn't taught you."

Ichigo blinked as he realized she'd just changed the subject. "Sure thing." he said with a slight grin. As both returned to sleep, neither noticed the eyes from above that had watched the whole thing.

Verena turned onto her back and smiled softly at the knowledge of seeing her brother and Rukia begin to act more civilized towards each other. She wondered where this budding friendship would lead.

As all of this was happening a man in a dark room in soul society plotted his next move, a move that would collide two worlds together and bring war as a second option was considered and a decision was made.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I just want to say that I'm sorry for the short chapter. I just got off of a long shift when I wrote this chapter. So my brain isn't firing at 100%. Give me a day and I'll get the next chapter out which will be longer, I swear! Ichigo is now seeing Aizen in his dreams, I wonder where this could lead to? Hmm...

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Well, I guess you'll have to read to learn what I have in store Ukitake, but I think I answered this in a PM. I'm glad you liked how Orihime healed him.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ \- Sorry. I do plan to update later this weekend. So I hope that will make you happy. ^_^

 _Magapanda_ \- Glad you thought so.

 _BioHazard82_ \- Thanks!

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Yes, Ukitake needs more love in stories, I agree with this.

 _Guest_ \- Yes, I'll be starting the new arc very soon. The next couple of chapters will set it up for the arc to occur, hopefully, on chapter 40. It will be the Soul Society arc, but with a big twist. ^_^


	36. Training

**Chapter 36** : _Training_

* * *

Olden eyes looked directly at the white haired captain of the thirteenth. "Are you positive that you do not recall coming into contact with anybody other than that of your squad member who is assisting Captain Kyoraku?" the ancient voice of the head captain, Genrysuai Yamamoto inquired. After hearing that his pupil had inexplicably been healed, he had it investigated to ensure that nobody else had been responsible. Both captains had been questioned repeatedly by second division and the head captain.

Jushiro sighed tiredly. After a full day of questions he was exhausted and ready to go home. "I am positive sir." he answered.

Yamamoto's eyes darted to the captain of the twelveth who held a few papers within his hands. The half-crazed, half-genius captain seemed to be excited about something, as the creepy grin that was spread across his face had yet to leave. "Captain Kurotsuchi, what have you found?" he asked, causing the scientist captain to step forward.

"I have found evidence of a reiatsu on both Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake that matches only one person," he said as his grin broadened. "Kisuke Urahara."

"What!?" Yamamoto looked at both captains who seemed confused.

"You mean Urahara was there?" Kyoraku asked, feeling quite confused about this as he tipped his hat back to look at the scientist. "Impossible! I would have remembered seeing him!"

"Agreed." Jushiro said with a nod.

"I did pick up two others which I'm guessing are the humans you are having the Kuchiki girl investigate." Kurotsuchi stated as one of his eyes darted towards Byakuya, who was remaining quiet in the head captains office.

"There were three humans present." Kyoraku interrupted the man.

"Tch." Mayuri seemed annoyed at being corrected by the captain of the eighth. "The reiatsu residue that was left upon both of you was quite large, but there was something different about two of the three reiatsu's. I'm still testing to see exactly what it is; however, I do have a theory."

"Which is what?" Shunsui asked, knowing the scientist was waiting for somebody to ask this.

"That these children are the product of some of Urahara's experiments." he stated, knowing if such a thing was possible then the children would be brought to Soul Society and placed in the twelveth for security reason and for Mayuri to find out exactly how they were created.

"Sounds more like what you'd do than Urahara." Shunsui said, he was beginning to get bored and his voice was showing this as Kurotsuki glared at the other him.

"What have your investigations found on the children?" Byakuya's voice echoed in the room, until now he had been quiet. It was his division's responsibility to do investigations, so he was slightly annoyed that Captain Kyoraku had taken it upon himself to do this type of investigation without telling him about it first.

"The eldest boy of the group is about fifteen, like his twin sister." Kyoaku stated trying to think about how much he was going to tell them. "They have a pair of twin sister's who I have yet to be told anything about. Both teens have exceptionally high reiatsu. The boy, has power that is likely that of a substitute. He has some training, though it is unknown who has taught him. The two girls that we met one was the boys twin as the second seemed to be a friend. The sister's power is still unknown, but being near her, I found myself reminded of a woman I was knew who was quite powerful but hid that power in order to deceive her enemies."

"The friend is the one who healed me." Jushiro said as he tried to get the attention off of the twins. "Her power of healing was amazing. It felt as if my disease was completely erased. Since then, I've been able to fully activate my bankai without having a fainting spell." Shunsui looked at his friend with shock on his face. "However, it felt as if her power was more than she was showing at that moment."

"Hmm..." Kyoraku hummed as he touched his chin. "I believe that while she was healing you that I saw these tiny beings floating around her."

"Tiny beings?" Mayuri inquired intently. "A manifestation of her power perhaps?" He grinned. He had to find this girl and do some tests upon her. The doors to the head captains office opened to reveal Lieutenants Sasakibe and Nemu.

"Pardon the interruption head captain." Lieutenant Sasakibe said as he bowed in respect to the older man. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi has discovered something that may be of interest."

"Proceed." Yamamoto said, sounding slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"Tests done on the two reiatsu's has revealed something both unusual and interesting." Nemu stated as she handed the results to her captain.

Mayuri looked over the results once, his eyes widening. "What?" he asked, unsure if he was seeing correctly.

"Kurotsuchi..." Captain Yamamoto tapped his staff causing the scientist to look towards him. "The results?"

Regaining his composure, Mayuri revealed what was in his hands. "Tests have revealed that the two reiatsu's of the twins have Shiba traits within them. The blood sample from Ukitake's haori reveals that the male, the female as well, are both of the Shiba lines; but that's not all!" he exclaimed, excitement filling him unlike anything else had in years. "They also have an ancient Quincy bloodline in their blood. They are Quincy/Shinigami hybrids!"

Silence filled the room as everyone stood in shock at this information. "They are of the noble bloodline though." Byakuya's voice broke the silence. "Even if they are hybrids, as a noble son, I cannot allow harm to come upon another noble. Whether they take after the Shiba bloodline or of the Quincy line, that is something I alone must discover."

"WHAT!?" Kurotsuki seemed unhappy with this turn of events. He had expected the head captain to give him permission in capturing them.

Yamamoto eyed Captain Mayuri suspiciously. The thirteenth division's captain had always gone a bit overboard on certain things. Upon hearing that these children held two different lines within themselves, added to the fact that they had siblings, it meant that the Quincy's weren't as dead as most believed. "Captain Kuchiki, you and your Lieutenant are to shadow your sister in watching these humans. Do not approach at this time." He then looked back at Kurotsuki. "Which of the Shiba's sired these children?"

Kurotsuki looked at the paper once more before answering. "Former deceased captain of the tenth and former leader of the Shiba clan; Isshin Shiba."

* * *

A bright orange shield appeared in front of Orihime as she blocked Yoruichi's kicks from harming Tatsuki who had fallen when she'd been kicked by the Shihoin woman. Coming from the side, Chad punched at the purple haired woman only for her to duck and dodge it easily, however she hadn't expected the second fist to come in on her at a greater speed than what the first had come at her with.

Kisuke watched with amused eyes as Yoruichi went flying across the training field. She caught herself on one of the rock boulders and used the momentum to throw herself back at the giant teen, only for Tatsuki to rush past Chad and land a punch right in the cat woman's face. "Tsubaki! Santen Kesshun! I repel thee!"

Yoruichi barely dodged the attack, ending up only getting grazed by the tiny creature that had shot out to kill her. _They're getting better at group attacks._ she thought as Tatsuki rushed forward with a barrage of lightning fast kicks and punches that were well aimed. It was as she dodged these attacks that Yoruichi noticed the lightning bolts forming in Tatsuki's hands. _Lightning daggers?_ she questioned. Raising her hand she gave the signal that she as surrendering.

Across the training field Ichigo stood next to Ishida as his sister was standing next to Rukia. Karin was further away with Tessai sho was teaching her some explosive kido as Kisuke daughter her how to use the asauchi zanpakuto that was on her hip. "Ichigo, you are to use your bow in this training exercise." Uryu stated as his bow formed. "There may come a time in which you will need it more than your sword."

"Tch." Ichigo snorted. "You're only saying that because you know I suck at using the bow."

"Then prove me wrong." Uryu said as he pulled his bow back readying an attack. "If I hit you, I win."

"What! Wait a minute!" Ichigo yelled put just as a dozen arrows were fired at him. _Shit!_

Rukia came at Verena with an asauchi sword, as her own couldn't form in the condition she was in. Verena felt her own sword vibrate and pulse each time the two swords came into contact. Rukia then called upon a small kido attack that was quickly absorbed by Verena's sword.

From the corner of his eye, Kisuke saw this action take place. He'd never seen her sword absorb an attack like that before. The flames from the kido attack were swallowed up, as if eaten by the sword. _Interesting_. he thought as he returned his attention towards Karin who starred in awe at the massive hole that Tessai had created by using a lightning based kido attack.

Getting tired of dodging Uryu's attacks, Ichigo concentrated on forming a bow in his hand. He'd never been very good at this sort of thing, but with the help of old man zangetsu he was able to form a bow by visualizing it first. The bow was black and looked to have a red outlining around it. The first arrow shot from it headline a flaming arrow with black fire. Uryu was about to dodge the single arrow when in mid-flight the arrow exploded and turned into a dozen arrows.

Taking shelter behind a boulder, Uryu let the attack pass before jumping out and yelling. "What the hell was that Kurosaki!?"

"My bad." Ichigo grinned.

 _If I didn't know any better I'd think he did that on purpose._ Pushing his glasses up his nose, Uryu detailed his thoughts from that track. "You really **_do_** suck at this."

"Shut up!" Ichigo yelled at him as he felt his energy flare in anger which caused the flames on the bow to flare.

 _That's interesting._ Uryu thought as he noticed the bow was reacting. He then began firing multiple arrows at the same time.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the several dozen arrows that were headed his way. _Fuck!_ he thought as he drew back his bow, the flames around the edges seemed to burn brighter before he shot off his single arrow that exploded at the halfway point just before Uryu's arrows crossed the same point. When the smoke vanished from the explosion, all arrows were gone.

"It would seem you have a unique attack." Uryu stated as he thought about what exactly this meant. "Can you fire more than that single arrow?"

"I'm not sure." Ichigo admitted. "I'll try."

Uryu watched as once again the single arrow was shot out by the bow. The arrow exploded just before hitting a large boulder. When the smoke settled, the boulder was nowhere to be seen. "Your attacks obliterated everything in its path." Uryu noted. "Try again, but focus more energy into the attack." Uryu would later regret saying that one sentence. As Ichigo did just that, focus everything he could in that one arrow and as it flew across the training field at lightning speed, the explosion it generated was enough to throw everyone in the underground training grounds on their backs.

Kisuke was the first to stand, next being Tessai who held an unconscious Karin in his arms. Yoruichi and her group were next to stand, followed by Verena and Rukia, both of whom had the mouths agape at what they saw. Uryu, who was closest to the blast stood up at the same time Ichigo did, both shocked at what they saw. A huge hole that was the size of three football fields in the length and even deeper was the end result of Ichigo's very focused attack.

Uryu now felt a bit sick and realized that had Ichigo been an inch or two off that he would have undoubtedly fallen into the crater and been killed. Thankfully Ichigo's aim as better than his ability to regulate his attacks. "Were you trying to kill us!" he yelled at the orange haired youth.

Ichigo was still in shock at how big the blast zone had been. _That came from one arrow?_ he thought in horror. _I could've killed Uryu._

 _What'd you expect King?_ his hollow asked a bit smugly. _We ain't the best at regulating our energy outputs._

Ichigo swallowed hard as he suddenly felt real nervous about his power. _Yeah. Obviously_. he thought back at the hollow zanpakuto spirit. "You said focus more energy." he countered. "I usually only use about ten percent."

"What was that?" Uryu asked with anger in his voice. "A hundred?"

"Fifteen." Ichigo answered as he sensed Kisuke come up behind him. "Sorry about destroying this place, again."

"It's okay." Kisuke said softly. "I know you didn't mean to." He then looked at Uryu. "If he uses more than ten percent of his power things get pretty destructive very quickly. Try to remember that." Turning back to the others he brought out his paper fan. "Looks like training time is over for now. We'll hold another training session in a couple of days after Tessai fixes Ichigo and Ishida's mess here."

* * *

Back in soul society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was back in his lab sulking at not having the chance to capture and experiment on the hybrids. It was absurd. Those two were now being considered noble due to their relation with the Shiba clan. Each noble clan had been created by the Soul King for purposes that only each clan knew of. He did know that the Kuchiki clan was known to be the ones with the largest library that covered the history of both Soul Society itself and the Seiretei's creation onward to present day. The Shiba's were protectors. Of what, he was unsure.

"Tch." He looked angrily at the computer screen that held the data about the Quincy/Shinigami hybrids. "Once the Shiba's find out about these two, they'll undoubtedly want to bring them into the clan. Hybrids or not. Power is power to those clans." Suddenly an idea began to form in his mind causing him to grin broadly. He was unaware of the puppet master who was pulling the strings that would inevitably bring these promising youngsters to Soul Society or the dangers that was about to be unleashed into their world.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As promised, a longer chapter. Everybody is getting some training in but something big is about to happen!

 _Guest_ \- He will eventually. Both the hollow and quincy spirit are still holding some information back.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Those two are getting close, but no romance yet. It's a slow build up, sorry. I'm glad you liked this dream. Wait until you see his reaction to meeting Aizen face to face. ^_^

 _Megapanda34_ \- Thanks, I'm glad I'm not going to slow.


	37. Spirit Revealed

**Chapter 37** : _Spirit Revealed_

* * *

Karin stared up at the red moon. She was once again inside her inner world. "So if I'm here, then that means..." she began as she turned around to find herself face to face with the spirit of this world, her zanpakuto spirit. The beautiful woman with black hair with silvery highlights and red eyes with the voluptuous body. Her red tank top shimered in the moonlight, but it was the short blade on her left hip that caught Karin's attention. "You're my zanpakuto spirit." she stated, causing the woman to smile.

"Exactly." she said as she licked her ruby red lips, her hair blowing in an invisible wind that also caused the reddish brown sands around them to swirl. "You've gotten strong. Good. I think you're ready this time."

"Ready for what?" Karin asked her as the woman approached her.

"To know my name and carry the power of the sword." her red eyes seeming to bare straight into Karin. "I am glad you are not afraid of me, because what is coming is far scarier than myself."

"Bring it." Karin challenged. "My siblings and I can handle it! Even my mom is learning to be strong."

"Humph..." The spirit smiled as she looked down upon the child before her. "Very well, my name is..."

* * *

Karin opened her eyes and looked down upon the asauchi sword in her lap before standing up. Urahara, Ichigo and Verena had been waiting for this moment for the last hour. The two older siblings were off to the side talking when they had sensed Karin come out of her inner world back to them as Urahara had sat on a boulder waiting, fanning himself. With Verena, she had yet to hear her sword's name. Urahara thought that could be because her Quincy side was more dominant than her shinigami side, but that was slowly changing. For Karin, her shinigami side was dominant while her Quincy side was almost nonexistent.

"Ready Karin?" Tessai asked the young girl before him. He was her teacher, so it was his job to ensure she knew how to fight. Unlike with Ichigo, who needed Urahara's type of teaching, Karin had needed the type of training only Tessai could offer.

"Yes sir." she said with a nod as she held her sword out and ready for the first attack. What she wasn't expecting we're the two simultaneous attacks. One in the form of a dozen arrows shot from her sister, the second coming from Ichigo as he sped towards her at top speed. Her sword clashed with Zangetsu, the two blades sending sparks every which way. Karin's eyes widening in surprise, as she had been expecting an attack from Tessai.

"Sneaky." Kisuke commented from his perch.

Tessai gave a nod. "Yes." he agreed, "However, in order to learn, she must fight the ones closest to herself."

"Those two won't go easy on her." Kisuke stated as he watched.

Verena suddenly run passed Urahara into the fray with her sword now in hand instead of her bow. The blow from Verena sent Karin flying backwards. Turning her feet, the younger girl push her feet back against the ground to stop herself from hitting the boulders behind her. Pushing against the boulder with one foot Karin engaged her flash step and raced towards Verena, but was stopped by black arrows fired by Ichigo. Before the arrows could reach her, Karin cried out her zanpakuto's name. "Ignite Moeru Mikadzuki." Red flames burst around Karin's form as her shihakusho changed slightly. Red flames swirled up her black hakama pants as the kimono top became sleeveless with red singe marks on it though leaving the white kasode spotless. The katana too had changed from a plain sword to one with a deep red fringe tassel hanging from a lighter red handle with a hexagonal tsuba. The katana was a short sword in it's released form with a curve that led to the pointed end. Every two inches had a series of small spikes on either side of the blade, making it as deadly as it looked. Length wise it was about the size of Ichigo's arm, from shoulder to wrist. Small compared to Ichigo's much larger Zangetsu, but a slightly bigger than the smaller Zangetsu. The sword seemed to be on fire as the attack came from it.

Flames shot out towards Verena, disintegrating Ichigo's arrows on their way towards the elder sister. "Awaken Now Benihime!" Was suddenly called out by Urahara as a red shield appeared in front of Verena, deflecting the red fiery attack.

"My, my..." Kisuke said softly as he walked over to the three siblings. "That was unexpected." He stood in front of the group with a rare grin on his face as Yuroichi, who'd been hiding came out from behind him. "Now it's time for some real training." Both Verena and Ichigo gave a slight groan. Usually when Urahara said that, everybody involved was in for a painful afternoon.

* * *

Captain Byakuya stood in the shadows next to a construction site in the living world as Renji closed the path they had come through. Sending out his senses he found that he could not sense Rukia's spiritual power. No matter how good she had become he had always been able to sense her. However, he did sense several other spiritual energies heading towards them. Looking towards his lieutenant, he gave a sign for him to move ahead and prepare for a possible fight. Renji gave a Single nod towards his captain and ran forward and prepared to strike first.

As the group came around the corner, passed the construction site, Renji found himself frozen by the sheer size of one of the young people. A dark haired youth turned his head towards the red head. "Chad, what is it?" one of the boy's in the group ask.

Chad saw the red haired shinigami. "Just a stray." he muttered before walking passed Renji without looking back, but made a mental note to mention this to Ichigo later.

Renji felt his anger spike at the human male's words. _A stray. Damn bastard!_ he thought causing his blood to boil.

"Abarai, did that human see you?" Byakuya inquired as he looked at his lieutenant.

"I'm unsure sir." Renji replied, though he was certain the boy had seen him.

"Hm." Byakuya hummed as he decided to head towards the large amount of spiritual energy that he was certain were the people Rukia had integrated into.

"Captain, is it me, or is there a incredible large amount of humans here that seem to have large amounts of spirit pressure coming from them?" the redhead asked as they passed another group of teens who seemed to have large amounts of spirit pressure clinging to them.

Byakuya frowned at his lieutenant's words due to the truthfulness of them. "Yes." he agreed with him. Coming to a stop, the two saw two orange haired youth's with a younger girl and Rukia was with them screening the area with her phone.

"I can't feel my legs!" the dark haired girl complained.

"Getabushi knows how to push you to your limits." the orange haired boy commented as he stretched his arms over his head.

"He did the same for us when our powers began to show up, but it got worse as we got older." the girl told the younger.

"I've got a feeling you two have some training stories that could help your sister here." Rukia told them. "By the way, Ichigo," The boy looked at her. "I heard something at school about noises being heard in the cemetery and people going missing when investigated."

"You think it's a hollow?" the orange haired girl asked, causing Renji to peer over the building to get a better look.

"It's possible." Rukia commented before stepping ahead of them. "I need you both to check things out this evening. I'll assist where I can." She looked at her hands. "But with my powers close to nonexistent, I won't be much help."

Ichigo pulled his phone out. "Uryu could help." he stated as he dialled the number.

"What about me?" the dark haired girl asked causing both Renji and Byakuya to look at them. They were hoping they weren't hearing what they were. Rukia teaching them how to survive hollows was one thing. Actively going after hollows with humans was another thing.

"You've only just got your zanpakuto Karin, don't rush going into battle." Verena told her.

"Actually," Ichigo began. "if it turns into a fight, Karin's type of zanpakuto might be what we need."

Karin stuck her tongue out at Verena. "Very mature." Verena told her in a deadpan tone.

"I'm eleven, give me a break." Karin shot back to her.

"Chad could help, his ability seems to getting stronger." Rukia told Ichigo who shook his head.

"No, I want Chad to be a just in case type of help." Ichigo told her. "Ill let him know what's going on, but I want him to stay in the neighborhood and keep everyone else safe."

"Sounds good." Verena said with a nod before looking up and frowning when she spotted something red vanish from sight.

* * *

"Sounds like Captain Koryaku kept some things secret from the head captain sir." Renji said as they walked away from the edge of the building.

"Agreed." Byakuya spoke in his monotonous voice, seeming to be devoid of any emotion.

"Sir?" Renji asked having picked up the slight irritated edge of his captain's voice, though most would have missed it; he did not.

"We observe everything from here on out and then make a decision afterwards." Byakuya ordered him, gaining a nod from Renji who was still curious as to why Rukia seemed to speak to these humans with such familiarity. Only time would tell and soon they would witness something that would answer many of their questions about the two humans, but also make them begin to question so many other things.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So I finally updated this story. Sorry that it only got update once last month. I was super busy and I got side-tracked by my other Bleach story, Double Trouble. I know, it's just an excuse. I'll try better this month. Also, I'm thinking of doing a Halloween story for Bleach this year. Would anybody be interested in reading it if written?

 _Guest_ \- No. Verena will not become more powerful than Ichigo. I know this happens a lot in stories like mine, but that's not what I'm planning for her.

 _Amethyst Hazel_ \- Sorry you had to wait so long for the update.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Thanks for telling me. I hate auto-correct sometimes.

 _Megapanda34_ \- Yes, he is and it will backfire on him.

 _TamaTama_ \- Yeah, it's a habit of mine. I try to get my point across and end up over explaining or describing something. I'm also sorry that you feel that my characters are flat. I hope your opinion will change as you continue to read.


	38. Kraken

**Chapter 38** : _Kraken_

* * *

Verena tapped her foot as she waited impatiently for Ichigo and Rukia to show up. Already in soul form she'd been practicing with her zanpakuto using different practice forms that she and Ichigo had used over the years. She wasn't jealous of Karin for figuring out her zanpakuto's name or having her shikai release; but she was upset that her zanpakuto didn't seem to want to talk to her. Many times she'd gone into her inner world and searched for her sword spirit, only to find a blue tiger with black stripes. The creature never spoke, only attacked her before she could get a single word out.

Closing her eyes she suddenly felt a strange spiritual pressure coming from near by. It seemed to be trying its best not to be noticed. Frowning, she examined it and realized it was the same presence she had sensed earlier in the day. She didn't want to leave her post, but something about the other presence would not leave her. Taking a step forward, Verena was about to follow it, only for the presence to ultimately vanish.

Beyond the cemetery was a forest with a serene path. On the path both Lieutenant Abarai and Captain Kuchiki stood. Sensing no enemies nearby, the two shinigami made their way to the edge of the forest overlooking the cemetery where they spotted the orange haired girl from earlier. Renji bent down to one knee to stay hidden as Byakuya took a position behind a tree to watch the girl. He took in her shinigami clothes along with a mark on the back of her haori that he did not recognize, as for the other; it was the quincy emblem.

It wasn't long before the moon hung high in the sky. It was then that Ichigo showed up with Karin next to him. The younger sibling looked a bit winded. "Flash step?" she asked her twin, who grinned.

"Ichi is faster than me." Karin told her. "I may have fallen behind." Her cheeks turning a nice pink from both exertion and embarrassment.

"We will have to get Yoruichi to teach you a few things." Ichigo told his younger sister before taking on a more serious look. "Rukia had Urahara look into the seriousness of these attacks and he agrees that it's a hollow attacking people." he told the two girls. "He's not sure how strong the hollow is, so be careful." He looked at Karin. "I want you to stick close to Vere."

"But-" Karin began as she felt that she didn't need babysat.

"You're still in training Karin," he began. "Vere and I didn't even begin fighting hollows until our second year. The only reason I allowed you to come is for you to see and fully understand what we are up against." Upon seeing her shoulders slump Ichigo knew he'd gotten his point across. "Now, I'll take the hills. I want you two to stay down here by the river and entrance. I want to see if I can't lure this creature out." Both sisters gave a nod in agreement, even if one of them disagreed with this idea.

Back upon the hill Renji looked up at his captain. "Sir?" He said with a questioning tone. "Is that Urahara the same as the wanted fellon from a hundred years ago that killed all those people."

Byakuya didn't seem to be as affected by this fact but more so by the fact that Yoruichi was alive and somehow connected to these humans. "Stay hidden, do not let them sense you." He warned his lieutenant. "If Urahara is connected to them then these children may be more dangerous than we know." _Kurotsuchi may not have been too far of with his claim._ he thought as he flash stepped away to follow the young male.

Hidden within the dark shadows a slim figure lay in wait watching the captain of the sixth and his lieutenant. Upon seeing the red head as not much of a threat the figure followed the captain.

* * *

Ichigo slid to a stop in front of a shrine he stood still as he expanded his senses as far as he could. While he could sense his sisters l, along with one unknown, he did not sense the hollow. "Come on. Where are you?" He asked no one in particular. He felt kind of exposed out in the middle of a clearing. Ready? he asked his inner spirits. The white haired albino gave a cackle of anticipation as the old quincy spirit just smirked. "Right." Ichigo said as he gathered as much of his power as he could causing his eyes to glow a bright blue color as a blue outline of power covered his body.

Byakuya watched from nearby as the youth gathered his power and then with one blast of pulsing energy he released it out into the surrounding area. As the power washed over him, Byakuya was reminded of the time he learned from his grandfather about the dangers of playing bait to a hollow. Sliding his hand towards his sword, Byakuya readied himself for a the inevitable backlash that would come from such a powerful release. The power he felt from the boy was strong but it felt...strained somehow. It was as if something was holding the power back.

Just then a screech was heard, followed by a hollows howl. The sudden increase of spirit pressure meant that more than one hollow was coming to the bait that was being dangled in front of them. The captain saw that the boy was no grasping his sword as of yet but seemed to be still reaching out for something with his hand. It was as if he was searching through the hollows that were coming his way for something.

"Gotcha." Ichigo's voice echoed into the night just as the first of the weak hollows came his way. Pulling the impossiblely large sword off of his back, Byakuya watched the youth swing his sword and kill the first onslaught of hollows in an instant.

Small hollows were killed by the first swing without trouble, but the larger ones got back up and came at the young soul reaper. Twisting his body away from the attacks and slicing through the hollows, killing them, Ichigo engaged his flash step past the weaker hollows and went towards the monstrous energy he felt up ahead of him.

* * *

Verena and Karin were near the river when they felt Ichigo release a tremendous amount of energy. Moments later hollow howls could be heard along with cries of death. "Talk about creepy." Karin muttered under her breath.

Verena had to agree, the sounds the hollows were making were a bit creepy. It was then that Verena sensed them, the hollows were headed towards them. "Get ready, here they come." she announced to her sister. _Damn it, Ichi. What'd you do this time?_ she thought as a dozen smaller, but still deadly hollows, burst from the treeline.

Renji looked towards the trees as the hollows came out. A dozen small hollows, verying in size from a small dog to a car size, came rushing out of the forest as if they had been herded out by something. Grasping the handle of his zanpakuto, Lieutenant Abarai prepared himself for a possible fight when he heard the younger girl yell out a kido spell.

Karin held her hand out and yelled out. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A ball of fire formed into her hand. "Shakkaho!" The ball of fire shot out into the gathered hollows. Burning those closest to her.

Renji felt his left eye brow twitch in annoyance. One of many kido spells he still had a hard time with and of course a girl that was tens of times younger than himself could shoot it off like it was nothing at all. Some things in life were just unfair.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." Blue fire exploded in a wider area as more power was used to destroy the dozens of hollows. "Sokatsui." Karin looked towards her sister with a dropped jaw as nearly all of the hollows were destroyed.

"Holy shit!" Karin yelled out. Renji has to agree with that statement. Even he was impressed by the destruction the other girl had caused.

Slamming her zanpakuto into one of the few surviving hollows, Verena grinned at Karin. "Stop spacing out and help me get rid of the stragglers."

"Right!" Karin agreed as she took off after two tiny hollows. Killing them easily she headed back towards Verena when she suddenly came to a stop near a headstone. Sensing someone near her, Karin looked up to see Verena.

"He'd be proud of you." She told Karin as she read the name on the headstone. Isshin Kurosaki.

"I don't even remember him." Karin told her.

"He saved Mom and us." Verena told her before running towards the edge of the forest. "Let's go help Ichi!" She yelled out. Just before she engaged her flash step Verena swore she had seen a man with red hair disappear into the forest. Shrugging her shoulders, Verena vanished as she engaged her flash step with Karin catching up to her in a few moments.

Renji jumped out of his hiding spot, flash stepping down to the battlefield he looked at the headstone the two girl's had stopped at and made a mental note to tell his captain about this. Perhaps it was important, though he wasn't sure why it would be. Engaging his flash step, he went to follow the two girls and find his captain.

* * *

Ichigo had to admit, he hadn't been expecting the creature before him. His hollow kept giving him a heads up each time the monstrosity was about to use it's tentacles to grab at him. It wasn't as if he wasn't paying attention, it was just that there were so many of them. It was, quite literally a tentacle hollow. He couldn't even see where it's mask or hollow hole were! Then there was the problem he'd run into. It seemed this hollow was like his own, in that it had regenerative abilities. The energy being released from it also didn't quite make sense. It looked like a menos level hollow but it's spiritual energy was too large. It would seem that the creature was about to force him into his bankai.

 _We ain't merging King._ His hollow told him in a tone that made him blink in surprise. For his hollow to not want to merge while in bankai could only mean something was up. _You stupid or something?_ the albino being asked. _We're being watched!_ Ichigo would've frozen except that at that moment five tentacles came at him.

Suddenly three beams of light shot out of the forest, locking in on the hollow in three places creating a perfect triangle around the creature. With itself pinned to the ground the hollow let out a screech. Verena and Karin showed up a second later. "Your doing?" Ichigo asked his sisters who just grinned at him.

"Couldn't resist Ichi." Verena teased him as she examined the still screeching creature.

Behind them, hidden from sight Lieutenant Abarai took his spot next to his captain. "Those girls are stronger than we first thought captain." Renji said softly. "They dispelled a dozen or so low level hollows with kido spells. One of which is a bit advanced."

Byakuya remove his hand from his sword. "The boy is stronger than we were led to believe as well. His ability to find this hollow out of all of the others is impressive." He then frowned.

"He is still human though." Renji muttered under his breath feeling a bit disgruntled.

"We knew this already, Abarai." Byakuya said in a chastising tone.

Renji bowed his head. "I know sir." he said softly, as he did not want to give away their position when one of the girls spoke.

"Is it me, or is there something different about this hollow?" Verena inquired causing Ichigo to nod.

"Yeah, my spirits are on edge about it." He touched his short sword. "Including the old man." Both spirits appeared in his mind's eye, seeming to be a bit nervous about something. "We need to kill this hollow, and quickly."

 _Girl._ Karin looked startled as she heard a voice in her mind. _Use me._

"Huh?" Karin paused as she suddenly realized that it was her sword that was asking to be used. "Ichi, my sword wants me to use her to destroy the hollow."

Verena and Ichigo gave each other a look. Ichigo knew all too well about what a sword wanted. If her sword was telling her to use it, then it was possible they needed her sword to do so. "Sure, but if things go bad, we will take over." he assured her.

Byakuya and Renji watched the younger girl step forward. Estimating her age to be around eleven or twelve, had she gone through the academy, she may have been considered a protege. "Ignite! Moeru Mikadzuki." Red flames burst around the girl's form as her shihakusho changed slightly. Red flames swirled up her black hakama pants as the kimono top became sleeveless with red singe marks on it though leaving the white kasode spotless. The katana too changed from a plain sword to one with a deep red fringe tassel hanging from a lighter red handle with a hexagonal tsuba. The katana was a short sword in it's released form with a curve that led to the pointed end. Every two inches had a series of small spikes on either side of the blade, making it as deadly as it looked.

Byakuya heard his lieutenant gasp. "She's got her shikai?" he asked, not believing what he had just seen. "It would seem Captain Kyoraku withheld a lot about these kids."

Byakuya remained silent, but he silently agreed. He truly was wondering if these children really were of the Shiba line or if they truly were part of an experiment. There was only one way for him to tell. He had to fight the heir, the eldest of the two older children. Only then could he tell if they were Isshin Shiba's children. The heir would have a sword whose name would be similar to their father's.

As soon as she spoke her release flames shot outwards away from her form towards the hollow. The kido binding spell broke instantly. Tentacles shot out towards her causing both of her older siblings to grasp at their own weapons, preparing to defend her when she yelled out. "Hi no tsuki!" Swinging her sword upward into an arc. Heated red flames burst out from the sword, super heating the air around her. The tentacles were burnt off from the hollow, who screeched in pain before launching itself into the air, intending to land on her and eat her.

Upon seeing what the hollow was about to do, Ichigo and Verena moved as one. As his sister grabbed Karin out of harm's way, Ichigo yelled out, "Getsuga Tensho!" A black arc of energy shot out of his sword, cutting the hollow in half at the amount of energy Ichigo had released; however, this was when the hollow showed it's true nature.

The two pieces crawled towards each other before growing into a larger tentacle hollow, only now it had a humanoid face and mask. It began laughing at the attempt to kill it. "You soul reapers have no idea who you are fighting!" it yelled out. "I am unstoppable. I have lived for a thousand years and eaten many of your kind." He licked his lips. "I am Kraken and you three smell so delectable. You two," He pointed at Verena and Ichigo. "have spiritual energy as high as a captain! My lucky night! Especially with a yummy lieutenant level as an appetizer."

Karin made a face at being called an appetizer. Ichigo smirked. "I think I know why you're not dying now."

The hollow's smile vanished. "Oh?" he asked. "Why?"

"You not only regenerate at a higher speed, but you have an ability to split yourself into two separate beings." Ichigo looked at Verena. "Just like that one we fought with Captain Kyoraku and Ukitake a few days ago."

Verena nodded as she recalled that short fight. "So that means he does have a weakness." she said with a grin. "Kraken, eh?" She looked at her brother who grinned. "In other words, a big ass squid."

This seemed to annoy the hollow at being called something so lowly as a squid. "You will regret those words girl!" he threatened as his form changed back to the tentacle monster, this time attacking furiously at the three soul reapers.

"Karin, Verena, now!" Ichigo yelled as the dozen of tentacles rushed towards them with intent of doing harm.

"Hi no tsuki!" Karin's flames shot out in a horizontal arc as at the same time Verena called out a kido spell.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" A ball of fire formed into her hand. "Shakkaho!" She yelled out as flames shot out of her hand, hitting the hollow. Once again the hollow screamed in pain and once more it was cut in half by Ichigo's sword as it went to attack, only this time Verena went after the second half with her sword.

Bright white energy gathered in the sword's blade before being released into a downward arc of energy that was light heated fire as it hit into the second half of the hollow's body, destroying it and turning it into ash. The other half, now weakened with a broken mask gasped out, "Impossible."

Ichigo just grinned. "Nothing is impossible when it comes to us, the Kurosaki siblings." he stated as he slammed his sword into the hollow, killing it.

A clapping sound filled the air. "Impressive, especially for a bunch of hybrids." A shadowy figure stood near the opposite end of the clearing.

"It can't be." Renji muttered as he recognized the voice. Oh but it was...

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo said with defensiveness in his voice as Verena took up a spot in front of Karin while Ichigo stepped between his sister's and the newcomer.

"Oh yes, how rude of me." the strange stepped forward out of the shadows.

Ichigo's first reaction was to be dumbfounded that anybody could wear so much white make-up, as at the same time his hollow was cackling at why in the world would anyone want to look like a clown. Indeed, the man's face was painted white except for the center which was black, with the exception of his nose; which was white as well. Golden eyes and bared teeth, made him look quite unfriendly. Both of his ears were covered by golden cones, as his fingernails were painted blue, and with the exception of one middle finger, they seemed to be cut short. He was also wearing a strange white hat that was pointed at the right side and wore a purple scarf around his neck, but the damning thing that caught their attention was the white haori he wore over his shoulders; meaning he was a Captain from Soul Society.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, of the twelfth division."

Ichigo and Verena both had heard of this man and his ethics from both Shinji and the others. Urahara had warned them to never engage this man in a fight if they ever came in contact with him. "What do you want?" Ichigo asked, hoping the man would leave them be.

No such luck though. "Oh, I wanted to see how strong you were." he stated. "So I released Kracken, though I'm quite disappointed by how he reacted to you and his fighting abilities." His grin widened. "However, I am quite curious as to why you are holding back your power. I can tell you are powerful, how powerful, I am unsure; which is why I am taking you with me."

"In your dreams clown." Verena snarled as she went to moved out from behind Ichigo.

"Hmph." Mayuri shrugged. "You have no choice in this. Your rights of refusal is out of your hands." Out of the corner of his eye, Ichigo saw a blur move with speed that could have been mistaken for Yoruichi. A black haired girl jumped out of the forest at Ichigo and was about to hit him with a needle in her hand when suddenly a second blur appeared.

"Yoruichi!" Verena and Karin cried out with joy.

The Shihoin woman stood proud and tall in front of the Kurosaki children. Over the years she'd made it a habit of following them. She was so glad tonight was one of the nights she'd done so. After seeing Byakuya, she had known something was going to happen tonight. Never had she thought Mayuri, of all people, would show up. After sending out energy flare for help, she had come to stop the crazy scientist from harming these children.

"You never change, Mayuri." she said gaining a look of annoyance. "Byakuya, come on out! I know you and your red haired lieutenant are out there!"

"Oh?" Mayuri asked as he turned his head towards the side as Byakuya and Renji came out of hiding.

"I can't believe you're working with this slime." Yoruichi said with a chastising tone.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is an honored member of the gotei 13." Byakuya stated in a monotonous tone. "You used to be the same."

"Until my eyes were opened to the truth." Yoruichi answered. "I made my choice a long time ago."

The black haired girl looked from her master to the three siblings. She was trying to see a way around the Shihoin woman, but could tell that even if she was distracted Yoruichi was still paying attention to her. She was about to take a chance at attacking the boy once again when suddenly a beam of red energy shot out of the sky before a man stood before them in a striped bucket hat and matching haori, his wood shoes making noise as he stood next to Yoruichi.

Byakuya pulled his sword from his sheath in that moment. "Kisuke Urahara, I knew you would show up!" Mayuri laughed as he and Kisuke stared each other down. The tension began to rise between the former and current captains of the twelfth as the former captain of the second and the current captain of the sixth prepared to fight. At the same moment help was coming in an unexpected way, but whether that help would show up in time or not was all up to whether fate would allow it.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I made this chapter a bit longer due to my tardiness in updating this story. Also, I just realized that I forgot to mention what Karin's sword name means. _Moeru Mikadzuki - flaming crescent moon_ and her shikai attack means _hi no tsuki - fiery moon_ or _crescent_. I had to look this up. It took me a long time to find it. Also, the next chapter ends this arc and the Soul Society arc will begin on chapter 40.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Sorry it took two week, but at least it wasn't a month this time around. LoL! Yep, Karin has her release now.

 _MugetsuIchigo_ \- Aw. I'm glad you enjoy this story. Sorry Double Trouble doesn't interest you as much as this one does. Today was my day off, so I decided to update this story. Can only update when able.

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Verena did, but she obviously didn't say anything to anyone about it.

 _Megapanda34_ \- Thank-you.

 _NekoMimiR_ \- Rukia will heal within time and the ice princess will rise.

 _Ryuko Kurosaki_ \- I'm so glad you are enjoying my story.


	39. Showdown

**Chapter 39** : _Showdown_

* * *

Urahara stared down Kurotsuchi, as the other man grinned wildly at him. Mayuri had always been a little off, his mind bordering the line between insanity and genius. This was one of the reasons Urahara had released him from the Magot's Nest and brought him into the twelfth. It was a decision he both regretted and didn't at the same time. He had never intended to leave the mad scientist in charge of the division, but some things couldn't be undone no matter what. "Oh?" Kisuke asked feigning ignorance. "What ever do you mean?"

"Tch." Mayuri stated with annoyance. "I knew you had something to do with these children. They're one of your experiments, are they not?"

The Kurosaki children blinked in surprise, before Ichigo snorted. "Getabushi, experimenting on us is as likely as a pig flying."

Verena's shoulders shook in laughter at this. If the situation wasn't so serious then she'd be rolling with laughter. The red head in front of them raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's joke. _Or is that a tattoo?_ she wondered as she took in the stripes. _He kind of looks like a wild tiger there_. she thought as the image of her zanpakuto spirit came to mind. Grinning she suddenly really wanted to test this guy's skills.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Kisuke apologized, " these children are the real deal. All I did was train them and ensure they had the right education in how to fight hollows," He bowed his head so that his eyes were shadowed by his hat. "and anything else that would do harm to them." He then took out his paper fan. "You give me too much credit. I'm just a lowly candy-store owner these days."

Mayuri's grin broadened once more. "Oh really?" he asked as his eyes searched out Namu, the black haired girl was ready for the signal her master would soon give.

Meanwhile Byakuya and Yoruichi were still staring down each other, looking for weak spots. Yoruichi may not have her zanpakuto with her at the moment, but that did not mean she was defenceless and Byakuya knew this from his childhood experiences with the woman.

Yoruichi smiled at the younger man. "I take it Genrei finally retired from the sixth, since you're its new captain." she stated and saw his left eye brow twitch. She knew he had a tell when it came to his level of annoyance and seemed had hit one.

"He left for the royal realm many years ago." he told her. "You would know this if you hadn't sided with a traitor." He prepared himself to strike before she did. Suddenly she vanished from sight. Spinning Byakuya knew she'd try to attack from behind, only for him to suddenly feel his family scarf being snatched away.

"Still too slow." she told him before taking off into the forest.

"Abarai!" Byakuya snapped at his lieutenant who jumped slightly at the higher tone of his captains voice. As he turned to follow Byakuya, Verena stepped into his path.

Verena pointed her finger at it, the tip glowing gold. He couldn't hear the incantation but he did hear the final part. "Hainawa!" she yelled out. The yellow energy rope wrapped around his torso, entangling his arms in the gold energy causing him to be captured by her before she grasped the end of the rope and flash stepped the opposite direction that his captain had gone in.

Inside Ichigo's mind his hollow was laughing his ass off at the look of shock upon the red head's face before being dragged at high speed by Verena. A grin threatened to appear on Ichigo's face, but he won that battle and took on a more serious pose as the black haired girl now stood there with a needle in her hand looking for the signal to take him down. _Can't let her hurt Karin._ he thought as his left hand went to his hip and pulled the old man's sword from it's place there. Now wielding duel swords he prepared himself for a fight. What he didn't know was Karin was thinking the very same thought towards him.

At that moment Kurotsuchi decided he was finished with whatever Urahara was stalling for. Drawing his zanpakuto he spoke. "Claw Out." The sword's shikai released form looked like a deformed trident.

Urahar raised an eyebrow. He hadn't ever seen the shikai release of Mayuri's sword. _So this is new but not too unexpected._ He was expecting the twelfth division captain to use it, possibly go as far as use his bankai. "Awaken." Instantly Benihime responded. The heat coming off of the sword as it vibrated passionately, telling Urahara that she was excited about this fight. Truth be told, so was he.

* * *

Renji was flung into a large tree before being released by the kido ropes. He'd never tell anybody this, but the girl had actually surprised him by attacking him first. He'd been sure she'd want to protect her brother. Not wanting to hurt her, he really didn't like fighting women or girl's, he decided to try some higher level binding kido on her; hoping it would work. "Carriage of thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" He held his hands outward in front of him. "Rikujokoro!" Six beams of light shot out of his hand and slammed into Verena's mid-section, holding her to a tree. Gritting her teeth together. Verena grumbled at be efficiently pinned to the tree. "Sorry kid, but I've got to get to my captain's side." He told her and was about to flash step away when he suddenly felt the girl's spirit pressure begin to rise.

"What did you call me?" she asked with annoyance. "I'm. Not. A. Kid!" She punctuated as raise her spirit pressure higher with each word. Renji swallowed hard as the six beams holding her suddenly cracked and disintegrated to nothingness. Now free, Verena's eyes glowed a deep blue color. The energy swirled around her, black marking appearing on her wrists as she grabbed her sword.

In her mind, for the first time ever, Verena heard her zanpakuto speak. _Teach this boy not to mess with us and I will reveal my name._

That had never sounded so good as it did right then. Flash stepping, Verena unsheathed her sword and brought it's blade down upon Renji. Thinking fast, the red headed man grunted as he felt the power behind the blow. _Shit!_ he cursed mentally. _Just how strong are these kids?_ he wondered as another blow came at him. Pulling his torso backwards, he found himself almost being cut in half. The girl then brought her sword down into a downward strike. Renji jumped backwards once again. She also seemed to be getting faster as well.

Grasping his zanpakuto he called out to it. "Howl Zabimaru!" He said this as he ran his hand over the blade. The sword transformed into a six pronged weapon. Renji grinned at Verena who seemed to be waiting for him to attack. Throwing the blade back and snapping it forward like a whip the blade almost reached Verena when a bright golden cord wrapped around it pulling it to the right.

Both combatants turned their attention towards the newcomer, a man with a mask and long blond hair stood there in a black jacket. "Did I miss the party?" his voice asked in a warbled tone.

Verena grinned feraly at Renji. "You're just in time, Rose." She then flash stepped towards Renji, a fire ball forming in her hand as she came down upon him.

* * *

Byakuya fired a concentrated powerful bolt of lightning from his finger at Yoruichi who went invisible as she sped up her flash step. She use to be the captain of the second division after all. She was a master of this ability. This left him in another clearing, seemingly alone when he was kicked in the left side by the flash goddess. Sliding to a stop, his hand brought up his sword. "Scatter Senbonzakura." The blade of his zanpakuto suddenly turned into thousands of tiny pink petals.

Yoruichi blinked in surprise as the tiny petals began to swirl above them. _This should be interesting._ she thought having hoped to see what his shikai release was.

"You have never experienced my shikai." Byakuya said in his ever emotionless tone. "You left before you could, however, this shall be remedied tonight."

"Do you plan on killing me Byakuya?" she asked him as she had noticed how detached he seemed to be.

"You are one of the heirs of the noble clans." he said. "Should I kill you, I would have to explain why well enough to avoid a clan war." His eyes met hers. "I plan to only defeat you and bring you back."

He threw his hand with the hilt into the air. Above them the petals reacted and sped towards her. Without thought, Yoruichi decided to avoid these petals as much as she could. The blades followed her quick movements, not allowing her to rest. She saw the damage the petals could do upon the trees or ground. Deep gouges were in the ground as more than half of the trees in the clearing were missing their tops now.

 _So the petals have become sharp blades_. she thought as she realized the power of this sword. _Thousands of tiny swords. Incredible._ She found herself quite proud that Byakuya's sword had such an ability.

Jumping behind him she almost was able to hit him, but was caught off guard by several of the petals appearing to be there as a protective barrier. She barely avoided being cut by them as she used her fasted flash step to get out of there. Sliding across the ground away from him, Yoruichi was happy to see he'd pulled the petals back. His defences were way better than they had been the last time they'd fought.

Standing still Yoruichi began concentrating on raising her reiatsu as she decided to go full throttle since that was obviously Byakuya's plan. She decided on a single attack that would put him out of commission for a little while. It was an advanced technique which combined Hakuda with kido. Her clothes on her back exploded as lightning began to run across her back and arms.

Byakuya's eyes widened as he saw this. He had heard of her use of this technique, but had never seen it before. Shooting his arm outwards to quickly eliminate her, Byakuya saw her flash passed his defences without a problem. With her body glowing like white lightning she practically flew passed the petals and struck him in the chest. It was like an explosion had occurred before him and he'd been in the line of fire. The spirit centers that controlled his power went offline in seconds as pain exploded on his chest and he was sent flying across the field. Coming to a stop by a tree, Byakuya began to loose consciousness. The last image he had was not of Yoruichi, but of two men who should not still be alive as they came out of the forest to stand next to Yoruichi.

"I thought you were in trouble." Kensei stated as he replaced his sword on his hip.

"You should know better than to let out a flare for help when you don't need it." Love chastised her.

Yoruichi glared at the two other men. "I'm not the one in danger." she stated. "Kurotsuchi is here and Urahara is fighting him, but he has a strange girl with him." she explained before going on further as she walked up to Byakuya. "He wants Ichigo for some reason." she told them causing both men to give each other a look.

"Rose went to help Verena." Kensei stated as he looked off towards a portion of the forest where he could feel Ichigo's power. "Is it me or is that boy getting stronger?"

"Kisuke thinks the ring seal is weakening." she explained as she bent down to feel for a pulse. Sighing when she felt one, she gently turned Byakuya onto his back and began to administer some healing kido. "He thinks that's what is drawing hollows out of the woodwork and it's probably what got Kurotsuchi's attention."

"Shinji, Lisa and Hiyori went to help." Love told her as he looked between the shinigami male and her. "He feels familiar."

"He's Byakuya Kuchiki." she said with a wide grin. "He's the head of his clan now."

"Damn." Kensei cursed. "It really has been a long time."

"As if we didn't already know that." she stated grimly as she felt his spirit centers come back online. "His powers should return within a few hours, but he will remain unconscious until morning." She looked at the two men who had become her closest allies over the last hundred years. "Take him back to the shoten. I'm sure his sister will take care of him for the rest of the night." Nodding the two went to do just that as Yoruichi went to help Urahara. A feeling of impending doom coming over her as all she could sense was Ichigo's power and not one speck of her long time friend's.

* * *

Minutes before Byakuya and Yoruichi's fight culminated to an end, Kisuke found himself on the defensive side of battle as Mayuri was proving to be quite the bloodlusted opponent as he slashed and stabbed at Urahara, all the while expertly avoiding Kisuke's kido attacks. Laying Benihime's blade against his palm Urahara called out a new attack. "Hado #32: Oukasen." Bright yellow energy shot out towards Mayuri. The lightning electrifying the already unstable air around them. When the dust settled Urahara had to dodge a blast of purplish red spiritual energy that incinerated the spot he'd just been. "Oh my." he stated as he lifted his hat slightly so he could see better. "That came close."

"You're as entertaining as always." Mayuri commented.

"As are you." Kisuke complimented as he readied for another bout of fighting before speak in a more serious tone. "You won't be taking Ichigo as long as I am around."

"Hmm... Perhaps then ," Mayuri began causing Urahara to raise an eyebrow under his hat. "it is time to be serious." He held his sword out before him. "Bankai."

At that same moment Lieutenant Kurotsuchi made her move and attacked Ichigo, who dodged the needle; quite literally. Karin called out her attack at the woman, "Hi no tsuki!" The fiery crescent hit the woman squarely in the chest. Ichigo felt the ground shake and tremble under his feet. Turning his head, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise.

 _Holy shit!_ the white haired albino hollow cursed within him. _Is that a fuckin' baby or a fuckin' bug?_

Ichigo couldn't quite decide if he was impressed by the size of what he was guessing was a bankai or if he was disgusted by how obese and over the top it seemed to be. He was so distracted that he almost didn't stop the lieutenants attack. Her leg came out to kick him in the side, only for him to hit her with the flat of his blade instead of cutting her with it. She then flash stepped and was in front of him. Surprised Ichigo shouted out a kido spell without thinking, not the best idea given he was horrible at the art. "Sho!" he yelled causing her to flying off into the trees as the low level hado spell only pushed her away from his person, though at quite a bit of distance.

Lieutenant Kurotsuchi jumped from the trees to the ground and was about to attack once more when an electric current caught her, a silent scream escaping her lips as pain filled her body. Somebody had just used Hado 11: Tsuzuri Raiden on her.

"Yo, Shinji." Ichigo greeted from on high as he jumped from the tree branch he'd been on.

With his mask in place, Shinji grasped the edge of it and moved it to the side. "Yo." he greeted back his wide smile visible to Ichigo. "Seemed you could use a hand."

Standing up, Hiyori also had her mask in place. She seemed slightly annoyed. "Don't think for an instant this gets you out of training tomorrow!" she yelled at him. Ichigo and Shinji gave her an annoyed look.

"Hollow masks..." the woman said as she observed them. "But not full blown hollows. Master Mayuri will want to know about this." She muttered as she stood shakily, only to get karate chopped at the back of her neck and fall unconscious to the ground.

Shinji suddenly felt the hairs of his arms raise up as an explosion was heard. Looking towards the cloud of purple smoke, he felt it would be best for a quick escape, but he suddenly realized something. He barely sense Urahara's spiritual pressure. Laughter could be heard as somebody else seemed to choking on the smoke. Urahara escaped the smoke as it dispersed, his face covered in sickly purple coloring. Dropping Benihime, Urahara Kisuke fell to his knees.

"Getabushi!" Ichigo yelled out as he spotted his long time teacher fall onto the ground as the creepy guy from before stood behind him as he held a second needle in his hand.

"Of course, if the stupid girl couldn't capture the boy, taking you in will be the better plan." was heard before the mad scientist picked Urahara up before vanishing from sight, leaving stunned people behind.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I bet nobody saw that one coming. So with that Arc 1 comes to an end; which means Soul Society Arc is next.

 _GunBlade2018_ : Oh there's a few more elements of surprise to come that nobody seems to know about.

 _Midnighscar17_ : I hope you liked the fights. Sorry if Mayuri vs Kisuke didn't go into too much detail. I decided not to for a reason.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ : I'm glad. Hope this update is satisfying.

 _12gaSword_ : LoL! It was a cliffhanger. She does know that is her sword spirit, she just doesn't know it's name. It's being very stubborn, like she can be.


	40. Return to Soul Society (Arc 2)

**Chapter 40** : _Return to Soul Society (Arc 2)_

* * *

With the morning Sun crossing the horizon came the realization that Kisuke had truly been defeated and taken away by Kurotsuchi. This left most of those who called him friend to feel uncertain as to what to do. Most that is. As Ichigo stood in the training room beneath Urahara's shoten looking at the ring upon his finger deep in thought, he knew what needed to be done. He had to go save Getabushi and bring him back. Fisting hos hand tightly, Ichigo knew this needed to be done; but how? He couldn't open a pathway to Soul Society, nor did he think he could do this rescue on his own.

 _I can't endanger anyone else though_. he thought as he continued to stare at his fist.

 _King_. the white haired albino zanpakuto spirit said causing Ichigo to look over his shoulder. _I don't think they're gonna give you a choice._ Behind Ichigo stood his friends Tatsuki, Orihime, Chad and of all people, Uryu. His two sister's stood next to each other.

"Verena told us what happened last night." Tatsuki said as she approached him. "We want to help."

"Guys..." Ichigo said looking uncertain.

Chad stepped forward and touched Ichigo's shoulder. "Urahara helped all of us." he said. "Now he needs all of our help."

"Sato is right." Uryu said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I'm only going to make sure you don't do something too stupid."

"As if.." Verena stated as she punched his shoulder. "You know you're going to make sure Ichigo succeeds."

"Tch. I did not say that." he scoffed as he brushed his hand over where she'd punched him, though a smile did grace his lips.

Ichigo looked at Karin with worry. "Stop worrying. I'm staying to cover your ass." she said as she pointed at herself. "Somebody has to protect everyone while you guys are away." They bumped fists before she walked off towards the back of the group.

"Tatsuki and I have been training really hard." Inoue said. "While my attacking power isn't that great yet, I'm still good at keeping everyone safe when they get hurt!"

"My punches have quite a bit of power behind them, as does Chad's." Tatsuki said with a wide grin.

Feeling like he was going up against an army here, Ichigo broke out into a rare smile. "I guess you guys have thought this out over the last several hours." He then scratched the back of his neck. "There's only one problem." Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue. "I can't open the portal to get to Soul Society."

Uryu touched his chin in thought. "Which means you will have to get either the red haired lieutenant or that captain to open the portal." he said gaining grim looks from everyone around him.

"Or maybe not." Verena stated as she remembered something.

Ichigo looked at hos twin curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked her.

Verena grinned at him. "Don't you remember when Shinji and the others told us their story last year?" she asked him, a match grin crossed his features.

"They use to be captains!" he said with excitement before groaning. "It's doubtful they'll help us though."

"Why?" Tatsuki asked as she started getting irritated. Aren't _they going to at least try?_

"Because of two things," Ichigo said with a sigh. "Central 46 and a man named Aizen Sosuke."

"Aizen is the reason Shinji and the others became Visored's." Verena explained. "He tried to hollowfy them, but they defeated their hollows and now live with a hollow as part of their soul. They use their hollows powers to defeat other hollows and in training others."

"Others?" Orihime inquired. She recalled Hachigen teaching her, but she hadn't felt anything resembling a hollow coming from the man.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at each of his friends. "I-I was born with a hollow inside of me." He hesitantly admitted to them causing some to gasp outright, while others were shocked into silence. "He is apart both my soul and apart of my zanpakuto." He told them, seeing as they weren't calling him a monster just yet. "After I learned the full story of how he came to be and how my parents played a part into all of this, I gained full control over him and all of my shinigami powers. It's why I'm so powerful, it's also why I'm so dangerous." He looked at the ring on his finger. "After I finished my training with Urahara, he gave me this ring for my birthday. It hides most of my power from others who try to sense it." He looked at his sister. "I'll talk to Shinji, but I'm doubtful that he'll help us."

Unaware that somebody had been listening to their conversation, Ichigo looked surprised when Rukia stepped out from behind one of the large rock formations that littered the training yard. Beside her, stood Yoruichi. "You seemed to have forgotten little ole me." the former squad two captain stated with a broad grin. "Urahara is a friend and him being taken can only mean that things are about to escalate in the Seiretei." She walked towards them with her hands on her hips. "We will be going up against impossible odds. You're all young, with the future ahead of you. Before anything, think about what you are about to do. You're going up against an army that's got hundreds of years of training with different fighting techniques and masters of war that can kill you in an instant. Once we go, there won't be any way for you to come back unless we win this fight."

"Compared to most," Rukia began, "you are children playing with powers you have no right to have." She walked towards Ichigo. "You are humans with powers that should not exist. Quincies, Shinigami hybrids and-" She looked at Ichigo with a soft gaze. "Visoreds. Beings that, you should either not exist or not be able to fight and coordinate together. They'll fight with everything in them. Are you all certain you want to risk your lives against all of that in order to bring, what they consider, a criminal back to the world of the living?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia, their eyes connecting. He smiled gently at her. "Without Getabushi here, this world won't exist for very long." he told her. "He is the genius behind all of our training and when the enemy comes, and it will, we need to be ready with him working with us."

Sado stepped forward. "I go to fight for the freedom of the man who taught me that my fists can be more than weapons, that I can use them for the protection of others." He stepped next to Ichigo.

"I gave my reason already." Uryu said as he stepped towards them.

"The shinigami took one of our own. We are only taking back a person who belongs with us." Tatsuki said before smashing a fist into her hand. "Even if I have to crush a few skull to do it." Yoruichi grinned at this answer.

"I'm going to protect everyone." Orihime stated. "Mr. Urahara has helped me and everyone here. So it's only right that we come to his aid in his hour of need."

"Good answers." They heard a voice from behind them causing everyone to once more look to see eight men and women standing there. Shinji stepped forward. "We don't have time to loose." he said calmly as he walked forward. "This has to be planned out, because once we arrive, they'll throw their very best at us and give everything they've got." He stood next to Yoruichi. "I do hope you know what to do." He look up at the ceiling, silently wondering where the loud mouth boy and quiet girl had gone.

"I have a place we can go." she told him. "Tessai is already moving the kids to the Kurosaki household. The city will be safe while we are gone." She looked at Karin who gave her a thumbs up.

"You have a contact over there?" Rose's voice inquired as he stood near Verena who crossed her arms over her chest.

"Knowing her, she's got an army waiting for her." she stated gaining a look from the former squad three captain.

"An army?" he asked before chuckling. "Well, she was the captain of the second. They are the assassin squad."

Yoruichi shook her head. "You give me too much credit." she stated as she held her hand out, a small device lifting from her palm into the air. "Years ago, Kisuke made this device for me. It opens a Senkaimon, however, when we pass through the dangai, we must run quickly through it as the Kototsu may be passing through at the same time."

"The Kototsu?" Inoue asked, "What is that?"

Ichigo and Verena shared a look with each other as they veaguely recalled this in their training days with Urahara. "Uh, it's kind of like a street sweeper." Ichigo said recalling he had called it this once which had caused Getabushi to slap a hand over his face and laugh lightly.

"Somewhat accurate." Kensei stated with mirth. "The Kototsu appears every seven days to cleanse the area it's in. Killing everything and anything that makes contact with it. It's there to ensure nobody is loitering or taking advantage of the time distortion of the dangai."

"So we won't be going at a leisurely pace." Hiyori growled out, crossing her arms over her chest as she did so. "No slow pokes!" She grunted as Lisa hit her on her head. The two girls glaring at each other for a moment before going back to listening to Yoruichi.

"Okay." Yoruichi looked at the device that had risen. "As soon as the portal opens, we have ten seconds to pass through. Anyone left behind won't be there to help." She grinned. "Thus won't be considered heroes when we save Kisuke's ass."

"So run fast." Tatsuki said with a grin.

As the device exploded above them, a large gate with a brightly lit center appeared before. Like a gun had been shot off, as soon as it was fully open, the Visoreds and young teens quickly passed through the portal. As soon as the ten seconds passed by the senkaimon closed. Now left alone, two people stood side by side, hoping for the best. Karin looked up at the black haired woman that she'd come to call a friend and took her hand within her own. Rukia looked down upon the human girl and smiled down upon her. Looking up at the training room ceiling she knew she'd now have to deal with her adopted brother and her former best friend very soon, but for now, Rukia only wished to say a prayer for those who were about to begin a terribly dangerous mission to bring one of their own back.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So glad I was able to get this chapter out tonight. Also, I have a Halloween story on Archiveofourown called **_Monster_** if anyone is interested in it.

 _Antex- The Legendary Zoroark_ \- I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yeah, I'm sure nobody was expecting my big twist.

 _Midnightscar17_ \- I can't reveal anything as of yet.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ \- LoL. I'm glad you are hooked to my story. It means I'm doing something right. ^_^

 _GunBlade2018_ \- It might be or it might be the real deal.

 _anielsen33326_ \- I'm sorry you had trouble focusing. Was it the way I wrote it?

 _dragonmasterd55_ \- I totally forgot about those fake balloon bodies he made. Hmm... An idea just popped into my mind. *wink*

 _SakuraKoi_ \- Oh yeah. ^_^


	41. Rukongai

**Chapter 41** : _Rukongai_

* * *

As it turned out luck was not on the side of the rescue group. The kototsu had appeared minutes after the group had passed into the dangai. Stopping was never an option, only running. As they passed through the dark tunnel-like dimension a light appeared in front of them. With the kototsu hot on their trail, everyone pushed through to the other side all at once.

Ichigo frowned as he realized that he'd landed on top of somebody, face down. One hand squeezed something soft before he blinked and lifted his head to meet those of Inoue's. Both teenagers blushed instantly as Ichigo now knew what he'd just squeezed was her breast. Quickly pushing himself up and away from her, Ichigo looked anywhere but at his friend. "Inoue -"

" Kurosaki-" she began with some embarrassment.

"Sorry..." he mumbled softly, his face still feeling a bit hot. Standing, Ichigo held out his hand to her to help her stand up. "Let's go find the others."

Verena on the other hand had landed on something a bit harder than Ichigo, with something on top of her. Wiggling a bit it took her a moment to push the other person off of her, which turned out to be Lisa. Looking down Verena flushed brightly before quickly getting off of her brother's best friend's chest. "S-Sorry Chad." she quickly apologized. Looking around she found that they had landed in a field outside of a village. Off in the distance she could see Ichigo and the others.

"At least we didn't land too far from the others." Lisa commented, not knowing that the other two teens were thinking the same thing.

Chad brushed off the dirt from his clothes as he stood, Verena's blush still dusting her face as she stood next to him. "Why did we appear here?" Chad inquired, wondering why they had appeared away from the group.

Lisa frowned. "I don't know." she answered truthfully as they began to make their way over to Ichigo and the others.

Tatsuki frowned as she looked between Ichigo and Orihime. The two were blushing and refused to look at one another in the eye. Ichigo was standing awkwardly next to her best friend while Orihime was playing with a strand of her hair while trying not to look at Ichigo. However, before she could interrogate them on what had happened between them, Shinji spoke. "Okay, it seems we got separated when arriving," he stated looking at their now smaller group. "most have been found though." He nodded towards Lisa's group as they joined them.

Kensei stepped forward. "Yoruichi has gone on ahead to ensure that her contact will let us stay with them." His eyes turned towards the Seiretei that could be seen from where they stood. "Whatever you do, do not go near that boarder."

Hiyori glared at Ichigo. "That especially means you, Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Like I would shortie." he growled annoyance in his tone. A snort by Ishida made him glare at him, which only served to irritate the other teen.

"Why?" Uryu inquired as he tried to ignore Ichigo, which was better said than done.

"It will activate the wall in dropping down." Lisa commented. "The wall is made up of the strongest mineral in any realm. It is called, sekkiseki. This is a special mineral with properties that allow it to repel all reiryoku."

"Also," Love noted. "if anyone gets near the barrier and causes the wall to appear around the Seiretei then the gatekeeper will appear to defend the gate into the Seiretei."

"A gatekeeper?" Ichigo asked before a grinned appeared on his face.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Shinji ordered him. "You'd be an idiot to fight a gatekeeper." He rolled his eyes at the teen who shrugged.

"I could beat him." Ichigo countered.

"Undoubtedly." Rose agreed. "But we want this invasion to go unnoticed for as long as we can." He looked at the others just as Hachi appeared with others following his large form. "The head captain has to be kept in the dark about us being here until we are ready to make our move and we can't make a move until we have a solid plan."He

"Hey!" A yell caused the group to turn towards the woman making the noise. The green haired visored woman grinned at them.

"Mashiro..." Shinji internally groaned. _The girl really has no idea of the meaning of stealth._ Sometimes he wondered how she had even been one Kensei's lieutenant.

Suddenly the young woman gave a gasp as somebody hit her over the head. "Be quiet." Kensei told her before looking at the group. "We found a place we can hide until Yoruichi returns." he stated as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder.

"Nice." Shinji said with a grin.

* * *

The hideout turned out to belong to an older man who seemed to know who the visoreds were. Ichigo frowned as he was given a cup of soup broth to drink. Not wanting to be rude, he did just that, though the taste wasn't quite what he was expecting. Looking around their group he was that both Chad and Verena were missing. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes looking at him causing a shiver to run up his spine.

 _Duck King!_ his hollow warned.

Doing just that, he felt something rush past his head only to hit Hyori in the back of the head. Looking behind him, he was Tatsuki fuming. Her cheeks were puffed out as a glare was being aimed right at him. Orihime seemed to be trying to calm her. "Kurosaki! What the fuck!?" Hiyori cursed at him.

He pointed over his shoulder at his long time friend. "She did it." He simply stated.

Hiyori and Tatsuki blinked in surprise at him giving that information up so easily. Hiyori grinned. "Oh?" she asked, her grin slightly creeping Ichigo out. Before anything could escalate though a noise outside caught Ichigo's attention.

Outside Verena was leaning against the wood planks of the building. The place they had appeared in reminded her of the Edo era of Japan. Back home there were theme parks built upon this era in order to teacher the younger generation what their history was and why they should be proud of it. This was the era of the samurai and it was a bloody era. She shivered at the idea of having to live in a place like this day in and day out.

Nearby she was Chad on a bridge with a little boy who looked like he knew him. She wondered who it was but really didn't want to intrude. It took a few moments before an image of a bird came to the forefront of her mind. _Could it be?_ she wondered as she recalled the child spirit that had been trapped inside that bird. Smiling softly, she left the two be. Suddenly a commotion caught her attention as a man riding a boat came riding towards them only as the pig went to turn one way, the man riding it went through the door, crushing it.

Inside everyone went for their weapons only to pause at the sight of the pig at the entrance. _A pig?_ Uryu wondered in amazement. _A pig broke the door down?_

Ichigo stood suddenly as a man stood up. "Ahhh, it seems I've gotten thrown off of my pig again..." The man turned around and looked at the older man. "Yo, long time no see old man! " he greeted the man as his hand inched down to his blade on his hip.

The man wore a do-rag upon his head, a green scarf around his neck with a sleeveless green haori vest jacket that had odd symbols upon it. On his hip was a short sword, his pants were dirty and he had nothing on his feet. "Ganju Shiba!" The old man yelled angrily at him, the vehemence in the old man's voice caused the old man to take a step back. "What are you doing here? Go back home! "

Ganju was about to say something when he took notice of Ichigo standing nearby. "What-" He narrowed his eyes. "is that punk shinigami doing here?" He stepped in front of Ichigo, ignoring the obviously hostile looks from the visoreds who were beginning to feel the need to rise and protect the youngest member of their clan. Ganju spoke again. "Yo, " His voice taking on a deeper tone. "say something. I asked you a fucking question." He tapped Ichigo's face. "What is a punk ass shinigami like you," He grasped Ichigo's face by his chin. "doing in a place like this!?" Both his annoyance and temper won out in this as Ichigo just swung his fist once and punched Ganju in the face. At the entrance of the building, Verena watched the altercation silently. "What hell!?" Ganju cried out as he landed at Verena's feet. "Why did you lunch me in the face? Are you trying to start a fight?"

Everybody felt sweat drop down their necks at this statement. The same thought coming to their minds. _Wasn't he the one trying to do just that?_

"That's my line you pig-riding bastard! Suddenly barging in here. Who the hell do you think you are!?" Ichigo yelled right back, his fist raised to smash it into the guy once more.

Ganju seemed to understand now, that this guy has no idea who he was. "You really don't know who I am?" he asked. "Alright, I'll tell you."

"Didn't the elder already say his name though?" Uryu asked Tatsuki who nodded.

"I'm-" he began only to be interupted.

"ENOUGH! " the old man yelled. "He is Ganju Shiba, brother to the leader of the Shiba clan, Kukaku Shiba and the deceased former leader Kaien Shiba."

"Kaien Shiba?" Verena asked causing Ganju to finally notice her.

 _Whoa._ He thought as he took in her form and exotic beauty.

Ichigo's anger seemed to die down. "Shiba?" he inquired before a crown came over his visage. "Any relation to an Isshin Shiba?" Everyone looked between the two as the pieces of a puzzle began to fall into place.

Ganju frowned at the question. _How the hell do either of these two know those names?_ he wondered. "He was my uncle." he answered after a long moment. "Why?"

Ichigo and Verena both grinned. So they did have more family. "He was our father." Verena answered from behind him.

He spun around towards her. "Bullshit!" he yelled at her as he pointed a finger at her. "No matter if you are beautiful, you can't trick me! I know he died childless!"

Verena blinked in surprise. "Beautiful?" she questioned. _What'd that have to do with anything?_

"Isshin Shiba is their father." came the elders voice. "The mark of the Shiba clan is on their swords." Both teen's looked at their swords, recalling how the elder had asked to see them before allowing them entry to his home. "Isshin's spirit is within these two." the elder declared in a somber tone. "When did he die?"

Both teen's looked at each other. "Six years ago." Ichigo answered. "A hollow called Grand Fisher tried to kill my sister and I when we were children. He fought, defeated it and then sacrificed himself to save our dying mother."

"I see." the elder said with a gentle voice. "Ganju," the elder spoke the other young man's name to gain his attention. "take them to your sister."

"But-" he began not liking this at all, especially since they wore shinigami clothes.

"Do you question your rider's choices?" the older man's voice asked as it took on a dangerous tone.

"N-No." Ganju stuttered. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he waved for the group to follow him. As they exited the building Chad joined up with them, having said good-bye to the little boy from earlier.

"Ichigo..." he began as he went to ask what was going on.

"Chad!" Tatsuki yelled as she pulled Orihime with her. The two girl's began to catch him up on what was going on as they followed Ichigo and Verena with the other in the lead.

* * *

In the Seiretei's deepest and most secure prison a group of people were looking into a caged put where one Kisuke Urahara paid unconscious. Their voices floating around the room as they decided what to do with the supposed traitor. A single man was left out of the conversation as none was aware of him or knew of his presence. Aizen Sosuke looked down upon the pitiful man within the cage and frown crossed his features as he could feel nothing coming from the other dangerous man's form. Not a single ounce of power could be felt from Urahara and that left Aiden to wonder, had Urahara truly been defeated or was this a trick? Not able to examine the other scientist just yet, Aizen left the prison quickly as it was time to begin phase two of his plan. If that was indeed Kisuke Urahara, then that only meant it was a matter of time before _they_ would come to rescue him. Aizen grinned at the thought of fighting the young man Urahara had trained all these years. He truly hoped the boy was exactly what he thought he was because if he wasn't then there would months between now and the time he would need to be successful enough in order to do what he was meant for. Oh if only the boy truly knew what his destiny was, Aizen was certain, the boy would never have taken the steps he will have in order to stop the true monster that had yet to come out of hiding.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Okay, first off I'm so very sorry for not updating until now. I do have my reasons. First Thanksgiving was hectic, then I got a new Fire Kindle but my stories did not transfer over so I had to deal with that and then for over the passed week I've been very sick. Again, I'm very sorry guys. Now for Isshin being called Ganju's uncle, I recall somewhere Kukaku calling Isshin's Uncle once during the Thousand Year Blood arc, so that is where I got him being her and Ganju's uncle. This makes me think that Isshin had a younger brother at one point. I may spin with that some time in the near future.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ : Sorry for such a long wait. It really wasn't intentional. I really didn't plan for that last arc to be so long.

 _Dragonmasterd55_ : LoL. Close, but not quite.

 _GunBlade2018_ : Nobody but Aizen and his lackeys know they're still alive. As far as the head captain knows, they could have died from their hollows.

 _Antex_ \- The Legendary Zoroark: I hope you like this arc. I'm hoping to give it a bit of a spin.

 _Anielsen33326_ : Yep. It's a Kisuke rescue instead of a Rukia one. ^_^

 _Mokushiroku115_ : I'm glad you are enjoying this story.


	42. Shiba Family

**Chapter 42** : _Shiba Family_

* * *

First off neither Ichigo nor Verena were prepared to see the eccentric looking building that was the home of the Shiba clan leader. It was shocking. Two giant arms sticking out of the ground with staircase going down into the household. That alone should have set off alarms in their heads. Surprisingly Shinji and the others were quiet about the buildings architecture. They definitely were not expecting a dark haired woman to take hold of them and hug them both to her overly sized chest.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you both!" the woman cried out. She smelled slightly like liquor and sweat.

"S-Sis!?" Ganju questioned with a shocked expression. "You know these people?"

"Eh?" the woman questioned sounding a bit annoyed. "Yoruichi keeps me in the loop of things." she explained before spotting the black cat. "Along with other things."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Always a pleasure in seeing you, Lady Kukaku." Her voice had a teasing tone to it. "However, as much as I like seeing Ichigo change fifty shades of red, you may want to release him and Verena. "

Seeming to have forgotten the two teens she was holding in her arms, Kukaka chuckled at the young man's red face. "Well aren't you two cute." she stated as she released them before grasping Ichigo by the chin and giving him a good once over look. "You don't really look like Isshin." she told him. Looking at Verena she smiled at the two. "You both jmus get your looks from your mother." Crossing her arms over her chest she backed away from them, giving the two Kurosaki twins a good look at her. She wore wraps around her head to keep her hair in place. She wore a red top with an odd marking on it, the same marking Ganju wore on the haori vest her wore. Her right arms was a prosthetic that she had a dagger embedded into. She may have given a first impression of aloofness , but both teens could tell she was a woman you did not want to mess with. They could sense a strong power radiating within her body, but she had a tight grip on it. She then took out a pipe from behind her before waving for everyone to sit. "So, what is this about?"

Everyone looks at Yoruichi. "Urahara needs our help." she told the other woman before going into the lengthy story of what had transpired. Kukaku was silent during the entire tale as she smoked from her pipe. When Yoruichi ended the story, she continued to stay quiet, though she seemed to be in deep thought.

"Er..." Ganju began. "Sounds like-"

"Urahara could use the Shiba family's help." she grinned at Yoruichi who gave a sight. "Since it's Kisuke we are talking about, how can I refuse to help him?" The entire room seemed to give out a sigh of relief. Her eyes then turned towards Shinji. "However," She narrowed her eyes. "I want somebody to explain why my hollow charms have turned red." She pointed towards the red glowing charms on the walls.

Yoruichi have her a dangerous look. "That's another story entirely." she answered her friend.

Kukaku grinned. "We've got time, right?" she stated as she took another drawl from her pipe. Gaining a nod from her old friend she then yelled. "Koganhiko! Shiroganehiko!" Two very large men who looked similar to each other suddenly appeared in the doorway. "Show our guests to their rooms. Tomorrow we will begin training!" She leaned forward, looking at the Kurosaki twins. "I hope you two are up for some fun."

* * *

Ichigo flopped onto the futon in the shared room he was sharing with the guys of their group. Most everybody was sound asleep from having passed out. Kukaku's training was intense, just like it should be. Tomorrow they were going use some sort of orbs to create a shield that would pass through the shield around the Seireitei. The only thing he really cared about was finding Kisuke and getting him safely out. Of course that meant he'd have to fight through dozens of soldiers and quite possibly a dozen captains. _Wonder if that includes Jushiro and Shunsui?_ he thought as he remembered the pink clad captain and his companion.

 _You up for this King?_ his hollow asked as he came to the forefront of his mind.

Inside his inner world the two spirits stood side by side, waiting for his response. _It's not like we have a choice._ he thought back. _Getabushi sacrificed a lot in protecting Shinji and the others. He became my teacher when he didn't have to. He basically said into Pop's spot in helping in supporting Mom and us kids._ Ichigo paused as he realized just how important the quirkie scientist had become to his family. _He's like an uncle, which makes him family and I protect my family._

The hollow nodded. _Good ta know King, cause we've got a few tricks we have yet ya teach ya and we'll need that guy around a bit longer if we're talking do that._

 _Tricks?_ Ichigo inquired, oh that sounded like fun. A grin spread across his face with this news.

 _Get some sleep, Ichigo._ Old Man Zangetsu stated as he felt his master's excitement at the prospect of learning something new. Turning to his companion he gave the hollow a admonishing look. The hollow just have him a wide grin in response before disappearing into the deeper parts of Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

Verena sank into the deep pool of water. She really shouldn't have been surprised to see Lisa and Hiyori were both already in the deep spa pool. It had been Yoruichi who had suggested her to come her in order to soak any aching muscles. Her mind went blank as she sat back against the pool edge and soaked. In her inner world she found herself standing in a new landscape. The green grass was beneath her feet, trees surrounded her and off in the distance she found see that there were buildings everywhere. Getting closer to a cliff edge she looked down and realized that she was actually on top of a skyscraper. Each skyscraper had a jungle on top of it. Chuckling, Verena turned around and saw the blue tiger morph into a woman with chin length azure blue hair, striped tattoos on her body and blue stripper fur for a top and black slacks for pants. Her feet were bare and on her hip was Verena's sword.

"No more running away," Verena told her. "you said you'd tell me your name. " She stepped towards the other woman.

"You have earned the right to know my name." she agreed. "Before I tell you it, let me explain why I never gave it to you. Your power is wild and untamed, just like me. You had to prove to me that you could control this power. Your quincy powers are strong, so are your Shinigami ones. Unlike your brother, who has two spirits to act like a buffer against his power, there is only myself in here. You needed to learn control and you have learned to do so." She began to circle Verena. "However, that wasn't all you needed to prove. You also needed to prove to me that this power wouldn't be misused." She grinned before stepping forward and whispering in Verena's ear her name before Verena suddenly woke up back in the pool. Both Lisa and Hiyori looking at her with worried looks.

"Are you okay." Lisa inquired as she touched Verena's face to see if she was overheated.

Brushing the hand away, Verena gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm perfectly fine." she said and for once, she really was, because she had just learned the name of her zanpakuto and she'd never felt better in her life.

* * *

 ** _Ichigo found himself standing next to a monk, Ichibei Hyosube. With him are his friends, but oddly both Verena and Uryu are missing. He knew this was a dream, it had to be. In front of him were Ganju and Kukaku and a very big canon. Looking towards the sky, Ichigo felt his stomach drop as he realized they were about to use that thing to launch themselves into the air. As the door to the canon was about to close Ichigo heard Ganju ask his sister if she is okay with this._**

 ** _Kukaku answered. "I am." her voice was tight. It's her next sentence that has Ichigo pause slightly. "If Ichigo doesn't go, the next attack on Soul Society could destroy us all." She looks over her shoulder towards him. "Therefore I must let him go, even if it upsets Uncle. "_**

The scene vanishes and once again Ichigo finds himself in the room with everyone. _Another one of those dreams._ He thinks to himself. Feeling within himself he barely feels either of his spirits. _They're exhausted._ Sighing, Ichigo tries to sleep once more, but finds himself just laying there. _I've had those dreams for years, but it seems the more I use my powers the more I have them._ Throwing his arm over his eyes Ichigo thought back to the first time he told Urahara about these dreams. _He never did explain to me how theory on why he believed I was having these dreams._ The sound of movement caused Ichigo to look towards Uryu's bed, the other boy seemed restless in his sleep.. _I'm not the only one having them either._

Feeling like he wouldn't be sleeping any longer, Ichigo stood from his futon and left the room. Walking down the empty halls, Ichigo came to a room with the lights on. Knocking he enter when prompted. Inside he found Lady Kukaku drinking same with a passed out Yoruichi. "Never thought I'd find someone who could out drink Yoruichi." he stated jokingly as he sat down.

"She's worried." Kukaku told him. "I have her an extra something. That's why she's passed out." She held out the same bottle. "Want some?"

Ichigo frowned at her. "Too young." he told her. "I couldn't sleep is all." He explained as she gave him a look that asked why he was up even as he pushed the bottle away. "I don't need a drink. Just couldn't fall back to sleep."

Kukaku sighed. "Had you grown up here, you would be drinking with me." She smiled sadly. "Of course Uncle would be alive as well. "

"Mom wouldn't." Ichigo said in a matter of factly tone.

She stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "Your father was the leader of our clan." she grinned. "He hated it. Loved being a captain, but hated being our leader. It was mostly the clan elders that he hated. Too many rules, he once said. Couldn't do this, can't do that. Hands always tied when he wanted to do something. He felt like he was nothing more than a figurehead." She took another sip from her cup of sake. "They wanted him to marry, but he refused because he wanted to marry the woman who he loved with every ounce of his being." She smiled at Ichigo. "I suppose he got his wish in the end."

Ichigo smiled lightly at this. "Yeah. He did." he agreed. "I remember his always acting so weird around Mom, just so he could get her to smile or laugh. " He shook his head. "Vere and I came up with a nickname for him when he acted like that. _Goatface_. We'd call him it only for him to start shinning like a child."

Kukaku chuckled. "I was just a kid when he went missing." She frowned. "Though I suppose we should've suspected something when we were told this. It never crossed our minds as to what really happened. "I

"Our family likes to keep secrets, don't we?" he asked, gaining a wide grin from her.

"We do." she agreed. "I am curious though. Who is older between you and Verena?"

Ichigo grinned, his eye sparkling with mischief. "I am, and it drives Verena nuts." This caused Kukaku to burst out laughing. The two shared a smiled afterwards before Kukaku went into some stories about Kaien and Isshin. How the two would get into trouble from the clan and how Kaien took to becoming the next clan leader after his father due to Isshin not having any heirs. Then how she became clan leader because her brother and wife died childless. Ichigo yawned as sleep suddenly began to come over him. Kukaku smiled and waved him off. As he went to leave, in the back of his mind, Ichigo wondered why she's told him all that about the former clan leaders. He just hoped she didn't get any idea's of him or Verena becoming the next clan leader because that was **_not_** gonna happen; ever.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I'm so sorry for the very late update. I have been busy with a Christmas story on AO3 called Raiju's Christmas. I did finish it on New Year's Eve, but then I got sick and then I had to go back to work. This chapter took a few days to write and I do hope everybody enjoyed it. I'll soon reveal Verena's zanpakuto name in the next few chapters. I haven't decided it she will be with Ichigo and Ganju when they meet Ikkaku and Yumichika or not. It will be a surprise. ^_^ Next chapter will deal with training with that orb, plus a discovery is made. Also, I won't be doing any Q&A in this chapter due to it being so late when I posted this chapter.


	43. Kukaku's Training

**Chapter 43** : _Kukaku's Training_

* * *

Ichigo glared at the small orb that they were to use to get passed the Seireitei's shield. He was horrible when it came to controlling his spirit pressure. He suddenly felt as if somebody else had it worse as a feeling of imminent death suddenly came over him. Looking over his shoulder he noticed that Verena had a sullen look upon her face. The glare was so intense it made him feel sorry for the sphere.

 _Why is she so upset?_ he wondered as a scowl appeared on his face. _She's not the one who has problems!_ Inside his inner world the white haired hollow was cackling. Pointedly choosing to ignore the albino, Ichigo tries to listen to the point of this exercise.

"...and if you do this incorrectly, you'll explode." Kukaku stated with a grin spreading across her features.

Sweat dropped down the back of Ichigo's neck. _Wait_ , he thought as realization came forward. _is she saying this is a bomb of some sorts?_ He looked at the innocent looking sphere, a newfound fear coming forward.

 _Oh, this is interesting King_. The hollow chuckled as Ichigo pushed him back to the back of his mind and tried to focus on his new task.

Verena on the other hand was feeling annoyed and angry. She wasn't sure why she was feeling antsy about this exercise, as she usually had almost perfect control over her power. This morning, however, had changed that. After learning her zanpakuto's name the night before, this morning her reiatsu had been fluctuating at a higher degree than it usually did. She had once heard that after you learned your zanpakuto's name that you got a bit stronger but she hasn't been prepared to deal with reiatsu fluctuations that were **_this_** strong. Lifting her arm up she saw a crack in the gems on her bracelet that she'd gotten for her birthday. The new fluctuations in her power were causing cracks to appear in the one thing that hid her power. _Did Ichi have these problems after he learned Zangetsu's name?_ She looked at her brother's back and glared at him only to see his shoulders stiffen. _Why didn't he ever tell me about this?!_

Verena didn't realize that she was projecting her ire with her new problem and therefore didn't notice when Lisa and Hiyori both took a step away from her from either side of her person. It would be been funny if she had noticed, but she hadn't. Kukaku had no idea what was causing the young woman to give off such animosity, but she hoped it was a good thing as she began to test each person's strength with her technique that would help them infiltrate the Gotei 13. All the Visoreds passed, of course, they all had once been captains and/or lieutenants before they had vanished a hundred years before. The sweet girl Orihime had perfect form as her shield projected a perfect circle around her. Tatsuki was another thing as it took on a look of a blob with wrinkles around her. Not perfect control of her powers but it was better than nothing. The Chad boy passed as well as his actually looked as strong as the visoreds. Ishida took on a form that was a bit narrow. _Could it be reflecting his personality?_ she wondered with amusement. The cannonball technique wasn't hard to do, unless you were completely incompetent.

That was when she paid the twins a bit more attention. Ichigo was looking at the orb as if it was going to break at any second while Verena looked at the orb with an annoyed look. She grinned internally but tried her best to look angry at them. "Come on! Focus you two!" she yelled, her voice booking in the room. _With their power output this should be a piece of cake for them._ Her thoughts completely derailed when she saw what was going on with Ichigo. _The boy may have been a powerhouse of power but he had no ability to focus it._

The spiritual energy that made up the cannonball technique around Ichigo was not circular or any shape at all. It was wrapping around him like some sort of snake. "This is terrible!" Shiroganehiko yelled out causing Ichigo to jump slightly, his hollow chuckled. "What is that even suppose to be?!" Kukaku grinned in amusement. "I can only conclude; you have **no** talent at all!"

 _Still don't want my help King?_ The hollow inquired.

Ichigo's anger got the best of him in that moment. "Then explain in a way I can understand!" he yelled at the man before throwing the core ball at Shiroganehiko who wasn't expecting that kind of reaction and got hit in the face by it. "Teach me some pointers!"

"Shirogane!" his brother, Koganehiko, yelled out as his brother got hit by the orange haired teen.

Kukaku looked behind her to notice her younger brother was picking his nose, totally ignoring what was going on here. She knew the reason he was acting like this was because she had forced him into training with them, even if he wasn't doing any training at all. Ganju have snort suddenly as he stood up and walked over to Ichigo and snatched the core away from the teen.

Ichigo took notice quickly. "Hey! Give that back!" he yelled at him, his temper still flaring.

"I need to practice too." Ganju claimed, but Kukaku could tell he just wanted to help the boy. "So cover your ears, Soul Reaper. Don't you dare listen!" He spun the core on the top of his figure as he stepped away from Ichigo. "I'm going to review a trick I've developed myself."

"Huh." Ichigo said confused. Before he realized what the supposed idiot was doing.

"Visualize now..." Ganju muttered as he focused on his task. "Draw a circle in your heart as dark as possible and as heavy as possible." The core suddenly lit up in his hands. "Then imagine yourself jumping right into the center of the circle." The shield activated at that moment. "This is the basic image that works for all kido. " he mumbled softly before focusing the power back into himself, thus reversing what he had done. "So easy." he said, even though that seemed to have taken a lot of energy out of him to do that task. "It's so easy I didn't even really have to practice." He threw it back at Ichigo before walking away and leaning back against the wall behind Kukaku.

"I saw what you did there." She told him, a soft smile on her face.

"Tch." He turned his face away from his sister's inspection.

Verena had been paying attention to what Ganju had been saying and all the while wondering if such a simp!e thing as visualization would help her too. Closing her eyes she did what Ganju said to do, at the same time Ichigo stated intently at the core ball in his hands. Everyone was watching him and not Verena, so when they saw two, not one, cores glowing they weren't expecting what happened next. The first signs of trouble should have been noticed by them, but they weren't. The building and floorboards began to shake from the force of the power being released. So focused on the task, neither of the twins noticed that their shields had fully formed, nor did they notice that they were about to brush up against one another.

It was Kukaku who noticed first. Snapping into action she yelled at the two. "You idiots! Stop messing around! Gather your spiritual energy together already!"

Two perfectly formed barriers surrounded the twins. "All that drama for nothing." Shinji muttered sounding disappointed.

"Be nice." Kensei chastised. "They're still beginners. We all seem to forget that."

Lisa pushed her glasses up as she gave a slight nod in agreement. "For people so young to have the power they have..." she said with ominous tone.

They suddenly turned their attention back to the twins when they heard Kukaku yell at Ichigo. The result was Ichigo's barrier exploding which caused Verena to loose concentration and hers to explore as well. If anyone could claim these kids as relatives of theirs it was Kukaku as while chastising Ichigo, Verena walked up to them, while singed from having her own spirit energy burn her, and began beating her brother up for making her loose concentration.

"Should we help him?" Orihime asked nervously.

The group of friends all felt a bit nervous to stop the two women but at the same time felt bad for Ichigo. Uryu cleared his throat. "I think we should leave this to Ichigo."

"Coward!" Ichigo yelled at him, having heard his friends conversation.

Serena and Kukaku wore matching grins on their faces. "He's not a coward Ichigo." she told her brother who was still laying on the floor. "He just knows he would never win against two strong willed women."

Ichigo scowled at her. "More like bullies." he mumbled as Kukaku turned away.

"What'd you say?" Kukaku said with a dangerous tone.

"N-Nothing..." Ichigo stuttered as he really did not want to get on her had side.

"And he says I'm a coward." Uryu muttered quietly.

Yoruichi have a chuckle. "As always, your teaching techniques seem to have some merit to them." The cat walked between everyone. "I think it is time for everyone to have something to eat before we go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a very big day."

* * *

"Interesting." A voice in the void spoke causing the man in the cell to look up. "It would seem central has indeed taken the bait. They believe the unconscious form you gave me is the real you." Yellowing teeth smiled and gleaned at the man. "But now comes the real question, why do you suppose they believed the false one was the real one?" As the man stepped into the like he was revealed to be Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of squad twelve. "Even I have to admit, I'm curious as to how you created such a perfect gigai."

The man in the cell smiled lightly at his former assistant. "Ah, well, nothing is ever perfect." he stated. "As that mobile gigai does have a couple small defectives." Mayuri raised an eyebrow at the man. " One being it can only be used by myself. I have yet to be able to replicate the process in order for it to be used by others."

"Still, a balloon type gigai..." Mayuri turned to leave. "it could have many uses." He then turned his attention towards the man he had loathed and slightly, even if he couldn't admit it, admired. "I've done as you have asked, now tell me, Kisuke Urahara, what all of this is really about?!"

Urahara pushed his striped bucket hat up and away from his eyes. "The truth will blow you away." he answered, his tone led one to believe that secrets long passed hurried were about to be revealed. Mayuri Kurotsuhi was nothing if not intrigued.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not posting this as fast as it usually goes up. I'm thinking I'm only going to bring one of two updates per story each month th from now on. Also, I just got Kingdom Hearts 3. I'll be picking myself away for awhile in order to play that for awhile. LoL. Anyway, did you like my big surprise at the end of this chapter?


	44. Facts Are Given

**Chapter 44** : Facts Are Given

* * *

Ichigo glared up at the canon they were about to be fired out of. Next to him he could hear Uryu mumbling about how nobody sane would be something so stupid. _Really?_ Ichigo wondered. _Then what did that say about Uryu?_ He grinned evilly, his inner hollow appearing for a moment in that smile. _I'm so teasing him about this later._

Next to him Verena looked at her brother with a raised brow. _Why the hell is he grinning like an idiot?_ She wondered before briefly looking towards Yoruichi who was still whimping at how her tail was forever ruined. She then looked at Ichigo who looked at her with a raised brow suddenly. _He didn't do that on purpose, did he?_ She knew he was adventurous, but teasing their teacher like that? Even she knew that was stupid.

"What?" he asked her, honestly not sure why she was giving him an accusing look.

Looking away, Verena shook her head at him. "Nothing." she stated as they all walked towards the elevator that took them into the canon. _Well, this should be interesting._ she thought as they all were instructed in what to do as Ganju began to chant. Moments later, they were blasted out of the Canon and into the air, heading towards their destination.

* * *

Rukia suddenly was jolted awake as as she felt her brother's energy begin to simmer next to her. Sighing, Rukia prepared herself for a tongue-lashing that she knew she probably deserved. However, there was so much she wanted to tell her brother about everything that had happened since being assigned to this post. She just hoped he wasn't too mad at her. Behind her Rukia could feel Renji's sleeping energy. _Seriously, he could sleep though the end of the world._ she thought as she raised her hand to bash him over the head, but decided against it at the very end. _He's been through a lot. I'll let him sleep a bit long until brother awakens him._

"Rukia." Her brother's voice brought her out of her thoughts very quickly. His grey eyes were staring at her, making her feel a bit nervous. "Where are we?" he inquired as he allowed his eyes to roam over the room's surroundings.

"We are at Urahara's shoten, brother." she answered, only to get a disapproving look from him. "Urahara was captured by Captain Kurotsuchi after he threatened the Kurosaki children." Her brother frowned at her words before slowly sitting up.

Byakuya felt the weakness in his body almost immediately. He raised his right hand and stared at it for a moment. He couldn't feel Senbonzakura. The connection to his sword had been severed! His powers were gone! "Explain to me what happened." he told her, though he meant it as a question, it came out as a demand.

"Your fight with Lady Yoruichi has left you unable to use any of your powers brother." she explained. "She sealed them away by..."

"...by using a hidden kido art that seals the soul core, yet allows one to continue functioning." Tessai finished for her as he entered the room. Yuzu came into the room with a bowl of soup in her hands.

She ran from Tessai's side to stand next to Rukia. "So you're big Sis-Rukia's older brother." she said with excitement as she held out the bowl of soup for him to take. Byakuya raised a delicate eyebrow at this girl. She was most definitely human. "Rukia talks about you all the time to Vere." Rukia's face turned a light pink color in embarrassment. "She also talks a lot about that man sleeping behind her." Byakuya's head turned towards Renji before turning to the young girl.

"Really?" he inquired from her as he took the soul in his hand, since it would be rude not to accept the food. His stomach rumbled quietly. Besides, he was hungry. He paused as he realized that he was indeed hungry. "The seal?" he inquired, looking at Tessai.

"Has been in a slow released state since Yoruichi and the others left to retrieve the boss back." Tessai said, counting down in his head as to when the head of the Kuchiki clan would say something. He got to ten seconds.

"They went to Soul Society to break Urahara Kisuke out of prison?" he inquired, receiving a nod from Rukia. "They will not be successful."

"Brother..." This began but was interrupted by Yuzu.

"Yes they will." Yuzu said with optimism. "They'll return with Mr. Urahara because my big brother and sister went with Yoruichi. They're super strong!" Rukia smiled softly at Yuzu's words. "Even Mr. Urahara said they were as strong as most captain's there. They just need a push to reach the next level. Whatever that means." She shrugged before looking behind her as Karin entered the room with their mother. "Mama!" Yuzu ran up to Masaki.

"I came to check on everyone." Masaki said with a smile as she entered the room as Yuzu left with her sister.

"My brother just woke up Mrs. Kurosaki." Rukia answered for her brother before bowing her head at the woman. "Thank-you for helping in tending to him."

Masaki smiled softly at Rukia. "Of course I helped." she said as she touched Rukia's shoulder. "He is your brother and means a lot to you." She then looked at the red haired young man behind her. "I brought you a change of clothes. Why don't you go freshen up a bit and afterwards we can have some of the dinner I brought over." Rukia gave a nod. After she left, Masaki smiled at the two men. "You have a special girl there as you sister. I hope you realize that."

Byakuya sat the empty bowl of soup down. "Do you wish to speak to me?" he asked, his voice sounding annoyed.

Masaki frowned at him. "I am so glad Isshin never used that tone with me." As she spoke she placed both of her hands on her hips. "Listen to me young man. I know you think you know everything there is, but you don't know anything." She bent forward towards him. "So, before you go storming out of here like a child, I'm going to tell you a story. Afterwards, you can decide on whether or not Urahara is really the villain here or if it is a puppetmast that's been pulling the strings behind the scenes."

Staying quiet throughout the entire encounter Renji Abarai stayed continued to pretend he was sleeping as he listen to the woman as she wove a tale of deceit that even he was surprised by especially when she revealed who was truly behind all those disappearances all those years ago and as to the real reason the former Captain of the tenth had gone MIA nearly twenty years ago.

By the time Masaki left the shoten she had given the captain of the sixth something to think about. "Lieutenant Abarai." Byakuya called to his companion knowing he had been awake for some time now.

Sitting up instantly, Renji faced his captain. "Sir."

Byakuya touched his chin as he thought about the story he had been told. "What do you think of the information we have been given?" he asked, truly wanting his lieutenants thoughts on this information.

Renji crossed his arms over his chest. "It sounds like some malevolent forces have been interfering in these folks lives for awhile." He heard laughter coming from the other room and sighed inwardly at it, knowing exactly who it was. Rukia. He quickly returned his attention towards the subject before his captain could notice. "However, to say that Captain Aizen is at fault for any of this, it's impossible to say really."

Byakuya gave a nod in agreement. "I was once told by an older captain that if you have doubt in anything to look for affirmation in order to debunk the doubt or to have it founded." He looked at his lieutenant. "We have been given the seed of doubt, now we must find out if that doubt is founded or if it is not."

"Sir, in order to do that we would have to return to the Seiretei." Renji stated. "However, without your powers..."

"I cannot return." Byakuya said with some bitterness to his voice. Calming himself he looked up as the door to their room opened to reveal Rukia. "However, you both can." Renji seemed shocked that his captain was entrusting him with this type of mission, while Rukia seemed a bit confused on what she had stepped into.

* * *

Okay, so going into a giant canon ball created from spiritual power created by several very unstable people may have been a disaster waiting to happen. As they hit the shield that was made by the siekisieki stone wall they group got separated when the spiritual energy exploded. Getting shot across unknown territory was one thing, knowing there were hostiles everywhere just wanting to kill you, was another thing.

Ichigo grumbled to himself that he just had to land with two undesirables, Ganju and Hiyori. _Great_. He signed inwardly. _Wonder who will kill us first? The enemy or Hiyori._ As if sensing his thoughts the blonde haired she-devil glared at him.

"Pay attention, dummy!" she yelled at him. "And stop starting at me like a pervert."

"As if." he said with his usual cockiness. His hollow laughing at how stupid the girl was by trying to start a fight with them. Suddenly, he felt it, the intense spirit pressure that came from powerful beings. At the end of the street there were two people seeking to be waiting for them. One bald man and a purple haired man with feathers on his right eye.

"Be careful Ichigo." Hiyori said with a nervous quiet tone. "Those two are from the eleventh."

Ichigo recalled being taught by Urahara a few times about each division's. If he was right, the eleventh were people who lived for a good fight. Grinning he suddenly couldn't wait to test his strength against these two people.

"Oh?" the peacock-like man spoke. "Are my eyes receiving me? Is that former Lieutenant Sarugaki, Ikkaku?"

"Can't be." the Ikkaku man stated with confusion. "That midget was killed years ago."

Uh-oh. Both the hollow and Ichigo thought at the same time. Behind him, Ichigo could feel Hiyori's irritation and the spike in her reiatsu.

"What did you call me, baldy!?" Hiyori screamed out causing both of her companions to back away from her in fear. At the same time the men at the end of the street smirked at the imminent battle that was about to ensue.

* * *

 **M** **-Angel** : So I was asked to update this story because it had been over a month since I had updated. I'm glad everyone is enjoying it. I am, however, trying to finish my Diamond Stars story. So updates for this and Double Trouble will be sparse until that one is finished.

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Yes, and I finished it. I am unsure how I feel about the ending. I mean, the **_feels_** are still so strong there.

 _Bluest_ \- Actually, I did think about that, but I wasn't sure if I would do it or not. It's nice to see if would be well received it I do. ^_^

 _Mokushiroku115_ \- Thanks and I did. It just left me feeling too many **_feels_** once I finished it. -_-

 _GunBlade2018_ \- Isn't he always? I'm glad you enjoyed my twist there. Yes, it was about three hundred words shorter than my average, I think.

 _MungetsuIchigo_ \- Yeah, I tried to hint at it without revealing too much.

 _Shea_ \- Love your user name. I'm so glad that you are enjoying the story and that everything is going as well as it is. ^_^

 _Goku2134_ \- Glad you enjoyed it.


	45. First Fights

**Chapter 45** : _First Fights_

* * *

Ichigo wasn't sure if the two shinigami in front of them knew Hiyori had a short fuze or if they'd never been on the receiving end of her anger. Any which way it was it would seem the midget comment had set her off. "Shove it baldy!" Hiyori screamed back before throwing her sandle at the man who lacked hair. As always, Hiyori hit her target perfectly.

The man who had been laughing now sported a Hiyori sized footprint in his face. His companion who had remained silent until now burst out laughing. "Quiet Yumichika!" the bald one yelled.

"My, my," Yumichika began once he regain his composure . "your aim is as deadly as always, Hiyori."

"Tch." the short girl snorted. "What are you and dimwit doing this far from the eleventh?"

"Well, we are suppose to apprehend those who came through the shield. " Yunichika raised his sword with somewhat threatening aura about him.

"That's us." Ganju said stating the obvious.

Hiyori was about to say something when Ichigo stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this." Removing his sword on from his back and then the second from his side. "So if you won't move of your own will. .." he began before sending one attack at the front with his larger sword. As the dust rose from the attack the two officers were revealed to have jumped into the air only to be shot at by a huge arrow that sent them both dashing out of the way of the attack.

 _An arrow?_ Yumichika thought before realizing these people might have a weapon similar to another group of beings. "Ikkaku!" he called out to warn his companion when he noticed that his friend had flash stepped back into the fray. _Idiot_. he thought before speaking his zanpakuto's named. "Fujikujaku." The sword suddenly fanned out into four blades. Rushing forward he was suddenly stopped by a kick to the stomach from Hiyori before three balls were thrown at his face and exploded. He suddenly couldn't breathe as a gas filled with pepper spray filled the area causing him to cough and sneeze with intensity.

This allowed both Hiyori and Ganju to escape, though not for long as Yumichika gave chase. This left Ichigo with Ikkaku. After introductions, which Ikkaku had demanded on, Ichigo was about to attack when the other man began to do a weird dance that involve getting on his hip toes. Both Ichigo and his hollow were dumbfounded by how stupid this was. _Isn't this guy taking this seriously?_ When Ikkaku summoned his sword into a spear, Ichigo was still not impressed and neither was the hollow. If this guy was an example of strength for the lieutenants here, then this was gonna be breeze. In the end Ichigo decided to sheath his smaller sword and slash at Ikkaku with the larger blade of zangetsu. Ikkaku's spear blade broke in half and he was cut from the left shoulder down diagonally to his right hip. Not wanting the man to bleed out, Ichigo looked for any type of healing wrap or salve, as Kisuke always talked about how most shinigami carried such things upon their person. He found a secret stash of salve in the hilt of the broken sword.

"Tell me," Ichigo began, knowing the other man was semi-awake. "Is there anyone here very strong?"

Ikkaku blinked in surprise. "Yes." he answered. "My captain."

Ichigo gave a nod. "Okay. Hopefully I won't have to fight him, but if I do I hope it's a good fight." He then stood up and walked away.

 _A good fight?_ Ikkaku thought as he fell unconscious. _You have no idea what kind of right you'll be in for. Captain Kenpachi, he'll slaughter you._

* * *

Verena looked at Tatsuki to ensure she wasn't hurt in any way. Besides a few bumps and bruises the two of them seemed to be just fine. As to where they were, they seemed to have landed in what looked like a residential area. There didn't seem to be anyone around, which made it easier to walk around and see where they actually were. Pushing off of the ground, Verena jumped up onto the high wall; pulling Tatsuki with her. As the two ran on top of the wall, they were able to navigate through the maze-like area that they had arrived in. That was when she felt Ichigo's spiritual energy spike near the large towers. Feeling his energy she could tell he had just had a fight, but it wasn't much of one. Off towards the east she could feel a large energy heading towards what she felt was Uryu and Inoue.

Pausing in her steps she felt Tatsuki collided with her back. "What the-" Her friend began only for Verena to hold up a hand at her.

"If you continue this way you will come across Orihime and Ishida." she explained as she jumped from the rooftop of the wall towards the one tuning parallel to it. "However, I've been feeling a large amount of energy coming from the east. It feels...familiar. I'm going to follow it and see where it leads me. Help Inoue out. I don't think she's going to be up to fighting unless she's forced to."

"Tch." Tatsuki snorted. "As if Mr Handy would let her. " She then took off towards where her best friend was.

 _Mr Handy?_ Verena smirked at the nickname Tatsuki had come up with for Uryu. Refocusing her thoughts on the energy source ahead of herself, she was kind of curious to see if it was who she thought it was.

* * *

Shinji twirled his sword around before replacing in at his side. About a dozen foot soldiers were left passed out behind him. Kensei and Rose rejoined him on either side as they finished their short fights. The soldiers they had come across thus far were low leveled ones. His eyes scanned the street to the left of them. On one hand, they could go to Central 46 and kill a bunch of old men who had been oh so happy to sentence them to death a hundred years ago. His eyes then turned towards the street ahead of him. Then again, they could go straight to the source and stir up trouble there. _Decisions. Decisions._ Stepping forward he engaged his flash step and headed straight forward. He did enjoy a good show and if they happened to cross paths with the real traitors, all the better.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for the very long wait on this story. Work has been so hectic. Now that we have the new people trained I am going to be getting a day or two more off of work. This means I might be able to write more than once a week. This may mean more posts. Hopefully.

 _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark_ \- Yeah. Ikkaku got off lightly, but she is now a bit tired up.

 _GunBlade2019_ \- Hiyori is tough in her own way. I'm going to show that later on.

 _Mokushiroku115_ \- I plan to ensure a few survive, but that won't happen for a little while. I get to finish this arc first.

 _1740_ \- Glad you're enjoying this story.

Shea - I try to answer all reviews. This way everyone, including those not registered by the site, get their questions answered.

 _Goku2134_ \- I'm so glad you weren't disappointed by the last chapter.

 _Dandragonkyuubi_ \- Actually Verena's name was chosen for two reasons. One it means **_Protector_** like Ichigo has the meaning **_Protector_**. Second was because of the Quincy heritage.

 _SosukeAizen115_ \- lol. I'm glad you are enjoying my rendition of this story. I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming plot twists I'm planning as well.


End file.
